


Breathe In Now

by Star55



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Sex, Romance, Slow Build, Smut, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 108,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is like breathing. Sometimes it comes easier for others and sometimes it takes a moment to catch your breath but as long as you keep inhaling, things will be okay. Kurt Hummel never expected Blaine Anderson, a man twice his age, to catch his breath and subsequently be the one he fell in love with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Whole fic: AU, age difference, slow build, frottage, hand jobs, blow jobs, consensual somnophilia, and semi-public sex. Things will also have chapter warnings.  
>  **Chapter Warnings:** Age difference.  
>  **A/N:** Written for [this prompt](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/36785.html?thread=48229297) on the Glee Kink Meme. Title comes from [the song of the same name](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/49059317356) by the Australian band, George.  
>  **A/N 2:** A massive thanks to my beta readers: [slayerkitty](http://slayerkitty.tumblr.com), [Misty](http://istytehcrawk.tumblr.com), [Jenny](http://cuddlyblainearchive.tumblr.com) and my cheerleader [Nacho](http://nachochang.tumblr.com). Without you guys, this thing wouldn’t be in existence, and would have a lot more Australianisms than it already does! ♥  
>  **A/N 3:** ALSO, this story is first and foremost a love story, and yes, there is a slow build up, please keep that in mind. This story is also complete and will be posted one or two chapters per week, depending on my RL commitments. This story is also a dual POV story. The first half of every chapter is in Kurt’s POV and the second half of every chapter is in Blaine’s POV. The entire story is in third person.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Not mine. I just have a vivid and healthy imagination.

There was nothing more embarrassing than getting something caught in your teeth at a work function, Kurt Hummel thought as he tried to subtly suck a strawberry seed from between his back teeth. His tongue just wasn’t sharp enough to get into the groove properly and there was no way he could stick his finger in his mouth and just hook it out like he so desperately wanted to do.

He had been trying for a few long minutes to dislodge the seed to no avail. He wanted to leave the conversation his boss was having with a few benefactors but he was the executive assistant and he couldn’t just _leave_ no matter how much he wanted to.

Kurt grew frustrated with every passing moment. It was at the stage where all he could do was feel the seed with his tongue every time he went to speak or every time he _breathed_ and it was driving him nuts. 

Kurt waited for a break to appear in the conversation so he could dash off to the men’s room to dislodge the seed but luck just was not in his favour. He tapped his foot against the hardwood floor beneath his feet and promptly received a glare from his boss. He bit back a sigh and glanced around the room, all the while poking at his teeth with his tongue.

His gaze landed on someone across the room who was staring straight at him. Kurt flushed immediately, realising the guy had seen him probably pulling weird faces trying to dislodge the seed.

“Excuse me a moment, please,” Kurt said to his boss, Isabelle, and the people she was talking to. 

He quickly darted away and headed for the men’s room and breathed a heavy sigh of relief when he realised he was alone. Kurt quickly used his fingernail to hook out the seed and immediately rinse off his finger and rinse out his mouth. 

Kurt reached for the paper towel dispenser and pulled out a sheet to wipe down his face with as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. It was bad enough that he had hastily left his boss; it wouldn’t do him any good to go back looking like a drowned rat.

Kurt left the bathroom a few moments later and re-joined Isabelle, who turned to him and told him to mingle with the other guests at the party. 

Work parties were something Kurt both loved and hated. Working for __Vogue_ _ as the executive assistant to the fashion editor was both fun and hard work. Kurt got to experience so many things, meet so many people, and have a flawless wardrobe to boot but sometimes the work parties were utterly boring.

Especially when it was a party for the benefactors of the magazine, like this one was. 

Of course Kurt knew that without them and their support and donations that the magazine would probably fail, so he was grateful for them but some of the people were so stuffy. Most of them probably didn’t even care about fashion like he did and they were just there because of their wives or daughters.

Kurt approached the bar and ordered himself a martini and leaned against the bar to wait for it.

“So, did you get it?”

Kurt looked over his shoulder at the man that had just approached him. He raised an eyebrow at him. “Get what?”

“Whatever was in your tooth?”

Kurt flushed, recognising that the man had caught him trying to get rid of the seed from his tooth before. “I did, thank you.”

“Good to know,” the other male replied. “I’m Blaine, by the way.”

“Kurt.”

The bartender put Kurt’s drink down in front of him and Blaine ordered the same drink as Kurt’s. Kurt noticed he had a kind, genuine smile and he wondered what Blaine was doing at the party; then he noticed the slight greying hair at Blaine’s temples. Kurt figured that meant Blaine was one of the many lawyers who represented __Vogue_ _ , was a rich benefactor or something equally boring like the rest of the men Blaine’s age in the room. 

Kurt took a sip of his drink, letting the cool liquid soothe his slightly sore tongue. He nodded at Blaine before leaving him at the bar to re-join the crowd of boring business people and to pretend that he was having a grand old time listening to them speak.

Thankfully the end of the night came sooner than Kurt expected and he was making his way out onto the busy New York streets to get a cab home. He just wanted to take off his shoes and go to bed.

He knew wearing new shoes to a party like this was going to have its side effects but he’d hoped that his shoes wouldn’t hurt his feet that much. 

Kurt wrapped his coat around himself a little tighter, feeling the chill of the September air biting at his cheeks already. He hailed a cab and climbed in, giving his street name to the driver. He leaned back against the seats and pulled out his BlackBerry, instantly opening his calendar to check his schedule for the next day. 

Kurt arrived back at his apartment, which he shared with three friends, a short while later. He immediately took off his shoes, slipped them into the closet by the door and sighed in relief. 

He headed straight for the bathroom to take a long, hot shower. After his shower, he fell straight into bed, unable to function long enough to do anything else. 

When Kurt awoke the next morning, it was to the sound of the front door slamming. He groaned and buried his head underneath his pillow. A door slam like that could only mean that one of his three room mates were unhappy and from the short, sharp sound, Kurt was pretty sure that it was Rachel.

Barely three seconds later, there was a knock on his bedroom door. Kurt contemplated ignoring it in favour of sleeping five more minutes. He knew that Rachel wouldn’t give up so easily though, so he called out to her and she came in moments later, a frown on her face.

Kurt wordlessly lifted the covers on the opposite side of the bed and Rachel crawled under the blankets and immediately curled around him. Kurt wrapped his arms around her small frame and just let her seek comfort from him. 

He didn’t need to ask what had happened – Rachel had been dating a guy from her vocal class at NYADA and things between them had been getting more than a little tense lately. Kurt had witnessed a few arguments between them. Logan, the boyfriend (ex-boyfriend, Kurt’s mind corrected, if the door slamming was anything to go by), had recently got his first part in an off-Broadway show and ever since, he had been acting like a stuck up asshole. Kurt had told Rachel that Logan wasn’t good enough for her but Rachel was stubborn when it came to the things that she wanted. 

Kurt wouldn’t say “I told you so” to her because even though he was right, he wasn’t that type of friend. He just wanted Rachel to be happy and Logan was never going to be able to do that. Rachel deserved the sun and the stars, she deserved love – true love – and Kurt wanted to see her _happy_ , not settling for the first selfish idiot in one of her classes.

Eventually, Kurt had to get ready for work. Even though it was a Saturday, he had things that he had to do to prepare for Monday and he had a date that night with someone that Santana had set him up with. Hopefully this guy would actually _be_ gay, unlike the guy that Mercedes had set him up with two weeks beforehand. 

“Boys are jerks, Kurt,” Rachel grumbled from his bed as Kurt laid out his outfit for the day. 

“I know, Rach,” Kurt agreed. He knew Rachel just needed to vent and get it off her chest and he had absolutely no problems with letting her do that. It’s what friends were for.

“He doesn’t even have that nice of a voice,” Rachel added vehemently. “Well, no, that’s a lie, even to my perfectly trained ears, he has a nice voice but he just _sucks_.”

Kurt smirked. “He does,” he replied. “And not in the good way, either.”

“Kurt!” Rachel exclaimed with a squeal, throwing a pillow at him. “We should go out tonight, just us girls.”

“I’d love to, sweetie,” Kurt said as he started to change out of his pyjamas. “But I have that blind date tonight.”

“Cancel?” Rachel asked pouting at him.

“It’s one of Santana’s friends – she’ll skin me alive if she finds out I cancelled,” Kurt explained. “Or you know I would in a heartbeat.”

Rachel pouted and let out a long suffering sigh and yanked his blankets over her face. “I should be a lesbian.”

“I’m sure all the girls would love you,” Kurt replied absent-mindedly, taking advantage of her sight being blocked to quickly get dressed. He finished and perched on the end of his bed to lace up his boots. “Just don’t sleep with Santana,” he added as an afterthought. “She’ll eat you alive and spit you back out.”

Kurt glanced over his shoulder at her and reached out a hand. “C’mon, let’s get something for breakfast before the others get up.”

They were half way through eating cereal together when Mercedes walked into the kitchen, half asleep, groping for the coffee pot. Kurt smiled as he watched her. Every morning was the same; Mercedes led a full, busy life, so coffee was as much a necessity for her as it was for the rest of them. She could barely function without that first cup in the morning. Most days she could barely find the coffee pot and pour herself a mug.

Santana sauntered into the kitchen a few moments later, looking absolutely impeccable, as always. She was wearing an amazing pair of Jimmy Choo heels that Kurt often found himself envying and she flashed them all a smirk.

“Morning,” she greeted as she filled her thermos with coffee when Mercedes put the pot back down. “Mama’s going to go woo some big ass clients today.”

“How you got a job at a law firm before even finishing school is _beyond_ me,” Rachel piped up.

Santana winked at her. “That’s because I’m just _that_ good.” She blew them all a kiss before leaving the room, heels clacking on the hardwood floor as she left their apartment.

“She is way too perky for this time of the morning,” Mercedes grumbled into her mug.

Kurt smiled and shook his head. “Just imagine what she’ll be like when she’s actually working proper cases, not just sitting in on meetings.”

Mercedes and Rachel groaned in unison at the thought.

“Alright, ladies,” Kurt said. “I shall see you both later. Have a great day.”

Kurt took his thermos full of coffee off the counter and left Mercedes and Rachel in the kitchen to finish breakfast together. 

By the time Kurt got to the __Vogue_ _ building, he was late. He didn’t really have a set time that he had to arrive by but he wanted to get there as soon as possible to get what he needed done so he could go home and prepare for his blind date.

He couldn’t believe he’d let Santana talk him into going on this date. He wasn’t even sure that Santana knew the kinds of guys he liked. Mercedes at least had some idea but the guy was straight, which had been rather embarrassing for them both. At least he hadn’t been a homophobe. He had been flattered and they had finished their coffees before parting ways, so Kurt didn’t count the night as a _total_ loss.

Kurt exited the elevator onto his floor and made his way down to his office to put his coat down and to log onto his computer. He took a sip from his thermos and crinkled his nose at the taste. He had forgotten to put sugar in it. With a sigh, Kurt got up to head to the staff kitchen at the other end of the building.

He passed a few other people who had also decided to come into work on Saturday and he gave them a small, courteous nod. 

Kurt rounded the corner into the kitchen and immediately collided with someone else. He gasped as he felt hot liquid coating his hand and he looked down to see that the person he had bumped into was covered in coffee from both his own mug and from Kurt’s thermos, which he hadn’t bothered to put the lid back on when he was at his desk.

“Oh my god, I am so sorry!” Kurt exclaimed immediately grabbing some paper towel from the counter to mop up the guy’s chest and his own hand.

“It’s okay,” the guy replied, placing his hand on top of Kurt’s own. “I’ll just take it off.”

“Oh,” Kurt said, startled. “Okay.”

The guy looked vaguely familiar but Kurt figured he was one of the many, many workers he hadn’t met yet – probably from a different floor. 

The guy whipped off his shirt, revealing a light grey tank top that was stuck to his skin from the wet patch of coffee on the front. Kurt couldn’t help but stare. This guy had an _amazing_ body.

“At least I’m in the right place for clothes, huh?” the guy said, peeling off the tank top as well.

“Uh huh,” Kurt replied dumbly, unable to take his eyes off the guy’s stomach as more skin was revealed. He had to force himself to look away – it wouldn’t do to ogle someone and for Isabelle to find out. Isabelle was lovely and open with her own affections towards certain people but she wouldn’t be happy with a sexual harrassment lawsuit if Kurt was caught leering.

“Here,” Kurt said, coming to his senses. “I can get that out if you want?”

The guy shook his head. “No, it’s fine,” he replied. “I have a sweater in my bag; I can just wear that instead.”

“Are you sure? Like you said, you _are_ in the right place for clothes, after all.”

The man smiled and Kurt felt his toes tingling just looking at it. “I’m sure. You’re Kurt, right?”

Kurt nodded. “I am,” he replied. “Please don’t tell Isabelle,” he added, panicked.

The guy chuckled. “I won’t tell her,” he replied. “Promise.”

Kurt sighed in relief. 

“I’m Blaine, we briefly met last night,” the guy continued. “You had something stuck in your tooth…”

Kurt flushed and put a hand to his forehead. “This is so embarrassing.”

The guy – Blaine – chuckled again. “I’ve experienced worse.”

Kurt sincerely doubted it. Blaine was standing there, in the middle of the _Vogue_ staff kitchen, _shirtless_ , looking like some kind of Adonis and Kurt couldn’t think of a single thing that the guy had ever done that would be as embarrassing as Kurt felt right then and had the night before.

“Uncle Blaine are you – why are you shirtless?” 

Kurt looked up at the female voice that had suddenly joined their conversation. “Oh, that’s my fault,” he said immediately. “I accidentally spilled coffee on… your uncle?”

Blaine nodded. “I’m here with Audrey to do a photoshoot.”

“I… You’re… You’re a model?” Kurt stuttered. 

Blaine smiled his distractingly charming smile again. “Today I am.”

Kurt forced himself not to lick his lips in response. 

“C’mon, Uncle Blaine, we’re going to fall behind,” Audrey insisted. 

“I’d better go,” Blaine replied. 

Kurt nodded and gave Blaine a small wave as he left, still shirtless and possibly the best looking guy Kurt had ever seen. 

Kurt slumped against the kitchen counter and sighed. He had never been so embarrassed in his adult life.

~*~

Blaine followed Audrey back to the other room, still completely shirtless from his incident with the guy in the _Vogue_ kitchens. He couldn’t help but smile to himself as he pictured Kurt’s flustered face in his mind. It was kind of endearing.

“Uncle Blaine, not that you don’t have a hot body, from a completely objective and non-creepily incestuous standpoint, I mean, but why did you strip in front of that Kurt guy instead of going to the men’s room?” Audrey asked as they walked.

“Oh,” Blaine said. “I don’t know.”

“Mmmhmm,” Audrey replied with a smile. “Sure you don’t. I’m sure it wasn’t just so you could get shirtless in front Kurt back there?”

Blaine chuckled. “No, of course not,” he replied. “Besides, I think he’s a _little_ too young for me.”

“Whatever, Uncle Blaine, you’re a fox – even dad says so,” Audrey admonished. 

“Yeah, well, Cooper still thinks that _he’s_ a fox and he’s fifty three now.” They stopped just before entering the room so Blaine could get his sweater out. He knew he was just going to have to change again anyway but he didn’t want to walk into the shoot shirtless - that wouldn’t do any good for Audrey at all.

“My dad _is_ a fox,” Audrey replied with a grin. “C’mon, I want to get this photoshoot done with my hot uncle so I can send it to the modelling agencies!”

“I still don’t get why you wanted _me_ in your shoot, Aud,” Blaine said as he pulled his sweater over his head. He straightened it around his body and followed her back into the room where they were doing the photoshoot.

He watched as some of the _Vogue_ employees fawned over Audrey, fixing her hair and make-up one last time. His sweater was deemed nice enough for the shoot, which Blaine was thankful for, and he set about to pose with Audrey.

She was insistent on being a model and since Cooper’s law firm, Anderson and Sons, were not only large benefactors to the magazine but had been representing the magazine for decades now, it gave Audrey the opportunity to have her modelling dream.

Blaine was just her prop today. He didn’t mind it - he loved his niece more than anything and he would do whatever he could to help her career.

He was thankful that he didn’t have to do much beyond make Audrey look pretty. Hopefully he wouldn’t come off as some creepy older guy, he didn’t want that, but Audrey had assured him that he didn’t look older than thirty, which was nice to hear, even if he knew it was a blatant lie.

Blaine didn’t mind his age. He was forty-three and his forty-fourth birthday was in a few short months. He had lived a good life so far. Sure, he had been through his ups and downs, including giving up practising law with his father and brother (and soon to be Cooper’s son, Grant, when he was old enough and had gone through law school; and Cooper’s eldest twin sons, Charles and Eric were already working in the firm). It wasn’t something that Blaine regretted. 

He had been through a lot in the last decade and not all of it was a career change. 

He had met Dale in his second year of law school. Dale was smart, handsome, had a smile that could charm just about anyone. He was a third year law student and absolutely swept Blaine off his feet.

They had dated for a long time before Dale had given Blaine a key to his place and told him to make himself at home. 

Blaine loved Dale more than he had ever loved anyone else. He had been in other, short term relationships with a few different men before meeting Dale but once he had seen that smile, felt that hand holding his and those lips kissing his own, there was absolutely no one else in the world that Blaine wanted.

They were together for almost fifteen years when Dale cheated on Blaine with a guy who Blaine wasn’t even sure spoke English.

In hindsight, Blaine could spot the signs. During the last few years of their relationship, Dale began to take a lot of business trips out of the country. He said he was thinking of setting up a firm in France or somewhere European. Blaine had been excited – thinking they would make the move together – but Dale never invited Blaine along. In the beginning, he didn’t mind, he was too wrapped up in his own work - being a lawyer was a tough job and working with his father and brother had been gruelling at the best of times. 

Then one afternoon, Blaine had left the office early for an optometrist appointment and he headed home straight afterwards to find Dale in bed with the guy - Paulo - and Blaine had walked out. 

It was clear from that point on that Dale hadn’t been happy with him and even though it had hurt so much at the time, catching him like that, in the bed they had shared for more than a decade, Blaine knew there was no point in staying with someone who didn’t love him.

So he broke up with Dale. He had moved into a new apartment of his own less than a week later and with the support of his friends and family, he got through it. 

It was shortly after the break up that Blaine realised he didn’t want to be a lawyer anymore. He didn’t want to deal with the corporate world and he didn’t want to run into Dale either. 

After he had given his father his notice, Blaine took six months off to figure out what he wanted to do.

Two weeks later, he literally stumbled into a new career as a high school counsellor. He had been speaking to one of his closest friends, Tina Cohen-Chang, and she mentioned that a change like that might be good for him. Blaine studied part-time and was trained on the job by the previous counsellor a few months after he started studying and it felt _right_ to be able to help teenagers the way he wished he had been when he was in high school.

As a teenager, he struggled with his sexuality and had only known one other boy in his year that had been gay. The other boy hadn’t come out until a long time after college and for the most part, Blaine couldn’t blame him. It was tough on the best of days to come out to friends and family but Blaine was lucky, for the most part. His parents, while unhappy that Blaine would _choose_ to be gay, didn’t mention it or make a big deal about it like he had initially thought they would. 

He had wished on so many occasions that there had been someone to talk to. Cooper was in his mid-twenties when Blaine was discovering who he was and while he said he would always be there for Blaine, Blaine knew that Cooper’s life and his studies were far more important than his little brother’s crisis. That’s why being a high school counsellor felt like the perfect path for Blaine – he could be there for the students when no one else in their lives could be. He would offer judgement free sessions and would help make their lives easier in any way possible. 

It was tough, adjusting to a new job, a new life and a new home, but Blaine was able to do it. He had his bad days, just like everyone else, but he was _happy_ and that’s what counted.

He had been a high school counsellor for three years and he loved it. It was a flexible job; it allowed him to create his own hours for the most part, as long as he was present during most school hours and some after hours. 

His previous role at Anderson and Sons law firm still had him linked with _Vogue_ magazine and he was good friends with some of the photographers and higher ups, which led him to amazing things like being able to help Audrey do a photoshoot out of regular working hours. 

Audrey’s arms swinging around his shoulders brought Blaine back to the present. He let her jump on his back and they both smiled for the camera. He was pretty sure the shoot made him come across as her father, which he could live with. 

“So, Uncle Blaine,” Audrey said once they were done for the afternoon. “Are you going to get that cute guy’s number or am I going to have to do all of the work for you again?”

Blaine playfully rolled his eyes at her. “That was _once_ , missy, don’t get cocky.”

Audrey grinned. “So is that a yes?”

“No,” Blaine replied. “I don’t think a _young_ guy like Kurt would want to date an old man like me.”

Audrey snorted indelicately. Blaine loved that about her. “He’d be a fool not to. Who knows? Maybe he _likes_ older men! There’s only one way to find out.”

Audrey pressed a kiss to his cheek before leaving Blaine standing to the side, a little stunned, while she went and checked the photos that had just been taken.

Blaine shook his head and tried not to think about standing in the __Vogue_ _ kitchen shirtless while Kurt stumbled his way through an apology.

~*~


	2. Chapter 2

Sometimes there was nothing better than going out with the girls, Kurt thought. They could all let loose for the evening, enjoy each other’s company, have some of the most delicious drinks that Kurt had ever tasted and just have fun.

Kurt grabbed Mercedes’ hand and dragged her to the dance floor, one hand still firmly clasping his pina colada. He was having the best time with his girls. 

Santana and Rachel were dancing elsewhere and Kurt really hoped that Rachel wasn’t serious about the lesbian route because he didn’t think that Rachel and Santana would be a good match at _all_. Plus, they all lived together so the whole ‘morning after’ thing would just be awkward.

“Stop thinking, boo, just dance!” Mercedes called to him.

Kurt flashed her a smile and nodded, taking a long sip of his drink and continued dancing with her. 

When he had arrived in New York, fresh from high school with the biggest dreams in the world, he hadn’t ever expected his life to be what it was like. He had dreamt of being a Broadway star but his dreams changed paths and he could not be happier than where he was with _Vogue_. He had completed an internship under Isabelle when she was working in a different department but she had loved him so much that, when she was promoted, she told Kurt that she wanted him and him alone to be her executive assistant. 

Kurt had jumped at the chance. Not only did he get to work for _Vogue_ but he got to be surrounded by fashion every single day and it let him have an amazing wardrobe of his own. The job was hard and it ruled a lot of his life but the perks and the job itself were amazing.

It was his career and he wouldn’t change it for the world. 

He was twenty-two years old and he was more than ready to start his life as a responsible, working adult. 

College had been both amazing and challenging for Kurt. He had had his first proper relationship in his first year of college with a boy named Ashley. They had dated for six months before they realised that they wanted different things. Ashley was a bit of a free spirit and Kurt wanted something a little steadier than someone who didn’t want to be tied down to one person.

They had split up and Kurt still saw him occasionally for coffees but Ashley was happy not being tethered to one person and Kurt was glad for him.

His second relationship had been with Shaun, a boy from his History of Fashion class at the end of his freshman year of college. Kurt had thought at the time they could possibly be _it_ but was sorely mistaken when Shaun had locked lips with a freshman girl at a party they had attended _together_. That relationship had barely lasted a month.

The boy he ended up giving his virginity to, and who was an amazing person, had been Tobias. He wasn’t in any of Kurt’s classes, or worked at the _Vogue_ offices at all, they had met through Santana at an open mic night that she and Mercedes often attended. Tobias was a musician; he played guitar for a band that were hoping to get their big break.

Kurt fell in love pretty fast and it was safe to say that Tobias did as well. They were inseparable at the best of times and Kurt loved how Tobias made him feel. He would bring him breakfast in bed, take him out on romantic dates and with every moment they spent together, Kurt fell more and more in love.

Almost a year after they had been together, Tobias’ band got their big break and after a long discussion, they had decided to break up. It wasn’t fair on either of them to stay together when Tobias would be travelling and Kurt didn’t want him to feel guilty if he met someone else while he wasn’t in New York.

Since then, Kurt had been on a few dates with people and had slept with one other guy but he found himself feeling incredibly guilty afterwards. 

After that, and a long talk with Rachel about it, Kurt had decided that sleeping around wasn’t for him. He didn’t want to have sex with someone just for the sake of it – he wanted it to _mean_ something. 

Santana had laughed him off at first, claiming that he didn’t need to have _feelings_ to have sex but Kurt was firm in his mindset that he did. He didn’t mind if Santana slept with every single female she wanted to but for him, he wanted someone special to share that connection worth. His father’s words when he was seventeen still rang clear in his mind: he mattered and he wasn’t going to just let anyone be intimate with him. 

It didn’t stop him from enjoying the company of other men, though. 

“Want to dance?” a guy asked, appearing off to Kurt’s side.

Kurt flashed him a smile. “Sure,” he agreed, throwing Mercedes a wink. She grinned back at him and Kurt let the guy take him by the hand and lead him further into the throng of people so they would have to press close together. 

The nameless guy wrapped his arms around Kurt’s middle and pulled Kurt flush against him. The guy slipped his hands lower down Kurt’s back and Kurt gently guided them back to his waist. Kurt smiled at the guy again and reached up to wind his arms around the guy’s shoulders, curling in a little closer.

There was barely enough space for air between them but in that moment, it didn’t matter. Kurt could feel the thumping beat of the bass travelling up through the floor, making his entire body tingle. 

If he had been feeling bolder, he would have kissed the guy but as the song came to an end, Kurt flashed the guy a smile and untangled himself before heading back to his friends.

“Wow, Kurt, he was _smoking_ hot,” Rachel said, fanning herself as Kurt re-joined them at their table. 

Kurt grinned. “Yeah, he was,” he replied, sipping on Rachel’s margarita.

“Aren’t you going to tap that?” she asked.

Kurt snorted. “I just wanted to dance,” he replied with a shake of his head. 

“Such a lost opportunity,” Santana added as she picked up Rachel’s drink after Kurt and downed the rest of it. She then threw them a wink and headed back onto the dance floor with a random woman in her arms.

The guy that Kurt had just danced with slipped Kurt his number and a cheeky smile before leaving the bar. Kurt pocketed the number and looked up at Rachel’s knowing look.

“What?” 

“Nothing,” Rachel said with a slight shake of her head. “I just want to see you happy and he looked like he could make you happy. Probably several times in one night.”

Kurt laughed and got off his bar stool. “Maybe next time,” he said. “More drinks?”

Rachel nodded. “Please.”

Kurt approached the bar and ordered the four of them another round of drinks, feeling quite happy despite what Rachel seemed to otherwise think.

That night, he and Rachel climbed into his bed and cuddled under the sheets. Rachel’s cold feet pressed against Kurt’s calf as they settled in together. 

Mercedes’ boyfriend, Sam, had arrived half way through their night after his shift at work and she had gone back home with him. Santana had left the bar before them with the woman she had been dancing with earlier. 

“We’re going to find boyfriends soon, aren’t we, Kurt?” Rachel asked quietly.

“Of course we are,” he replied. “What makes you say that?”

“I’m lonely.”

“Thanks,” Kurt said dryly.

Rachel swatted at his arm. “You _know_ what I mean.”

“Rach, you and Logan broke up _three days ago_ ,” he pointed out. “You can’t be _that_ lonely already.”

Rachel pouted. “Some best friend you are,” she muttered as she snuggled into his arms, forcing him to hold her.

Kurt rolled his eyes fondly and cuddled her close. “The perfect guy is out for you there somewhere,” he said softly. “And his talented or ego won’t be bigger than yours, I hope.”

“Sing me to sleep,” Rachel demanded sleepily.

Kurt nodded against the top of her head and started to sing her a lullaby that his mother used to sing to him when he was a little boy. Half way through, in true Rachel style, she joined him in singing. Eventually, her words grew fewer and far between and she drifted off to sleep in his arms.

Kurt wondered, not for the first time, if he was going to be like this for the rest of his life – cuddling his best friend through a broken heart while he remained all alone.

He shook his head, figuring that was ridiculous.

He’d at least get a dog first.

~*~

“Coffee break?”

Blaine looked up from his laptop to see Tina leaning against his door jam, holding two steaming mugs of coffee. He could smell them from where she stood and he nodded at her, suddenly eager for the caffeine pick up. “Please,” he said, saving his document and closing the lid of the laptop.

“How’s your day been?”

Some days, that was a loaded question for Blaine. Lately, he had been having more and more sessions with students. Some regular, some new but each of them brought their own problems that Blaine wanted to try and help fix or at least offer solutions for them to fix.

“Long,” Blaine replied. 

Tina set the mug in front of him and sat in one of the two arm chairs off to the side of his office. He got up and joined her. It was where he liked to sit and chat one-on-one, rather than trying to talk with a desk between them.

Blaine took a long sip of his coffee before putting it on the floor next to his chair as he sat down across from Tina. 

She pushed her long black hair over her shoulder and crossed one leg over the other. “Spill,” she said.

Tina was the music teacher of the school. She ran the glee club as well, and occasionally Blaine would join them, eager to sing with the students for an afternoon. She was amazingly talented and they had been friends since college – where they had met. 

Tina was also one of his best friends. She and her husband, Mike, had helped Blaine through his break up with Dale. They let him get drunk and cry on their shoulders whenever he needed to and Tina had been the one to encourage Blaine to start dating again. Blaine loved her like the sister he never had. She was an amazing person and he was glad he had such a good friends in her and Mike.

“One of my students is struggling with his sexuality,” Blaine started. “He’s so scared that his dad is going to hate him and I just wish I could protect them all, Tina.”

“I know you do,” Tina said fondly. “It’s what makes you a good counsellor. You relate and they don’t see you as some old teacher that’s breathing down their necks for their homework.”

“Subtle dig about my age there, Tina,” Blaine teased.

Tina threw him a wink and took a sip of her coffee.

Blaine sighed and looked down into his mug like it held all of the answers. “I’ve encouraged him to take his time, to test the waters at home first. The last thing I want to do is tell him to go for it – to tell his dad and for his dad to react badly. I want to keep my students as safe as possible.”

“You’re doing the right thing,” Tina replied. “You know you are.”

Blaine nodded. “I know. I just wish this still wasn’t an issue. We’re in the twenty-first century, gay marriage is legal in half of the country and the other half is slowly coming to realise that they’re falling behind the times.”

“Come to glee club this afternoon,” Tina suggested. “Sing out your worries with the kids. It’ll be therapeutic.”

Blaine grinned. “I think I will.”

Blaine took another sip of his drink and a moment later, someone was knocking on his office door.

“Mr Anderson?”

Blaine looked up. “Come in.”

Hayley, one of his regulars, looked between him and Tina.

Tina got up off her chair. “I’ll leave you two alone,” she said smoothly. “I’ll see you in Glee, Blaine.”

Blaine nodded and got up to shut the door behind her. “Have a seat, Hayley.”

Hayley dumped her backpack by the chair that Tina had just vacated and Blaine sat back down opposite her, letting Hayley spill whatever was on her mind to him. She had a lot of struggles at home and she visited Blaine almost daily. Blaine was glad he could be there for her, if nothing else to be a soundboard for her to vent to for half an hour or more.

Hayley was a bright student and she often reminded Blaine of how much he loved his job. She had progressed so much since she had started having regular sessions with him and Blaine was proud. Before visiting him twice a week, Hayley’s grades were C average and with his help, she was getting A’s and B’s regularly. 

Whenever Hayley didn’t need to vent, Blaine would help her study, guiding her along to the answers she knew all along but hadn’t seen yet.

They talked through Hayley’s worries and by the time the bell sounded to end the school day, Hayley was feeling much better. Blaine gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze and she left his office with a smile on her face.

Blaine slipped his phone into his pocket and headed to the choir room for Glee club. He sat at the piano and started to play while he waited for the members to all arrive. 

Half way through his song, Tina joined him at the bench, immediately picking her place in the song to start playing, singing along with him. Before he realised it, the members of the club had all arrived and were singing along with them. 

Tina was right – singing your worries away was therapeutic. 

“Mr Anderson, your voice is so dreamy,” Ann, one of the members said. He chuckled and thanked her before taking a seat at the back to watch the other members have their turn in the spotlight of the day.

~*~


	3. Chapter 3

After yet another failed date, Kurt was about to give up on letting his friends set him up anymore. He appreciated their efforts but the guys they picked for him just weren’t his type. He had been on five blind dates in less than a month and he was starting to feel awkward about it all.

He had let Sam set him up this time – against his better judgment. Sam had been certain that the girls in Kurt’s life couldn’t choose a guy for him because they weren’t guys themselves. Kurt thought that he’d had a point until he met the guy Sam had chosen for him. His name was Axel and he was the most uninteresting person that Kurt had ever met. Kurt had no idea why on Earth Sam had thought they would be good together. Axel was a bit of an over confident jerk for the first half of their date and when he realised that it wasn’t going to end well, he had left Kurt, claiming he needed the bathroom. After half an hour, Kurt paid the bill on their dinner and left the restaurant. 

He was going to have terse words with Sam when he saw him next. 

Kurt wanted to give up. He was sick of going on dates with all the wrong types of guys. He needed someone who had a bit of stability other than ‘I run my own internet company’ like Axel apparently had.

Kurt wondered where Sam had even _met_ the guy. 

Kurt descended the stairs to the subway and headed towards the platform that his train would arrive at. He straightened his outfit and had checked his phone for the time as he waited when he felt someone bump into him from behind. He was far used to people not caring where they walked since moving to New York but sometimes it startled him. Especially when the person actually apologised.

Kurt glanced up at the person apologising and he realised he was face to face with the guy he had spilled coffee on at the _Vogue_ office a few weeks ago.

“Blaine!” Kurt exclaimed.

Blaine smiled widely. “Kurt,” he returned. “Fancy bumping into you here.”

Kurt smiled at him, glad for a friendly face after the evening he’d had. “You too.”

“How are you? Coffee free today, I see.”

Kurt flushed a little. “Thankfully – for your sake.”

Blaine chuckled, the sound made Kurt’s stomach tingle pleasantly. “Are you getting on this train?”

Kurt glanced over as the train pulled into the station. “I am,” he replied. “Finally heading home.”

They stepped onto the train together and for the first time, Kurt didn’t mind having someone to sit next to. 

Blaine let Kurt sit down first and then sat next to him. It was such a gentlemanly gesture but it made Kurt’s stomach flutter all the same. Blaine’s body was warm to the touch and Kurt, for the first time ever, was grateful for the tight space in the train. Sitting next to such an attractive guy who actually seemed nice and not completely fake, was a rarity for Kurt. 

“You finished work late; I didn’t know the _Vogue_ staff worked you guys that hard? I thought they only did that to us lawyers. Well, not me anymore.”

“I thought you were a model?” Kurt asked, confused.

“ _Oh_ ,” Blaine replied and he grinned widely. “That was for my niece, Audrey, who you briefly met. She wants to be a model and we were doing a portfolio for her. I used to work for Anderson and Sons, the law firm, and we have good connections at _Vogue_ and were able to come in on the weekend to do the shoot.”

“Oh,” Kurt said, nodding. “That makes sense.”

“Sorry to disappoint you,” Blaine added, “if you were hoping I was a model?”

“Oh, god no,” Kurt replied instantly. “I mean, not that there’s anything against models, of course. I just know some of the models that work for us and let’s just say they’re not the most pleasant of people.”

“I can imagine,” Blaine agreed. “Aud seems to be really keen, even though she could do something amazing like… well, I guess she’ll be an amazing model, and that makes her happy.”

“You’re a good uncle,” Kurt said, shifting in his seat to face Blaine a little more.

He was wearing glasses today and Kurt thought they framed his face perfectly. Blaine had that sexy teacher look about him that made Kurt’s stomach tingle just thinking about it. 

“Thank you,” Blaine replied. “I try. I only have Aud and her brothers, Grant, Charles and Eric, so I like to dote on them as much as possible. It’s harder since the boys are all older. Aud is the only one young enough who still lets me get away with it.”

“Let me guess, when they were kids, you would send them home on a sugar high?” Kurt teased.

“Oh, absolutely,” Blaine replied, smiling. “It’s like an uncle’s rite of passage.”

“I bet.”

Kurt felt the train shudder to a stop and he glanced up, feeling disappointed. “This is my stop,” he said. “It was good to see you again. Sans the coffee accident.”

Blaine stood at the same time he did. “It was nice seeing you, too,” he replied, holding out his hand. Kurt stared at it for a few moments and carefully shook it before exiting the train.

The entire rest of his walk home, Kurt couldn’t help but think of how soft Blaine’s hand felt in his own.

~*~

Meetings were something that Blaine couldn’t seem to escape, no matter what job he had. As a lawyer, they had a weekly meeting of all of the staff every Wednesday morning before the firm’s opening hours began and it was the same thing every time. As a senior partner at the firm, he had been required to attend every meeting, even if he didn’t want to.

Meetings at the school were a lot more relaxed than the ones at his father’s law firm, which he was thankful for. Most of the time, Blaine got to just sit back and observe the other staff members and occasionally input when he needed to. 

The meeting he had at the end of his work day didn’t last long, which Blaine was thankful for. 

The school was empty when he headed to the staff parking lot for his car. He had a game of tennis with his best friend, Mike Chang, at five and Blaine couldn’t wait to get out of there. 

Mike had convinced him to take up tennis as a stress relieving sport after his break up and Blaine had found he liked it a lot. 

At the firm, the sport of choice to watch was football and the one most of them liked to participate in was golf, so from an early age, Blaine had learned how to play golf. He remembered being in competitions in his early twenties and had done quite well for himself before he focused more on being a lawyer and having golf as a sport to play on the weekends when he had free time.

Mike was waiting for Blaine when he got to the tennis clubrooms. Blaine greeted him with a smile and a hug before following him out onto the court.

Occasionally they would play doubles, usually Mike and Tina against Blaine and Audrey, as she loved playing tennis with them. It was nice to have her there to distract him from the fact that he used to play with Dale.

Mike was a great player and the matches between them were vigorous and left Blaine not only wanting more but feeling absolutely exhausted at the same time. 

Mike served first and Blaine was immediately responsive, whacking the tennis ball back over to Mike’s side of the court. He focused on the game, letting all thoughts from work and his students leave his mind for the duration of the match. It was easy to let the worries creep back in but Blaine made sure to concentrate solely on the game so he wouldn’t get distracted and mess up.

He found tennis to be a great stress reliever after a bad day. It was only too easy to bat away his frustrations with a game against Mike. 

Mike had shared the sentiment on many occasions. He worked at a hospital as a surgeon and Blaine had been called up a few times to have a spur of the moment match so Mike could take out his frustrations and feelings on the game rather than bottling everything up. Whether it was from losing a patient or just a way to feel relief from a long day of surgery, it helped them both and Blaine enjoyed the time. There was no judgement between them if one called the other up out of the blue for a match.

Blaine missed his next shot by a hair and he took a deep breath, watching the ball bounce away, far out of his reach.

“Good game,” Mike said, twirling his tennis racket in his hand as he crossed over to Blaine’s side of the court. 

Blaine smiled and shook his hand in congratulations. “You were on form today.”

“And you weren’t,” Mike replied. “Stop thinking about life, Blaine, that’s our number one rule when we come out here. Just focus on the game.”

Blaine nodded again. “I know,” he said. “It’s just been a long week.”

“You should come out for dinner with Tina and I,” Mike suggested, putting the cap back on his bottle of water. “You look like you could use some time with friends.”

“I don’t want to impose on date night,” Blaine replied, wiping down his brow with a towel before they headed back into the clubrooms to shower and change.

Mike shook his head. “It’s not _our_ date night,” he said. “We promised Valerie that she could have the house tonight to cook for her girlfriend – it’s their one year anniversary and Val didn’t want to go out, she wanted to stay in.”

“Aww, that’s adorable.” Blaine grinned. “Wow, a year already though?”

“I know,” Mike said. “I feel _old_.”

Blaine chuckled, switching the tap on his shower. “You don’t even look a day over thirty.”

“If only I weren’t married…” Mike teased.

Blaine grinned at Mike from the next stall over. “If only,” he agreed whimsically.

They fell silent as they showered and once he was finished, Blaine stepped out to put his day clothes back on, feeling them cling a little to his damp skin.

“We’re going out for drinks first,” Mike said as he exited the shower. “Just to loosen up a little and so we’re not home _too_ early.”

Blaine nodded. “I’ll just meet you both there,” he replied.

Mike gave him the address of the bar they were going to first and after Blaine had finished combing his hair into place, he left the clubrooms for his apartment.

If there was one thing Blaine was glad about working at a high school but _not_ being a teacher was the fact that he didn’t have papers to grade or tests to prepare. He knew how it bogged Tina down at times but he was glad that he didn’t have that task to complete weekly.

Blaine settled into his favourite armchair with a book while he waited for the time to pass before meeting Mike and Tina. 

He got so lost in the story that he didn’t realise how much time had passed and he only had half an hour to get ready and get to the bar.

Blaine got changed, pulling on a nice, deep blue button down shirt. He slipped on his favourite pair of black jeans, figuring just because he was older it didn’t mean he didn’t want to feel good. He knew it was unlikely that he would meet someone at the bar they were going to (and Blaine wasn’t one for one night stands either) but he figured it didn’t hurt to at least browse while he was out.

He walked into the semi-crowded bar ten minutes late and joined Tina and Mike at a table, an apology already spilling from his mouth the moment he sat down.

Tina waved it off and Mike stood to get them all drinks. 

“So, this place is new,” Blaine said to Tina.

Tina smiled at him, curling her hand over the top of Blaine’s briefly, a gesture which she had developed over the years to give Blaine comfort in new places. “It’s a karaoke bar,” she said.

Blaine glanced over to where she was looking and he saw a stage off to the side, people already crowding around it, obviously eager to have their turn in the spotlight, even for four minutes.

“I can’t believe Mike let you bring him here,” Blaine said, surprised. 

“Not only that but I made him promise that he had to sing with me before the night was out,” Tina replied, throwing Blaine a wink.

Blaine smiled at her and Mike returned with their drinks and sat down next to Tina again. Blaine gratefully took his drink and had a long sip as he glanced around the semi-crowded room. There were people of all ages milling about, chatting with friends or standing by themselves, their phones in hand. 

Blaine watched as a group of girls giggled excitedly, clearly gushing about what song they were going to sing first. He smiled to himself as he set his drink back down on the table and wondered if Tina would try and convince him to sing as well.

“We should just stay here tonight,” Tina said after the first group of girls had sung. “We can order fries and just skip our reservations because these girls are amazing and I want to hear more.”

Blaine nodded his agreement; he was more than happy to stay and just watch the eager karaoke-goers sing their hearts out.

“I’ll just call the restaurant,” Mike said, standing to make the call.

Tina smiled up at him and then downed the rest of her drink.

“I’ll go get more drinks,” Blaine said, standing up.

“Just the same again for me, please,” Tina replied with a nod. “Mike too.”

Blaine made his way over to the bar and leaned against it, waiting for one of the bartenders to serve him.

Someone brushed against his side and immediately a bartender came to serve them. Blaine felt put out. He looked up, ready to place his order once the other person had finished when he caught a glance at the person’s profile.

It was Kurt from _Vogue_ and Blaine couldn’t help but think how handsome he looked in the dull light of the bar.

“Sorry,” Kurt said as he turned towards Blaine, a tray of drinks in hand. “Oh, hi!”

Blaine felt his stomach tighten a little at Kurt’s beaming smile. “Hi,” he returned, giving Kurt a smile of his own. 

“I… I’ll be right back!” Kurt said, quickly crossing the room. 

Blaine looked up at the bartender that had served Kurt, his eyebrow raised in Blaine’s direction. Blaine placed his order of drinks, getting two of everything and two large orders of fries because Tina would kill him without ordering those as well.

A few moments later, Kurt reappeared, putting the empty tray back on the bar top and giving Blaine another smile.

“I haven’t seen you here before,” Kurt said, leaning on his elbow on the bar, fixing Blaine with a stare.

“Oh, it’s my first time,” Blaine replied, trying not to glance too obviously at the way Kurt was standing. “I’m here with a couple of friends.”

Blaine gestured to where Tina and Mike were sitting together closely. Even after all of these years being married, they were still as in love as ever. It made Blaine happy.

“Me too,” Kurt said. “The devil in the red dress just getting on stage is one of my room-mates, Santana.” Blaine glanced over at the stage, watching as a Kurt’s friend made her way onto the stage. “She has an amazing voice.”

Blaine agreed within the first three seconds of hearing her sing. She belted out an Adele song like Blaine had never heard before and it gave him tingles. She was _good_.

“Wow,” Blaine said, stunned, as she sang. “She’s amazing.”

Kurt nodded, a proud look on his face. “Don’t tell her that, though, she has a big enough head as it is.”

Blaine smiled despite himself. “Compliments are good for the soul.”

“Oh, Santana _knows_ she’s good,” Kurt said. “We come here at least once a week and people actually put in requests for her to sing.”

“I can see why,” Blaine replied, watching as Santana finished up her song, “What about you, do you sing?”

Kurt smiled and nodded. “I do,” he said. “Santana and I are going to sing together a little later on, if you’re still going to be here?”

“I…” Blaine nodded, feeling his cheeks heat up a little. “Yeah, I’m definitely going to be here later.”

“Good,” Kurt replied. “I’ll see you later, looks like your order is here.”

Kurt nodded towards the tray of drinks and fries that was being slid across the bar to him. He smiled at Blaine once more before leaving and Blaine turned to give his thanks to the bartender, taking the tray back to his table of friends.

“Who’s the cute guy you were talking to?” Tina asked immediately. Blaine should have known better than to assume she wouldn’t have noticed them.

“Oh, that’s just Kurt,” Blaine explained. “He works at _Vogue_ and was there the other week when Audrey had her photoshoot.” 

“Yum,” Tina said, giving Blaine a wink.

Blaine shook his head, purposefully ignoring her to focus on another girl who had taken the spotlight on stage. 

Blaine watched the person singing but eventually found his gaze wandering throughout the room. He stopped at Kurt, who was sitting at a table with four other girls and a guy. Kurt threw his head back, laughing at something, and Blaine swore that he could hear it from over the crowded, noisy room. 

He wasn’t sure what it was that kept drawing him to Kurt but Kurt was enticing. Blaine found himself wondering what it would be like to actually spend some quality time getting to know Kurt. He knew it was a silly, hopeful thought. He was a _lot_ older than Kurt, at least twenty years. There was a slim to none chance that Kurt would want to get to know Blaine like Blaine wanted to get to know Kurt.

Blaine tore his gaze away from that side of the room and picked up a couple of fries instead, forcing himself to focus on the conversation that Tina and Mike were having about the current karaoke singer.

“We should sing, Blaine!” Tina said giddily a while later. She and Mike had already sung together.

“I…” Blaine paused, watching as Kurt got up on stage with Santana. 

“Ohh, that’s the guy from before!” Tina pointed out. “I wonder if he’s any good?”

Yes, he was, Blaine decided the second Kurt started to sing. He had a voice of an angel. It was cliché of him to think so, but Blaine couldn’t find another description that would adequately fit the sounds coming from Kurt’s mouth.

Santana was amazing as well, singing beautifully. Blaine felt chills go up his spine when Kurt hit a particularly high note and he couldn’t have stopped the shiver if he tried. He watched Kurt, completely taken in by his performance.

Once the song was over, the entire bar filled with applause. Kurt gave a little bow and took Santana’s hand, leading her off the stage.

“I don’t think we could top that,” Blaine said hoarsely. He reached for his drink, downing the last of it in one shot. He licked his lips, getting rid of the last drops that clung to his lips and he tried to clear his thoughts, hearing the song repeating over and over in his mind.

“I’m sure we’ll do fine,” Tina said. “I’ll go pick a song!”

Blaine shook his head but Tina was already off to choose their song and he smiled, turning to Mike. “It’s going to be a pop song, isn’t it?”

Mike just smiled. “You both do pop songs so well though.”

“Ten dollars says it’s Katy Perry.”

“You’re on.”

Tina came back a moment later, taking Blaine’s hand in her own and led him back to the stage. 

“We’re up next,” Tina said. “I hope you’re in the mood to bring the house down, Blaine.”

Blaine didn’t even mind when the song that Tina had chosen was Katy Perry’s _Last Friday Night_ because it had been one of his favourites when it came out. Tina and he had sung it together for the glee club kids once and they had responded positively, which had been a lot of fun. 

Tina stepped up onto the stage and Blaine followed closely behind, getting himself ready for the first notes of the song.

It was like he was transported back to the choir room the second he opened his mouth to sing. The familiar feeling of losing himself in the song overcame him and Blaine sang his heart out, dancing around with Tina on the stage, earning them applause from the crowd at their actions.

As the song went on, Blaine’s gaze found Kurt’s and he smiled through the song to Kurt before turning back to Tina. They finished the song to a round to another round of applause and Blaine stepped off the stage. He glanced back over to Kurt’s direction, seeing Kurt smiling at him.

Blaine smiled back, giving him a small wave in return, an elated feeling settling inside of him.

~*~


	4. Chapter 4

There was never a dull moment at the _Vogue_ office. There was always _something_ going on or something happening. Kurt loved it. He loved the fast paced nature of the job; the fact that nothing seemed to stay still for more than five minutes and that new ideas came and went as quickly as they were formed. He loved working in fashion and being able to be a part of the ideas and decision making. It was a dream come true.

When he was younger, Kurt used to make a lot of his outfits. Growing up in Ohio hadn’t really been a good place for Kurt to express who he was through clothes but since moving to New York and settling himself in his dream job, Kurt never wasted an opportunity for fashion.

He loved the colours, the fabrics, the intricate designs and all of the potential accessories. It was heaven to him.

“Coffee?” 

Kurt looked up, seeing Andrew, one of the interns, holding out a take away coffee cup for him. Kurt gratefully took the offered drink and thanked him. 

“Your photos are ready in the lab as well, according to Lauren,” Andrew added before leaving.

Kurt collected his phone and coffee and headed to the photo lab on the next floor down. He had been asked to organise a photoshoot the week before for the new line and it was a big responsibility – one that Kurt had never had before. He was proud that Isabelle wanted him to partake in such tasks.

Kurt knocked on the door and entered the room, giving Lauren a nod as she looked up at him. 

“Hey, Hummel,” she said, setting the sheet of photos in her hand back on the table. “Your photos are over here.”

“Thanks,” Kurt said and he crossed the room to where Lauren was moving to a computer desk to give him the sample photos. 

Kurt looked over the photos once they were in his hand and started to sort them into two piles – the useable ones and the ones he wouldn’t use. It was a process that would have to be finalised by Isabelle, of course, but Kurt was able to narrow it down to his top five choices quite easily. 

He set aside the others for Lauren to deal with. He looked up to get her attention when he caught a glance at one of the computer screens to Lauren’s left. She was clearly editing a photoshoot, enhancing the photos in ways that Kurt couldn’t even begin to comprehend. The colours were what captured his attention. He felt like he had seen the top the female model was wearing before. 

Kurt shook his head a little – it was a likely possibility that he had seen the top in their wardrobe department. He was about to look away when Lauren zoomed out of the spot she was on and the people filled the screen instead. He paused when he saw Blaine’s smiling face staring at him from monitor. He felt his heart thud in his chest, Blaine’s smile rooting him to the spot.

“See something you like, Hummel?” Lauren asked, interrupting Kurt’s thoughts, a knowing smile on her face.

“Oh,” Kurt started. “I kind of know him.”

“I bet you do,” Lauren teased. Before she could goad him anymore, her phone rang and she answered with a terse “Zizes” before turning back to the computer screens in front of her and minimising the windows she had open. 

Kurt collected his photos and the memory stick that went with it and headed back to his office.

He had just sat down in his seat when his cell phone rang. He glanced at the screen, seeing that it was Santana calling, and he answered, a little warily.

“What time do you finish work?” Santana asked by way of greeting. “I need a yoga partner.”

Kurt glanced at the clock on his wall. “I should be out in two hours, provided we don’t get swamped at the last minute.”

“Do you still have your yoga outfit at work?” 

“I do,” Kurt replied. 

“Good, I’ll meet you out front in two and a half hours,” Santana said. “I need to stretch out before my date tonight.”

Kurt rolled his eyes a little. “Of course you do,” he replied. “I’ll see you then, Santana.”

Their conversation ended and Kurt turned back to his work, determined to get through it before the end of the day. 

Before Kurt realised it, the two hours had flown by and he was getting told to leave the office by Isabelle, who had stopped by to look at the photos he had chosen. She was happy with all of them, which put Kurt in a good mood. He took his gym bag from the bottom drawer of his desk and headed to the bathrooms to get changed. 

He met Santana out the front a short while later and she linked her arm through his, inanely chatting about her day and how work was going. Kurt felt himself relax as Santana talked, enjoying thinking about her and her date instead of thinking about work. 

They arrived at their usual yoga place a few minutes later and they set their mats up next to each other, getting into position to wait for their instructor. 

“This has been such a long week,” Santana commented, folding her legs underneath herself. “Whoever invented weekends rocks.”

Kurt smiled at her. “I couldn’t agree more,” he replied. “I think if I saw another fabric sample or a photoshoot, I may have to gauge my eyes out with a spork.”

Santana snorted and reached up to tighten her pony tail. 

A few moments later, the room was filled with other yoga members and their instructor took her place before greeting them all warmly. They started out light and slowly moved into various difficult positions. Kurt felt the stress of the week begin to leave his body by the time they were half way through the session. He focused his energy on moving his limbs into the correct positions, trying not to pull a muscle at all. 

He could hear Santana exhale next to him as they moved into the Downward Dog for their last position. He held the pose for the required amount of time before their instructor told them they could relax and centre themselves before leaving. 

Kurt moved to sit down on his mat and he stretched his neck a little, feeling much looser than he had when he walked in. He stood and rolled his mat up, waiting for Santana to do the same. 

“I feel so much better now,” Santana said. “How about you?”

Kurt nodded. “Virtually stress-free,” he replied with a smile. They moved across the room to where their gym bags were and Kurt popped open his bottle of water and took a drink from it. 

Kurt swung his bag over his shoulder and waited for Santana to fix her pony tail before heading out of the room. They had just got out onto the street when Kurt literally bumped into someone. 

“Sorry!” he exclaimed automatically. “Oh!”

“We really have to stop meeting like this.”

Kurt flushed a little as he stood face to face with Blaine, who was looking as handsome as ever, even in loose clothes clearly meant for working out. 

“Do you take yoga too?” Kurt blurted out, thinking about the later yoga class that Kurt and Rachel sometimes attended when Santana couldn’t make it.

Blaine smiled at him. “No,” he replied. “I teach a tai chi class, actually.”

“You do?” Kurt asked incredulously, his mind automatically picturing Blaine in front of a group of people, teaching them tai chi. 

Blaine nodded. “You’re welcome to join in, if you want? Or have you and your friend finished your work outs for the day?”

Kurt glanced over at Santana who was looking at them with her trademark ‘this is so juicy’ smirk. “We’ve finished for the day. We take yoga.”

“With Faye? She’s a good teacher,” Blaine said.

Kurt nodded and was about to ask Blaine something else when he heard a voice calling out his name. He shot Blaine an apologetic look and he turned to look towards whoever had called his name. Kurt’s eyes widened in surprise when he saw who it was. He was suddenly scooped up into a tight hug.

“Tobias!” Kurt exclaimed, unable to stop from smiling.

Tobias dipped his head and kissed Kurt soundly on the lips. Kurt felt his body reacting automatically, kissing Tobias back. It had been so long since he had kissed anyone and even longer since he had seen Tobias but there he was, holding Kurt close, in the middle of the street in New York, just outside of where he had a yoga class.

 _Shit_.

Kurt pulled back hastily. “I…” he glanced around, seeing an empty spot where Blaine had been just moments before. His face fell when he realised that Blaine had disappeared and he looked over to Santana, who was looking at them with a perfectly shaped eyebrow arched in disdain.

“If you two are going to suck face in the middle of the street, I’m going to go,” Santana said. 

“Uh,” Kurt mumbled. He glanced up at Tobias who was looking at Kurt with the most smitten look in his eyes. “Do – are you able to come back to our place?” he asked. “I need to change at the very least.”

Tobias nodded and slipped his arm from around Kurt’s middle to take his hand. “Of course,” he replied. 

Kurt felt his stomach tighten but not in the familiar, happy-in-love way it used to when he thought about Tobias.

They started walking towards the subway entrance and Kurt couldn’t help but look back at the building, hoping that Blaine wasn’t hurt by what he had seen.

The moment they were alone in Kurt’s bedroom, Tobias pulled Kurt in for another kiss, cupping Kurt’s face with his large hands, familiarity washing over him. Kurt broke it a moment later, putting a little bit of distance between them. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t just fall back into Tobias’ arms, back into what they had before if Tobias was just going to leave again. Their break up, while mutual, had been hard for Kurt. Tobias was Kurt’s first love and it wasn’t something that he could just tangle himself up in again. 

“Kurt?”

Kurt shook his head. “Tobias,” he started. “What are you doing here?” 

“We’ve got a week off,” Tobias explained. “I thought I’d come and see you.”

“And pick up where we left off?” 

“Do you not want to?”

Kurt sighed. “Tobias,” he started. “You can’t… We’re not together anymore. Not like before. You can’t just come back and start kissing me. What if I had a boyfriend?”

“You don’t, though,” Tobias replied. “We’re still Facebook friends, Kurt.”

Kurt sighed. “I know,” he said, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I just don’t want to be some casual thing with you… Especially when you’re only here for a week. I can’t do that.”

Tobias nodded. “So, there’s not even a _little_ chance of me getting some booty?”

Kurt snorted and smiled. “ _No_ ,” he replied. “It’s good to see you, though.” Kurt closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around Tobias’ middle, hugging him close. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.”

~*~

Blaine wondered just how long he had to be on a date with someone before it was polite to leave. He didn’t want to just leave the guy stranded but he was seriously contemplating it. He had never been so bored in his life and that was saying something because he had been a lawyer for more than a decade.

“…and then, she says it’s because my jaw is too big – can you _believe_ that?” 

Blaine nodded tightly. “Excuse me,” he said. “I just have to go to the bathroom.”

Marcus, his date, looked a little affronted before nodding. 

Blaine got up from the table and made his way across to the restrooms on the other side of the restaurant. The moment he was in a stall, he sat down on the lid and sighed. He needed to get out of there before he threw his glass of delicious, but over-priced, wine in Marcus’ face. The guy was the most self-obsessed person that Blaine had ever met. 

From the second they had sat down, Marcus just talked about himself and his job (he was a broker, he had told Blaine proudly, and Blaine was apparently really lucky to even be out with him as he was _such_ a catch. It had taken all of Blaine’s strength not to ask why he didn’t have a boyfriend or a husband if he was apparently such a catch but his manners and good taste stopped him from doing so).

Blaine needed to think of a way to get out of the date as soon as possible. There was no way he could keep pretending to be interested in what Marcus had to say. He didn’t know what to do.

He pulled out his phone and called the first person he could think of and breathed a sigh of relief when Audrey answered her phone with a perky, “ _Hey, Uncle Blaine_!” He was so glad that he had told her about his blind date in advance and where it would be so it wouldn’t be too awkward for her to receive a call like this. When Cooper first started setting up blind dates for Blaine, he had been caught in a few awful ones. Audrey had formed a plan for him, telling Blaine that he was to call her or contact her if the date was terrible so she could bail him out. He really did have an amazing niece. 

“Hey, sweetheart,” he said. “I hate to do this to you but in about five minutes, can you call me back with some kind of family emergency?”

“ _Date that bad, huh_?” Audrey asked.

Blaine huffed a sigh. “Worse.”

“ _I’ll do you one better. I’m in the neighbourhood, I’ll pick you up_.”

“You’re an angel,” Blaine said, relieved. “See you soon.”

Blaine exited the restroom, trying to look composed and he made his way back to the table. He sat back down across from Marcus and tried not to look at his phone in hopes that the five minutes had already passed. 

Marcus launched into yet another tale of his working life and Blaine pretended to look interested once more. He barely contained the sigh of relief when he saw Audrey’s curly brown head coming towards them. 

“Daddy!” Audrey said with a bright smile. She seated herself on the edge of Blaine’s chair, bumping him over a little. 

Blaine contained himself as he looked at her. “Yes, angel?” he asked. 

“I didn’t know you were coming _here_ for dinner!” she said. “Mom just said you were out with some–” she stopped and glanced over at Marcus who had a pinched look on his face. “Well, some _guy_ ,” she stage whispered.

Blaine nodded. “This is Marcus,” he said.

Audrey beamed at him and held out her hand. “Hi! I’m Audrey! Are you going to be my new step-daddy?” she asked.

Blaine bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing at the look of absolute horror on Marcus’ face. 

“I…” Marcus floundered. 

“Anyway!” Audrey carried on. “Daddy’s only just come to realise that he likes cock,” she said. “It’s something awesome we have in common now! I don’t even think he’s _kissed_ a boy before. Well, not that you’re a _boy_ , of course. You’re kind of old, actually… Still. I am sure that you’d treat my daddy right.”

“Uh…”

“Aud,” Blaine said softly. “Did you need something, sweetheart?”

Audrey turned to him and leaned over, whispering in his ear. “I think he’s about to have an aneurysm.” 

Blaine nodded, trying to look a little concerned. “Of course, angel.”

Audrey beamed once more. “Thanks, Daddy, I love you!”

Audrey pressed a loud, smacking kiss to his cheek and flounced out of the restaurant, people watching her as she left.

“You have kids?” Marcus asked. 

Blaine nodded. “Two,” he lied. “My wife and I just split up recently.”

Marcus made a noise and took a long sip of his wine. 

“I’d better go, actually,” Blaine said after a few moments of tense silence. “Audrey said something about the baby sitter and her little brother not getting along, so I’d better go and relieve her.”

Marcus nodded. “Of course,” he replied. 

Blaine left the restaurant a few moments later, after Marcus insisted on paying the bill, and he mentally sighed in relief when Marcus didn’t ask for his number.

“How on Earth did you get a date with Mr Stuffy?” Audrey asked as Blaine headed towards her down the street.

“Blame your _dad_ for that one,” Blaine replied, rubbing his temples. “C’mon, let’s go get ice cream.”

Audrey grinned and slipped her arm through his own and she kissed his cheek lightly. “I want a double scoop.”

Blaine chuckled. “You can have _whatever_ you want,” he replied. “I owe you for that.”

Audrey shrugged her shoulders and flicked her curly brown hair out of her face. “Anything for my favourite uncle. Plus, he was as exciting as watching paint dry.”

Blaine nodded in agreement and they made their way down to a little ice cream parlour that was still open. They entered the shop and Audrey immediately went to the counter to order something. Blaine looked at the boards that displayed the various types of ice creams he could choose from. 

Blaine approached the counter a moment later, deciding on toffee fudge while Audrey got cookies and cream. They sat down in one of the booths towards the back with their ice cream, digging their spoons into the little cups to trade tastes first.

Blaine nodded. “Classic cookies and cream,” he said. “Still tastes exactly the same.”

Audrey smiled at him. “It’s nice,” she said, taking the bite of toffee fudge from Blaine’s own ice cream. “Yours is alright, I guess,” she teased. “Nothing compared to cookies and cream, though.”

“Of course,” Blaine replied with a small smile as he scooped up more of his own ice cream to eat. “This is a much better dessert than what I would have had with Marcus.”

Audrey crinkled her nose in distaste. “He was so gross,” she said. “I’m going to have to have words with my dad about the guys he sets you up with.”

“Good luck,” Blaine said. “I keep trying to tell him that the guys he picks aren’t my type but he seems to think that he knows what kind of guy I like better than _I_ do.”

“My dad’s taste in men leaves a lot to be desired.” Audrey sucked on the end of her spoon for a moment. “Maybe you and I should go clubbing some time?”

Blaine shook his head. “I don’t think so,” he replied. “I’m not really a clubbing kind of person. Not to mention that I am _way_ too old to be clubbing anyway.”

“Age is just a number, Uncle Blaine!” Audrey insisted. “You might surprise yourself.”

Blaine opened his mouth to respond when the door chimed, signalling someone else entering the shop. He glanced over, seeing Kurt enter, the guy who kissed him the previous day with him. 

He promptly closed his mouth and turned back to Audrey, spooning a chunk of ice cream into his mouth, feeling decidedly like a teenager with how he was acting. 

Audrey cast him a suspicious look and glanced over her shoulder. Kurt hadn’t seen them yet, thankfully, and Blaine hoped that he didn’t. It was silly of him to have a… a _crush_ on someone Kurt’s age. Blaine could appreciate Kurt’s good looks and his charm as much as the next guy but every time they got close, Blaine’s stomach filled with butterflies and he felt utterly silly for feeling that way. 

Blaine tore his gaze away, only to find Audrey looking at him with interest. She smirked a little to herself, an action that was pure Cooper if Blaine had ever seen it. He shook his head at her and turned back to his ice cream once more. 

“We should go,” Blaine said a moment later. “It’s getting late and I’m sure you don’t want to be spending your Saturday evening with your uncle.”

Audrey sighed but stood anyway. Blaine was grateful for her compliance and he headed for the exit of the store, only for Kurt to turn around at that moment. He smiled brightly at Blaine and Blaine reflexively smiled back. Kurt raised his hand in a wave and Blaine quickly returned the gesture before leaving the store with Audrey.

“C’mon,” Audrey said as they stepped out into the brisk New York night air. “I’ll walk you home.”

“I should be the one walking _you_ home, missy,” Blaine pointed out. 

“You live closer to here,” Audrey explained. “There’s no point in you walking me all the way to my apartment only to come back this way.”

“We’ll catch a cab together, then,” Blaine offered. 

Audrey nodded at him. They hailed a taxi and Blaine climbed in after his niece. As they pulled up to her apartment block, Audrey turned to face him.

“You should at least ask for his number before you write him off completely,” she said before stepping out of the taxi.

It wasn’t until Audrey had waved at him and entered her apartment building that Blaine realised she was talking about Kurt. Kurt, who was clearly in a relationship with someone else. There was no way that Blaine was going to be the ‘other person’. Not after everything he had been through with Dale. 

Besides, it wasn’t like he had a chance with Kurt anyway.

~*~


	5. Chapter 5

“Isabelle Wright’s office, Kurt speaking, how may I help you?” Kurt paused, his fingers poised above the keyboard in front of him. He quickly typed the message that the caller wanted to leave for Isabelle and he sent it to her in an email.

He disconnected the call and Isabelle waltzed in a moment later, carrying a large cup of coffee, a bright smile on her face. Kurt was slightly taken aback by the large smile but got up to join her in her office.

“Kurt,” Isabelle said happily, taking a large sip of her coffee. “I just had _the_ best lunch.”

Kurt glanced at the clock on the wall – it read clearly that it was three in the afternoon but he knew that in Isabelle’s world, lunches could go on for hours, especially if she was meeting with clients.

“I’m glad,” Kurt replied politely. 

“You know when you find a good man, you need to hold onto him, Kurt,” Isabelle started, kicking off her high heels and Kurt watched them land haphazardly across the room. “Because sometimes, a man can change _everything_.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Kurt replied with a nod. “Is there anything you need me to do?”

Isabelle shook her head. “You can take the rest of the afternoon off, Kurt,” she said. “I just have to do a few things here and then I’m going home too.”

Kurt bit back a smile at Isabelle’s happy face. “Alright,” he replied. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Isabelle nodded and waved a hand in Kurt’s direction as she took another sip of her coffee.

As Kurt got back to his desk, his phone lit up, signalling an incoming call. He glanced down, seeing Tobias’ name on the screen. He answered with a happy ‘hello’ and he sat down to shut down his computer.

“Hey,” Tobias said, sounding a little harried. “Is there any way you can leave work early?”

“Actually, Isabelle just said I could leave now,” Kurt responded. “She’s met this guy and being in love is _definitely_ agreeing with her if the thousand watt smile on her face is anything to go by.”

“Something’s happened to Hayley at school,” Tobias said and Kurt stopped what he was doing to focus on the conversation. “Our parents can’t get there and I’m the only one they could get a hold of. God, I can’t begin to think of what would happen if I hadn’t been in town right now…”

“Is… Is she okay?” Kurt asked, swallowing thickly, hastily getting up from his desk, and shoving his chair in until it hit the edge. He quickly waved at Isabelle who waved back briefly before he headed to the elevators, viciously jabbing the button with his finger.

“She got into some kind of fight or something,” Tobias said. “I’m downstairs now; I just don’t think I can do this by myself.”

“No, it’s fine,” Kurt replied. “You know I’m always going to be there for you.”

“Thanks,” Tobias said. 

Kurt stepped into the elevator and pushed the button for the ground floor. “I’ll be out in a minute, okay?”

“Okay.”

They disconnected the call and the moment the elevators stopped, Kurt stepped out and hastily made his way to where Tobias was waiting outside of the building. He gave Tobias a quick hug before sliding into the waiting cab.

They made it to the school rather quickly, which Kurt could tell Tobias was thankful for. He followed Tobias to the front office of the school and Tobias said he was there to pick up his sister.

“She’s with the school counsellor at the moment,” the receptionist said, pushing her wire framed glasses up her nose. “But I can take you to them now.”

“Is she okay?” Tobias asked. 

“I’ll let Mr Anderson explain everything,” the receptionist replied.

Tobias nodded and they followed her down the halls to where the counsellor’s office was. Tobias’ hand reached back towards Kurt and Kurt automatically slipped their fingers together, squeezing softly. They came to an office and the receptionist knocked on the door and spoke quickly with Mr Anderson before leaving.

“Come in,” a male voice said.

Kurt started to take his hand out of Tobias’ hold but stopped when Tobias’ grip tightened in his. He stepped into the office behind Tobias, who had let go of his hand to see to his sister.

Kurt glanced up and froze as he saw that Mr Anderson was Blaine. He swallowed thickly, unsure of what to even say in the situation they were in.

“What happened?” Tobias asked, slowly removing his arms from around Hayley.

“I got into a fight,” Hayley replied. “It wasn’t my fault though!” 

Kurt listened as Hayley explained that she got into a fist fight with another girl in her grade because she was an outcast, who often spent her afternoons in Mr Anderson’s office, doing school work or just for meetings. Hayley said how the girl, Sasha, had been teasing her for a while but it had just gone too far when Sasha purposefully tripped Hayley up in the corridors and Hayley retaliated.

She had a series of scratches on her arm and Kurt winced when she showed them to Tobias, a hint of pride in her voice over her ‘war wounds’ as she called them.

“Normally we would suspend students for fighting,” Blaine started, “but I’ve asked the principal to allow Hayley to do work in my office for the remainder of the week.”

Tobias looked up. “Thank you,” he said. “If I were home for another week, she could have stayed with me but I leave again at the weekend.”

“It’s okay, Toby,” Hayley said. “You’re here now.”

Kurt glanced at the embracing siblings before catching Blaine’s gaze. He had no idea how to react to this situation. He hadn’t expected Blaine to be a high school counsellor at _all_. It just wasn’t something he’d ever pictured for him, especially after knowing that he used to be a lawyer.

“Can I take her home now?” Tobias asked, turning to Blaine.

Blaine nodded. “Of course,” he replied. “Hayley has her homework with her and she knows to come straight to my office before classes start tomorrow so there isn’t any conflict in the halls.”

Tobias nodded and stood up properly, taking Hayley’s hand in his own.

“Bye, Mr Anderson,” Hayley said, swinging her bag over her shoulder. 

“Take it easy, Hayley,” Blaine replied, giving her a small smile.

Tobias nodded at Blaine once and Kurt shot a grateful glance in his direction before following Hayley and Tobias from the room.

“Are you and Kurt back together?” Hayley asked and Kurt swallowed thickly.

“No, we’re not,” he replied for Tobias. 

“Oh,” Hayley said, her face falling a little. “That sucks.”

Kurt glanced at Tobias and shook his head once, silently communicating with him that it was not the time to go into it with Tobias’ sister. 

“C’mon,” Tobias said. “Let’s get take out and watch movies for the rest of the day.”

“Okay,” Hayley replied enthusiastically.

~*~

Blaine hummed to himself as he rode the elevator up to Cooper’s floor in the Anderson building. It had been a few months since he had visited his brother at work but he had surprisingly had the afternoon free of appointments and decided to pay his older brother a visit.

He watched the numbers highlight one after the other above the elevator doors and the _ding_ to signal his arrival on his decided floor made Blaine smile. It was so strange and yet so perfectly familiar to be back in the building. He stepped out and headed down the corridors, walking straight towards Cooper’s office. He waved at Cooper’s receptionist in greeting and was about to head straight into Cooper’s office when the door opened.

Blaine gave the mysterious (but somehow oddly familiar) girl a polite smile, figuring that she was a new recruit to the firm. She stared at him long and hard.

“Mr Anderson isn’t seeing anyone today,” she said curtly.

Blaine bit back a laugh. “Well, _this_ Mr Anderson is here to see his brother, and I don’t need an appointment.”

The girl pursed her lips at him and Blaine just stepped around her, crossing the threshold into Cooper’s office.

“Bee,” Cooper said in greeting the second he saw him. Cooper stood and gave Blaine a tight hug before sitting down on the couch in his office, folding his legs in front of him.

Blaine sat down in the single arm chair and smiled at his brother. “Who was that I just ran into outside of your office?”

“That’s Santana Lopez,” Cooper replied. “She’s a real firecracker. Fantastically talented and absolutely ruthless. She’s just what the firm needs. Plus, she’s young, incredibly smart, gay, and she’s _hilarious_ at the best of times.”

“Sounds like someone has a crush,” Blaine teased.

“Yeah, right,” Cooper replied with a snort. “She’s helped me win more cases in the last three months of being here than most of the associates have in their entire first year.”

“No wonder you’re so smitten with her,” Blaine said with a nod. He could understand Cooper’s desire to have someone like Santana in the firm.

Now that their father had retired and Cooper was getting older, it was a must for the firm to keep getting in fresh blood. There were only so many Andersons left and even though they have a relatively big family on their father’s side, not all of them wanted to be lawyers. Cooper’s three sons who worked at the firm were too young to start their own families yet, only one of his sons, Charles, was engaged. Eric and Grant both had steady girlfriends. There was no way for them to keep the firm going successfully by just relying on the Anderson line. 

Sitting and talking with Cooper was something Blaine hadn’t been able to properly do in the last few months. Cooper had been busy with the firm and Blaine had been busy at work as well. Blaine had seen Audrey more lately than he had seen his own brother. It was nice to just connect again.

Cooper was always a calming presence to be around, despite the often high stress atmosphere of his work life. Cooper managed to find a balance and it made him an amazing lawyer.

“Are you going to the _Vogue_ masquerade party?” Cooper asked after he had finished a phone call that interrupted them.

“I wasn’t planning to,” Blaine replied. 

“C’mon, little bro,” Cooper said. “We’re Andersons; it is expected of us to be there. You should come! Who knows, you might meet some little hottie to take home for the night.” Cooper waggled his eyebrows suggestively at Blaine and Blaine resisted the urge to snort. Barely.

“You know I don’t do casual sex, Coop,” Blaine pointed out. “If I’m going to sleep with a guy, it’s going to be because I love him, not just to hook up.”

Cooper rolled his eyes. “Maybe that’s where you’re going wrong,” he started. “Maybe you need to hook up with someone just to get it out of your system. I know that you’ve been rejecting all of the guys I’ve set you up with lately.”

“That’s because they’ve all either been boring or self-centred pricks or _both_ ,” Blaine countered. “Besides, I _like_ being in a relationship. Sure, I miss it since Dale but the few hook ups I _have_ had since him haven’t felt right.”

Cooper sighed. “Still come to the party,” he said. “You never know – you may meet Mr Right while you’re there.”

Blaine sighed, resolute. “I sincerely doubt that, Cooper.”

“Blainey, don’t be such a negative Nancy,” Cooper cajoled. “It’s New York. There’s a kid coming out as gay every minute and he just might want you to be his sugar daddy.”

“Gross,” Blaine replied, wrinkling his nose in distaste. “ _That_ is never going to happen.”

Cooper rolled his eyes and stared pointedly at Blaine.

“If I agree to go to the ball, will you stop looking at me like that?” Blaine asked. “You’re fifty three for crying out loud, you shouldn’t be _allowed_ to use the puppy eyed look anymore.”

Cooper grinned widely at him. “First of all, I’m forty-nine and some extra months–” 

“No, you’re not,” Blaine cut in and Cooper glared at him.

“I’ll let that slide since I love you,” Cooper said. “And I am _always_ going to use the puppy eyed look to get my way. It’s like an older brother’s right or something.”

Blaine rolled his eyes and settled back in the arm chair a little more. “I will go,” he replied. “Is Audrey going?”

Cooper nodded. “She’s an Anderson, after all,” he said. “I’ll get her to help you pick out a mask. Something to lure the boys with.” Cooper winked and Blaine shuddered, feeling a little violated. For a brother, he was weirdly invested in Blaine’s sex life.

Blaine shook his head and stood. “I should get going,” he said. “You need to finish doing whatever it is you’re doing these days and I should call my favourite niece to see if she’ll take me shopping.”

Cooper beamed at him. “I’ll see you at the ball, Blainey, and hopefully, you’ll meet your prince before you turn back into a pumpkin at midnight!”

~*~


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt was in the half-awake-but-determined-to-stay-asleep moment when he felt the bed dip behind him. He burrowed into his pillow, figuring if he kept his eyes closed then he wouldn’t _have_ to wake up and face the day.

“C’mon, Kurt. I know you, you have to wake up.”

Kurt shook his head in response. “No.”

Tobias laughed behind him and pressed a kiss to the side of his head. “C’mon, please? Who else is going to take me to the airport?”

“If I don’t take you, does that mean you’ll stay?” Kurt asked.

“You know I can’t.”

“Then I refuse.”

The bed dipped again and the covers tightened as Tobias settled on top of them, wrapping his arms around Kurt as best as he could above the covers.

“You know you don’t want me to stay,” Tobias started. “I leave my socks everywhere and I never put the cap back on the toothpaste…”

“That’s true,” Kurt mumbled, shuffling under the blankets so he could face Tobias properly. “And you smell. Like a _boy_.”

Tobias’ rich laugh filled Kurt’s ears and he sighed. “I’m going to miss you, Kurt.”

“I know,” Kurt replied. “I’d miss me too, if I were you.”

Tobias smiled and wrapped his arms tighter around Kurt’s body. “Time to get up, Kurt.”

Kurt sighed in response and eventually slipped out of the bed. He washed and dressed and they grabbed bagels and coffees from the little coffee shop near Kurt’s apartment before getting into a taxi together to ride to the airport.

Even though it had only been a week, Kurt realised how much he had missed Tobias; missed being in a relationship with someone. Kurt had kept to his word – he didn’t just want to jump straight back into bed with Tobias only for him to leave again, but it was nice just having someone _there_. Kurt missed that a lot.

Kurt didn’t realise how much he missed having a guy around that he could snuggle up to on the couch, or fall asleep next to in bed. Someone that _didn’t_ have boobs or copious amounts of hair that would somehow make its way into his mouth, his food or his clothes.

“I’m going to miss you too, you know,” Kurt said once they had arrived at the airport. Once Tobias passed through the security gates, he would undoubtedly disappear from Kurt’s life for another year, if not longer. Lifestyles of the up and coming artists and all of that.

Tobias smiled. “I know,” he said.

Kurt mentally cursed Tobias’ soft, light brown hair and his stupidly charming smile and he hugged Tobias close. “Take care,” he said. “Make sure you email me regularly, okay?”

“I will,” Tobias promised, squeezing Kurt a little. 

Kurt pulled back enough to look up at Tobias. His gaze flickered down to Tobias’ lips and they both leaned towards each other. Kurt tilted his head upwards, letting Tobias’ lips fit easily against his own. He gripped onto Tobias’ shoulders, digging his fingers in just a little in hopes that this wouldn’t be the last time he kissed someone for another year. 

Tobias broke the kiss, his breath puffing across Kurt’s skin, making him shiver. Kurt kept his eyes closed for a few more moments before tucking himself back into Tobias’ arms.

“Promise me that you’ll find some nice guy and fall in love?”

Kurt pulled back, giving Tobias an incredulous look. “I…”

“I saw the way you were looking at that Mr Anderson guy,” Tobias started. “It’s the way you used to look at me.”

Kurt opened his mouth to respond before promptly shutting it again. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Tobias snorted. “Kurt, this is me,” he said. “I know you and if you have a crush on an older guy, it’s fine. Maybe he might want someone like you – you’re an amazing catch. I should know; I had you.”

Kurt flushed at the compliment. “We’ll see,” he replied. “No promises on the Mr Anderson front but I definitely hope to find some nice guy and fall in love. Especially since the nice guy in _front_ of me is leaving. Again.”

“Stardom awaits,” Tobias teased with a wink.

Kurt rolled his eyes affectionately. “Go,” he said. “Before you miss your plane.”

“Love you, Kurt,” Tobias said.

“Love you too,” Kurt replied.

Tobias pressed another, quick kiss to his lips before leaving for the security gates.

Kurt waited until he was through and waved to him from the other side. He wrapped his arms around himself in a hug briefly before leaving the airport to head into work for the afternoon.

Somehow, he didn’t feel like putting the final touches on the masquerade ball that was happening the next night.

~*~

“You can’t just have a _mask_ , Uncle Blaine!”

Blaine sighed, wondering what he had managed to get himself into with his niece. Ever since he agreed to go to the _Vogue_ masquerade ball, Audrey had taken it upon herself to make sure that Blaine’s entire outfit matched his mask.

He was under the (apparently extremely _wrong_ ) impression that he was just going to wear a nice (preferably black) suit and add a mask to it but Audrey had other ideas. She wanted to make sure that he made a _statement_ with his outfit because they were going to a _Vogue_ party and apparently it was a must that Blaine dressed his absolute best. 

Blaine could handle dressing nicely, he liked shopping for suits as much as the next guy with good taste, but he really didn’t want to be a spectacle. He just wanted to go to the party and have a nice time, and if he got to dance with a guy or two, then he would be more than happy.

Audrey, however, was extremely insistent. The moment Cooper had contacted her when Blaine had left his office she had been on his case about finding the perfect mask and the perfect outfit to match it.

He had the strong feeling that she was using him as a human dress up doll; something that both intrigued and terrified Blaine. He loved his niece though and, for the most part, he tended to do whatever she wanted because it made her happy and he liked seeing her happy. 

“C’mon, please do this,” Audrey said, giving him the same puppy eyed look she got from her father.

Blaine sighed. He was doomed, he really was. Between Audrey and Cooper, it was a wonder he had any self-restraint at all. He pulled off his glasses and rubbed at his eyes. “Fine,” he said. “I’ll do it.”

Audrey barely contained a squeal of excitement and immediately thrust the mostly white suit in Blaine’s direction. “Try this one on, please.”

Blaine took the item and headed into the changing rooms of the store they were in. They had found the mask easily enough. Blaine had settled on a nice [white mask](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/50563265363) that had silver glitter swirls along it. It was probably more aimed towards the female population but it didn’t have feathers or anything else sticking out of the sides or the top, so Blaine considered it a win. 

Once they had found the mask, Audrey said she wanted him to wear a nice white suit to match. Blaine had argued at first, saying that a plain black suit was more to his tastes, but Audrey had insisted. She argued that it would not only make him stand out (something Blaine didn’t really want to do) but it would also match the mask nicely. 

Which is how Blaine ended up in the position he was in. He pulled the suit on, thankful for the black button down shirt that contrasted nicely with the white of the suit. He felt absolutely virginal looking in the suit.

Blaine sighed. He felt silly and he was sure that he looked it as well. 

He exited the change room and Audrey let out a happy sound, clapping her hands together as she did. 

“You look great!” she said excitedly.

“I look stupid,” Blaine countered. “Who wears white suits anymore?”

Audrey gave him a pointed look. “Uncle Blaine, you’re going to a _Vogue_ party, it’s _classy_.”

“It’s ridiculous,” Blaine replied. “I’m not wearing a white suit, this is stupid, Aud. I look like an idiot and I’m going to a party where the most snobby of people will be there and they’re all going to be wearing masks anyway – it’s not like anyone is going to care what _I_ look like. I’m a lowly high school counsellor; my job means _nothing_ to these people!”

Audrey raised her eyebrow at him. “Fine,” she said coolly. “Get a boring black suit then.”

Blaine stepped back into the change room and took off the suit and re-dressed in his own clothes. 

When Blaine exited the change room, Audrey was gone.

Blaine closed his eyes for a moment and turned to the store clerk. “I’ll get the suit,” he said, resigned.

Blaine felt bad for snapping at his niece like he did. It was one of the reasons that got out of the corporate world. He didn’t want to be just another highly paid lawyer who didn’t care about anyone else but himself and his clients. It was why he took the job as a high school counsellor. He wanted to make an impact on people’s lives – he wanted to help in any way he could.

The people of the _Vogue_ world and the Anderson and Sons lawyer world weren’t who he was anymore. He didn’t want to be a part of that, especially if it meant looking like an absolute idiot at a party he didn’t even care about.

~*~


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt walked into the _Vogue_ ballroom on the evening of the ball. Everything was perfectly finished and looked amazing. It looked magical, Kurt thought, and he was so glad that everything was running smoothly so far.

He adjusted his [black mask](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/50563276918) and joined Isabelle, who looked gorgeous as always, at the refreshments table where she was getting herself a drink.

“Everything looks wonderful,” he said happily.

Isabelle turned to him with a smile, her colourful mask only accentuating her happy face. “It does, doesn’t it?” 

Kurt nodded. “The masquerade ball was a brilliant idea,” he added. “Tonight is going to be incredible – I can feel it.”

“I hope so, Kurt,” Isabelle said. “I have to get back to my date now, have a good night.”

“You too,” Kurt replied. He poured himself a drink of punch and headed back towards his friends, sipping at his drink. 

Mercedes took his hand when he was within reach. “Everything looks stunning, boo,” she said. They moved in a slow circle, just taking everything in. 

Kurt thought she looked incredible. She had on a gorgeous deep purple dress with a gorgeous matching mask that had silver and gold glittered swirls across the actual mask itself and fake feathers stuck out of the left hand side, making her look complete ethereal in Kurt’s opinion. 

Kurt smiled at the compliment. “Thank you,” he replied. “I didn’t have _much_ of an input but it was great to just get to do some of the work, even if the planning was _exhausting_.”

“Kurt, I know this entire theme and set up was your idea,” Mercedes said. “Be _proud_ and take the credit for it!”

Kurt was thankful that his mask hid most of his blush. “I just hope that the night is a success. This is going to be huge for _Vogue_. Not only is most of it a massive tax write off but the charities we’re donating to this year are really close to my heart. The Trevor Project is our main charity this year, and you know how much I care about that.”

“I do,” Mercedes replied. “I saw some of the silent auction items and _wow_. Did you know there was a date with Zac Efron up for grabs?”

Kurt grinned. “I did,” he replied. “Isabelle is apparently close with his publicist or something and she managed to convince Zac to go for it. I don’t care who wins because he’s agreed that the money raised will go towards the Trevor Project.” He sighed and leant in closer to Mercedes. “I bid two hundred on him.”

Mercedes laughed and wrapped her arm around Kurt in a hug. “I hope you get it, boo. He is delicious.”

“Who’s delicious?” Sam asked, approaching them, two drinks in his hand. He passed one to Mercedes who gave him a kiss on the cheek in response.

“Zac Efron,” Kurt replied. 

“Of course,” Sam said with a nod.

Kurt smiled at them. “I’ll leave you two love birds alone,” he said. “I’m going to go rescue the punch bowl from Rachel before she decides to drink the whole thing.”

Mercedes waved at him and Kurt headed across the room, taking Rachel’s arm and gently leading her away from the refreshments table.

“C’mon,” he said to her. “Let’s take you to the auction room so you can bid on something nice.”

“Okay,” Rachel said happily, clearly tipsy already.

She was wearing a pink dress. Kurt had tried convincing her to go with something a little classier but apparently Rachel didn’t want to deter from her favoured happy colour. They headed to the little side room that had all of the silent auction items listed and Kurt urged Rachel to bid on something.

She ended up bidding on an espresso machine because apparently she wanted a new one. Kurt sighed but he was just glad she had bid on _something_.

They headed back out onto the dance floor and Rachel pulled him in close, dancing with him. Kurt glanced around as they moved together, taking in the various masks and dresses the women were wearing. Most of the men were wearing plain black suits. Kurt was in black as well, but he always customised his outfits. He had made his own tuxedo from scratch. It had taken him a couple of weeks between working, Tobias showing up and life, but he had managed to finish it in time.

He was wearing a purple dress shirt with it, which was more than he could say for most of the other men, who were just wearing black suits with white shirts and black ties.

Kurt glanced towards the entrance and saw a woman walking in wearing an atrocious multi-coloured dress. The colours were loud and obnoxious, in his opinion, and it was completely unflattering on the blonde girl, whose mask sadly matched her outfit.

“Rachel, look,” he hissed, turning Rachel so she could see as well. “She looks like a rainbow threw up on her.”

Rachel snorted. “Maybe she couldn’t pick one colour?”

Kurt hummed and turned his back to the dress. Sometimes he just did not understand people’s fashion choices.

Kurt twirled Rachel in his arms, listening to her laugh happily. She rested her head on his shoulder the moment she was close enough and let out a sigh. Kurt smiled to himself and dropped a kiss onto the top of her head. 

After a while, Rachel got tired of dancing with him and went to dance with Santana. Kurt made his way to the refreshment table to get himself a drink. He wandered through the room, taking in people’s outfits and masks, admiring the ones who put effort into theirs. The array of colours on the masks of the women in the room were outstanding, he thought. There were some that stood out beyond their gigantic feathers and there were others that had a more subtle taste to them. 

“Kurt!”

Kurt turned to see Isabelle smiling at him. He smiled back and accepted her hand to dance. 

“Sorry for brushing you off earlier,” she started. 

“No, no,” Kurt replied. “No need to apologise.”

Isabelle smiled at him. “Are you having a good night?” she asked.

Kurt dipped her, keeping a firm hold of her. “I really am,” he replied, sweeping her back upright and twirling with her across the dance floor. “The turnout is spectacular as well.”

Isabelle turned her head and glanced around the room. “I think this is our best one so far.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised,” Kurt said. They fell silent while they finished their dance and Kurt wandered through to the bidding room with her on his arm once the song was over.

“The bids are going fantastically,” Isabelle commented. “Wow, someone put three thousand on a date with Zac Efron!”

“Damnit,” Kurt said, glancing over her shoulder to see the list. “I can’t afford that.”

Isabelle chuckled. “Sorry, Kurt,” she replied, patting him on the arm.

They went through the rest of the lists, seeing that there were a fair amount of bids on each of them. It was good to see that people were so keen to bid. Isabelle’s date came to whisk her away a few minutes later and she left Kurt in the bidding room alone.

He browsed through the lists, making a mental note of which ones were doing the best and what charities they were for. He smiled to himself as he exited the room, glad things were going so well.

Kurt put his empty glass down on the tray of a passing waiter and glanced around the room, trying to spot his friends. He saw Santana’s shimmering mask in her signature red colour and smiled to himself. She looked gorgeous, as always, and she was dancing rather close with a blonde girl in a gorgeous metallic purple/blue mask. 

As Kurt started to cross the room, he spotted a guy in a white suit. His breath caught in his throat when the man turned around, revealing a white and silver mask. 

Whoever he was – he was absolutely stunning.

~*~

“You bought the suit?”

Blaine nodded. “I’m sorry for snapping, Aud,” he said. “I was having the worst day.”

Audrey stepped forwards and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. “I forgive you,” she replied, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“Thank you,” Blaine said. He fiddled with his mask, straightening out the elastic as they waited for Cooper and his wife, Genevieve, to join them in the entrance hall of Cooper’s home. 

“Nice suit, Uncle Blaine!” Grant said cheerfully as he approached.

Blaine smiled. “Thanks,” he replied. “You too.”

Grant smiled his Cooper genetically given smile and threw him a wink. “I’ll see you at the party, my ride is here.”

“Okay,” Blaine said with a nod. Grant waved at them and headed out of the door, letting it slam behind him.

Eric and Charles were the next ones to leave, giving Blaine a hug as they passed him with their girlfriend and fiancée respectively, opting to share their own car rather than ride with their dad. Not that Blaine could blame them, either. Cooper was a little eccentric, even for his tastes. He couldn’t help but sympathise with Cooper’s sons in that regard. 

“Are you all ready?” Cooper asked as he descended the stairs with Genevieve.

“Of course, Daddy,” Audrey replied with a smile. “You and Mom look amazing.”

“Thank you, dear,” Genevieve said, kissing her daughter on the cheek. 

They all made their way out into the limousine that Cooper had hired for the evening. They let the women get into the car first and Blaine sat along the side by himself. 

Audrey had chosen a deep blue dress to wear that looked positively amazing on her. Her mask had faux feathers attached to the right hand side of it, giving her an ethereal quality. 

Blaine’s gaze slipped over to his sister in law as she adjusted her turquoise mask, that matched her flowing dress. She shot him a smile before pushing her curly blonde hair over her shoulder. Blaine joined in the conversation where he could and soon, they were getting out of the car after it pulled up outside of the _Vogue_ building.

They entered the building together and Audrey flashed him a smile before leaving to go find someone to dance with, no doubt. 

Blaine straightened his suit jacket and figured he should follow Audrey’s lead. He stepped out onto the dance floor and lost himself in the sea of colourful masks and dancing bodies. 

Blaine could just make out Audrey dancing with a bunch of different people when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

“Care for a dance?” the gentleman asked.

“Sure,” Blaine replied, taking the stranger’s hand in his own. “Excellent choice in a red mask,” he complimented.

The smiled brightly at him. “Thank you,” he replied. “I must say, your choice in suit is positively alluring.”

Blaine ducked his head a little as they twirled in a circle. “That compliment should go to my niece, she picked this outfit for me.”

“Yes, but you fill it out _so_ nicely,” the male replied, slipping his hand down to rest on the small of Blaine’s back.

The song ended a few moments later and Blaine stepped back. “Thank you for the dance.” He gave the man a smile and headed to the refreshment table to get himself a drink.

He wandered around the ballroom for a while and danced with a few other people, smiling and surprisingly enjoying himself. He took a break to go bid on some things in the silent auction. Blaine had heard there was a dinner with Zac Efron on the table and even though the star was significantly younger than he was, he wasn’t going to pass up an opportunity to go on a date with him. Even if it was for charity.

Blaine made his way back onto the dance floor and a man in a stunning outfit with a gorgeous black mask stepped in front of him.

“I’m sorry,” he said, a little breathily, and Blaine detected a light accent on him. “I’m not usually this forward but would you care to dance?”

Blaine nodded. “I’d love to,” he replied, taking the man’s hand in his own. 

They stepped together, the male was a few inches taller than Blaine and Blaine found that he rather enjoyed gazing up into the gorgeous eyes of his dance partner. They moved together with an ease that Blaine hadn’t experienced with anyone at the ball so far. He was twirled and he twirled the other male and they stepped back together, bodies flush against one another. 

The male smiled and Blaine felt his breath hitching in his throat. 

“May I cut in?” a voice off to Blaine’s side asked. 

Blaine shot the guy one last look before he was swept away in a dance with someone else. Blaine stood, watching the guy dancing, hoping that he would suddenly stop and come back to Blaine.

He shook his head to rid himself of silly thoughts and was just about to head to the restrooms when Audrey stepped in his path.

“Dance with me,” she said.

Blaine smiled and took her hand, letting her take lead of the dance. He found his gaze wandering around the crowded room, looking for the mysterious guy in the black mask that he had danced with but he had no luck. There were too many men in black suits and black masks, even if the guy he had danced with had a unique spin on both of his. 

He bit back a sigh and Audrey shot him a look.

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

“Oh,” Blaine said, shaking his head. “Nothing, sweetheart.”

Audrey pursed her lips together. “I know that look. Spill.”

“It’s nothing, it’s silly,” Blaine said. “Fine.” He took a breath and glanced around once more. “I was dancing with a guy before and he was… well, he was _amazing_ to say the least. He could _move_ , Aud.”

“Hot,” Audrey replied with a wink. “Can you find him again?”

“It’s a masquerade ball,” Blaine deadpanned. 

Audrey swatted his arm playfully. “You know what I mean,” she said. “See if you can find him again on the dance floor. I’m sure dancing with all of these hot young guys must be _such_ a chore for you.”

Blaine smiled. “If it’s meant to be, I’m sure we’ll dance again before the end of the night.”

They parted ways after the next song and Blaine found himself dancing with Cooper, which was both strange and terrifying. 

“See any tail you want, Bee?” Cooper asked as he looked over Blaine’s head at the crowd of dancing bodies.

“Coop, stop trying to be hip,” Blaine said. “It isn’t cool when you’re over fifty.”

“Shh, I’m forty-nine and some months.”

Blaine snorted and shook his head. He looked passed Cooper’s arm and stopped when he thought he saw the guy from before staring at him but when Cooper turned them, Blaine lost eye contact. He refrained from sighing and turned his attention back to Cooper, who was talking about something Blaine wasn’t listening to.

“I’m going to go get a drink,” Blaine said, breaking away from his brother.

“Okay, Bee,” Cooper replied, taking his wife back into his arms to dance with.

Blaine took a glass of punch and sipped at it, watching the dancing bodies move passed him with each moment. He headed to the restrooms to freshen up and when he exited a few minutes later, he caught a flash of the black mask from earlier. He found his feet carrying him across the floor to follow the man in the mask.

Blaine made his way through the crowd of people, trying to catch a glimpse of the mask again. 

After fifteen minutes of looking, Blaine gave up. There was no way he was going to be able to find the man in the mask when there were so many people around and so many black suits. It was impossible.

Blaine turned around, ready to leave for the evening when he literally turned into the arms of the man he had been looking for. Blaine couldn’t help but smile. “It’s you,” he said.

The guy smiled and squeezed his hand gently. Blaine felt himself melt into the other male’s embrace as they swayed together. 

“You’re a good dancer,” the man said after a few minutes.

“You’re British?” Blaine asked, blinking. “Were you British before…?”

The male nodded. “I’m… easily recognisable at these events so I decided to don the accent for the evening. I hope I don’t disappoint?”

“Not at all,” Blaine breathed, unable to stop smiling. “Though your accent is gorgeous, keep talking.”

The guy chuckled; it was light and made Blaine feel like he was floating. “Maybe you can give me something to talk about?”

“What’s your name?”

“Not that.”

“Oh,” Blaine said, deflating a little. “How about… what’s your favourite colour?”

The guy smiled. “Blue.”

Blaine smiled back and they turned once more. The guy dipped him and as Blaine came back up, their bodies were closer than ever before. Blaine took in the man’s mask that framed the most beautiful eyes he’d ever seen. He found himself leaning closer and his heart thumped in anticipation.

He never did this. He never found some random guy in any kind of social situation to just start talking to. Especially not like this. It was exciting.

The other guy leant closer as well and Blaine could feel the warm puff of his breath against his lips. 

Blaine’s tongue automatically darted out to lick his lips and their gazes locked for a moment before the distance was completely closed between them.

Blaine’s bottom lip had barely brushed against the other guy’s when he was shoved into roughly from the side, the couple next to them spilling their drinks all over his dance partner’s outfit.

The male cursed and the couple apologised. Before Blaine could blink, the guy was gone and he was left with the phantom feeling of a lip touching his own.


	8. Chapter 8

“I feel so guilty, though,” Kurt said as he tucked his legs underneath himself as he got comfortable on his bed, his phone pressed against his ear.

“ _Kurt_ ,” Tobias started, his voice light. “ _You didn’t even_ kiss _the guy, it’s okay._ ”

Kurt hummed, fiddling with the edge of the decorative cushion that was sitting in his lap. A part of him knew that Tobias was right – that _almost_ kissing a guy at the masquerade party was nothing to really fret about. It was just since he realised he was probably, most likely, _almost_ sure that he was developing feelings for Mr Anderson ( _Blaine_ , his mind supplied), he felt like he was doing something wrong by almost kissing someone else. It was utterly ridiculous, he knew that but there was this _spark_ between both himself and Blaine and himself and the white suit wearing _angel_ from the masquerade ball the previous weekend. 

“Well, I’m pretty sure my lip touched his…” Kurt muttered. “Shh, I know what you’re going to say.”

Tobias chuckled in his ear and Kurt wished that he was there with him so Tobias could give him a hug and tell him that it would all be okay. He missed having a guy to talk to with things about in person. Tobias was great to talk to over the phone but he was much better to talk with in person. 

“ _Look, I just think it’s great you’ve finally admitted that you like this Blaine guy_ ,” Tobias continued. “ _He’s the first guy you’ve had_ … feelings _for since me, isn’t he?_ ”

Kurt hummed his confirmation. “I don’t even think he knows I exist. Not really. We’ve only spoken to each other a few times and most of them were awkward conversations or hurried conversations at a bar or me spilling my coffee on him…” 

“ _Kurt, a guy would have to be_ blind _not to know that you exist_ ,” Tobias said. “ _Besides, I am pretty sure he was looking at you the way you were looking at him_.”

“Liar,” Kurt said fondly, smiling, even though he knew Tobias couldn’t see him. “Thanks for listening to me.”

“ _Any time, you know that_ ,” Tobias said. “ _Ask him out, Kurt. The worst that could happen is that he says no._ ”

“That’s not the _worst_ thing that could happen, you know that,” Kurt replied. 

Tobias sighed. “ _You’re a hard man to please, Hummel._ ”

“Says you,” Kurt teased. 

“ _I have to go now, we have a sound check to finish before the gig tonight_ ,” Tobias said. “ _Call me, okay? I want to know if you get the courage up to talk to him_.”

“I will,” Kurt replied. “Have a good night.”

They said their good byes and hung up. Kurt stared at his phone for a few moments before leaning over to his bedside table to set it down. 

Tobias was right, he knew it. It was just a scary thing to admit that he might be developing feelings for someone, especially someone who was so much older than he was. Kurt didn’t mind the age difference at all. Or he wouldn’t if he and Blaine actually became a couple. He wasn’t sure that it would even happen – Blaine’s attention could have been him just being nice for all he knew. 

He needed a plan to figure it all out. He needed to talk to Blaine in a neutral setting, hopefully with nothing to interrupt them. 

With that in mind, Kurt tried to formulate a plan to put into action to see Blaine so he could figure out if there were any romantic feelings for him on Blaine’s behalf as well. 

Kurt opened his schedule on his phone and scrolled through it, trying to find _something_ that would help him decide what to do if he saw Blaine again. His gaze dropped to his after work yoga class and he remembered Blaine saying he taught a Tai Chi class. He bit his lip as his thumb hovered over the screen on his phone. _Just do it_ , a voice that sounded suspiciously like Tobias said in his mind.

He pressed his thumb to the screen and created a new entry. _Tai Chi – 6 pm_.

With that set in his phone, Kurt tried to think of what he would say when face to face with Blaine. He wasn’t sure if straight out asking him out would be a good idea, so he figured he’d see if Blaine would join him for coffee. 

Kurt set the cushion in his lap aside and got off his bed. He glanced at his alarm clock on his bedside table and decided that a hot drink would be perfect. 

There was no one else at home, so Kurt slipped his boots and coat on and headed out of the apartment for the coffee house that he frequented. It was close to the apartment. The evening air was a little chilly as Kurt walked. The wind nipped at his cheeks a little and he immediately regretted not wearing a scarf. He usually never left the apartment without one the moment the weather turned cooler but he had completely forgotten. 

He reached the coffee house a few moments later and pushed the door open to go inside. He was immediately hit with a warm blast of air and his senses were filled with the smell of coffee, strong and a little spicy. He stood back a little, looking up at the printed coffee menus, wondering if this was a good night to try something different.

Once he settled on a drink, he placed his order and went to the other end of the counter to wait for it. 

The bell above the door jingled every time a new customer came or left the shop and Kurt momentarily wondered if that ever got annoying or not. 

A moment later, Kurt felt someone step close to him as they waited for their order and on instinct, he turned to look. He immediately recognised Blaine and his heart began to thud in his chest. 

This was it. He could ask Blaine to join him for coffee and they could talk and he could find out if Blaine would ever be interested in him at all. It was a good plan, he thought.

“Kurt?”

Kurt turned to face Blaine a little more. “Mr Anderson, hi,” he said easily, mentally wondering if he should be using ‘Mr Anderson’ or just ‘Blaine’ to address him. 

“How are you?” Blaine asked, smiling.

“I’m good–”

“Order for Kurt!” a barista called out, despite the fact that the line was short.

“That’s me,” Kurt said, giving the barista his attention as he took his to go cup of coffee. He turned back to Blaine and mustered up as much courage as he could find within himself. “Are… Would you like to join me?”

Blaine grinned. “I’d love to,” he replied. 

Kurt couldn’t help but smile back. “Okay,” he said, talking a sip of his coffee and sighing when its warmth filled him.

Blaine’s order got called out and he took the cup, along with two packets of sugar and a stirring stick, and the three biscotti he ordered. Kurt led them to a small table with two chairs and was about to set his coffee down when Blaine spoke.

“We should sit on a couch – much more comfortable.”

Kurt nodded, not trusting his voice to produce actual words right then. He followed Blaine towards the back where there were many empty two-seater couches. Blaine set his plate and coffee on the table in front of the couch and sat down. Kurt couldn’t help but watch Blaine stir in the sugar and then _lick_ the wooden stirring stick before setting it aside.

“Biscotti?” Blaine offered, pushing the plate towards Kurt. 

“Oh,” Kurt replied. “Thank you.”

He reached over and took one of the chocolate topped biscotti and carefully broke off a piece to eat, gently setting the rest on a napkin.

He was about to say something to Blaine but hesitated, not quite sure what to say. Blaine had the lid off his coffee as well and was dipping his biscotti into it before quickly putting the softened treat into his mouth and taking a large bite. Kurt was entranced by Blaine’s mouth, watching as his tongue darted out and licked at the stray crumbs that had fallen onto his lips. He knew he was staring but he couldn’t stop even if he had wanted to. 

“Sorry,” Blaine said, wiping at his mouth with a napkin. “Old habits die hard.”

“No, no, you’re fine,” Kurt replied, tearing his gaze away so he could focus on finding his own cup, afraid he’d knock it over if he stared at Blaine for too much longer. 

Blaine turned his whole body to face Kurt and he crossed one leg over the other, which made Kurt smile. “How have you been?” he asked.

Kurt smiled at the easiness of the conversation and he started off lightly, talking with Blaine about working at _Vogue_ and how he was getting more fashion responsibilities – which he _loved_. 

When Blaine started talking about his own life, Kurt was entranced. He felt like he could listen to Blaine all day long. His voice was like music to Kurt’s ears and he didn’t ever want to stop listening to him.

Kurt shifted to pick up his cup again while Blaine spoke and realised that it was empty. He gave it a frown, wondering when he had finished it and set it back down on the table again.

“Would you like me to buy you another drink?” Blaine asked a moment later.

Kurt looked up. “I’d love one,” he replied. “Maybe not coffee this time, though, I don’t want to be awake all night.”

Blaine smiled softly at him. “How about a hot chocolate instead?”

“I’d love that, thank you,” Kurt replied.

Blaine got up off the couch and headed back to the counter to order their drinks.

Kurt was definitely _not_ watching the way Blaine’s jeans clung to his butt as he walked away. Not at all.

Well, maybe a little bit.

~*~

It wasn’t often that Blaine felt giddy. He was forty-three years old, it wasn’t really becoming of him to be _giddy_. Especially over a possible, _maybe_ crush.

The elation he was experiencing with Kurt was a feeling he hadn’t felt in a _long_ time, despite the countless attempts of his friends and family to set him up with a random guy or two. With Kurt, things just felt like they were slipping into place. They could talk easily about anything and Blaine felt so connected to him despite only really knowing him for a short while. 

There were things Blaine could picture himself doing with Kurt that he never thought he would _ever_ picture himself doing after his break up with Dale. Kurt’s easy, adorable smile and his infectious personality had entranced Blaine completely. 

He glanced back over at Kurt, who was still sitting on the couch that Blaine had just vacated to get each of them another drink and he couldn’t help but picture them doing this every day. Well, almost every day. More frequently than he currently was, at least. 

He stepped up to the counter when his name was called to collect their order and he carefully carried the two mugs and the new plate of biscotti back to the couches. Kurt looked up when Blaine approached and he smiled as he said thank you. 

“I got more biscotti,” Blaine said, pushing the plate towards Kurt. 

“Thank you,” Kurt replied as he reached for a piece. 

Blaine took a moment to just watch Kurt as he broke off a piece of one of the biscotti and popped it into his mouth. Blaine shook his head and tore his gaze away so he could focus on adding the sugars to his own hot chocolate, stirring it in with the little wooden stick. 

“Am I allowed to ask how Hayley is?” Kurt asked.

Blaine set the stick aside and glanced up at him. “In general, she’s fine, but anything other than that, I’m now allowed to say,” he replied.

Kurt nodded. “I understand,” he replied. “She’s a good kid.”

“She is,” Blaine agreed. “So, you know her brother?” he asked, wondering just how close Kurt was to Hayley’s brother. 

That afternoon when Kurt and Tobias had picked Hayley up from school after her fight, he had overheard Hayley asking if Kurt and Tobias were getting back together. He hadn’t heard anything else from that conversation as they had walked out of earshot. He had tried not to think about it _too_ much; he had no right to be wondering about Kurt’s private life at all. He was his own person and even though Blaine had the beginnings of a crush on him, he had no claim to need to know anything about Kurt. 

It hadn’t stopped him wondering what had happened, either previously or in present tense, between Tobias and Kurt. Tobias was quite a good looking guy, and Blaine was sure he had seen him somewhere before but New York was a big place, he could have seen thousands of guys that looked just like Tobias walking around the streets, or on the subway. 

He had tried not to think about the fact that he had seen Tobias kiss Kurt so openly and so _lovingly_ in public just before he was about to teach his Tai Chi class. Clearly they were together, and while Blaine was a little jealous, there was nothing that he could do about it. That had been one hell of a kiss and Blaine hadn’t wanted to stick around to witness any other public displays of affection.

He had felt foolish, leaving so quickly and not even saying good bye but he had reasoned with himself that he would have been late to his own class if he hadn’t left right then when he did.

“I do,” Kurt replied. “We’ve known each other for a while, he’s in a band, and we used to date.”

“Oh.”

Blaine paused. That certainly cleared up his curiosity. 

“We broke up before he went on tour the first time,” Kurt continued. “That was actually the first time in a year that I had seen him.”

“Hayley said he’s gone away again?” 

Kurt nodded, taking a sip of his hot chocolate. “He was only in town for a week – he’s still on tour at the moment. The band is doing really well but it was nice to see an old friend.”

Blaine smiled; that he could definitely relate to. 

“Enough about that though,” Kurt continued. “The last thing I want to do is bore you with tales of my ex-boyfriend.”

“Better than me talking about mine,” Blaine commented.

Kurt paused for a moment before tilting his head a little. “We can talk about it, if you’d like?”

Blaine shook his head. “Not today,” he replied. “It’s a fifteen year long story, and I’ve used up enough of your time tonight as it is.”

“You haven’t,” Kurt said. “I’ve enjoyed myself.”

Blaine glanced over at Kurt again and saw a look cross his face that he hadn’t seen in a long time. It was gone before Blaine could process what it was. “Well, the _short_ version is that I was with a guy for fifteen years and I found him in our bed with another guy he had picked up on one of his trips overseas.”

Kurt gasped. “Oh, Blaine, I’m so sorry,” he said. 

The warm hand on his shoulder was unexpected but Blaine just shook his head. He had moved passed it a long time ago.

“It’s been almost four years now,” Blaine replied. “It hurt like hell at the time but I’m a lot happier now. Dale is too.”

Kurt gave him a sympathetic look. “I’m glad you’re happier now, though.” 

“Me too,” Blaine agreed. 

Kurt picked up his drink again and took a sip and Blaine copied him, taking a long sip of his hot chocolate, letting its warmth fill him. 

The more he got to know Kurt, Blaine realised he wanted to spend more time with him. Kurt was like no one else that Blaine had ever met. He was a beacon of light in the somewhat dull horizon of Blaine’s world lately. Sure, he still had work and friends but lately, he had been missing the companionship of a person he could spend his time with, wake up next to and just _be_ with. 

A large part of him hoped that Kurt would be that person.

“So, how did you get into being a counsellor?” Kurt asked as he set his paper cup back down on the coffee table.

Blaine settled back into the couch again as he gave Kurt the post-Dale version of how he became a school counsellor and briefly glossed over the fact that he wasn’t happy with his previous job. He wasn’t sure what made him keep the fact that he used to be a lawyer out of the conversation but in the past when he had brought it up with people, they had mostly had negative reactions to it, so he figured it was safer not to even bother. He understood that not many people understood exactly what lawyers did and that it was boring to them and he knew how tedious the topic could be. Plus, he felt like it would be awkward to explain to a guy that he was slowly becoming friends with that he had quit his extremely stable, _family_ job at a law firm to be a high school counsellor. 

“I think more schools could use someone like you,” Kurt said after Blaine had finished talking. “I know that _I_ could have used someone like you when I was in high school. Someone who cared, who actually gave a damn and paid attention, not just glossed over the things that were happening right in front of their faces.”

Kurt stopped abruptly and Blaine could feel that there was more to that story than Kurt was letting on but he didn’t want to push it. Kurt wasn’t one of his students seeking help, he was a grown man and if he wanted to talk, Blaine would listen. He just didn’t want to push Kurt into telling him the story.

“I wish we were mandatory for every school,” Blaine replied. “There are so many students that I have helped and that still come to see me, even though they’re doing better in their home and school lives, but there are so many _more_ that could be helped across the country. Or the entire world, really.”

It was something Blaine had brought up with Tina many, many times, and she agreed with him, but unless there were people to fill the role, things like mandatory school counsellors just weren’t going to happen, much to Blaine’s dismay.

“Maybe one day,” Kurt said wistfully.

Blaine nodded his agreement and finished the rest of his drink off, despite the fact that it was almost cold and tasted a little weird in his mouth. 

Kurt shifted in his spot and glanced down at his phone. “Shoot,” he muttered. “I’d better go, I didn’t realise how late it was already.”

Blaine lifted his wrist to look at his watch and realised that it was nearing ten pm. He wasn’t entirely sure how they had managed to spend three hours together talking. “Sorry for keeping you so long.”

“It’s not your fault,” Kurt replied. “I lost track of time, not you.” He stood and grabbed his coat from over the arm of the chair and slipped it on. 

Blaine stood as well, putting his own on and buttoning it up. He slipped his scarf on next, knowing how cold it would be outside this late. He had just fastened it securely around his neck when Kurt had finished buttoning his coat. 

They both left a tip for the wait staff and Blaine let Kurt lead the way out of the shop, into the New York night air. 

“Oh, wow, it’s cold,” Kurt commented when they had exited the warmth of the coffee shop. He shivered a little and Blaine tried not to think it was adorable the way he did so. “Thanks again for keeping me company tonight.”

“It was my pleasure,” Blaine replied honestly. He saw Kurt shiver again and he unfastened the scarf from around his neck. “Here.”

Kurt glanced at him and shook his head. “No, I couldn’t.”

“I’m offering,” Blaine said with a smile. “I don’t live too far from here, I’ll be fine. Plus, my coat looks a lot thicker than yours.”

“The price of fashion,” Kurt commented. 

Blaine stepped closer and lifted the scarf just enough so that Kurt would understand what he was doing. He hesitated for a moment, wondering if it was too weird but stamped that notion down. He slipped the scarf around Kurt’s neck and gently pulled at the ends until it was snug, but not too tight, around Kurt’s neck.

“There,” Blaine said softly. “Now you won’t catch a cold.”

Kurt’s lips parted and Blaine felt his gaze stay on them for a good three seconds before Kurt spoke. “Thank you,” he breathed.

Blaine nodded and gently brushed his hand down Kurt’s arm. “Have a good night, Kurt.”

Blaine’s gaze lingered on Kurt for a few moments later as Kurt returned the sentiment and he forced himself to turn and walk in the direction of his apartment before he did something stupid like run back and kiss Kurt as desperately as he wanted to.


	9. Chapter 9

For the next two weeks, Kurt constantly regretted not getting Blaine’s phone number. He hadn’t wanted to call the school where Blaine worked because he didn’t think it would be appropriate. He hadn’t seen him since their evening at the coffee house and he desperately wanted to see him again. If only to give his scarf (his _soft_ , amazing smelling and _so_ warm scarf) back. 

He had been extremely busy at work and had barely had the time to have lunch every day let, alone try to hunt Blaine down to give the scarf back. He had worn it a few times since that night as well. He washed it every time he wore it, in case he saw Blaine to give it back to him, and it was steadily losing the smell of _Blaine_. He felt a little guilty wearing it but it just made him feel connected to Blaine somehow. He knew it was silly, a piece of material couldn’t really connect him to Blaine but he felt like it did. It felt like a hug from Blaine – one that he was sure would feel warm and amazing, if he ever was the recipient of one.

Kurt was almost ready to go to Blaine’s workplace and take the scarf back and maybe get his phone number as well. 

He had replayed their evening together over and over in his mind and even though he wasn’t sure if Blaine was even the slightest bit interested in him, he was completely interested in getting to know Blaine better. He just needed to make contact with him. _Somehow_. 

“Kurt, are you coming?” 

Kurt glanced up as Rachel poked her head around his door, smiling widely at him. 

“It’s time for us to get some _booty_!” she said excitedly, stepping into his room.

Kurt laughed and wound Blaine’s scarf around his neck without even thinking. He had only agreed to go out with her because Rachel had been complaining of a dry spell and she wanted to see if she could meet someone at a bar. Kurt knew it was a bad idea; Rachel was like him in that respect. He wanted someone to share himself with over a long period of time, he didn’t want hook ups.

Though, Santana had been talking to Rachel a lot more lately and Kurt was positive that she’d somehow got her evil clutches into Rachel’s moral sense as well and had convinced her that a one night stand was the best thing for her. 

Kurt knew there was nothing he could do but be there for his friend, but he couldn’t help but feel like Rachel was going to get hurt if she just had sex with some random guy. Knowing Rachel, though, it wouldn’t just be a one night stand. She’d probably find the only guy in the place that would want a long term relationship as well.

With that in mind, Kurt slipped his wallet into his pocket and followed Rachel from his room.

A wolf whistle suddenly filled Kurt’s ears and Rachel laughed happily, twirling on the spot.

“Damn, Berry,” Santana drawled, smirking. “Devil in a red dress _indeed_.”

“Santana picked out my outfit, don’t I look gorgeous?” Rachel turned to Kurt and he nodded.

“You look amazing,” he said. 

He was surprised that Santana had given up wearing her signature colour for the evening but Santana had been surprisingly… _charitable_ (for her at least) lately. She was wearing an emerald green dress herself and Kurt had to admit, it looked amazing on her. Santana was the kind of girl that could pull of any colour though.

“Alright, divas, let’s go get our drink on!” Santana said, snapping her designer purse shut. 

Rachel squealed happily and took Santana’s hand and headed out of the apartment together. 

“C’mon, boo,” Mercedes said from behind Kurt. “We’d better get there before those two drink everything in the bar.”

Kurt held out his arm for Mercedes to take and she did once she locked their apartment door securely behind them. They followed Santana and Rachel down the street and to the short distance to their favourite karaoke bar. 

Mercedes was talking animatedly about something and Kurt was actively listening, nodding and commenting in all of the right places. Sam had to work that night, he was a bartender at their karaoke bar. They’d see him but he wouldn’t be able to join them singing like he usually did.

Once they were inside the bar, they found their usual table and each took a seat. Rachel insisted on singing immediately and dragged Santana along with her, while Mercedes ordered all of their drinks so she could go say hi to Sam.

Kurt leaned on the table and watched Santana and Rachel sing their duet, smiling flirtatiously at each other while they did. He frowned a little but was distracted as Mercedes put the tray with their drinks on it on the table. 

“What’s with the face, boo?” she asked.

Kurt shook his head and took a sip of his cranberry flavoured drink through the straw. Mercedes disappeared for a moment to return the tray and then seated herself next to him. 

“Spill.”

Kurt glanced at her and quickly glanced to the stage before turning to face Mercedes properly. “I think Santana and Rachel might be having a _thing_.”

Mercedes laughed out loud and had to cover her mouth quickly when she realised how loud it was. Kurt caught Rachel glaring in their direction from the stage and he shot her an apologetic look, even though he was sure that she couldn’t see him properly because of the stage lights.

“Oh, honey,” Mercedes said, fanning herself with her hand. “Even if they were, and I sincerely _doubt_ they are, it’s none of our business.”

Kurt made a face and tilted his head. “I’m just concerned that it’ll make things awkward between them. We’re room-mates, Mercedes, it’ll be awkward if they start having sex. I mean, I’ve had the unfortunate pleasure of hearing Rachel in bed before and she’s _loud_ – imagine if it’s the two of them!”

“Kurt, I think you need to spend _less_ time imagining if your friends are having hot lesbian sex and spend more time thinking about other things,” Mercedes said. “Like that cute guy at the bar who’s been staring at you for the past ten minutes.”

Kurt glanced over at the bar and saw some blond guy staring at him. He shot the guy a weak smile before turning back to Mercedes. “Not interested,” he said. 

A part of him had hoped that it was Blaine who had been sitting at the bar, staring at him, but his luck didn’t work that way. He picked up his drink and took another sip from it, focusing his attention on yet another duet by Rachel and Santana.

It wasn’t long before he and Mercedes were up on stage, singing together. He couldn’t help but smile as Mercedes belted out note after note and by the end of the song he was breathless with happy laughter, his arm around her waist as they bowed together for the crowd that was applauding them.

As Kurt got down off the stage, he caught a glimpse of something familiar out of the corner of his eye. Kurt let his gaze roam across the room until he spotted a head of curly dark hair towards the back of the bar. He couldn’t help but smile as he realised that it was Blaine. He made his way across the room and stopped half way. He had no idea how on Earth he was going to just start talking to the other man. Would it be strange if he just approached him and started talking? He wasn’t exactly sure if Blaine would like that. He was an older man, he was surely set in his ways of manners and what was considered proper conversation etiquette. 

Kurt sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and made a sharp turn to the bar instead, thankful that Blaine hadn’t seen him yet. He leant against the bar and Sam approached him a moment later.

“You alright, Kurt?” he asked.

Kurt nodded. “Just making a fool of myself in front of guys again. Nothing new.”

Sam wordlessly put a drink down in front of him and Kurt gratefully accepted it, taking a long sip. “If it helps, he was looking at you too.”

Kurt’s gaze snapped up to meet Sam’s own. “What?”

“The curly haired guy? He was watching you and Mercedes sing. I’m pretty sure he wasn’t watching Mercedes because a guy came up to him before and hit on him but he didn’t let them join him.”

Kurt tried to subtly glance over his shoulder at Blaine and smiled to himself as he took another sip of his drink. “Thanks, Sam.”

Sam nodded at him and made his way down to the other end of the counter to serve a girl who was leaning heavily on the bar top to place her order.

Kurt took a breath and tried to muster up the courage to go and talk to Blaine. He could do this; he could talk to the guy who he had spent hours talking with one night a few weeks ago.

Before Kurt could even turn on his bar stool, someone was sitting down next to him.

“Nice scarf.”

Kurt’s mouth dropped open a little and he turned to face Blaine who was shuffling on the stool he had just sat down on. “I… _Crap_ , I wasn’t meant to wear this tonight. I have been meaning to give it back to you but then I realised I don’t have your number, so I couldn’t.”

Blaine chuckled. “It looks good on you.”

Kurt flushed at the compliment. “Thank you,” he said. 

“Let me buy you a drink?”

Kurt smiled and nodded. “Okay.”

Blaine flagged Sam down and asked Kurt what he wanted first before ordering himself a drink. Kurt watched Sam make his usual drink and took a long sip before turning to face Blaine a little more bodily. 

“How are you?” he asked. 

“I’m good,” Blaine replied. “A little ticked off at my brother, he was supposed to meet me here tonight, but that’s Cooper.”

“Older or younger?” Kurt asked.

“Older,” Blaine replied. “By ten years. He’s still a flake, even at fifty three years old.”

Kurt nodded, filing away Blaine’s age. “I have a brother too. Well, step-brother. I’m pretty sure he’d forget to put his underwear on most mornings if it wasn’t for his wife reminding him.”

Blaine laughed. It sounded rich and it made Kurt’s toes tingle. “Brothers, huh? We’d be lost without them though.”

Kurt smiled. “I guess I could keep mine. He’s useful for reaching things on high shelves.” He took another sip of his drink, taking in the way Blaine’s eyes crinkled when he smiled. God, he was so attractive.

“I heard you singing earlier,” Blaine said. “You’re pretty amazing.”

“Thank you,” Kurt replied, feeling somewhat self-conscious. He wasn’t normally worried what people thought of him when he sang – he knew he had a high voice and he used it to the best of his ability. Having Blaine there, complimenting him meant a lot more than he ever thought it would.

“Maybe we could sing together, once that group of girls up there have finished?” Blaine suggested.

Kurt automatically glanced towards the stage where a group of about five or six girls were drunkenly singing _I Will Survive_ , quite off-key and badly. “I’d love to,” he replied breathily. 

Blaine grinned and slipped off his stool. “I’ll go claim the next spot.” He disappeared and Kurt smiled to himself, setting his now empty cocktail glass on the bar top. Sam shot him a grin and a thumbs-up before turning back to his next customer.

“C’mon, we’re up, they’re almost finished,” Blaine said as he reappeared.

Kurt slid off his own stool and followed Blaine to the stage, trying to see which song that he had picked. He glanced down at the screen and gave Blaine an approving nod. Blaine smiled at him and they stepped onto the stage once the girls stumbled off it, giggling their heads off.

The first notes of the Etta James song _At Last_ came on and Blaine took the first verse. Kurt stared. He couldn’t help it. He had seen Blaine sing only once before, a few months ago with some woman he had thought was his wife at first before he realised she was married to the other guy that had been with them. He knew Blaine’s voice was amazing but being _next_ to him, hearing it right in front of him was something else.

Kurt picked up the next verse, singing without having to look at the lyrics on the screen. He knew this song all too well and it was almost perfect for how everything was going so far. 

Blaine glanced at him as he sang and Kurt felt his stomach flutter instantly. He was so far gone that it wasn’t even funny.

The song came to a regretful end and the crowded bar applauded them. Kurt gave a little bow and headed off the stage, Blaine following right behind him.

“That was brilliant,” Kurt said a little breathlessly. 

“You have the _most_ amazing voice, Kurt,” Blaine replied, stepping a little closer to him.

Kurt beamed at him and was about to respond when a tinny sound of a custom ringtone filled the space between them. Blaine muttered something under his breath and shot Kurt an apologetic look as he pulled his phone from his pocket to answer it. Kurt tried not to look _too_ disappointed as Blaine stepped away from him to hear better. 

Kurt glanced around the room, trying to locate his friends. He spotted Mercedes at the bar, talking to Sam with a massive grin on her face but he couldn’t see Rachel or Santana anywhere. He sighed, a little disappointed that they had missed his and Blaine’s song.

Blaine returned a moment later, a look of regret on his face. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I have to go. That was Cooper… Something’s come up.”

“Oh,” Kurt said with a nod. “That’s fine, go.”

Blaine gave him a grateful smile and reached over to squeeze his hand. 

It wasn’t until Blaine had been gone for more than ten minutes that Kurt realised he hadn’t asked for Blaine’s number again.

~*~

Blaine’s Tai Chi class mostly consisted of people older than him. It wasn’t specifically a class for those over sixty but it was a rarity that there was anyone younger than him in the class.

A few years ago he had been asked to teach the class and it was only once a week, so Blaine had readily agreed. He had been taking Tai Chi for a long time previously, as he found it soothing and relaxing over the other sports that he did. There was something grounding and beautiful to him about Tai Chi.

Blaine was just setting up the music for that day’s lesson, while his students all settled themselves around the room in a space big enough for them to move freely.

Blaine straightened himself and went to stand in front of the small class of ten students he normally had when someone else came through the door. Blaine’s mouth immediately went dry as he took in the slightly flustered expression on Kurt’s face. 

“Sorry I’m late,” he said in a rush. 

Blaine nodded. “Uh,” he uttered. “T-that’s okay.”

Kurt flashed him a smile and took a spot closest to Blaine at the front of the group of people. 

He looked… _stunning_. Kurt was wearing grey yoga pants and it took Blaine a few moments of staring to register that Kurt had probably come straight from his yoga class the floor below in the same building. Kurt was wearing a sweater that stopped mid-thigh but opened at the shoulders via zippers. Blaine had to force himself to look away from Kurt lest he cancel the class to ravish Kurt right there and then.

Blaine cleared his throat and swallowed thickly before starting the class. He went through the moves with everyone so they could follow his lead and Blaine couldn’t help but pay extra attention to Kurt. He wasn’t sure if Kurt had ever taken a Tai Chi class before but he moved pretty fluidly for someone taking Blaine’s class for the first time. 

He focused his attention on the music and the movements, casting his watchful gaze out over the rest of his students. He lifted his leg straight and upright for the next movement, knowing that only a few of his students could manage it, but of course Kurt could. 

The sweater dipped down his thigh, revealing Kurt’s pert, round ass and Blaine faltered in his movements for a split second. He quickly regained his position, moving into the next one, trying his hardest not to let his gaze wander back to Kurt’s side of the room.

Somehow he made it through the class with no more mishaps. He thanked his students and they all waved to him as they left. Blaine crossed the room to the CD player and squatted down next to it while he disconnected it. He removed the CD and put it back in its case and stood up again, coming face to face with Kurt. He jumped a little, startled.

“Sorry,” Kurt said, amused. 

“It’s fine,” Blaine replied. “Can I help you with something?” He mentally winced at the formality but he didn’t want to risk doing something wildly inappropriate. 

“What do I owe you?”

Blaine blinked at Kurt. “I’m sorry?”

Kurt smiled. “For the lesson – what do I owe you?”

“Oh!” Blaine flushed a little. “Uh, don’t worry about it, today’s lesson was free. If you liked it and want to keep coming back, it’s fifty dollars a term.”

“Okay,” Kurt replied. “So… Are you free? Would you like to get coffee?”

Blaine sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, wondering if it would be wise to go out with Kurt while he was dressed like _that_. Blaine knew that he was completely objectifying Kurt, and he completely blamed his hormones and the fact that Kurt in yoga pants, even though the sweater went to mid-thigh. It was still the sexiest thing he had ever seen.

“Uhh,” Blaine mumbled, trying to snap his brain back to attention. 

“Oh,” Kurt started. “You don’t have to – you’re probably busy. I’m sorry, I’ll just… go.”

Kurt had just reached the exit when Blaine called out. He stopped and turned a little, looking at Blaine over his shoulder.

“I don’t have your number.” _Smooth, Blaine_ , his mind chided. “So we can reschedule that coffee.”

Something flitted across Kurt’s face before he smiled and nodded at Blaine. “That’d be nice,” he said. He handed over his phone to Blaine and Blaine quickly added himself as a contact before handing it back.

Kurt tapped at his phone and then Blaine heard his own going off a few feet away where his belongings were. “And now you have mine,” he said. “Have a good night, Mr Anderson.”

Blaine felt his mouth go dry at that and he couldn’t help but let his gaze fall to Kurt’s ass as he walked away. He scrunched his eyes closed and took three deep breaths before moving across the room to collect his things and head for home.

Once he got there, Blaine hastily climbed into the shower, his mind immediately filling with images of Kurt. Of Kurt’s lips, his smile, his hands and most of all Kurt in those grey yoga pants. 

Blaine wrapped his fingers around his hard cock and braced an arm against the wall of the shower stall. He buried his face in his arm and stroked himself hard and as fast. 

He couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to have Kurt on his knees in front of him, sucking him off. Or having his cock buried inside of Kurt, making him writhe with pleasure. His mind flitted from image to image and he eventually settled on one of Kurt’s lips parting to say his name.

Blaine bit back a groan as he came hard, his face still pressed into the crook of his elbow. He panted heavily for a few long moments before coming back to his senses and shutting off the water. He stepped out of the stall and dried off a little before wrapping the towel around his waist.

He stopped and glanced at his reflection in the slightly foggy mirror, taking in his greying hair and worn skin, a loud part of his mind telling him there was no way that Kurt would ever be interested in someone who was as old as he was.

Sometimes, fantasy was better than reality.


	10. Chapter 10

_Bryant Park. 7 pm. Wear something warm. :)_

Kurt stared at the text message that he had received earlier that morning from Blaine and tried not to bite a hole through his lip. 

Bryant Park was an outdoor ice skating rink. Kurt didn’t know _how_ to ice skate. He’d been a total of two times since moving to New York and he wasn’t sure that going with Blaine would be a good idea. He was likely going to fall on his face, or his ass, several times before the night was over and he didn’t feel like making a fool of himself in front of the guy he had been crushing on for a long time now. 

He sighed and Isabelle just happened to walk by at that moment.

“Uh oh,” she said, stopping in front of his desk. “I know that sigh – that’s the ‘I can’t do this’ sigh. Kurt, what’s going on?”

Kurt blinked and looked up, quickly locking his phone. “Uh,” he mumbled and shook his head. “Nothing. It’s… nothing.”

“Kurt,” Isabelle said pointedly.

Kurt got up and followed her into her office, taking the seat across from her desk. She sat next to him in the other guest seat and waited for him to start talking. 

“There’s this guy that I like,” he started, wondering if he should tell her his age or any other details. “And we’ve kind of… well, I don’t even know if he’s interested, actually. We’ve kind of bumped into each other a whole bunch but nothing ever happened. He sent me a text asking me to meet him at Bryant Park tonight and to wear something warm… I don’t ice skate. I’m going to fall flat on my face and he’s never going to want to see me again.”

Kurt knew he was babbling but when he got really stressed about things, he tended to babble a little. It was somewhat embarrassing, especially in front of his boss. 

Isabelle smiled. “I’m going to assume, since he’s asked you to meet him there that _he_ can skate – which is a _good_ thing. It means he can hold you close and teach you.”

Kurt paused. “…I never thought of that.”

“Mmmhmm,” Isabelle said with a nod. “And, even if you do fall, he’ll probably enjoy helping you get back on your feet and will hold you tighter. It’s a romantic time of year, winter, take advantage of it, Kurt! Carpe diem!”

Kurt couldn’t help but smile. Isabelle had a point. This could potentially work in his favour. Especially if Blaine knew how to skate already.

“Take the rest of the afternoon off,” Isabelle said. “Go home, get ready and make sure that this potential boyfriend of yours plays his cards right.”

Kurt really did have the best boss in the world. “Thank you,” he said, reaching over to give her a hug. She patted him on the back and squeezed him a little.

“Let me know how it goes,” she said when they parted. “I want to hear _all_ of the romantic details.”

Kurt chuckled as he got up to leave her office. “You’ll be the first person I tell on Monday.”

“I’d better be,” Isabelle said, waving her hand at him to shoo him away. “Go, have fun, and kiss him already. Make it official. Then give me details.”

Kurt nodded and left her office. He quickly shut his work computer down and made sure to take his office laptop with him to do work over the weekend. It was the least he could do if he was leaving the office early on a Friday afternoon.

Kurt was grateful for an empty apartment when he got home. It meant that he could go about doing what he needed to do without answering to his room-mate’s questions every ten minutes. He loved them all, he did, but they had to be three of the nosiest girls on the planet. 

He showered and made sure that he had chosen a fashionable, yet warm outfit, complete with a coat and Blaine’s scarf. He dressed and managed to leave the apartment before anyone else got home, successfully avoiding any and all potential confrontation with them.

Before he knew it, Kurt was outside of Bryant Park, his gaze automatically looking out for Blaine. He headed towards the entrance where the booth was to hire skates from and he was about to step up to it when he saw Blaine smiling at him from a few feet away.

“Hi,” Blaine said with a smile. “How are you?”

“Good,” Kurt replied, feeling his stomach tighten with nerves as he noticed the skates that Blaine was holding in his hand. It just proved him right; Blaine obviously knew what he was doing if he had his own skates. 

“Do you need to rent skates?” Blaine asked and Kurt nodded. 

Once Kurt had his skates, they both sat down on a bench to pull them on. Kurt watched as Blaine’s fingers quickly and efficiently laced his skates up. He turned his attention back to his own, making sure they were secure enough.

“Have you ever skated before?” 

Kurt glanced up. Blaine looked a lot taller on skates. “Uh,” he started. “Only twice. I’m probably not going to be a lot of fun tonight so I’m going to say sorry in advance.”

“You’ll be fine,” Blaine said encouragingly. “I’m steady on my feet on the ice, so I’ll help you.”

Kurt nodded and stood up himself. He wobbled for a moment before finding his centre of gravity again. He took tentative steps to the small opening to the rink, letting Blaine go first. He stepped out and immediately felt his skates try to give way underneath him. He gripped onto the side tightly and took a deep breath. This was going to end in him covered in bruises, he knew it.

“Here, take my hands,” Blaine said.

Kurt glanced up at Blaine and hesitantly took one of his hands first. Blaine’s hands felt warm, even through their gloves. He let go of the rink fence and took Blaine’s other hand. 

“Alright, we’ll go slowly, I promise,” Blaine said.

Kurt nodded but then lost his footing and started to slip. Blaine quickly reacted and before Kurt could end up on his ass, he was pulled close against Blaine. “Sorry,” he said. 

“Don’t apologise,” Blaine replied softly. “Here, we’re going to start moving. Since you’ve skated before, you should pick it up really quickly.”

Kurt nodded again and Blaine started to skate backwards, still holding onto Kurt’s hands. He moved along with Blaine, concentrating on his feet on the ice. He could do this, he knew he could.

“You’re getting it,” Blaine said after a while. “You’re a natural.”

Kurt snorted. “I don’t know about that,” he replied. “But thank you.”

Blaine’s hands squeezed his own in response. “Do you think you can skate by yourself?”

“Yeah, I think I’ve got it,” Kurt said confidently. 

“I’ll stay with you, just in case.”

Kurt shot Blaine a grateful smile and Blaine let go of his hands. Kurt immediately felt the loss of warmth and he tried desperately not to rub them against his thighs or shove them in his coat pockets to get the warmth back.

Kurt made it half way around the rink by himself before he fell flat on his ass. “Well, that was short lived,” he said, struggling to get back up. 

Blaine’s hands came into his view and Kurt grabbed onto them, letting Blaine pull him up. They were flush against each other and Kurt could feel Blaine’s warm breath on his cheek. “I think you did alright,” he said.

Kurt swallowed thickly. “Thanks. Let’s go again. My goal tonight is to make it around the rink at least _once_ without falling and bruising myself.”

“Sounds like a good plan,” Blaine said fondly.

Kurt gave Blaine a small smile and let go of his hands to start skating again. Blaine quickly fell into line with him as Kurt made his way back around the rink. It felt easier already, even though he had only been skating for about half an hour. Kurt was getting the hang of it; except he kept falling over. 

“Damnit, I thought I had it that time,” Kurt said, dusting off the back of his coat where he had landed on his ass on the ice again. 

“Don’t rush yourself,” Blaine replied. “You’re doing really well.”

Kurt determinedly pushed off on the skates again. He still hadn’t made it all the way around one time without falling down. They had been at this for more than two hours already and he just wanted to complete this one, small task. He knew he could do it; he just had to not fall over.

Blaine was at his side, watching him the entire time as Kurt skated. Kurt persevered, trying not to skate too close to the wall or into other people. It wasn’t as busy as Kurt thought it would be, which he was really grateful for. It was embarrassing enough falling on his ass in front of strangers without people who potentially knew him or knew where he worked watching him fall on his ass. 

Kurt glided along, feeling the cool air biting at his cheeks. He should have worn a beanie, like some of the other patrons had. He knew it would mess up his hair, though, so he hadn’t worn one. His goal was to impress Blaine, not scare him away with hat hair. 

“Hey, Kurt?”

Kurt glanced over at Blaine who was staring at him. “Yeah?”

“Look,” Blaine said, nodding ahead. 

Kurt glanced around, wondering what Blaine was talking about when he realised it. He had skated around the entire rink, not once, but _twice_ in a row without falling over. “I did it!” he cheered.

Blaine’s laughter filled the space between them as he started to skate backwards so he could face Kurt. “You did,” he replied. “How does it feel?”

“Pretty great, actually,” Kurt admitted with a grin. He glanced around at the rest of the patrons skating, finally feeling confident enough to look around rather than right ahead or at his flailing feet. 

There were so many happy faces and the laughter from the people was like music to Kurt’s ears. Even though he was sure his ass and thighs were going to be covered in bruises tomorrow when he woke, it was worth it. 

He felt something wet hit his cheek and he looked up, watching the first snowflakes fall from the sky. He let out a happy laugh and reached up with his gloved hand to catch one. 

“Blaine, it’s snowing!” he said happily.

Kurt glanced at Blaine who had stopped and was staring at him. “It looks gorgeous.”

Kurt felt his heart thud in his chest as Blaine spoke while looking directly at him. He came to a stop a short distance from Blaine, his palm still stretched out to catch snowflakes. One landed on Blaine’s cheek and he had a smattering of white in his hair where the snow had stuck first.

He couldn’t help but stare as a particularly lucky snowflake landed on Blaine’s long eyelashes. Blaine blinked to get rid of it and Kurt tried not to pout. He wobbled on the spot for a moment but Blaine’s hand came out to rest on his waist, steadying him.

Blaine’s face was flushed from the cold but he had a small, happy smile that had been there since the beginning of the night. It really made Kurt want to kiss him. His lips were soft looking and looked absolutely kissable. Kurt’s mind screamed at him to do something for once – to make the first move. 

“ _Carpe diem_ , Kurt,” he muttered to himself and he leaned forwards to kiss Blaine.

His lips were as soft as Kurt thought they would be and they were surprisingly warm despite the cold air and the snow that was falling onto Blaine’s face. 

Kurt’s hand went to the back of Blaine’s neck and Blaine immediately wrapped both of his arms around Kurt’s middle, holding him close. The brushing of their lips against each other was enough to send Kurt’s heart thudding in his chest. He was sure that Blaine could feel it from how close they were pressed together. 

He pulled back enough to look at Blaine. “I…”

Blaine shook his head a little and reclaimed Kurt’s mouth with another kiss. Kurt sighed as Blaine’s tongue slid against his own, wet and warm and full of promise. Blaine’s hands tightened on his waist and Kurt shifted a little, trying to get closer when he lost his footing. He fell backwards with a hard thud and he winced as he felt the sharp sting of his ass hitting the ice below him.

~*~

“Well, my kisses have never literally knocked someone off their feet before but there’s always a first for everything,” Blaine teased, grinning.

Kurt shook his head and held out a hand for Blaine to help him up. “Charming,” he said. “My ass is going to be _so_ sore tomorrow, and not in the good way.”

Blaine laughed and pulled Kurt against him, securely holding him this time. He could see the happiness sparkling in Kurt’s eyes and he felt elated that he had helped put that there. “I would offer to kiss it better but I don’t think we’re quite there yet.”

Kurt laughed, throwing his head back a little and all Blaine wanted to do was kiss up his neck until he reached the soft skin of his jaw. “No, definitely not.”

Blaine squeezed Kurt’s waist lightly. “How about we go get you a nice, soft seat to sit on and a hot chocolate?”

“That sounds _perfect_ ,” Kurt replied.

Blaine took Kurt’s gloved hand in his own and led him to the rink’s exit. They stepped out and Kurt wobbled on his feet again. Blaine steadied him and they headed to sit on a bench to take off their skates. 

Kurt groaned the moment his feet were free of the skates and Blaine tried not to let the noise go straight through him. “My feet are _killing_ me,” he said. “And we weren’t out there for that long either.”

“It’s okay,” Blaine replied. “You get used to it after a while.”

“I don’t know if I ever want to get used to _that_.”

Blaine slipped his own shoes back on before holding out a hand to Kurt for his skates. “I’ll return them for you.”

Kurt shot him a grateful look as he laced up his own boots once more. Blaine returned the skates for Kurt and by the time he got back, Kurt was waiting for him.

“So, where are we going for a hot chocolate?” Kurt asked.

“Uh, I hope this isn’t too forward,” Blaine started. “But my apartment isn’t too far from here if you would like to go there? I have a soft couch and I make a pretty good hot chocolate.”

Kurt smiled. “Can we pick up doughnuts on the way?” he asked. 

“Of course,” Blaine replied. 

They left Bryant Park and Blaine walked them in the direction of his apartment building. They chatted as they walked, about work mostly but Blaine was honestly distracted by Kurt’s lips. 

Surprise didn’t begin to describe how he felt when Kurt had kissed him. It had been incredible. He had been pining for Kurt for so long that he’d been sure that nothing would ever come of it. Kurt was so _young_. Even Audrey was older than Kurt was and that was kind of a scary prospect when he thought about it like that. 

Everyone had been telling him for a while now that he needed to get back out there and just date a bunch of guys. He had been with Dale for so long that the prospect of dating was scary and daunting – things Blaine didn’t want to associate with finding someone new to love.

That’s all he wanted. He didn’t want to date around; he wanted to find someone to share his life with. Of course, he had thought that person was Dale, but that ship had sailed a long time ago; now, _now_ there was Kurt. Beautiful, intelligent and amazing Kurt. Kurt, who Blaine had only spent specks of time with but with whom Blaine knew he knew he wanted to get to know better. 

Blaine hadn’t felt this way about anyone in a _long_ time. 

As they walked, the backs of their hands brushed together a couple of times. Blaine took initiative and slipped his hand into Kurt’s, twining their fingers together.

Kurt stopped speaking and Blaine noticed the flush high on his cheek bones. Kurt’s fingers squeezed around his and they kept walking. They stopped a few moments later at a little bakery that was open late and Blaine bought a box of a variety of doughnuts. Blaine carried the box the rest of the way to his apartment. 

“Wow,” Kurt said, voice filled with awe, as they approached the building. “This is… _wow_.”

Blaine felt his cheeks beginning to burn a little. “It’s not much, but it’s home.”

“Not much?” Kurt asked, quirking an eyebrow in Blaine’s direction. He couldn’t help but be turned on by it.

“My last apartment was a lot more… lavish than this,” Blaine started as he pushed the call button for the elevator. “My ex had expensive tastes.”

Kurt made a noise but before Blaine could decipher it, the elevator doors opened and he gestured for Kurt to step in before him. They rode the elevator in relative silence, still holding hands, Blaine was pleased to note. 

The elevator stopped at his floor and Blaine stepped out first. Kurt’s eyes were wide as he looked around, taking everything in. Blaine walked the few paces into his living room and set the box of doughnuts on the coffee table. 

“Whoa,” Kurt said. “This is _lovely_ , Blaine.”

Blaine gave him a small smile and took Kurt’s coat to hang in the closet by the elevator. He hung up his own next to Kurt’s and slipped off his shoes, leaving them inside as well. “Thank you,” he said. “I wasn’t originally going to get a penthouse but Cooper insisted that I deserved _some_ luxury after the break up.”

“Cooper has good taste,” Kurt returned. 

“Please don’t ever say that to him, he’ll lord it over my head forever,” Blaine replied. 

He was glad that Kurt seemed to like his home. It wasn’t often that he brought people to his apartment but with Kurt, Blaine wanted _everything_. He knew it was silly to be thinking like that when they had only just kissed that evening but there was something inside of him that was telling him this was all so right. 

“Would you still like that hot chocolate?” Blaine asked.

Kurt’s attention snapped back to him. “I’d love it.”

“Alright,” he started. “Have a look around while I make the drinks. Or make yourself comfortable in the living room, if you want.”

“Okay,” Kurt replied. 

Blaine pottered about in the kitchen, making their hot chocolates. He put little marshmallows in their steaming mugs when he was done and headed back to the living room where Kurt had taken a seat in the middle of his plush couch. Everything Blaine had chosen for his furniture was for comfort over fashion. He knew that a lot of people never did that but Blaine was all about comfort these days. He had put up with the eccentrics when he and Dale were together; he had wanted his _own_ things to his own tastes when he moved in. 

Blaine set the mugs on the table and quickly ducked back to the kitchen to get them a small plate each to use for the doughnuts. 

“Thank you,” Kurt said as he picked up the mug in front of him, taking a long sip. “Mmm, this is delicious.”

Blaine grinned. “Told you I made a great hot chocolate,” he said, sitting next to Kurt on the couch, their thighs brushing against each other as he got comfortable.

He offered the doughnut box to Kurt so he could have first pick and selected one for himself once Kurt had chosen. He broke a large piece off to eat before taking a long sip of his hot chocolate. He could feel the last remnants of the cold leaving his body as the chocolate warmed him up. 

“Thank you for tonight,” Kurt said softly.

Blaine watched as Kurt curled his fingers around his mug, a look of fondness on his face. “It was my pleasure,” he replied. “I just hope you’re not too bruised tomorrow.”

“It’s worth it,” Kurt said. 

Blaine set his mug down on the coffee table and Kurt followed suit. They moved together, both leaning in at the same time, their lips brushing against each other’s a moment later. Kurt’s lips were warm against Blaine’s own and Blaine could taste his hot chocolate as he gently ran his tongue along Kurt’s lower lip. Kurt shifted a little, opening his mouth under Blaine’s as he reached up a hand to cup the back of Blaine’s head. Blaine sighed into the kiss, curling one hand onto Kurt’s shoulder. 

The kiss broke naturally a few long moments later and Blaine could feel his heart beating faster in his chest from it. Kurt rested his forehead against Blaine’s own, smiling. Blaine leant forwards again, kissing Kurt once more. He cupped Kurt’s cheek, his thumb stroking over the soft line of Kurt’s jaw. Kurt made a sound that went straight to Blaine’s stomach, making him moan in response. 

They parted again a moment later and Blaine stared at Kurt’s lips, red and shining from their kissing. He licked his own lips before pulling back a little more. 

“I…” he started. 

“Yeah,” Kurt said breathily. “You’re really good at that.”

Blaine chuckled. “You are too.”

Kurt leaned back against the couch, taking Blaine’s hand in his own. “So, I’ve wanted to do that for a while now.”

Blaine shot him a surprised look. “Really?” he asked.

Kurt nodded, biting his lip. “Yeah,” he replied. “I… This is so awkward. I’ve kind of had a crush on you for a while. It was getting to the point where I thought I was back in high school.”

Blaine couldn’t help but smile. “You’re definitely not in high school,” he said, shifting to lean back against the couch the way Kurt was, turning to face Kurt as bodily as he could. Their knees bumped together and Kurt stroked his free hand over their joined ones.

“I know,” he said. “But it was though I was being teased with tastes of you every time I saw you.”

“If it helps, it was completely mutual,” Blaine replied.

“That helps.”

Blaine dipped his head to press another soft kiss to Kurt’s lips. “I’m glad.”

Kurt squeezed his hand lightly before kissing Blaine again. It was slow and perfect, Blaine thought. It was everything he wanted and so much more than he ever thought he could have. 

He knew they had a lot to talk about. Blaine didn’t just want a random hook up and he didn’t know if that would scare Kurt away or not. He knew he was attracted to Kurt on a physical level, but every time they actually got a chance to talk Blaine knew that Kurt was the only guy he had met in a while that could keep up with him not only intellectually but also keep him on his toes. Kurt was talented, vivacious and everything Blaine wanted in a partner. 

He figured he’d worry about that a little later, though, because Kurt’s lips against his own and the way their tongues were moving together liked they belong together made Blaine forget about anything that wasn’t Kurt right in front of him.


	11. Chapter 11

Kurt jolted awake with the sound of his phone buzzing across his nightstand. He groped for it blindly, bringing it close to his face and wincing at the harsh brightness, automatically closing his eyes again. He cracked one eye open, peeking through his lashes to see that it was a text message from Blaine, wishing him a good morning. He smiled, unable to help himself as he tapped out a reply.

They were meeting up for lunch that day, something Kurt had been looking forward to. The previous night had been _amazing_. He hadn’t felt so enamoured with someone in such a long time.

The memory of Blaine’s lips on his own, Blaine’s tongue in his mouth and Blaine’s hands stroking his sides as they kissed left Kurt tingling all over. He was glad he had taken Isabelle’s advice and had seized the day with Blaine.

“You got in late.”

Kurt almost fell out of bed at the voice behind him. “Shit,” he hissed. “Rachel!”

Rachel yawned innocently, stretching her arms above her head. She looked positively sleep rumpled and Kurt wondered when during the night she had climbed into bed with him. He must have been deep asleep to not have noticed her – she usually hogged the covers.

Kurt glared at Rachel from his side of the bed and she gave him a smile. “What?” she asked.

“Why are you in my bed?”

“Because I missed you,” Rachel replied, pouting.

Kurt rolled his eyes fondly and shifted his legs so their feet were pressed together comfortably. “I’m here.”

“Where were you last night?” she asked.

Rachel asked too many questions the moment she woke up, Kurt decided. “I was out.”

“On a date?”

Kurt nodded. “Yeah, I was.”

Rachel squealed and threw herself at him in a hug. Kurt quickly caught her before she bowled them both off the bed, one of her pigtail plaits smacking him in the face as she did.

Kurt hugged her back, knowing it was the only way to appease her enough to get her to let go.

“What’s he like? Who is he? Did you kiss him? Oh my god, that’s why you were out so late, wasn’t it, you hussy!”

Kurt shot Rachel a look. “He’s amazing. I really like him and no, you’re not meeting him yet. I want to make sure it’s going to last before you or Santana get your claws into him.”

Rachel feigned a hurt look. “So, is he a good kisser?” she asked with a grin. “I bet he is considering how late you got home. Was that him texting you that woke me up?”

Kurt smiled, unable to help himself when he thought of Blaine. “He’s a _fantastic_ kisser,” he replied. “We spent most of the night making out on his couch. It was _amazing_.”

Rachel squealed again and grabbed his hand, squeezing it in her excitement. “I’m so happy for you!” she said.

“Thanks, Rach. I am too.”

“It looks like love is in the air!” Rachel started. 

“Wait, you’ve met someone too?”

Rachel nodded shyly. “I have,” she replied, grinning. “And no, you’re not meeting mine either. You can meet mine when I get to meet yours.”

Kurt nodded. “I can accept those terms.”

“This is nice,” Rachel said. “I feel like we haven’t done this in so long.”

“Yes because creeping into my bed is _so normal_ ,” Kurt teased. Rachel pouted and kicked his shin with her toes. “Ouch, you need to cut those demon toenails!”

Rachel was about to reply when Kurt’s bedroom door opened and Santana walked in. “Hey, Santana!” she started instead. “Come join us!”

“Wanky.”

Kurt rolled his eyes but Santana climbed in anyway, on Rachel’s side, where she’d made room for her. 

“What’s up with the girly snuggles anyway?” Santana asked, resting her head on her hand so she could look down at both of them. 

“Rachel climbed into bed with me while I was sleeping,” Kurt replied.

Santana’s lips quirked and Kurt could see she was physically restraining herself to stop from commenting. “You two have issues,” she said somewhat fondly.

“We should go out for breakfast,” Rachel suggested. “We could get bagels and coffee from that coffee house you like so much, Kurt.”

“I would but I have a lunch date,” Kurt replied and Rachel pouted. “I don’t want to stuff myself at breakfast–”

“When you can stuff yourself with him at lunch?” Santana interrupted.

Kurt threw her a glare. “No,” he started. “It’s just a date. It might not go anywhere yet.”

“But Kurt…” Rachel said. “I thought…?”

Kurt shook his head. “I don’t want to jinx it by saying he’s the most perfect guy I’ve ever met – even if that _is_ true.”

“You’re not still hung up on that guy from the _Vogue_ party, are you?” Santana asked, twirling some of Rachel’s hair around her finger in an oddly domestic movement. “Because kissing a guy in a mask is nothing to feel guilty over.”

Kurt sucked in his bottom lip, biting it for a moment. “He was… _intense_ though – the masquerade guy, I mean. We didn’t even know each other, we _still_ don’t know each other, and I wanted to just have my way with him.”

Santana laughed. “Kurt, if there’s one thing I know about you for sure is that you literally _cannot_ do one night stands,” she said. “It’s not a _bad_ thing. Boring, sure, but not _bad_. That’s just who you are. Knowing your luck, Mr Masquerade and this new guy you’re boning are the same guy.”

“I’m not boning him,” Kurt said petulantly.

“Not _yet_ , fine, but you probably will,” Santana continued. “You’re smitten already – I could practically see the love hearts floating from underneath your bedroom door.”

Rachel nodded. “She’s right,” she said. “You seem pretty taken with this guy, even though you won’t tell me who he _is_ ,” she jabbed him with her finger for extra emphasis, “so don’t feel too bad. So you kissed a guy wearing a mask? So what? It doesn’t change how you feel about the guy you spent all night making out with.”

Santana wolf whistled. “Go lady lips!”

Kurt rolled his eyes fondly. “Ugh, when did I start taking advice from you two?” 

Santana grinned “When you realised that Auntie Tana knows best.”

“I’d better get up,” Kurt said. “I have errands to run before my lunch date.”

“You know he doesn’t really exist until we meet him, right?” Santana teased. “So, get on that already, Hummel, we don’t like to be kept waiting.”

“No,” Kurt replied, slipping out of bed. “You’re not meeting him. Not until I know if this is going somewhere. The last thing I want is for you to sink your claws into him and scare him off.”

“Would I _really_ do that?” Santana asked sweetly.

“Yes,” Kurt and Rachel replied in unison, both nodding their heads.

“You tried to do it with Tobias,” Kurt added. 

“And he passed the test,” Santana replied with a casual shrug. “I have to make sure that these guys you date are good enough for you.”

“And I’m flattered but it’s my decision to make,” Kurt said as he picked up his phone to flick through his schedule. “So, you’ll meet this guy when _I_ am ready – no sooner than that, okay?”

“Ugh,” Santana said, getting out of Kurt’s bed as well. “You are _so boring_ , Kurt. I hope you and Mr Boring fall in boring love and have boring babies and are just _boring_ for the rest of your boring lives.”

“Thanks, Santana,” Kurt said absently. “Love you too.”

By the time Kurt had run his errands and had got home to get ready, he was on the verge of being late for his date with Blaine. He made it just in time, thankfully, and Blaine greeted him with a big smile and a loving kiss. As Kurt kissed him back, he thought to himself that he really could get used to this. 

“I didn’t know if you were a fancy restaurant at lunch kind of guy, so I thought a little café was probably the best way to go,” Blaine said after they chose a table towards the back of the café to sit at. 

“It’s perfect,” Kurt assured him, taking a seat across from Blaine at the table. He paused, just for a moment, to take in the fact that he was on a lunch date with the first guy he had really liked in a _long_ time. They still had things to talk about, of course, like all new relationships (he didn’t want to presume but he hoped they were in a relationship now), and that scared him a little bit but just seeing Blaine smile at him made those worries fade away.

“How are you feeling today?” Blaine asked once they had been sitting down for a few long moments. “Do you have many bruises?”

Kurt glanced up at Blaine and gave him a small smile. “Surprisingly, I’m okay,” he replied. “I have a few bruises where I landed in the same spots over and over but on the whole, I’m not too bad.”

“Good,” Blaine said and he reached across the top of the table to take Kurt’s hand in his. “I’m glad you came.”

“Me too,” Kurt breathed.

Their moment was interrupted by their server coming to take their order. Blaine said for Kurt to order first before he ordered himself. The server left them alone after taking their orders and Blaine squeezed Kurt’s hand gently and Kurt felt the touch all the way down to his toes.

Even though they had just seen each other the night before, they still found new things to talk about and before Kurt knew it, they had finished their lunch and were accepting the bill from their server.

“You’re not paying, let me get this,” Blaine insisted, slipping his credit card into the little book. 

Kurt resisted the urge to pout in Blaine’s direction. “Fine,” he said. “But I’m getting it next time.”

“Next time?” Blaine asked softly.

Kurt nodded. “I would like to, if you would.”

“I’d love it,” Blaine replied, looking at Kurt with such affection in his gaze.

Neither of them noticed the server taking the book and bringing it back again.

They left the café and Kurt smiled when Blaine’s hand slipped into his own the moment they started to walk down the street together. He had a slight bounce in his step that he couldn’t stop even if he wanted to.

“I know this is probably an awkward subject to broach,” Blaine started as they kept walking. “So I’m just going to do it.”

Kurt nodded, feeling a little nervous. “Okay.”

Blaine shot him a grateful look before speaking again. “I really like you, Kurt,” he said. “Like _really_ like you. I know I’m old… _er_ and I just wanted to know if that was going to be an issue at all?”

Kurt deliberately gave Blaine’s hand a squeeze. “I don’t think it is,” he replied. “It’s not a problem on my part – is it on yours?”

“No, not at all,” Blaine said emphatically. 

“Good,” Kurt replied with a smile. 

“Good,” Blaine repeated. 

“This isn’t just a… _thing_ for me,” Kurt started. “In case you were wondering. I… well, I’ve only really had two steady relationships before and well, I really like you.”

Blaine grinned. “It isn’t a _thing_ for me either,” he said. “I’ve only been with Dale and we were together for a long time.” He paused in the middle of the street before turning to face Kurt. “I guess I just want to get it out there that I don’t really do short relationships. I’m looking for a guy I can spend the rest of my life with. I know that’s probably scary to someone as young as you-”

Kurt quickly cut Blaine off by kissing him. “It’s not scary,” he whispered. “I promise.”

Blaine gave him a hopeful look. “You’re so young, though.”

“Not really,” Kurt said softly. “Age is just a number and I think we should give this a try. I like you, Blaine, I’ve liked you since the moment I spilled my coffee on you at _Vogue_ and I would really, really love to see if we could make a relationship work. I don’t just want to date a bunch of losers before finding the right guy – not when I’m sure I’ve already found him. I get that you’re cautious; your last relationship didn’t exactly end on good terms, but I’m willing to try if you are.”

“I’m willing,” Blaine replied before kissing Kurt again.

~*~

“ _I’m going to Paris!_ ”

Blaine blinked as he glanced down at his phone in his hand and saw that it was indeed his niece calling him. “That’s… _wow_!”

“ _I know! This is so exciting!_ ” 

“Aud, forgive an old man here but why are you going to Paris?” Blaine asked.

“ _Oh! For modelling. I got a contract with an agency and I fly out tomorrow to start work! I can’t wait, Uncle Blaine. This is everything I’ve ever wanted._ ”

“I’m so happy for you, sweetheart,” Blaine replied as he steadied himself on the subway again. It wasn’t the smartest move to be on the phone while on the train but he had a destination to get to and he didn’t want to ignore his niece either.

“Will you come see me off at the airport tomorrow? Dad said he’ll send the car to pick you up,” Audrey asked.

Blaine nodded automatically. “Of course I will,” he replied. “I can’t believe you’re heading to Paris, that’s amazing. How long are you going for?”

“ _Six months to start with_ ,” Audrey said. “ _It could be extended depending on how much they like me and if they want me to work more. Don’t worry though, I’ll be back as often as I can. Dad’s fretting like mad, of course. Can’t have his baby girl traipsing across the world now, can he?_ ”

Blaine laughed, earning him a few odd looks which he ignored. “You’ll do great, sweetheart, I just know it.”

“ _Thanks, Uncle Blaine, that means a lot to me,_ ” Audrey said. “ _I’d better go; I have a_ lot _of things to pack!_ ”

“I bet you do,” Blaine replied. “Text me your flight details and I’ll make sure that I’m up early enough to help you at home if you want it.”

“ _I will! I’m just so excited!_ ” 

Blaine grinned to himself as they said their good byes and disconnected the call. He knew it was only time before Audrey’s career took off and he was just glad it had happened soon for her. She deserved the world, he thought. He may be a little biased though.

The train finally came to Blaine’s stop and he got out, smiling when he saw Kurt’s face from afar, undoubtedly looking for him. 

“Hi,” Kurt breathed as soon as Blaine was within distance. Blaine gently kissed Kurt on the lips in a hello.

“It’s so good to see you again,” Blaine said, slipping his hand into Kurt’s as they headed up the stairs onto the busy Manhattan streets. 

It had been just over a week since they had been able to catch up again. Between Kurt’s work schedule and Blaine’s, they only had time for phone calls and text messages. Both were great, especially when starting a new relationship but Blaine wanted nothing more than to hold Kurt in his arms and kiss him again. 

Since it was a Saturday again though, so they had made sure they both had time to meet up and have a proper date. Kurt said he didn’t want to do the whole ‘wine and dine’ thing, so Blaine figured he would take Kurt somewhere he was sure that Kurt had never been before – golfing. He hadn’t told Kurt where they were going though; he wanted it to be a surprise. He just hoped that Kurt had a good time.

“Are you going to tell me where we’re going yet?” Kurt asked as Blaine hailed a cab.

“Nope,” Blaine replied. “If you don’t like what we do, I’ll have to make it up to you.”

“Promise?” Kurt asked flirtatiously. 

Blaine grinned and kissed Kurt quickly again. “Promise.”

The cab ride wasn’t overly long, which Blaine was thankful for, and before he knew it, they were pulling up at the Anderson golf course. His great-grandfather had the course built in his early thirties, celebrating becoming the youngest partner to ever join one of the top legal firms of his time. It was a sport that had been encouraged for all Andersons to play, male and female, and Blaine wanted to share an afternoon with Kurt, teaching him how to play, while there was still a little bit of sun left before winter truly hit.

“A golf course?” Kurt asked as they wandered to the club rooms.

Blaine nodded. “It’s owned by my family,” he explained, telling Kurt about the tale of his great-grandfather’s achievements. “So it’s kind of a family tradition, really.”

“Oh,” Kurt said, giving Blaine a look that he couldn’t quite decipher. 

“Have you ever played before?” 

Kurt shook his head. “I’ve played mini golf – does that count?”

“We’ll make it count,” Blaine replied, leading Kurt inside. He was greeted by the regular patrons as he led Kurt through to the Anderson personal rooms. “We have spare clothes, if you don’t want to get your Marc Jacobs shirt dirty?”

Kurt nodded. “Thanks,” he said.

Blaine pulled out a soft white shirt and a grey cashmere sweater that was his own for Kurt to change into. He left Kurt to change while he got the family golf clubs from his dad’s private office. He enjoyed the perks of his family owning the place – it meant he didn’t have to remember to bring his golfing equipment each time; it could stay at the club rooms.

Kurt exited the room a moment later and Blaine couldn’t help but stare. He knew Kurt could probably pull off any outfit but he just looked so good in Blaine’s cashmere sweater. 

“Sorry if it’s a little small,” Blaine started.

“It’s perfect,” Kurt replied with a smile. “Honestly.”

“Alright,” Blaine said, grabbing his bag of golf clubs. “Want to head out onto the field?”

Kurt nodded. “Lead the way.”

Blaine smiled and offered his hand to Kurt, who took it with a smile, and led them both outside. He set the golf bag in the back of the golf car and slipped into the driver’s seat. Kurt climbed in next to him and Blaine drove them to the first hole. 

“Normally we start beginners with trainers but you’ve got me, so we may as well have fun with it,” Blaine said as they drove. 

“I am willing and eager,” Kurt replied. “This will be an adventure either way. I can’t promise I won’t accidentally hit you in the face with a club though.”

Blaine laughed. “I’ll be sure to duck if I see you swinging in my direction.”

They pulled up the first stop and Blaine set up the tee, before handing Kurt an appropriate club. He went over the basics of how to hold the club for the best results and how to swing to hit the ball. Kurt had a few practice tries and managed to hit the tee three times instead of the ball and he hit the ball once but it went backwards instead of forwards. 

Kurt laughed, clearly unaffected by how poorly he was doing. “I’m much better at football,” he commented as Blaine set the tee up again. 

“You’ve played football?” 

Kurt nodded. “I was the team kicker for half of my sophomore year in high school,” he replied. “Then I traded to become a cheerleader. They won their first game because of me.”

Blaine swallowed thickly at the double image of Kurt in football gear only to have it replaced by Kurt in a cheerleading outfit. He shook his head and stepped closer to Kurt. “Here,” he said. “I’ll be a better teacher and give you some more guidance.”

Blaine stood behind Kurt, telling him to stand with his feet in line with his shoulders so he had a better sense of balance. He slid his hands down Kurt’s arms in what was probably not an entirely conducive way to golfing but he didn’t care. He positioned Kurt’s hands on the golf club and guided Kurt into a swing. He settled his hands on Kurt’s hips as Kurt took the swing, hitting the ball off the tee, further than Blaine expected him to.

“Was that good?” Kurt asked, turning in Blaine’s arms.

“That was _really_ good,” Blaine replied. “It looks like you got close to the hole as well.”

Kurt grinned at him. “Really?” he asked teasingly. 

Blaine nodded and tilted his head up a little to kiss Kurt soundly on the lips. He let himself enjoy the moment before regretfully letting go of Kurt. 

“Kiss me again,” Kurt whispered and Blaine couldn’t say no, wrapping his arms around Kurt’s waist one more time. He felt the golf club hit his leg as it slipped out of Kurt’s grasp as he wound his arms around Blaine’s neck. 

Blaine felt his body responding to the kiss, pressing in closer, holding Kurt a little tighter and his brain becoming even fuzzier than it already was. He let out a broken moan that caused Kurt’s fingers to tangle in his hair, keeping them close together. 

“We should go,” Kurt whispered. “Your place, my place, I don’t care but we should go.”

Blaine started to nod but then shook his head. “No,” he said.

“No?” Kurt repeated, sounding a little hurt.

Blaine shot him an apologetic look. “I promised myself I wouldn’t just jump into sex with the first guy I had feelings for after Dale,” he started. “I _really_ want to, Kurt, believe me, I do but I don’t just want this to be a sex thing with us.”

“I don’t either,” Kurt agreed. “It doesn’t mean that it will be though, right? We can still fool around a little…?”

Blaine took a deep breath. “As tempting as that is, and _boy_ is that tempting, I think we should wait until we’ve had a few more dates first.”

Kurt actually pouted and Blaine couldn’t stop himself from kissing Kurt again. He cupped Kurt’s cheek with his hand and stroked along Kurt’s bottom lip with his thumb. 

“It’ll be worth it,” Blaine promised. “I already know that I like you so much more than I probably should but I just want to wait a little longer.”

Kurt nodded. “Of course,” he said. “Besides, isn’t that what they invented masturbation for?”

Blaine groaned. “You’re going to be the death of me. I’m an old man, Kurt, show a little compassion.”

Kurt laughed and pressed a soft kiss to Blaine’s lips. “You’re doing fine keeping up with me so far. You know, for an _old guy_.”

~*~


	12. Chapter 12

It was the middle of the week before Kurt got to see Blaine again. His Monday and Tuesday had been super busy at the _Vogue_ office but on Wednesday, Isabelle hadn’t needed him to stay after hours, so Blaine invited him over for dinner at his apartment. Kurt had jumped at the idea, eager to see Blaine again and just relax for the evening. 

Blaine’s cooking skills were amazing, Kurt thought as Blaine stacked the dishwasher before turning it on. 

“Would you like dessert?” Blaine asked and Kurt shook his head. 

“Not yet,” he replied. “Maybe a little after, I’m too full right now.”

Blaine smiled and obviously preened a little under the attention. “I’m just glad you like my cooking skills.”

“They’re fantastic.”

They moved to the living area and Blaine put on a DVD for them to watch. Kurt snuggled up to Blaine on the couch, under a blanket together. It was very domestic and Kurt felt utterly happy with the day’s events. He’d had a good day at work and came straight to Blaine’s after finishing; it was the perfect ending to the day.

Halfway through the movie, Blaine offered dessert again and Kurt agreed. Blaine cut them a slice of his homemade raspberry cheesecake and they shared it while leaning over the breakfast bar together. Kurt pressed his side against Blaine’s, feeling his warmth seeping through his clothes. 

“Here, have the last bite,” Blaine said, holding up his dessert fork for Kurt. Kurt leaned forwards, lips closing over the piece of cutlery to take the last piece. He kept his gaze locked on Blaine’s the entire time, licking his lips of any crumbs when he was done. 

He saw Blaine’s jaw slacken and he immediately closed the gap between them, kissing Blaine hotly. He could taste the raspberry sauce from the cheesecake on Blaine’s tongue. Blaine’s hands grabbed for Kurt’s waist, holding him steady. Kurt tangled his fingers in the curly hair at the back of Blaine’s head as they kissed. 

Kurt barely even registered that Blaine was manoeuvring them back towards the living room he was that caught up in the kiss. He felt Blaine falter for a moment before breaking the kiss to sit down on the first piece of furniture he came to. It was a recliner armchair but Kurt didn’t mind, as long as he got to sit close to Blaine and make out with him. 

Blaine settled back in the chair and pulled Kurt on top of him before pulling the lever to recline them backwards. Kurt let out a surprised laugh at the motion before dipping his head to kiss Blaine again. 

Blaine’s hands roamed over his back, untucking his shirt before sliding up his back, stroking over his skin. Kurt moaned into the kiss, automatically thrusting down into Blaine. He could feel Blaine’s erection against his own and he moved again experimentally. 

Blaine paused and Kurt broke the kiss to look at him. 

“I…”

Blaine licked his lips. “Compromise?”

“I’m listening,” Kurt mumbled, kissing along Blaine’s jaw line where there was a definite five o’clock shadow. 

Blaine’s hands squeezed at Kurt’s hips. “I want to get you off,” he said. “So badly.”

Kurt sat back a little to look at Blaine. “Where’s the compromise?”

“…I think you’ve fried my brain, I can’t think of what I was going to say.”

Kurt grinned. “How about,” he started, rutting down onto Blaine’s lap again. “We _both_ get off _and_ we don’t feel bad about it?”

Blaine licked his lips and Kurt’s gaze followed the movement. He dipped his head, pressing a soft kiss to Blaine’s lips before Blaine nodded. “Yes,” he said. 

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine again. They moved awkwardly, neither wanting to stop kissing, but neither willing to risk moving too much in case the chair toppled over. After an intense struggle, they both had their shirts and pants off. Kurt palmed Blaine over his underwear. 

Blaine lifted his head to kiss Kurt again, connecting their lips in a messy but hot kiss. Kurt thrust down and Blaine moaned again. Kurt slipped two of his fingers beneath the waistband of Blaine’s underwear. He caught Blaine’s gaze, waiting for the okay before removing them completely. He shifted as best as he could, taking off his own too. He settled on Blaine’s thighs, trying not to squash him into the recliner too much.

“You’re so beautiful,” Blaine whispered against Kurt’s lips before kissing him long and slowly. 

Kurt wrapped a hand around Blaine’s cock, feeling its weight in his hand. He ran his thumb over the slit, rubbing the precome that was pooling there down Blaine’s shaft as a substitute for lubricant. 

Blaine arched into his touch, his own hand wrapping around Kurt’s leaking erection. Kurt leaned forward, pressing his forehead to Blaine’s before kissing him. He stroked Blaine slowly at first, teasing him. He wanted this to last as long as possible, even though his body was already telling him it wouldn’t.

Blaine’s stokes matched his own and Kurt broke the kiss, resting his forehead on Blaine’s shoulder, panting heavily already. He turned his head, pressing kisses into Blaine’s neck and everywhere his lips could reach. 

He could feel his orgasm building already and he knew that he wasn’t going to last long at all. 

“Kurt,” Blaine groaned as Kurt’s hand started to stroke him faster. He quickly matched the pace and Kurt dipped his head to kiss Blaine again, moaning brokenly against his lips as he came hotly over Blaine’s fist. Blaine came a moment later, clinging tightly to Kurt and letting out a groan of his own. 

Kurt glanced down at the mess on his hand and leaned over to the side table to grab tissues for them. He cleaned them up and pressed a soft kiss to Blaine’s lips. 

“You’re cold,” Blaine whispered a few moments later and Kurt paused as he realised he was shaking. 

“Just a little.”

Blaine shifted out from underneath him and grabbed the blanket that was draped over the back of the couch. He re-joined Kurt on the recliner, squashing in close and he wrapped the blanket around them both.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine as best as he could, grateful of the closeness that the recliner offered. He kissed Blaine again, unable to stop the contact between them.

“That was really nice,” he whispered between kisses. 

“Yeah, it was,” Blaine agreed, running a hand down Kurt’s naked back. “Really nice.”

Kurt smiled, nosing Blaine’s cheek before kissing him again. He felt his stomach swoop pleasantly when Blaine’s arms tightened around him, holding him close underneath the blanket and with every passing moment, he felt himself falling more and more in love with Blaine.

~*~

“You look happy.”

Blaine looked up from his Kindle, his sandwich half-way to his mouth as Tina sat across from him in the teacher’s lounge. “Thanks?” 

Tina smiled and picked at the fruit that Blaine had in a container next to him. She popped a grape in her mouth before continuing. “I mean in general,” she said. “These last few weeks, you’ve just been a lot happier and you smile more, even for you.”

Blaine set his sandwich down and dusted his fingers on a napkin. “I feel happier.”

“Whatever it is, keep doing it. I like this look on you.”

“Thanks,” Blaine replied and then he paused before adding, “I met someone.”

Tina beamed at him. “Well, what’s he like?”

“He’s _incredible_ , Tina,” Blaine gushed, unable to stop smiling. “We’ve been seeing each other for a little while now and I really think that this is going to last.” He paused, just thinking of the last few weeks that had been filled with Kurt. Tina pinched another grape, still listening to him. “He’s _so_ different than anyone I’ve ever thought I would fall for.”

“A change is a good thing,” Tina said with a pointed look. “You and Dale were together for so long that it’s no wonder your tastes have changed.”

“I know,” Blaine replied, nodding. “It’s just… Okay, you can’t judge me here, okay?”

“Now I’m curious.”

Blaine took a breath and locked gazes with her. “He’s younger than me. By a bit.”

“What’s a few years?” Tina said with a shrug. “Age is just a number, Blaine.”

“He’s twenty-two years old.”

Tina paused in her chewing, staring at him. “Well,” she said after a few long moments. “Not that that isn’t a shock, because it is, but age is just a number and this is the happiest I have ever seen you, so I’m not going to judge.”

Blaine let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. He got up and gave Tina a hug, which she returned. “Thank you,” he said emphatically.

“When do I get to meet him?” Tina asked as Blaine sat back down. 

“Uh, I don’t know,” Blaine replied. “We haven’t really told many people yet. It’s really new and we just wanted to see how we went first. I _really_ want this to work.”

“You should bring him to dinner on Friday night,” Tina suggested. “We could have a group date night. Me and Mike, Valerie and April and you and your new guy!”

Blaine smiled, glad Tina had reacted positively to his news. “I’ll ask Kurt,” he said. “He sometimes works late on Fridays, so I’ll ask.”

“Be sure that you do,” Tina said before pinching another one of his grapes. He slid the container holding the fruit towards her so she could pick freely at it. 

Before their lunch break was over, Blaine sent Kurt a text message asking if he would like to have dinner with his friend Tina and her family.

It wasn’t until the end of Blaine’s school day that Kurt was able to reply with a ‘yes, I’d love to :)’ and Blaine couldn’t help but grin at his phone for a full five minutes before sending a response text and putting his phone away. 

Friday came quicker than Blaine expected. Kurt met him at his apartment and together they journeyed to Tina and Mike’s apartment. 

To say that Blaine was nervous would be an understatement. He knew his friends and he hoped they wouldn’t judge his and Kurt’s relationship. There was still that lingering in the back of his head that said they would. 

He couldn’t help but wonder how Kurt was handling it. They had spoken about meeting each other’s friends and families because they knew they were both serious about the relationship. Kurt had agreed. He didn’t want to hide their relationship either. They wanted to share their newfound love (thought maybe it was too soon to call it that) with those closest to them.

Kurt squeezed his hand and gave him a soft smile and Blaine couldn’t help how his stomach flipped pleasantly, knowing that smile was for him and him alone. 

“Tina and Mike are really lovely,” Blaine said as they rode the elevator to Tina and Mike’s floor. “Their daughter, Valerie, is a sweetheart too. She’s in her senior year of high school and her girlfriend is too.”

“Teen lesbians,” Kurt commented. “I grew up with those.”

Blaine smiled and leaned over to kiss Kurt’s cheek. Kurt turned his head and kissed Blaine softly on the lips just before the doors opened. They stepped out and Blaine knocked on the door to Tina and Mike’s apartment. 

The door swung open and Tina’s happy face greeted them. “Blaine!” she exclaimed. “Come on in!”

Blaine led Kurt into the apartment and reached behind him to close the door again. 

“And you must be Kurt!” Tina said. 

“That would be me,” Kurt replied with a nod. 

Blaine shucked off his coat and hung it in the little closet by the door, doing the same with Kurt’s own. 

Blaine introduced Kurt to Tina and her family, taking in the way they each gave him a once over. He was proud to be with Kurt and even more so as Kurt smiled easily at his friends.

“Valerie and April will be back soon,” Tina said. “They just went to pick up dessert.”

“What are we having for dessert?” Blaine asked, unable to help himself.

“Whatever cheesecake they bring back, probably,” Mike replied.

“Oh, I love cheesecake,” Kurt said and Blaine grinned. 

They sat down in the living room, Mike pouring them each a glass of chilled white wine. Blaine casually rested his free hand on Kurt’s thigh, smiling when Kurt’s hand covered his own. 

“So, Kurt, Blaine tells us that you work at _Vogue_?” Tina said, angling herself a little more to face Kurt.

“I do,” Kurt replied. “I’m the executive assistant to the fashion editor, Isabelle Wright. We both used to work at _Vogue_ dot com before moving to the magazine when the position became free.”

“That sounds like a tough job,” Tina said, taking a sip of her wine.

“It can be,” Kurt answered. “I’m so used to it now that any crises are just a part of the job description.”

Blaine listened as Kurt and Tina talked fashion and Kurt said that he could get her a private tour of the _Vogue_ office, if she so wished. Tina agreed immediately, having been a fan of the magazine for a long time that Blaine could recall. 

Valerie and April returned with dessert a short while later and Mike got up to serve dinner. 

“Your friends are nice,” Kurt whispered to Blaine as they entered the dining room. “Tina has a great fashion sense.”

Blaine beamed and pressed a kiss to Kurt’s cheek, elated that his boyfriend was getting along so well with his best friend. 

They sat down to dinner and made small talk. The nerves Blaine had been feeling were slowly dissipating as the evening went on. Mike perked up when Kurt said that his dad owned a garage and was also a Congressman for Ohio; he talked politics for a few moments before starting to talk about the car that he had while in high school.

“He wouldn’t admit it when the car was on its last legs,” Tina said with a smile. “He cried.”

“I… Well, I admit that,” Mike said. “But that car held a _lot_ of memories. Valerie was conceived in that car.” 

“ _Dad_!” Valerie exclaimed. “I did _not_ need to know that!”

Tina snorted and reached over to pat her daughter’s hand. “Don’t worry, sweetheart,” she said. “You weren’t conceived in your dad’s car, no matter _how_ much he likes to think you were.”

Valerie made a face at her parents and abruptly changed the subject. “So, Kurt,” she said. “Did you go to college at all?”

Kurt set his wine glass down. “I studied part time at NYU while doing my internship at _Vogue_. I majored in creative writing. Have you applied for many schools yet?”

Valerie nodded. “I have,” she said. “Columbia, NYU, Yale, Harvard. I want to cover all of my bases.”

“Val is looking to go into environmental law,” Mike said. “And April is hoping to be a doctor.”

“I want to be a surgeon,” April added. “It’s a family thing.”

Kurt smiled and nodded. “I get that,” he replied. “My brother, Finn, took over my dad’s car shop while he’s in Congress. We have to keep that in the family and while I can change a tyre faster than anyone else I know, being a mechanic is just _not_ for me.”

Blaine reached under the table to squeeze Kurt’s knee gently, trying not to picture Kurt in a pair of greasy overalls, with a smudge of grease on his cheek from all of the hard work he had been doing. 

“…dessert?”

Blaine blinked, realising that he had missed whatever it was that Tina said. “Sorry?” 

Tina gave him a knowing smile. “Would you like dessert?”

“Oh,” Blaine said. “Yes, if everyone else is.”

“April and I are taking ours to my room,” Valerie said as she cleared hers and April’s plates. “We have studying to do and we don’t want to be around a bunch of old people all night,” she teased.

“Just keep the noise down,” Mike said, pressing a kiss to the top of his daughter’s head as she walked passed him to get to the kitchen.

“Will do,” Valerie promised.

Tina served dessert and the remaining adults moved to the living room with their re-filled wine glasses, settling into the couches to chat some more. Blaine glanced at Kurt, who was smiling happily at something Tina was saying and he began to wonder why on Earth he had been feeling nervous to begin with. Kurt was perfect and seeing him interact with his friends just proved that.

~*~


	13. Chapter 13

“ _Hey, kiddo._ ”

Kurt smiled. “Hi, Dad,” he said, adjusting his cell phone in his hand so that he could hear his dad properly. “You have no idea how _good_ it is to hear your voice.”

“ _Rough week, huh_?” Burt asked.

“Rough _month_ , more like it,” Kurt started. “It’s Fashion Week and everyone is running around like they’re headless chickens and it’s making the office a _very_ stressful place to be right now.” He paused, puttering around his bedroom, trying to sort things out with one hand while he vented to his dad. “I have been working twelve hour shifts _all_ week and I’m about to collapse. Isabelle fired someone at nine o’clock this morning.”

“ _Wow_ ,” Burt replied. “ _You’re not in danger of getting fired, are you?_ ”

“Not in the slightest,” Kurt said, relieved to even just say the words. “Isabelle needs me and she knows she does. No one else can do my job as well as I do.”

“ _Glad to hear it, kid_.”

It really was good to hear his dad’s voice, Kurt thought as he laid out yet another potential outfit for his and Blaine’s date. He only had an hour to get ready and he still had to shower but he desperately wanted to hear the sane, comforting voice of his father. “I am too, believe me. I haven’t even had time to see my boyfriend in the last two weeks, let alone been able to breathe or do anything else considered fun.”

“ _Rewind a second there, Kurt_. Boyfriend?” Burt’s curious tone filled Kurt’s ear, emphasising the word ‘boyfriend’ like it was a new concept to him. 

Shit. He had completely forgotten to tell his dad that he was seeing someone. 

“Um, yeah,” Kurt said, setting a skinny tie down with his outfit. He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and bit back a sigh before leaving the tie to focus on the conversation. “I’m seeing someone.”

“ _And_ why _are you just telling your dear old dad now?_ ”

“Fashion Week made me forget?” Kurt tried. “I’m sorry, Dad, I honestly thought that I’d told you.”

“ _You can tell me about him now_ ,” Burt said. “ _Starting with his name._ ”

Kurt smiled and folded his legs underneath himself as he settled into a more comfortable position on his bed. “His name is Blaine,” he started. “He’s… _incredible_. He’s a counsellor at a high school. Not like a guidance counsellor, but like a shrink for teenagers, but on campus. He’s amazing, Dad. I really like him.”

“ _It sounds like it_ ,” Burt said. 

Kurt grinned and laid his shoes down next to his bed as well to complete his outfit. He swapped his cell phone to the other ear so he could have his right hand free to choose cufflinks. “I’m sorry for gushing.”

Burt laughed. “ _It’s okay. I’m your dad; I can take you gushing over a guy. As long as he deserves it, that is._ ”

“He really does,” Kurt replied, feeling his stomach flip flop happily.

“ _And how do you feel about him_?” Burt asked, sounding genuinely curious.

“I think I love him, Dad,” Kurt replied, feeling giddy to finally say it out loud to someone. “I’ve known him for a while now and it took us forever to get together but I feel… _complete_ when I’m with him.”

“ _So_ ,” Burt started. “ _Do I get to meet my future son-in-law or shall I wait for the wedding invitation?_ ” he teased.

“Dad!” Kurt exclaimed, covering his face with his free hand, despite the big grin on his face. “I was hoping to bring him home for you to meet him after Fashion Week.”

“ _Good_ ,” Burt said. “ _He sounds great, Kurt. I’d like to meet him first, so I can pass proper judgement._ ”

“Of course,” Kurt replied. “I’ll ask him if he’ll come home with me in a few weeks to meet you.”

“ _Good_ ,” Burt said. “ _And, Kurt?_ ”

“Yeah, Dad?”

“ _You sound happy._ ”

Kurt welled up despite himself. “Thanks, Dad,” he replied softly. “I’ll talk to you soon.”

Kurt ended the call and left his phone on his bed side table, smiling all the while. He checked the time and got up to go shower. He and Blaine had a date, the first one in two weeks, and he was eager to see his boyfriend. 

As Kurt showered, he wondered what Blaine meeting his dad would be like. His dad was the most important person in his life and his opinion was the only one that truly mattered to Kurt. He just wanted Blaine and his dad to get along well.

He didn’t see why they wouldn’t – Blaine had a lot in common with his dad, and not just the sporting events he liked to watch and participate in. He couldn’t stop thinking up scenarios of how the two men meeting would happen. 

Burt could welcome Blaine into the family with open arms, something that Kurt secretly wished for. He wanted his dad to approve of Blaine and he wanted Blaine to love his dad just as much. 

He knew the age difference was going to be awkward. Blaine and Burt were only a few years apart in age and Kurt was dating Blaine. He wanted _more_ with Blaine as well. He knew that Blaine was The One and he didn’t want it to be awkward for his dad and Blaine to meet.

It was going to be a risk, them meeting, no matter what. 

Kurt bit his lip as he rinsed his body off. He couldn’t think like that. His dad would love Blaine. He had to keep telling himself that or he wouldn’t be able to face his dad and Blaine meeting at all. 

Once he had finished in the shower, Kurt headed back to his room to dress. He had carefully chosen an outfit that would not only accentuate his best features and be extremely fashionable but would also capture Blaine’s attention the second he saw him. Even though Kurt had him now, even though they were dating, he still wanted Blaine’s attention on him, noticing him and only him.

Kurt’s phone buzzed on his night stand as he was moisturising his face and he glanced down at the text from Blaine, saying that he was leaving his apartment and that he would be there soon. Kurt smiled and quickly tapped out a reply with his thumb, being mindful not to get any crème on his phone.

He had planned their date tonight. Blaine had been the one to organise the last couple they had and Kurt wanted to take him out this time. They were going to see a Broadway show, one that Rachel had a small part in. Kurt hadn’t told her that they were coming; he wanted it to be a surprise. 

She had successfully landed herself a role in _Bring It On: The Musical_ and it wasn’t her first choice, not by a long shot, but as Rachel said, it was a foot in the Broadway door and she wasn’t going to give it up for anything. Even though she only had a minor role, it was a stepping stone and Kurt was proud of her. 

Rachel had been desperate to get onto Broadway for as long as she could say the word “Broadway”. 

He knew it was only a matter of time before she was taking the Broadway world by storm; it was inevitable.

Kurt gathered his belongings and left the apartment building with enough time to get outside and meet Blaine. Blaine pulled up a few moments later in a taxi and Kurt slid in next to him. 

“Hi,” Kurt said, leaning over to press a quick kiss to Blaine’s lips. 

“Hi,” Blaine replied with a grin. He took Kurt’s hand in his own and they remained silent for the rest of the cab ride. 

They pulled up outside of the theatre a short while later and Blaine slipped the driver some money before Kurt could protest.

“I’m taking care of things tonight,” Kurt admonished as they stepped out onto the pavement.

Blaine slipped his arms around Kurt’s waist. “I’m sorry,” he said and Kurt couldn’t help but smile a little, knowing that Blaine wasn’t sorry at all. “I can’t help myself.”

Kurt hummed and kissed Blaine softly. “I’ve missed you,” he said as they parted. He wrapped his arms around Blaine’s shoulders and pulled him in for a long, satisfying hug. He had missed Blaine’s presence in his life during the last few weeks. They had seen each other a few times but Kurt had been so busy with work that it was bordering on impossible to actually spend any quality time together.

“I’ve missed you too.”

Kurt kissed Blaine again, a thrill going through him at the realisation that he could do this freely now. “C’mon, we should go inside.”

Blaine nodded and they broke apart. Kurt felt Blaine take his hand again and they headed inside the theatre to find their seats. 

The show started and Kurt found himself completely entranced by the beauty that was the Broadway experience. He was glad that he had someone like Blaine to share it with. 

Rachel came out on stage and Kurt squeezed Blaine’s hand excitedly.

“That’s my room-mate,” he hissed to Blaine, who smiled at him.

“She’s good,” Blaine replied.

Kurt fell silent again, watching Rachel capture the complete attention of the audience. Kurt was so proud of her and he couldn’t wait to find her after the show to tell her so. 

He then realised that if he went to find her, she would be the first person in his life to meet Blaine. He wasn’t sure if he wanted her to meet Blaine before his dad but he knew it was going to be hard to get to Ohio to see his dad before the next few weeks were over.

Kurt loved Rachel though. She was one of his best friends and he felt ready for her to know who Blaine was; the man he was completely smitten with was. The man whom he was falling in love with.

The show ended and Kurt applauded loudly, whistling through his fingers specifically for Rachel. He wasn’t sure if she knew he was there but he wanted her to know that was from him.

When they got into the lobby, Kurt turned to Blaine. “I’d like you to meet Rachel,” he said. 

Blaine nodded. “I’d love to,” he replied, stepping close to Kurt as a couple pushed passed them. 

“I told my dad about you,” Kurt added, feeling his cheeks heat up a little. “He wants to meet you but I said I can’t get home for another few weeks at least. I’d… I’d really love for you to meet him.” He bit his lip, waiting for Blaine’s response.

Blaine slipped his hand into Kurt’s and lifted it to his lips, kissing the back of it. “I want to meet him too,” he replied. “I’m really serious about this, about us, and I want to meet him.”

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you.” He knew it was probably awkward to be having that conversation in the middle of a crowded lobby but Kurt needed Blaine to know before he met Rachel. 

“Also, I have to warn you,” Kurt started as the lobby began to empty. “Rachel is a bit of a hurricane. She’s a tiny person but she’s a force to be reckoned with.”

“Noted,” Blaine replied with a chuckle. “I just want you to know there’s nothing to be nervous about.” Kurt glanced back at Blaine from his search for Rachel. “I’m going to love your friends, Kurt,” he said. “Because I love you.”

Kurt was stunned. Blaine’s expression remained the same and Kurt could clearly see the affection in Blaine’s eyes. He let out a shaky breath before wrapping his arms around Blaine’s shoulders and kissing him. 

“I love you too,” he whispered back before pressing another kiss to Blaine’s lips. 

Kurt didn’t care that it might be too soon to say those words back to Blaine, having only been officially together for a couple of months but they rang true to him. He felt them with his entire being and he was positively ecstatic that Blaine felt the same way. 

They eventually broke the kiss and Kurt flushed as he looked around the now mostly empty lobby. He turned to look back at Blaine and smiled brightly, feeling giddy and excited. 

“Stay with me tonight?” Blaine asked softly. 

Kurt nodded before he even registered what Blaine had asked. “I’d love to.”

Blaine’s lips brushed against his own once more before they were interrupted with a female voice calling out Kurt’s name.

Kurt turned to see Rachel walking towards them and he beamed at her. “Rachel, you were fantastic.”

Rachel grinned widely. “Thank you,” she said, enveloping him in a hug. “I can’t believe you’re here, you little sneak! You should have told me.”

“And ruin the surprise?” Kurt teased as they parted. “I’d never pass up that kind of opportunity.”

Rachel smiled and then her gaze flicked to Blaine. She cleared her throat and blinked up at Kurt in such an obvious way that he wanted to laugh.

“Rachel,” he started, bouncing a little in his excitement. “This is Blaine, my boyfriend.”

Rachel smiled and shook Blaine’s outstretched hand. “It’s _so_ good to finally meet you,” she said in a rush. “Kurt kept hiding you from me and the girls but now that I’ve met you, I’ll be able to tell the others that you really _do_ exist.”

Blaine raised his eyebrow at that. “I didn’t exist?”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Santana,” he said. “No one exists in her mind until she meets them properly.”

“Ahh, I see,” Blaine replied.

“Anyway,” Rachel interrupted. “Are you coming back to the apartment now? Santana should be home and so will Mercedes, we can have a girly night and we can all meet Blaine properly!”

Kurt shook his head. “Not tonight, Rach,” he replied. “Blaine and I haven’t had any time together in a couple of weeks; I’m spending the night at his place.”

“Oh,” Rachel said, looking a little put out. “How about Sunday? We could all have breakfast together! Or brunch!”

Kurt glanced at Blaine who gave him a single nod. “Alright,” he said. “Sunday for breakfast or brunch.”

Rachel squealed happily and grabbed Kurt in a hug, followed by Blaine, before she left them alone once more.

“I see what you mean by hurricane,” Blaine commented once they were alone.

Kurt grinned. “C’mon, let’s go,” he said, slipping his hand into Blaine’s own so they could leave the theatre for Blaine’s apartment.

Kurt was excited at the idea of spending the night with Blaine.

Since their little sexual compromise at Blaine’s house, they hadn’t done anything more with each other. Blaine still wanted to wait to do anything more sexual and Kurt had agreed. Now, though, he wanted Blaine more than anything. 

Hearing Blaine admit that he _loved_ Kurt was the most amazing feeling in the world. He had wanted to be with Blaine for so long and to finally have him, finally hear those words, was like a dream come true. 

Blaine was absolutely everything Kurt could ask for in the person he wanted to share his life with. 

When they got to Blaine’s apartment, Blaine poured them both a glass of wine and they took it to the living room. Blaine turned the television on to some bad reality TV show and Kurt smiled as he got comfortable on the couch next to him. 

“I had a good time tonight,” Blaine said.

Kurt looked up at him from where he was tucked into Blaine’s side. “I did too,” he replied softly. “Thanks for coming with me. Even if the musical wasn’t my first choice.”

Blaine grinned and kissed Kurt on the lips. “It was perfect.”

Kurt’s breath hitched and he set his wine glass down on the coffee table so he could shift and kiss Blaine freely. Blaine set his glass down as well and moved to hold Kurt’s waist with both of his hands. 

Kurt tilted his head for a better angle and Blaine moaned into his mouth. Kurt broke the kiss with a smile and gently stroked his thumb over Blaine’s bottom lip before kissing it softly. 

“Do you…” Blaine cleared his throat. “Do you want to go to bed?”

Kurt nodded and stood up off the couch, holding his hand out to Blaine. “Oh, wait,” he said. “I don’t have anything to sleep in… Or a toothbrush for that matter.”

“Well, the toothbrush I can supply,” Blaine said as he stood and he moved to wrap his arms around Kurt’s waist. “But I was hoping maybe we wouldn’t need to sleep with clothes on?”

Kurt inhaled and nodded. “I… yes… definitely,” he agreed with a smile.

Blaine leaned forwards and kissed him again. “Good,” he replied. “C’mon, I’ll get you that toothbrush.”

Kurt grinned and picked up their wine glasses to put in the dishwasher before following Blaine to the bathroom. Blaine handed him a brand new toothbrush, still in its box, and Kurt took it gratefully. They stood side by side in Blaine’s bathroom, brushing their teeth and Kurt couldn’t help but notice how oddly domestic it was. His mind immediately supplied that he wouldn’t mind doing this every day (twice a day) for the rest of his life, but he knew it was way too soon to be thinking like that.

Kurt caught Blaine’s gaze in the mirror and couldn’t help but smile around his toothbrush. Blaine winked and Kurt chuckled before rinsing his mouth out. 

Once they were both done, Blaine switched off the bathroom light and they headed back into Blaine’s room. 

Blaine caught Kurt’s wrist gently and Kurt turned straight into Blaine’s arms, accepting the offered kiss. 

“Mmm, minty fresh,” Blaine commented and Kurt grinned again. 

Blaine gently rubbed his nose against Kurt’s own in a small stroke before brushing their lips together. Kurt felt his lips part automatically at the touch. Blaine’s hands moved from his waist to unbutton Kurt’s shirt. Kurt sucked in a breath the moment Blaine’s lips came into contact with his skin and sucked lightly. He gripped at Blaine’s shoulder, torn between wanting more and wanting to throw Blaine on the bed and have his way with him. 

“Bed,” Kurt mumbled after he was sure Blaine had left an impressive hickey on his neck.

Blaine kissed Kurt’s jaw and nodded, unbuttoning his own shirt as he walked around the bed. Kurt followed suit, taking his shirt and undershirt off but leaving his pants on. He debated between taking off his belt or not and hastily undid it when he saw Blaine stepping out of his own pants. Kurt followed suit, taking off his own pants as well, leaving them on the bedroom floor. 

Kurt climbed onto the bed and sat, waiting for Blaine to join him. Blaine slipped onto the bed next to him a moment later and took Kurt’s face in his hands, kissing him deeply. Kurt moaned, automatically leaning into the kiss. He went where Blaine guided him, settling half on top of Blaine, his leg pressed between Blaine’s own.

“Take off your underwear?” Kurt asked between kisses. 

Blaine nodded in compliance and they parted enough to take off their underwear. Blaine kicked back the covers and slipped under a sheet, pulling it over Kurt as well. They moved to lie on their sides, facing each other and Kurt snuggled in close. He stroked Blaine’s cheek, running his fingers over Blaine’s stubble. He kissed Blaine’s cheek, feeling the sharp little grey and black pricks of hair underneath his lips. 

Blaine captured his lips again guiding Kurt back on top of him. “Like this,” he said. “Just like this.”

Kurt nodded and shifted to a better position. Their cocks pressed together, trapped between them and Kurt’s eyes fluttered closed at the touch. He automatically thrust down, making both of them moan. 

Blaine’s stroked one hand through Kurt’s hair, bringing him in for another kiss, his other hand trailing down Kurt’s back and cupping his ass. Kurt pushed back into the touch and then thrust forwards again. 

They set a rhythm together, moving, thrusting and trying to kiss the entire time. 

“You look so gorgeous like this,” Blaine whispered. 

Kurt flushed at the compliment and dipped his head, kissing down Blaine’s jaw to the juncture of his neck. He let his bottom lip drag over the flushed skin before flicking out his tongue. He could taste Blaine’s sweat on his tongue, tasting the saltiness of it on his skin. Kurt sucked a small kiss into the spot before nipping at Blaine’s shoulder, thrusting down all the while. 

“So close,” Blaine said. 

Kurt slipped a hand between them, wrapping it around their cocks, keeping his gaze locked on Blaine’s the entire time. Blaine’s hand joined his a moment later and Kurt groaned at the added pressure.

Blaine came a moment later, pulsing over their hands and Kurt followed suit, panting heavily. He kept moving his hips, working through his orgasm. Blaine reached up with his free hand to push Kurt’s hair away from his sweaty forehead and he kissed him on the lips again. 

“I love you,” Blaine whispered. 

Kurt smiled, sleepy and sated. “I love you too.”

Kurt rolled off Blaine, onto his back and Blaine reached for a tissue to clean them up 

“Your bed is gorgeous,” Kurt said. “Seriously, I feel like I’m lying on a cloud.”

Blaine chuckled and the sound warmed Kurt down to his toes. He shifted over, lying on his side, his head propped up on his arm, looking down at Kurt. “Comfort is a necessity when sleeping,” he said, gently laying his hand to rest on Kurt’s stomach.

Kurt looked over at Blaine and reached up, pulling him in for a kiss. Blaine shifted so he was hovering over Kurt a little and Kurt automatically arched into his touch. 

They broke the kiss and Kurt tangled his fingers with Blaine’s that were still on his stomach. He kissed Blaine softly and they shifted to lie down comfortably. Kurt snuggled into Blaine’s side, curling around him immediately. He sighed contently and smiled when Blaine pressed a kiss to the top of his head. 

“Good night, Kurt,” Blaine said softly. 

“Night, Blaine.”

Kurt drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face and his heart beating in sync with Blaine’s own.

~*~

“I can’t believe you have horses. Wait, no. Of _course_ you have horses.”

Blaine laughed and shook his head, reaching up to stroke his horse, Daisy. After waking up in Kurt’s arms that morning, Blaine had been on cloud nine all day long. He had wanted to show Kurt more of his life, watch him experience things for the first time and watch the enjoyment on Kurt’s face as he did. The horses had been an unexpected idea. He had planned to take Kurt ice skating before the last of the ice melted, giving away winter into spring, but the plan had fallen through. 

That was how they wound up in the stables that held the Anderson family horses. His mother was a horse fanatic. Every weekend, Blaine remembered coming out to the stables, learning to ride and how to care for horses. He had won many competitions involving the horses. He was an excellent polo player and for a while in his teen years, he’d seriously considering being a jockey. He was small enough to be able to pull it off when it had been determined that he’d stopped growing after his teen years, he’d considered it again. In the end he chose not to, but still competed in show jumping until college got to be too much. 

“My mom loves horses,” Blaine replied. “Have you ever been riding before?”

Kurt shook his head. “No.”

Blaine smiled. “Good,” he said. “That means I get to teach you.”

“This is going to be another one of those activities where my ass gets hurt but not in the good way, isn’t it?”

Blaine laughed and shook his head. “Only if you let it.”

Kurt flushed a little and nodded. “Alright, cowboy,” he said. “Show me your horse whispering ways.”

“Alright,” Blaine said, reaching for Kurt’s hand. “This is Daisy.” He moved Kurt’s hand up to touch her mane, moving his own hand away a moment later. “She’s getting a bit older now but she’s still good to just walk around a little. Perfect for you to start on.”

“Is she yours?” 

Blaine shook his head. “Daisy is Audrey’s horse,” he replied. “My horse is Gypsy. Would you like to meet her?”

Kurt nodded and Blaine led him a few stalls down to where his completely black horse, Gypsy, was. He opened the stall door and stepped in, waiting for Kurt to join him. Blaine reached up to stroke Gypsy’s mane before running a hand over her nose and feeding her a carrot from his pocket. 

“There’s my girl,” he said softly as she chewed noisily on the carrot.

“She’s gorgeous,” Kurt breathed from next to him and Blaine beamed. 

“She is. The staff here take really good care of her and she gets good exercise with the classes that are held here for beginners.”

Kurt reached up to stroke her and Blaine watched his face carefully, taking in the sheer joy that had crossed his face as Gypsy turned into his touch, letting out a soft neigh, indicating her happiness. Blaine smiled and quickly snapped a picture of Kurt on his phone. Kurt turned at the sound of the click and Blaine smiled. 

“I couldn’t help myself,” he said. “You look stunning right now.”

Kurt flushed a little. “I’m in the worst outfit possible, Blaine,” he protested. “And I’m covered in dirt already.”

“You still look beautiful,” Blaine replied and Kurt fell silent, a small smile on his lips. 

“So I can’t ride Gypsy then?”

Blaine shook his head. “It’s better that you start on Daisy,” he said. “Gypsy is a little forceful at times and since you’ve never ridden, she might scare you a little.”

“Oh,” Kurt said, taking a step back from the horse. Gypsy followed him, clearly wanting more attention and Blaine reached over to give her a pat, soothing her. 

“C’mon,” Blaine said, leading Kurt from the stall. “When you’ve got the hang of riding on Daisy, you can ride Gypsy. Promise.”

Kurt smiled and nodded. “I’ll hold you to that.”

Blaine grinned and opened Daisy’s stall door, guiding the horse out. He saddled her up, securing the bonds correctly as he chatted to Kurt about proper horse maintenance. Kurt was extremely attentive and asked questions that Blaine hadn’t heard in a long time, but he was more than happy to answer his boyfriend’s questions. From what horses ate every day, to how to properly braid a horse’s tail or mane. Blaine was quick to recommend not braiding a horse’s tail or mane because his family’s horses, at least, didn’t like it. 

Once Daisy was ready for Kurt, Blaine helped Kurt up onto her. 

“Tuck your knees in a little,” Blaine said. “There you go. Perfect.”

“I feel like one wrong move and I’m going to fall off,” Kurt said, tone worried.

“You’re fine,” Blaine assured him. “Everyone feels like that their first time.”

He patted Kurt’s knee and Kurt glanced down at him, his nervousness clearly written on his face. 

“Okay,” Blaine said. “I’m going to lead you around the paddock a little. We’ll go slowly, so try not to worry too much, okay?”

Kurt nodded, posture impossibly straight. Blaine bit back a sigh, knowing that Kurt was going to be incredibly sore unless he relaxed a little.

Blaine led him around the paddock once and then walked alongside Daisy while Kurt held onto the reigns. After their second lap, Blaine noticed that Kurt had relaxed significantly. He was glad for it, because Kurt’s muscles would hate him for being so tense for so long. 

“How do you feel about staying on while I go get Gypsy?” Blaine asked after a while.

Kurt glanced down at him. “…Good. I think.”

Blaine chuckled. “Keep doing what you’re doing,” he said. “Daisy really likes you.”

“Yeah?” Kurt asked.

“Yeah,” Blaine repeated. “How could she not?”

Kurt smiled and Blaine felt his stomach flutter at the sight. “Okay.”

“I’ll be back in a moment, okay?”

Kurt nodded and Blaine headed back to the stables to saddle Gypsy up. He rubbed a hand down her mane once he had climbed up on her and he led her to where Kurt and Daisy were still slowly dawdling around the paddock. He smiled and guided Gypsy to fall into step with Daisy but keeping enough of a distance so that neither of the horses got upset.

“This is fun,” Kurt said as they kept riding. 

“Wait until you’re galloping,” Blaine replied. “Nothing beats running with a horse. There’s just something so… _primal_ about it. It’s why I used to ride so much as a kid.”

Kurt glanced at him; a strange look crossed his face before disappearing completely. “Maybe when I’m a little more confident.”

“Of course,” Blaine nodded. 

They kept talking about Blaine’s family’s horses as they rode around the paddock. Blaine told him the tales of his mom’s enjoyment riding and how when he was six years old, he rode a horse for the first time. 

“When I fell off, I broke my arm in two places but I still wanted to get back up on the horse,” Blaine said. “Mom refused to let me ride again until my arm had completely healed.”

“At least _one_ of you was sane in that situation,” Kurt teased. 

Blaine grinned. “It’s in the blood, what can I say?”

They dismounted a short while later and Blaine led Gypsy back to her stall before helping Kurt off Daisy. He was a little wobbly on his legs after being on the horse for so long but Blaine kept a secure arm around his waist until he regained his balance. 

“That was fun,” Kurt said once they were on the way back to Blaine’s apartment.

“I’m glad you liked it,” Blaine replied. 

Kurt curled into Blaine’s side in the backseat of the taxi and stayed there until they were at Blaine’s apartment.

“You can shower first, if you want?” Blaine offered when they were inside. Kurt nodded and headed for Blaine’s bathroom.

Once they were both showered and in fresh clothes, Blaine curled up on the couch with Kurt in his arms, a movie that neither of them were watching playing in the background.

“You could stay at my apartment tonight,” Kurt said, shifting his head from off Blaine’s chest to look up at him. “That way you can meet the girls tomorrow morning when everyone’s home.”

Blaine smiled and pressed a kiss to Kurt’s lips. “I’d love that.”

Kurt’s apartment was empty when they arrived a few hours later. Kurt showed Blaine around, pointing out how small it was compared to Blaine’s penthouse apartment. 

“It’s perfect,” Blaine assured him with a kiss. 

They had ordered dinner while they were at Blaine’s house and Kurt explained that his friends were likely to be out until sometime during the middle of the night. 

Kurt’s room was cosy, Blaine thought. It was big enough for one person but Kurt immediately said how sad he was that he didn’t have a bigger closet space. Blaine laughed and stepped up behind Kurt, pressing kisses along the back of his neck. He tugged at Kurt’s collar a little to get better access to the soft skin hiding there and Kurt let out a breathy little sigh. 

Blaine loosened his hold on Kurt and moved so he was in front of him. 

“Hi,” Kurt whispered, licking his lips. 

“Hi,” Blaine returned and he leaned forwards to capture Kurt’s lips in his own. He wrapped his arms around Kurt’s waist again, holding him close while Kurt draped his arms over Blaine’s shoulders in an all too familiar hold. 

Kurt sighed as Blaine caressed the small of his back over the top of his clothes. Blaine slowly manoeuvred them to Kurt’s bed and stopped when Kurt’s legs hit the edge. The kiss broke and Kurt looked at him with a thousand questions in his gaze. Blaine pressed a chaste kiss to his lips before asking Kurt which side of the bed was his. 

“Oh,” Kurt said. “This side.”

He sat down and Blaine pulled off his sweater before joining Kurt on the bed and set his black framed glasses on the bedside table. 

“Are we…?” Kurt left the question hanging in the air. 

Blaine shook his head. “Not tonight,” he replied. “But I would love to suck you off if you’re okay with that?”

“I… yes. Y-yes! Of course,” Kurt stuttered, his cheeks flushed red. “I… Wow, I am so nervous.”

Blaine took Kurt’s hand in his own. “Don’t be,” he said. “We don’t have to do anything. I loved falling asleep with you in my arms last night. If we end up like that again, I’ll be a happy man.”

Kurt glanced at him, his affection clearly on his face. “We can definitely end up like that.”

Blaine smiled softly and they both moved, meeting in another kiss. Kurt’s mouth immediately opened under his own and Blaine moaned the moment Kurt’s tongue brushed against his own. They lay back, still kissing, Blaine hovering over Kurt, much like the previous night. 

Blaine broke the kiss to move over Kurt, straddling his thighs. He slowly unbuttoned Kurt’s shirt, leaning forwards to press a kiss to his chest above his undershirt once all of the buttons were undone.

Kurt sat up and shrugged out of his button down shirt and his undershirt, throwing them over the side of the bed and Blaine kissed him again, running his hands down the smooth, pale skin of Kurt’s torso. Kurt’s hands fell to his waist, tugging at Blaine’s own shirt until it came untucked from his pants. Kurt’s fingers worked quickly, unbuttoning Blaine’s top. He shucked out of that and his tank top, letting them both drop to the floor near Kurt’s own. 

Kurt’s fingers immediately tangled in Blaine’s curly hair as they kissed. Blaine gently pushed him to lie back down, covering Kurt’s body with his own. He broke the kiss to look at Kurt. He took in Kurt’s pink; kiss swollen lips, shining at him, enticing him. Kurt’s eyes were hazy with lust and Blaine felt a thrill go through him, knowing that look was for him and for him alone. 

He gave Kurt a small smile before kissing down Kurt’s jaw and to his neck. He sucked softly, waiting for a response from Kurt before continuing. Kurt’s hand found its way back into his hair, tugging every time he let out a happy sigh or a passionate moan.

Blaine kissed his way down Kurt’s chest, stopping the moment Kurt’s breath hitched in pleasure. Blaine mouthed his way over Kurt’s ribs, nipping at them and then caressing them with his tongue. 

Kurt breathed heavily above him and Blaine couldn’t help but kiss him again. Kurt was so responsive to his every movement, every touch, and Blaine found it completely intoxicating. He thrust his hips down and Kurt moaned, clinging to Blaine a little tighter.

Blaine nipped at Kurt’s bottom lip, tugging it a little as he broke the kiss. Kurt immediately chased the movement and settled back in a pout when Blaine didn’t close the gap between them. 

He kept his gaze on Kurt’s face as he reached down to cup Kurt over his pants. Kurt’s eyes fluttered closed at the touch and he tilted his head back a little. Blaine leaned forwards, unable to help himself, and he sucked a kiss into the pulse point of Kurt’s neck, flicking his tongue against the smooth skin.

“Blaine,” Kurt breathed. “Kiss me.”

Blaine complied, kissing Kurt again slowly. Kurt tasted amazing. He always did whenever they kissed but Blaine was always pleasantly surprised when he got a reminder of how Kurt tasted. He let his tongue move against Kurt’s own, letting Kurt set the pace while he slipped a hand between them to undo Kurt’s belt. 

“You’ll need two hands for that,” Kurt said. “It’s a little complicated.”

Blaine sat back, using both hands to undo Kurt’s belt. He flicked open the button of Kurt’s pants while he had his gaze on it and undid the zipper before tugging down. Kurt lifted his hips, letting Blaine pull his pants off completely. His erection was clear through his boxer briefs and Blaine dipped his head, mouthing at Kurt’s cock over the material.

Kurt whimpered and arched into Blaine’s touch. Blaine pulled away a moment later, a shock of arousal going through him as he took in the damp spot on Kurt’s grey underwear. He moved back, pulling off his own pants and kicking them to the floor before hooking his thumbs under the elastic of Kurt’s underwear and pulling down.

Kurt’s cock was gorgeous. There was no other way that Blaine could describe it. It sat heavily against his stomach, flushed from arousal and leaking at the top. Blaine licked his lips at the sight, unable to help himself. 

He nudged Kurt’s legs open and settled between them. He pressed open-mouthed kisses to the insides of Kurt’s thighs until Kurt was quaking underneath him. 

“Blaine,” Kurt breathed. “ _Please_.”

Blaine didn’t need any more encouragement. He licked a stripe up Kurt’s cock before guiding it between his lips and sucking. Kurt keened and arched his hips off the bed. Blaine settled one arm over Kurt’s hips, pushing him back down and waited until Kurt had settled before taking Kurt’s cock back into his mouth.

It sat heavily on his tongue. The taste was heady and familiar. He ran the flat of his tongue up the underside of Kurt’s cock, taking in every ridge, bump and smooth patch of skin he could. 

It had been so long since he had had a cock in his mouth and Blaine had missed it. He ran his tongue over the slit, lapping up the precome that had pooled there and he swallowed automatically.

Kurt moaned again, his hand finding its way into Blaine’s hair once more. 

Blaine pulled off Kurt’s cock to glance at his boyfriend, taking in how incredible he looked. Kurt was completely open right then and Blaine wanted Kurt to be that way with him forever. 

He kissed the tip of Kurt’s cock again before taking as much of it as he could into his mouth. Kurt’s cock was the thickest cock that he had ever seen and Blaine loved the way his mouth stretched around him. He sucked eagerly, his hand coming up to close around Kurt’s cock where his mouth couldn’t reach.

Kurt groaned, his fingers tightening in Blaine’s hair as he tried to arch off the bed again. Blaine pulled off Kurt’s cock a bit, sucking on the head while he jerked Kurt off with his hand. 

“Fuck, yes!” Kurt exclaimed. Blaine glanced up at him from his position and saw that Kurt had thrown an arm across his face and was panting heavily. 

Blaine turned his attention back to Kurt’s cock, flicking his tongue across the slit again. Kurt whined loudly and he tugged on Blaine’s hair once more.

“I’m close,” he finally managed to say.

Blaine smirked as best as he could with Kurt’s cock still in his mouth and he took as much of Kurt into his mouth as possible before Kurt shuddered underneath him and orgasmed. Blaine swallowed down Kurt’s come, slowly licking his cock clean until Kurt hissed from over-sensitivity. 

Blaine pulled back, letting Kurt’s cock slip from between his lips. It rested against Kurt’s stomach, twitching at the cool air of the bedroom. Blaine couldn’t help but press a soft kiss to the underside of it before moving to Kurt’s side, lying down on the bed. 

“I… _Wow_ ,” Kurt breathed. 

Blaine turned his head to glance at Kurt, taking in his profile. Kurt’s cheeks were flushed and his hair was in disarray. Blaine felt his own cock twitch at the thought of Kurt’s fingers being in his hair, tugging and messing it up from lust. 

Blaine sought out Kurt’s hand with his own, lacing their fingers together. Kurt half-heartedly curled his fingers around Blaine’s own but it was clearly too much of an effort for him.

“Give me a minute,” Kurt said eventually. “I just had my brain sucked out through my dick.”

Blaine laughed and rolled over. He kissed Kurt’s bare shoulder before making his way up Kurt’s neck. He shifted, lying on his side, head propped up on his hand as he gently stroked Kurt’s stomach. 

“That was the most intense orgasm I have ever had,” Kurt said after a few more minutes. His breathing seemed to have finally gone back to normal and he turned his head to look at Blaine, cheeks still flushed a little. 

“That wasn’t even using my best skills, either,” Blaine replied, tracing his finger around Kurt’s bellybutton. 

“It _wasn’t_?” Kurt asked, eyes widening.

Blaine shook his head. 

“Holy shit, you’re going to kill me when we have penetrative sex, aren’t you?”

Blaine chuckled. “I hope not,” he said, dipping his head to kiss at Kurt’s neck again. 

Kurt shifted onto his side and wrapped his arms around Blaine before kissing him properly. He moaned into the kiss and Blaine felt the noise go straight to his own erection. 

“Now,” Kurt started. “I’m nowhere _near_ as good as you but I still want to suck you off. Despite, y’know, having such a high standard to follow.”

“Kurt,” Blaine said fondly. “I’m sure I’m going to love _whatever_ you do to me.”

Kurt smiled and they kissed briefly again. “Just keep that in mind, okay?”

“Okay,” Blaine replied, holding Kurt close as they kissed once more.

~*~


	14. Chapter 14

Kurt woke the next morning feeling incredibly happy and warm. He glanced down, seeing Blaine’s arm wrapped around his middle snugly. Kurt could feel Blaine’s soft, steady breath tickling the back of his neck from where they were spooned on his bed. He was still completely naked and Kurt was more relaxed than he had ever felt before.

He closed his eyes again and figured he should sleep some more, seeing as it was a Sunday and he didn’t need to work at all. 

He had just drifted off when he heard voices outside of his door. He groaned inwardly, hoping that Rachel wouldn’t decide to join him as she sometimes did.

Kurt slipped out of bed and pulled a pair of sweatpants on and his silk dressing gown. He glanced back down at Blaine, who had rolled over into the spot Kurt had just vacated and was snuggling his pillow. Kurt couldn’t help but smile at the sight before leaving his bedroom.

He glanced around but didn’t see anyone so he made his way to the bathroom to freshen up a little. 

The voices grew again as Kurt exited the bathroom and he headed to the kitchen where the sound grew louder. 

He paused when he saw Santana and Rachel kissing in the middle of the kitchen, Rachel’s hand up Santana’s top in a very obvious way. They hadn’t noticed him yet, too wrapped up in each other and Kurt yelped as he watched Santana grab Rachel’s ass. 

The two girls parted, both giving him different looks. Santana was half glaring at him, probably annoyed that he’d interrupted them, while Rachel looked like a deer caught in headlights.

“I…” Kurt shook his head. “Huh?”

Rachel looked panicked. “I… We can explain. It’s a… it’s a long story.”

Santana rolled her eyes. “Rachel and I are dating.”

“Apparently not that long,” Kurt commented. “What… When did this happen?”

“A while ago,” Rachel replied, glancing between Kurt and Santana, who had turned her back to them and was making coffee, and Kurt. 

Kurt shot Rachel a look while Santana wasn’t facing them and Rachel shot him one back. He couldn’t believe her. She knew what Santana was like with some of her girlfriends. He couldn’t believe Rachel would willingly walk into that.

“Stop having a telepathic conversation about me,” Santana said as she turned back around, handing one of the mugs of coffee to Rachel.

Kurt sighed. “I just never expected this, that’s all.”

Rachel looked impossibly small, leaning against the counter behind her, almost drowning in her fluffy pink robe. 

“Yeah, well, your opinion doesn’t matter here, Hummel,” Santana said, tone hard. 

Kurt raised an eyebrow at her before glancing back at Rachel. “Okay then.”

He took a step backwards to leave the kitchen when he turned straight into Blaine, who was still half asleep, shirtless with sweatpants slung low on his hips. 

“Kurt?” Blaine asked sleepily. 

“C’mon, let’s go back to bed,” Kurt said, ushering Blaine out of the kitchen.

Just as they were about to leave, Mercedes and Sam walked into the kitchen, both wearing pyjamas still. 

“Kurt?” Mercedes asked. “Who’s that?”

Kurt stopped in his tracks and Blaine yawned, running a hand through his curly, sleep messed hair. “This is Blaine,” he said. “My boyfriend.”

Blaine looked up and waved. “Hi,” he said. 

“Looks like someone got themselves a sugar daddy,” Santana commented, a smirk plastered on her face. 

Kurt glowered at her. “Santana,” he warned. “It’s not like that.”

Santana snorted. “Sure it’s not,” she replied, setting her mug in the kitchen sink. She stepped closer, her gaze raking over Blaine’s appearance and Kurt automatically stepped in front of Blaine as if to shield him from her. “I didn’t know you liked them old, I would’ve introduced you to some of the skeezy old men that have hit on me if I had known.”

“Santana,” Rachel said. 

“Santana, leave Kurt alone,” Mercedes said. “Whoever he dates isn’t up to you.”

“Yeah but you’re quick to pass judgement on _my_ relationship, aren’t you, Kurt?” Santana snipped. “At least I’m not the one sleeping with a guy old enough to be my dad!”

“Santana, _that’s enough_ ,” Kurt snapped. 

Santana smirked at him. “Hit a sore spot, did I? I hope he’s paying you well, Kurt because if not, I work with _plenty_ of creepy old guys that will probably make it worth your while.”

“That’s where I know you from,” Blaine’s voice interrupted before Kurt could lash out at her in retaliation. “You work at Anderson and Sons law firm, don’t you?”

“What of it?” Santana asked, her posture hostile.

“You work for my brother, Cooper Anderson,” Blaine replied and Kurt watched as Santana’s face fell. “If I hadn’t left the firm, you would have been working for me, and well, let’s face it, with an attitude like that towards the people who are supposed to be your _friends_ ; I would have fired you _months_ ago.”

The room was completely silent and Kurt couldn’t stop glaring at Santana. 

“So, I guess we’re not having breakfast then?” Sam asked awkwardly.

Kurt rolled his eyes and took Blaine’s hand, leading him back to his bedroom.

Kurt locked the door behind them and moved to sit on his bed. “I’m so sorry,” he said.

Blaine joined him on the bed, taking his hand, which Kurt was grateful for. “I’m just sorry you’re friends with someone like that.”

Kurt sighed. “Right now, I am too,” he agreed. “She’s not normally like that, I swear. I just literally walked in on her and Rachel making out in the kitchen, which _that_ is new, and it got hostile pretty quickly.”

“So she’s defensive because you’re judging her relationship?” Blaine asked as they settled back down under the covers. 

“I guess so,” Kurt replied softly. “Santana’s notorious for having one night stands. She slept with almost the entire male population during high school to repress the fact that she’s a lesbian and then after her first big break up, she went off the rails again,” he explained. “She’s had more one night stands than I’ve had hot breakfasts and now she and Rachel are either hooking up or actually dating and I’m worried.”

“I can understand that,” Blaine said. “But, and I know this is hard, you need to let them make their own mistakes. You’re all adults. Legal, _consenting_ adults. I’m sure if Rachel didn’t want to be with Santana, she wouldn’t be. That little hurricane Rachel that I met on Friday night didn’t look like the type that would be someone who would do something she didn’t want to.”

Kurt smiled softly. “You’re right,” he said. “I guess I just don’t want her to get hurt. Well, I don’t want _either_ of them to get hurt. Despite that little scene this morning, Santana is a good friend of mine.”

Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt softly on the lips. “You’re a good man, Kurt,” he said. “Your friends are lucky to have you, even if they don’t see that right now.”

Kurt nodded and fell silent, running his hand over Blaine’s bare shoulder. “This isn’t a sugar daddy thing either,” he added after a while. “Or some kind of daddy kink.”

“Kurt,” Blaine said softly. “I know. We’ve talked about this. A _lot_. We’re the same as your friends – we’re both legal, consenting adults and I _love_ you, okay?”

Kurt nodded again. “I love you too.”

“Good,” Blaine said and he closed the gap, kissing Kurt again. 

Even though Blaine was distracting him with kisses, Kurt couldn’t help but think back to what Santana said. 

He knew it was silly to listen to her taunts, she knew all of the right places to make someone hurt and when she was afraid, she would use them to her advantage but it made Kurt feel sick that someone who was meant to be close to him would view his new relationship that way. 

“How about I take you out to breakfast instead?” Blaine asked after a while.

Kurt nodded. “That’d be nice,” he said. “I don’t really feel like being here right now.”

Blaine kissed him again, chastely but full of feeling. “Let’s get dressed and go out. And, if things still feel awkward here, you can stay the night at my place.”

“Thank you,” Kurt replied with a smile as he got out of bed. 

With that prospect being offered, Kurt felt better already.

~*~

The moment Cooper found out that Blaine was dating someone (“ _From my_ daughter _no less_!”), he demanded to meet Kurt.

Blaine knew that this period in their life wouldn’t stop until they had met all of the important people in each other’s lives but a part of him wanted to keep Kurt shielded from Cooper’s vivacious personality just a _little_ bit longer. He didn’t want to scare Kurt off completely. 

Kurt had readily agreed to meet Cooper, arguing that it was good for them to get all of the ‘meet the family’ moments out of the way as soon as possible. 

Which was how they ended up having brunch at Cooper’s the following Sunday morning. In fact, all of Cooper’s children were there, including Audrey (who had flown in especially to meet Kurt), much to Blaine’s protests. He didn’t want her missing out on work for _brunch_.

“Pretty much take everything Cooper says with a grain of salt,” Blaine warned Kurt as they waited for someone to answer the door. “He’s a bit… full on.”

“Like Rachel?” Kurt asked.

“On par with, sometimes more than,” Blaine whispered as he heard footsteps approaching the door.

“Bee!” Cooper exclaimed upon opening the door.

“Coop,” Blaine returned before he was enveloped in a hug from his brother. 

“And you must be Kurt,” Cooper said before pulling Kurt in for a hug too. Kurt let out a surprised ‘oh’ and Blaine bit back a smile. “Oh, you’re strong, I like that,” he added once Kurt started to return the hug.

“Let him go, Coop,” Blaine said.

Cooper let Kurt go and led them both inside. “We’re about to sit down.”

Blaine took his and Kurt’s coats and hung them away before following Cooper and Kurt to the dining room. Cooper was rambling on about something that Blaine was sure was an embarrassing story about him. 

“Here we go,” Cooper said. “Blainey, you and Kurt are on this side of the table.”  
Blaine nodded and took his seat next to Kurt. He reached underneath the table and gave Kurt’s knee a gentle squeeze. Kurt’s gaze flickered to him and he gave Blaine a small smile before slipping his hand on top of Blaine’s own.

“Would you like a mimosa?” Cooper’s maid, Sylvia, asked. Blaine nodded and said thank you as she poured him one, then asked Kurt next.

Kurt raised an eyebrow but agreed and Sylvia poured him a glass as well.

“Trust me,” Blaine whispered to Kurt. “You’re going to need it to deal with Cooper.”

“That doesn’t sound encouraging,” Kurt replied. 

“He’s fine, of course he is,” Blaine said. “He’s just a little exhausting sometimes.”

“I can handle it,” Kurt assured him, picking up Blaine’s hand to kiss the back of it. An action that wasn’t missed by Cooper.

“Aww, look at the lovebirds being all cute!” Cooper exclaimed and suddenly, all eyes were on them. 

Blaine rolled his eyes at his brother’s exclamation. “I guess it’s all fair for you to assume that this is Kurt, my boyfriend,” he said, glancing around at his sister in law, niece, nephews and all of their partners. 

“Congrats, Uncle Blaine,” Audrey said happily from her side of the table. “We’re _all_ happy for you.”

“Thank you,” Blaine replied. 

“So, how did you two meet?” Cooper asked.

“We met when I spilled my coffee on Blaine at the _Vogue_ office,” Kurt replied. “He was there for Audrey’s photoshoot, I think?”

“Actually,” Blaine interrupted. “I met you before that.”

“You did?” Kurt asked. 

Blaine nodded. “The night before,” he started. “At the _Vogue_ party, I spoke with you at the bar.”

“Wow, I had forgotten about that,” Kurt said.

“I hadn’t,” Blaine whispered to Kurt, only for him to hear. 

Cooper kept firing questions about their relationship and how they started dating, which Kurt answered most of with ease. Blaine was proud of him. He fit right in with his family and it made Blaine happy. 

Brunch was always delicious in Cooper’s house. There was usually no need for Blaine to even eat lunch, or sometimes dinner, after he’d had brunch at Cooper’s because there was so much food available. Blaine would continue to pick at the fruit and waffles and drink mimosas until Cooper kicked him out or he left. 

Cooper seemed to be getting along with Kurt quite well, Blaine noticed, as he poured Kurt another mimosa. Cooper, for his part, was being quite nice and respectful in his questions. Soon enough, Audrey and Kurt got talking about Paris and Blaine could practically see the excitement buzzing between them.

“Blainey,” Cooper said a while later, once everyone had finished eating and had moved to other areas of the house to relax. “Come have a cigar with me.”

“You know I don’t smoke, Coop,” Blaine replied. 

“Bee, c’mon, I want to show you something.”

Cooper got up and Blaine followed, figuring it was just easier to please his brother’s requests.

“So,” Cooper said as they stepped into his personal office. “Kurt’s… cute.”

Blaine nodded. “Yeah, I think he is too.”

“A little young, don’t you think, Bee?”

Blaine blinked at his brother’s bluntness but he should have expected it. “Not to us he isn’t.”

Cooper raised an eyebrow at him and opened a little wooden box, pulling out a cigar. “Sure you don’t want one?”

Blaine shook his head. 

“Your loss,” Cooper said, unwrapping the cigar and lighting it. Blaine stepped out of the smoke’s path and folded his arms across his chest.

“So you pretty much brought me in here to tell me that you don’t approve of my dating Kurt because he’s a bit too young for your tastes?”

“Blaine,” Cooper said. “Don’t get so hostile. It’s just a comment.”

“And age is just a number.”

“Touché.”

Blaine sighed. “Look, just spare whatever lecture you had planned. I don’t need it from you.”

“I’m not going to lecture you,” Cooper started. “I just want to make sure that you know what you’re doing. For all you know, he could be a little gold digger and you’re his sugar daddy.”

“Ugh,” Blaine grumbled. “That’s _not_ what this is! We’re two _mature_ adults, in an adult relationship. He doesn’t want anything to do with my money, or what social status my family has, Coop.”

“How can you be so sure?” Cooper asked, his voice laced with concern. “I’m just trying to look out for you here.”

“I know but it really isn’t necessary,” Blaine replied. “And I know because I love him and when he looks at me, I _know_ that it’s real. You can’t fake that kind of emotion.”

Cooper stared at him for a few long moments before nodding. “Alright,” he said. “I believe you. And, if I’m wrong, at least the sex would be great, right? I mean, someone _that_ young…”

“Yeah, you can stop now,” Blaine said. “I don’t want to discuss my sex life with my older _brother_.”

Cooper’s hand clapped down on Blaine’s shoulder, reminiscent of his father. “Alright, Bee,” he said. “Just stay happy. That’s all I want for you.”

“I am happy,” Blaine replied. “ _Really_ happy.”

~*~


	15. Chapter 15

Kurt looked up at the knock on his open bedroom door. He blinked, surprised to see Santana standing there, leaning against the doorframe. It had been just over a week since their fight and this was the first time that he had seen Santana for longer than ten seconds. She had been keeping out of his way whenever they were home together and she was out of the apartment before he even got out of bed on a morning. He had sent her a few text messages, asking if they could talk, but all of them had gone ignored.

Kurt figured Santana would come to him in her own time and it looked like it was about to pay off. 

“Hi,” he said. “Come in.”

Santana crossed the room and perched on the edge of Kurt’s bed. He closed his sketchbook and set it on his spare pillow. 

They both stayed silent for a few moments, looking at each other. Kurt opened his mouth to talk but Santana beat him to it.

“I’m sorry,” she said.

Kurt nodded. “Thank you,” he replied. “I’m sorry too.”

Santana nodded and she surprised Kurt, who figured she was going to leave, but she surprised him by swinging her legs up on the bed, tucking her bare feet underneath her. “I really like her, you know,” she started. “It’s not just another fuck or a fling.”

Kurt waited patiently for her to continue. Santana’s relationships had been frivolous at best. He had judged her at first until he realised it was her way of dealing with things. Just because he wanted a long term, monogamous relationship, didn’t mean that it was for everyone. He also knew that Rachel was the type of person who also wanted a long term and monogamous relationship. He just didn’t want her to get hurt if Santana decided that she’d had enough. 

He would be lying if he had said he hadn’t seen the change in Rachel, though. Since she confessed to him that she was seeing someone, she had been a lot happier, a lot more relaxed and – even if it pained Kurt to say it – she looked like she was in _love >_. He was her friend – that is all he wanted for her.

He didn’t want Santana to fall for Rachel either and for Rachel to just decide that she was done with them, if it was a phase or if she was just holding out for someone better. He and Santana may have had their ups and downs in the past but he didn’t want Santana to get hurt either. 

“It just _happened_ ,” Santana said, playing with the hem of her sweatpants. “I don’t regret it though, before you ask.”

“Wasn’t going to,” Kurt replied. “I don’t want to judge you but it’s just _so hard_. You’re _both_ my best friends. I’ve known you both for years and I don’t want either of you to get hurt.”

“You were awfully protective of Rachel though,” Santana said. “I get it; I’ve not always been the nicest to you…”

Kurt chuckled. “We’re as catty as each other,” he pointed out. “But I yeah, I was a bit more protective of Rachel because she can be a little naïve at times and I just didn’t want you to take advantage of her.”

“I would say it hurts to know that you think that of me but who am I kidding?” Santana muttered. “If I were you, I’d think that too.”

“For what it’s worth, Rachel seems pretty taken by your lady charms.”

Santana cracked a grin. “Thanks,” she replied. “Here, paint my toenails?”

She handed Kurt a bottle of red nail polish and Kurt chuckled. “Sure,” he said, leaning over to reach into the second drawer of his bedside table. He pulled out the cotton swabs, nail clippers and file, the cuticle stick and an old hand towel to set them on the bed. 

He pulled Santana’s left foot into his lap and she wriggled her toes at him. 

“I swear you’re better at this than the ladies at the salon,” Santana said, picking up his latest issue _Vogue_ magazine. “They’re always so rough.”

“That’s because they don’t have the Hummel touch,” Kurt replied, shaping her toenails one by one. 

“If you ever resign from _Vogue_ , you could always get a job doing mani-pedis.”

Kurt grinned. “Unlikely but thanks.”

He worked steadily on her toes, making sure that the nails were cut evenly and that they were filed properly. He pushed the cuticle back with the little stick for when he painted her nails. 

“I have noticed something, though,” Kurt said after a while of silence. He glanced up at Santana, who raised an eyebrow at him. “You both seem a lot… well, _happier_ than you have been. I know Rachel’s had a string of unsuccessful relationships and you haven’t been so lucky in love either. It’s just nice to see you both happy again.”

“Thank you,” Santana said. She leaned across and enveloped him in a hug. Kurt held her close for a few long moments before she pulled back. “Ugh, you’re getting me all emotional. I hate that.”

Kurt grinned and picked up the nail file once more. He had just finished shaping Santana’s toenails to his liking when Rachel entered his bedroom.

“Are we having mani-pedis?” she asked, climbing up onto the bed next to Santana where she sat flush against Santana’s side. “I’m next!”

“Rachel, you’re the only one here besides Santana,” Kurt pointed out.

“Still,” Rachel sniffed. “I’m next.”

Kurt looked up in time to see Santana peck Rachel on the lips. Rachel smiled when they parted, making Kurt feel like he was intruding on a private moment. 

“So,” Santana said. “What’s your boyfriend like?”

Kurt glanced up at Santana, a little surprised to see a rare, genuine look on her face that she was actually curious to know.

“He’s great,” Kurt replied.

“He’s really sweet!” Rachel added immediately. “He and Kurt came to one of my shows and he was such a dapper gentleman! Kurt’s got a keeper there.”

Kurt smiled to himself at Rachel’s description of Blaine. “He’s pretty amazing.”

“Tell us _everything_!” Rachel insisted, curling into Santana’s side as Kurt painted her toenails red. 

Kurt smiled and started with how they’d got together. Their ice skating date had been particularly memorable. He told them how patient and sweet Blaine had been, helping him up every time he fell over, and right to their kiss at the end of the date. 

“Have you boned him yet?” Santana asked.

“Boned? Are you _twelve_?” 

“I’m taking that as a no,” Santana replied with a smirk, moving her foot off Kurt’s lap to replace it with the other one. 

“I am not discussing my sex life with you,” he said. 

“C’mon,” Santana said. “An older guy like that? He’s gotta have _some_ skills up his sleeves.”

Kurt’s mind immediately went back to the amazing blow job he had received and he couldn’t help but think Santana was right. He flushed at the thought.

“Ahh, you have!” Santana said gleefully. “I _know_ that look! I invented that look.”

Kurt rolled his eyes affectionately. “I am not saying a word.”

“It’s okay if you haven’t had sex with him, Kurt,” Rachel said clearly trying to soothe the conversation. “Santana and I didn’t have sex until the third date.”

Kurt pulled a face. “I did _not_ need to know that! In fact, the less I hear about your sex life the _better_.”

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of,” Rachel started and Kurt glared at her.

“Rachel, stop,” he said. “I’m not ashamed of _anything_. I just don’t want to hear about your sex life.”

“Who has a sex life?” Mercedes asked, entering Kurt’s room. She sat down on the bed next to Kurt and carefully moved his sketchbook. 

“Mine and Santana’s,” Rachel replied. “Kurt is being a prude.”

“I am _not_ a prude,” Kurt protested. 

“You kind of are,” Santana added.

Kurt huffed. “ _Fine_ ,” he started. “Blaine has the best mouth and I couldn’t move a muscle for about ten minutes after the best blow job I have ever experienced.”

The girls all laughed and cheered. 

“See, was that so _hard_ to tell?” Santana teased.

“Oh, I hate you all,” Kurt said without malice as he continued to paint Santana’s toenails, a grin on his face. 

He finished with Santana’s feet and Rachel’s immediately plopped into his lap the moment it was vacated.

“Does this mean you’re over the masked guy from the _Vogue_ party?” Rachel asked.

Kurt paused and glanced up at her. His gaze flicked to the dresser drawer that he knew his mask was sitting in and he sighed. “I don’t know,” he replied honestly. “I still think there could have been something there with him and me but… But I guess I’ll never find out.”

“Isn’t that better, though?” Mercedes asked. “I mean you’re in _love_ with Blaine, right? That masked guy shouldn’t matter to you now.”

Kurt nodded. “You’re right,” he replied. 

He knew Mercedes was right but there was a real spark between him and the masked guy at the _Vogue_ party and sometimes, Kurt couldn’t get him out of his head. He knew it was silly, he knew that he shouldn’t be thinking of him. He had _Blaine_ now. Blaine who was amazing, sweet, caring, and loving, along with so many other things that Kurt looked for in a guy. He was literally the embodiment of Kurt’s perfect man. Sure, he was a little older and a little shorter than Kurt thought for the guy he would end up with but it just made it better because it was Blaine. 

“I say we open a bottle of Jack and have us a grand old night,” Santana said with her trademark smirk on her lips.

“Oh no,” Kurt said, shaking his head. “I have to go into work tomorrow and then I’m meeting Blaine. I don’t want to have a hangover.”

“Kurt, tomorrow is _Saturday_ , live a little!” Santana chided. “Even I’m not working tomorrow!”

“Which is a first because I hate waking up to a cold bed on a morning,” Rachel added.

Kurt sighed. “Fine,” he said. “But if I can’t get out of bed tomorrow, you can be the ones telling my boyfriend _why_.”

“Deal,” Santana said too quickly for Kurt’s liking. 

“Let’s finish your feet in the living room,” Kurt said to Rachel. “I don’t want alcohol spilled on my sheets.”

“Okay,” Rachel said happily. She slipped off his bed and headed for the living room, following Santana closely behind.

“I’m going to regret this, aren’t I?” Kurt asked, turning to Mercedes.

“Probably,” Mercedes replied with a laugh. “C’mon, boo, it’s a girly night!”

Kurt grinned and hopped off his bed. He collected all of his pedicure tools and Santana’s red nail polish and headed to the living room to join his friends in what promised to be a night that would probably end up with him having quite a hangover.

~*~

Blaine slipped on his oven mitts and pulled out the pan that held his quiche. He inhaled, letting the smells invade his senses. He set the pan down next to the stove and switched the stove off. He hummed to himself as he pottered around the kitchen, making sure that everything was perfect. Kurt was coming over for dinner after he finished work and Blaine was eager for his boyfriend to try his quiche.

The sound of the elevator door closing made Blaine look up and he smiled as he saw Kurt walking into the kitchen. 

“Something smells _great_ ,” Kurt said. 

“I hope it tastes as good as it smells,” Blaine replied. “I made quiche.”

Kurt closed the distance between them and pressed a kiss to Blaine’s lips. “I’m just going to go wash up.”

Blaine nodded and continued to set the table for the two of them. He poured them each a glass of wine and set them on the table before cutting the quiche into sizeable pieces for them both. 

Kurt returned just as Blaine was putting the salad on the table and he smiled brightly. 

“I don’t know _how_ I managed to find a boyfriend who can cook and who _likes_ to cook,” Kurt said as he sat down.

Blaine smiled. “Luck, I guess,” he said.

Blaine cut a piece of his quiche and took a bite. It wasn’t like his mother’s cooking when he was growing up but it was pretty close. 

“How was work?” Kurt asked.

“It was good,” Blaine replied. “Cindy, one of the reception staff, turned thirty today and she brought in a cake of cupcakes. It was amazing. I brought a couple home so we could have them for dessert.”

“I don’t know if I’ll have room left for dessert after this quiche,” Kurt said. “It’s _delicious_.”

Blaine beamed. “It’s my mom’s recipe. She taught me how to cook.”

“What else do you know how to cook?” Kurt asked before taking a sip of his wine.

“Oh,” Blaine said, thinking back. “What _don’t_ I know how to cook?” he grinned. “My mom and I used to cook together all of the time when I was growing up. Cooper wasn’t ever interested in helping out, since he was older than I was. You know, being a teenager was _more important_ than helping out our mom.”

“My mom taught me how to cook too,” Kurt said. “Well, as much as a six year old could, I guess. We used to bake cakes and she’d let me help her make mashed potatoes and other little things. It was fun.”

They finished eating their dinner and Blaine took the plates to the sink to wash off before putting them into the dishwasher.

“More wine?” 

“Please,” Kurt replied with a nod. 

Blaine grabbed the bottle of red wine and poured Kurt and himself another glass each and left them on the kitchen counter before pulling Kurt into his arms. 

“Hi,” he said softly and Kurt grinned at him before dipping his head. Blaine sighed as their lips touched and he immediately increased the pressure. He reached up and cupped the back of Kurt’s neck, letting his fingers stroke across the hair at the nape of his neck. 

Kurt broke the kiss and pressed their foreheads together. “I missed you too.”

Blaine grinned and kissed Kurt briefly before picking up the wine glasses and handing one to Kurt. They walked to the living room and sat down on the couch together. Blaine put the television on but it was mostly for background noise. He pulled the throw blanket off the back of the couch and draped it across their legs and he lifted his free arm when Kurt wanted to snuggle in close. 

“Tell me about your mom?” Kurt asked softly.

“Where to begin?” Blaine wondered. “She’s amazing, that I have to start with.”

“Of course,” Kurt replied. “She is your mom, after all.”

Blaine chuckled. “Her name is Lolita. I’m not sure if I told you that?” he started. “She’s not Cooper’s biological mom though.”

Kurt glanced up. “I didn’t think so but I didn’t want to be rude…”

“You’ll never be rude,” Blaine assured him. “His mom died while giving birth.”

“Oh my god,” Kurt gasped, sitting up to face Blaine fully. “I’m so sorry.”

“Dad said she was a lovely woman,” Blaine continued. “Her name was Samantha Audrey. Audrey was named after her.”

“That’s sweet,” Kurt said, reaching across to take Blaine’s hand. 

“So our dad had to raise Cooper by himself. His parents helped too, of course,” Blaine said. “And it was when Cooper was about two and a half years old that he met my mom, Lolita. They connected straight away. It was some fundraising thing that Dad was at and six months later, they were married. She officially adopted Cooper and raised him as her own. He was told about it all before I was born and he took it really well, according to our parents.

“I think Cooper was about five or six before they decided they wanted another baby,” Blaine continued. “Mom and Dad tried for years before they had me. Back then there wasn’t all of the available testing there is now but when Cooper was nine, Mom got pregnant and here I am.”

“And here you are,” Kurt echoed, stroking Blaine’s hand with his fingers. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“I am too,” Blaine replied. 

Kurt leaned over and kissed Blaine softly on the lips before pulling back. “I bet your parents were really happy that they had you.”

Blaine smiled. “They were,” he replied with a nod. “They didn’t have any others after me, Cooper was already ten and they didn’t want to keep trying only to have a baby another ten years later.”

“A wise choice,” Kurt agreed. “I couldn’t imagine going through that kind of stress, even in today’s age where there _is_ all of the medical testings available to see what’s going on.”

“It would be hard,” Blaine added. “I think that’s why Cooper had four kids, because he wanted to make up for the fact that Dad only had two sons. This way he gets his big family and there are three new Anderson sons to keep working at the firm.”

“And then they’ll all have sons and so on, it’ll be around forever,” Kurt said.

Blaine nodded. “Hopefully.”

Blaine reached for his wine glass and took a long sip. He set his glass down and asked Kurt if he would like a cupcake before heading for the kitchen to get them. He sat back down on the couch next to Kurt a few minutes later and handed him the plate with the cupcake on it.

“Mmm, these are _delicious_ ,” Kurt said after his first mouthful.

“I know,” Blaine agreed. “They’re some of the best cupcakes I’ve ever had. Cindy really outdid herself.”

Blaine paused when he saw Kurt swipe at the icing with his finger, covering the top of the digit in the soft, fluffy icing. He sucked it into his mouth and his eyes closed automatically. Blaine felt his jaw go slack as he watched Kurt, who seemed completely oblivious to what he was doing to Blaine. 

Blaine let out a strangled moan and Kurt’s eyes snapped open, glancing at him. 

“What?” Kurt asked, licking his lips.

“That…” Blaine coughed, clearing his throat. “Are you enjoying that?”

Kurt nodded. “I am,” he said. “This is one of the best cupcakes I’ve ever had and I’ve had a _lot_ of cupcakes in my time. This icing is amazing as well.”

“It’s amazing for me too…” Blaine muttered.

Kurt tilted his head at Blaine and glanced down at his cupcake before glancing back up at Blaine with realisation etched across his face. “ _Well_ ,” he said. “It could be _more_ amazing, if you wanted it to?”

Blaine shivered at the implication. He couldn’t comprehend how Kurt could go from being innocent one second to completely insatiable the next. He brought his own cupcake up to his lips and took a bite, keeping his gaze locked on Kurt’s own. 

Kurt sucked his bottom lip into his mouth as he watched Blaine. Blaine licked his lips free of the icing that had stayed there and Kurt all but pounced on him, knocking him back on the couch to lie down.

He hastily moved their cupcakes out of the way and kissed Blaine earnestly. The kiss was clumsy and tasted incredibly sweet from the cupcakes. Blaine gripped onto Kurt’s hips and opened his mouth underneath Kurt’s own. Kurt’s tongue was warm in his mouth and Blaine couldn’t get enough of the sweet, icing taste that still lingered. 

Blaine slipped his hand up the back of Kurt’s shirt, stroking across the warm skin of the small of his back. Kurt moaned into the kiss and pressed in closer.

“We should finish our cupcakes,” Kurt said between kisses. 

Blaine gave him a confused look and Kurt pulled away, leaning over the couch to reach the first cupcake. He peeled back the wrapper a little more and offered it to Blaine. Blaine dipped his head to bite at the cupcake again before Kurt did the same. He leaned forwards and pressed his lips to Kurt’s own in a brief kiss. 

Kurt swiped off some of the icing on his finger and offered it out to Blaine. Blaine took the finger into his mouth and sucked slowly. He ran his tongue up the length of Kurt’s finger, sucking it completely clean of icing. He released Kurt’s finger and Kurt kissed him again. 

“I think I’m getting crumbs everywhere,” Kurt said sounding put out. “This was much sexier in my mind.”

Blaine grinned. “C’mon, let’s dust off then.”

They stood and Kurt dusted off the crumbs into his hand before taking them to the kitchen. Blaine followed, taking the remains of their cupcakes. 

“I have cupcake down my shirt,” Kurt said incredulously. “I have no idea how that happened.”

Blaine tried not to smile. “Go take a shower,” he said. “Wash all of the cupcake away and then we can turn in early, if you’d like?”

Kurt shot him a grateful look. “Sounds _perfect_.”

Blaine accepted the quick kiss Kurt had for him before he left for the bathroom. Blaine put away their cutlery and plates from dinner and then retreated to the bedroom. He stripped down to his underwear and slipped into bed. He picked up his iPad to play a quick game of Angry Birds while Kurt showered.

He glanced up just as Kurt was re-entering the bedroom and he paused, just taking in how gorgeous Kurt looked. 

“What?” Kurt asked as he crossed the room. “Do I have cream on my face still?”

“No,” Blaine replied. “You’re gorgeous.”

Kurt flushed visibly and slipped into bed next to Blaine. “So, are you winning or are the pigs winning against you still?”

Blaine turned his gaze back down to the screen of his iPad where the little pigs were grinning up at him. “They’re winning,” he said. “But feel free to take over while I have a shower.”

“Alright,” Kurt agreed, taking the iPad from Blaine.

It didn’t take long for Blaine to shower. He washed himself thoroughly and wondered what it would be like to shower with Kurt. He let himself think about Kurt’s wet, naked body pressed against his own for a few long moments before trying to think of something else. It probably wouldn’t be the nicest of things to walk out of the shower with a raging erection. He liked to think he had a little more tact than that. Besides, he wasn’t sure if he and Kurt would do anything sexual with each other. 

The things they had done together so far had been amazing. Kurt was so responsive to every single one of his touches. It made Blaine want it _all_. He still was set on taking things slowly with Kurt. They had a good thing going; he didn’t want to ruin it by having too much sex straight away. 

Blaine secured the towel around his waist before heading back to his bedroom. He’d forgotten to take a fresh pair of underwear into the bathroom with him to change into.

“You know,” Kurt said and Blaine looked over, seeing Kurt’s gaze on him. “You could just come to bed like that… Minus the towel though.”

Blaine smiled. “But this towel is so _fluffy_ ,” he teased, already unfastening it. 

“True but it’ll just get in my way,” Kurt replied.

Blaine grinned and quickly hung the towel back up in the bathroom and walked back to the bed naked. He sat next to Kurt and pulled the sheets around his middle. 

“Did you kill the little piggies?” he asked, leaning his head on Kurt’s shoulder.

“Mmm, I did,” Kurt replied, shutting the iPad off. He put it on the top of the drawers next to his side of the bed and turned back to Blaine. “Did you have a nice shower?”

“I did,” Blaine said with a smile. He leaned closer to Kurt, their noses bumping together. He could see Kurt trying not to smile too much and Blaine closed the rest of the distance between them, kissing Kurt soundly on the lips. 

“You should tell me more about you growing up,” Kurt said after a few moments.

Blaine nodded and pulled back from the kiss but stayed close, gently stroking his fingers down Kurt’s bicep. “Apparently I was the most dapper and polite little boy growing up.”

“You still are,” Kurt interjected with a grin.

Blaine chuckled. “True,” he replied. “My mom spent a lot of time with me when I was growing up. My dad’s first response when I came out was that mom had molly-coddled me too much. He got over it when he realised that I wasn’t going to change. Mom taught me everything that she thought would be useful in life. I still went to school but I came home and I got to help mom do the grocery shopping, or do other household chores. Or she would teach me to sew on a button from my school shirt that had fallen off. Stuff a lot of people tend to take for granted.”

“She sounds like she has a good head on her shoulders,” Kurt said.

“She does,” Blaine said with a nod. “I took my first trip to the Philippines with her when I was ten, it was _amazing_. I’ve been back a few times since then but that first trip was brilliant. I knew that Cooper and I were different from a young age, he didn’t look like me or mom so much but more like dad. Then Dad told me what had happened and it all made sense why Cooper didn’t have dark eyes like mom or darker hair.

“He came with us,” Blaine continued. “Cooper is a _big_ food lover and the moment he met our Lola, he was taken because she can cook so well. They bonded pretty quickly and he’s probably been back more times than I have.”

“That’s sweet,” Kurt said as he stroked the skin of Blaine’s hip with soothing, circular motions.

“We’re a pretty close family, all things considered,” Blaine replied. 

“Family is important,” Kurt said. “I don’t know what I’d do without mine.”

Blaine’s mind wandered, thinking about what it would be like to call Kurt his family. He knew it was a little pre-emptive to talk about things like that but he was certain that he wanted Kurt in his life for as long as he could have him. 

He wanted it all. He wanted to wake up next to Kurt every morning and he wanted to go to sleep with him every night. He wanted the trips around the world, taking in the culture and beauty that other countries had to offer. He wanted to do it all with Kurt. 

When Blaine thought about his future, all he saw was Kurt.

“Where’d you go?” Kurt whispered, his hand cupping Blaine’s face gently. “I lost you for a minute there…”

Blaine leaned up and kissed him on the lips. “I’m right here,” he said. “Promise.”

Kurt’s lips brushed against his own in another kiss and Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt’s middle, pulling him flush against himself. He let Kurt control the kiss, enjoying the tender feeling of it. 

“I love you, so much,” Kurt whispered against his lips.

“I love you, too,” Blaine replied, holding Kurt close. 

Kurt gave him a small smile and laid his head back down on the pillow next to Blaine’s, their foreheads almost touching. Kurt reached up a hand and gently stroked Blaine’s temple, his gaze following his finger. 

Kurt stroked over Blaine’s eyebrow and then pressed his lips to Blaine’s forehead in a kiss and then dropped another one to the eyebrow he had just smoothed over. Blaine watched Kurt silently as he kissed every patch of skin that his finger touched, from his temple, to his cheek and then the corner of his mouth before kissing his lips again. 

Blaine had never felt as utterly exposed as he did then. Every single touch of Kurt’s was so intimate and raw, like he was mapping out Blaine’s face so he wouldn’t forget it.

“I love these lines,” Kurt said quietly, finger gently stroking from the corner of Blaine’s eye outwards. “I think they show how wise you are.”

Blaine’s breath hitched as Kurt kissed them again. 

“And I love these ones too,” Kurt added, smoothing his thumb over Blaine’s forehead. “And these ones.” He touched the corner of Blaine’s mouth again. “Because they’re the best smile lines I’ve ever seen and I like you being happy.”

“I am,” Blaine whispered, pulling Kurt in for a searing kiss. The noises Kurt made went straight through Blaine.

He stroked down Kurt’s naked back, his hand coming to rest on the swell of Kurt’s underwear clad ass. He squeezed him over the material and Kurt pushed back into his touch. 

“Touch me,” Kurt whispered. “Please.”

Blaine nodded in compliance, slipping his hand underneath the elastic of Kurt’s underwear to pull them down. Kurt wriggled out of his boxer briefs and threw them over the side of the bed. 

They moved together and Blaine could feel Kurt’s cock bumping against his own. He automatically thrust forwards and they both moaned at the friction. Blaine pushed Kurt back on the bed and settled over him, one leg between Kurt’s own and he leaned forwards to kiss him again. 

Their cocks brushed together again and Kurt’s hips automatically thrust upwards, wanting more. Blaine slipped a hand between their bodies and wrapped his hand around their cocks. The pressure wasn’t the best but the feel of Kurt’s cock against his own made it better. 

“Wait,” Kurt whispered, chest heaving already. “I… Can you finger me?”

Blaine paused and nodded. “Yes. Oh, _god_ , yes.”

He leaned over to his side of the bed and reached into the top drawer of his bedside drawers for the lubricant. Blaine flicked open the cap and squirted some into hand, rubbing it into his fingers. He settled over Kurt and kissed him slowly as he traced around Kurt’s entrance with his finger. 

Kurt gasped against his lips as Blaine pushed the finger inside of him and he felt Kurt’s body shudder underneath him before relaxing. Kurt pressed his forehead to Blaine’s arm and nodded. 

Blaine wriggled the finger inside of Kurt and kissed him again. Kurt’s muscles clenched around Blaine’s finger in the most delicious of ways. He kept thrusting the finger in and out of Kurt, pushing in as deep as he could go every time. 

He added a second finger at Kurt’s insistence. He crooked his fingers inside of Kurt and Kurt’s mouth dropped open in a silent cry of pleasure. Blaine repeated the movement and Kurt pushed back into his touch. 

“More,” Kurt said breathily. He reached up and pulled Blaine in for a kiss and Blaine kept moving his fingers inside of Kurt, stroking his prostate teasingly.

Blaine thrust his hips down; awkwardly rubbing his cock against Kurt’s hip while trying to keep his fingers inside of Kurt. Kurt took initiative and wrapped his hand around Blaine’s cock, fisting him just how Blaine needed. 

“Yes,” Blaine panted, dropping kisses into Kurt’s neck. 

Blaine sat back a little and glanced at Kurt underneath him, his full, red lips begging for Blaine to kiss him. Their mouths slid together and Kurt’s free hand tangled into Blaine’s hair, keeping him close. 

Kurt’s hand tightened a bit more on Blaine’s cock with a change in angle and Blaine moaned loudly. He knew he wasn’t going to last much longer under Kurt’s touch. He pulled back from Kurt’s lips to sit up enough to wrap his free hand around Kurt’s own cock. He kept his fingers inside of Kurt as he started to stroke Kurt’s cock hard and fast. Kurt’s breathing grew heavier and his grip on Blaine’s cock started to slacken off. Blaine watched as Kurt’s body started to tense as his orgasm took over his body. Kurt clenched around Blaine’s fingers and Blaine kept up the pace of his hand on Kurt’s cock until he hissed with oversensitivity. Blaine withdrew his fingers from Kurt, causing him to moan at the loss. He quickly reached for a tissue to wipe his fingers on while Kurt slumped back into the bed, looking thoroughly debauched. 

Blaine smiled to himself and leaned down to kiss Kurt lovingly. 

“Mmm,” Kurt hummed into the kiss. 

His hand closed around Blaine’s cock a moment later and he stroked eagerly. It didn’t take long for Blaine to orgasm, he was already so close and he came in spurts over Kurt’s hand and onto Kurt’s stomach. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Kurt said as Blaine collapsed onto the bed next to him. Kurt reached for a tissue to clean himself off and threw it in the bin on Blaine’s side of the bed.

Blaine smiled at him and leaned closer to kiss him lazily. Kurt hummed contently and slipped his fingers into Blaine’s hair, massaging his scalp as they kissed. Kurt broke the kiss a few long moments later.

“I’m hungry,” he said. “We should have pancakes or something.”

“You’re serious?” Blaine asked, incredulously.

Kurt nodded. “Yeah, I am,” he replied. “I’m not sleepy yet and sex makes me hungry.” He shrugged and kissed Blaine quickly on the lips before getting out of bed and pulling on his underwear and one of Blaine’s robes.

Blaine watched as Kurt’s gorgeous body was covered by the fabric of the robe and he figured he had better get out of bed too. Pancakes sounded awfully inviting right about then.

~*~


	16. Chapter 16

Their plan had be to make pancakes but Kurt ended up sitting on Blaine’s living room floor, face to face with Blaine, their knees pressed together and each with a bowl of Cap’n Crunch cereal.

Blaine grinned at him from around his spoon and Kurt crinkled his nose, trying not to choke on his own cereal. 

“What?” Blaine asked innocently.

“You have a bit of a milk moustache happening,” Kurt replied.

Blaine licked his upper lip and Kurt found himself watching Blaine’s tongue’s every movement. He turned his attention back to his almost empty bowl and scooped up another spoonful of the cereal before setting his bowl on the coffee table next to Blaine’s own. 

“You know, since we’ve been sharing tonight,” Blaine started. “You should tell me more about your dad.”

Kurt smiled and nodded. He licked his lips free of the milk he could feel clinging there and reached across, taking both of Blaine’s hands in his own. “What would you like to know?”

“Everything,” Blaine replied.

Kurt chuckled. “I think I’ve told you most things,” he said, bumping his knee against Blaine’s. 

“How about your mom then?” Blaine asked softly.

“I can do that,” Kurt replied. “She was pretty amazing. She died when I was young, which you know, but she was the reason I am so proud to be who I am. She never took any bullshit from anyone. I think that’s why my dad fell in love with her so quickly. She wasn’t one to beat around the bush. In fact, she was the one to ask him out the first time.”

“Really?” Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded. “Yeah, at least according to my dad,” he continued. “She came up to him and just asked him straight out. He said yes, of course and six months later, they were married.

“She would constantly bend gender stereotypes as well. Her sister is gay too and my dad said people used to mock her because she couldn’t be a lesbian if she looked so much like a _woman_ would. So mom would do anything she could to prove that people could be who they wanted to be and that they didn’t have to fit into gender norms.”

Blaine grinned. “Now that is a woman who I can admire.”

“She was pretty admirable,” Kurt agreed. “Every Christmas time, my dad would ask her to wait for him to go and pick the Christmas tree, but she would get impatient and she’d take me with her to pick one. We’d pick the tree together and she would haul it back to the car, even though the _tough men_ would tell her that she was too much of a lady to be carrying such a heavy tree and that a _man_ should really be doing it. 

“I remember her telling me that no one could tell me to be who I wasn’t, that it was _my_ choice who I wanted to be.”

Kurt fell silent as he remembered her sheer determined nature. 

“She would have liked you,” he said after a moment of silence. 

Blaine glanced at Kurt with such love in his eyes that Kurt thought he might burst from the things he was feeling. “I would have liked her too.”

Kurt shifted onto his knees and kissed Blaine soundly on the lips. Blaine’s hands came up to hold Kurt’s waist and Kurt smiled against Blaine’s lips. 

Kurt moved again, unfolding his legs to place one on either side of Blaine’s hips. He scooted closer to Blaine from where they were sitting on the carpet and he took one of Blaine’s hands in his own. 

“We should talk,” Kurt said softly.

“We are talking…”

“About sex.”

Blaine nodded. “I guess there’s something you want to start with?”

Kurt nodded and twined his and Blaine’s fingers together. “Sort of,” he replied. “I know we’re taking things slowly and I love it, but I just want to make sure that I’m not doing anything wrong.”

“You’re not,” Blaine said. “Everything you do is perfect.”

Kurt smiled. “Someone’s a little biased,” he teased lightly. “But I’ll take it.”

Blaine shook his head and grinned before kissing Kurt again.

“Maybe we should talk about the things we do and don’t like?” Kurt suggested. “I mean, I don’t want to, say, spank you or something and you hate it.”

“…I’m not opposed to it,” Blaine said. “But it’s a situational kind of thing.”

Kurt nodded, tracing Blaine’s fingers with his own. “Good to know,” he replied. “What else do you like?”

Blaine hummed softly. “I love early morning sex,” he started. “Or sleepy sex. I used to wake Dale up with a blow job on his birthday. He always loved it and would occasionally return the favour.”

“Waking up to a blow job?” Kurt repeated. “Sounds amazing to me.”

“I’ll be sure to wake you up like that on your birthday then,” Blaine said as he leaned forwards and kissed Kurt’s neck.

Kurt tilted his head to the side to let Blaine have better access to his neck. Blaine stopped at the pulse point and sucked and Kurt groaned at the touch. He brought his free hand up to tangle in the hair at the nape of Blaine’s neck, fingers digging in ever so slightly.

“What about you?” Blaine asked, soothing over the spot with his tongue.

“Huh?” Kurt wondered, breathing heavily.

“What’s something you’d like to do?”

“Oh,” Kurt mumbled. “I haven’t really thought about it…”

“Sure you have,” Blaine whispered, kissing his way up Kurt’s neck. He took the lobe of Kurt’s ear in his mouth and nipped it. “You can tell me.”

“I like riding,” Kurt blurted out, feeling his face flush considerably. 

“I’d love for you to ride me,” Blaine said, voice husky in Kurt’s ear as he bit the lobe gently. “I’d love to watch you sit down on my cock and ride me.”

Kurt groaned, gripping the front of Blaine’s robe with his hand. 

“I think we should do that for our first time,” Blaine said, kissing his way down Kurt’s throat, stopping at his shoulder. “What do you think?”

Kurt nodded, his eyes still closed and his breath coming hard. “Yes,” he said. “God, yes.” 

Blaine’s teeth dragged along Kurt’s shoulder, down to his collarbone and back up again. Kurt turned his head and captured Blaine’s lips with his own, kissing him slowly. He unclenched his hand from Blaine’s robe and smoothed out the material, looping his arms around Blaine’s shoulders as they kissed.

He could feel his ass beginning to go numb from sitting on the floor for so long and he wriggled even closer to Blaine. 

“I think you should play something for me,” Kurt said between kisses. “On your piano.”

Blaine glanced up at him, a slightly startled look on his face before he nodded. “Okay,” he agreed.

They got up off the floor, stopping by the kitchen to put their bowls in the sink. Blaine took Kurt’s hand and led him to the room on the other side of the apartment that housed Blaine’s piano. 

“What would you like me to play?” Blaine asked as he pulled out the piano stool to sit on. 

“Anything,” Kurt replied, sitting next to Blaine. 

“Okay,” Blaine said with a nod, running his fingers over the keys of the piano. Kurt watched as he paused before starting a melody that Kurt didn’t recognise. 

He kept his gaze on Blaine’s face, watching as his boyfriend’s eyes closed, taking in the slight crease in Blaine’s brow as he concentrated. Kurt let the music wash over him. Whatever the piece was, it was beautiful. He glanced down, watching Blaine’s fingers hit the keys with confidence and ease that only came with years of playing. 

The song came to an end a few minutes later and Blaine turned his head to look at Kurt. Kurt smiled and kissed him soundly on the lips.

“That was beautiful,” he said. 

Blaine smiled. “Thank you. We should play something together.”

“Ohh, I’m a bit rusty,” Kurt said. “I haven’t played in a long time.”

Blaine bumped his shoulder against Kurt’s own. “I’ll start; you just come in whenever you want to.”

Kurt nodded and Blaine’s fingers found their way back to the piano keys, starting softly on a song that Kurt instantly recognised. He took a breath and let the familiarity of the song lead him to play. 

Blaine grinned at him as they played and Kurt ducked his head, smiling still. The song came to an end and Blaine covered Kurt’s hand with one of his own. He brought it up to his lips to kiss the back of it. Kurt felt his stomach flutter at the action, his gaze firmly on Blaine. 

“Not rusty at all,” Blaine whispered. 

Kurt nodded at the comment and turned back to the piano, playing something that his mom had taught him as a young child. He remembered playing it with her before she got sick. He blinked back the unshed tears and concentrated on the song. He could feel Blaine’s gaze on him and rather than being self-conscious about it, it made Kurt feel more confident. He closed his eyes and felt his way around the keys with practised ease. He kept his eyes closed as he played, just taking in the memory of his mom teaching him when he was a child.

“What was that song? I didn’t recognise it,” Blaine asked when Kurt had finished.

Kurt turned to face Blaine, slipping one leg over the bench so he could get closer to him. “My mom wrote it,” he started. “It’s called _For Kurt_. Because one of the first songs she played me when I was little was _Fur Elise_ and I wanted a song with my name in the title. So she wrote it.”

“It’s _gorgeous_ ,” Blaine replied. “Your mom was a talented woman.”

Kurt laid his head to rest on Blaine’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around Blaine’s waist loosely. “Yeah, she was.”

Kurt glanced at the keys of the piano and smiled to himself. 

“I took lessons from when I was nine,” Kurt said. “Before she passed away, Mom taught me how to play that song so I was kind of an intermediate student when I started. She used to be a music teacher at my school and every day, once everyone was gone, we would sit in the music room and just play together. She had the patience of a saint, I swear. 

“Not that she didn’t have her faults, of course,” Kurt added and Blaine squeezed his hand gently in response. “Because she swore like a sailor whenever her football team started to lose. But when it was just her and I, everything was perfect.”

“What team did she go for?” 

“Buckeyes,” Kurt replied automatically. “It’s the family team. I just nod along. Football doesn’t interest me but Dad’s in good company with Finn. They watch the game together every week when it’s football season.”

Blaine chuckled. “Football season is important,” he said. 

Kurt snorted. “If you say so.”

Blaine turned and kissed Kurt’s forehead. “C’mon, we should go to bed, it’s late.”

“Mmm,” Kurt mumbled. “I don’t want to, not yet.”

“What do you want to do then?” Blaine asked, closing the piano lid over the keys. 

Kurt smiled and stood up, taking Blaine’s hand in his own to lead him from the room. He glanced at the clock in the living room as they passed through and saw that it was three in the morning. 

“We should stay up and watch the sunrise,” Kurt said. “But until then, we can snuggle on the couch…”

Blaine nodded and they got comfortable on the couch, Blaine leaning against the arm, Kurt between his legs, his back pressed flush against Blaine’s chest. He wrapped the throw blanket around them and snuggled into Blaine as best as he could. Blaine kissed the side of his head and Kurt closed his eyes, content.

“Don’t fall asleep now,” Blaine said softly and Kurt hummed in acknowledgement. 

“I won’t.”

Kurt felt his body relax against Blaine’s own and he could feel himself getting tired but he didn’t want to fall asleep just yet. He wanted to stay awake and watch the sun rise with Blaine. 

He wanted to remember this night forever.

Blaine’s voice was comforting in his ear, telling him stories of his childhood. He told Kurt the story of when he came out to Cooper and Cooper had just shrugged saying ‘yeah, what else is new?’ and it was the first time that Blaine hadn’t felt scared to be himself. Kurt smiled at the story, glad that Blaine had Cooper growing up, even if there was a ten year age difference between them.

Blaine’s stories then went onto how he and Tina had been best friends in high school and her awkward crush on him. 

“We got through it though,” Blaine said. “Then in college, she met Mike and fell in love. She’s a sweet girl and she’s probably someone I would be interested in if I had been straight.”

“I’m glad you’re not,” Kurt said, twisting himself in Blaine’s hold so he could see his boyfriend’s face. “It would make _this_ really awkward.”

Blaine chuckled and grinned down at him. “I’m glad I’m not too,” he agreed. “Because I love you too much to let you go.”

“Sap,” Kurt said fondly. He curled back into Blaine’s arms, unable to stop smiling. 

A while later, the sky changed colours and they both stood at the large window on the far end of Blaine’s apartment, overlooking the city. Everything seemed so _quiet_ , which was odd for New York City. He wished they could go up onto the roof of Blaine’s apartment building but he knew there wasn’t a way up there. 

“The colours are so beautiful,” Blaine said from beside Kurt and Kurt nodded in agreement.

“It really is.”

Blaine’s arm wrapped around Kurt’s middle and held him close as they watched the sunrise together in silence. Kurt sighed softly and turned to Blaine once the sun had fully risen.

“How about we go to bed now?”

Blaine nodded and they headed back to Blaine’s bedroom together. Kurt slipped into his side of the bed and immediately curled around Blaine. He kissed Blaine softly on the lips and whispered good night before slipping into a deep, content sleep.

~*~

Blaine liked watching Kurt work.

He was so focused with the way he worked. He was particular and a perfectionist when he worked and nothing but the best would ever do. Blaine enjoyed watching Kurt’s face go from the slight concentrated frown to the sheer joy of finishing a task perfectly. 

Kurt rarely noticed Blaine when he was working, his mind was so focused on what he was doing but Blaine didn’t mind. He didn’t feel like he was being ignored; Kurt’s work was important to him.

“Kurt.”

Kurt glanced up and Blaine smiled as he realised that Kurt’s boss was standing in front of him. 

“Your boyfriend is here.”

Isabelle threw Blaine a wink as she left the office and Kurt’s head whipped around to face Blaine.

“Blaine!” he said. “What are you doing here?”

“It’s yoga and tai chi day, I thought I’d come pick you up from work so we could go together,” Blaine replied, stepping into Kurt’s office to kiss him hello.

“You’re an angel,” Kurt said. “But I can’t go home until I have this sorted out.”

“Anything I can help with?” Blaine asked, stepping around the desk to see what Kurt was working on, his hand coming to rest on Kurt’s lower back automatically. 

Kurt sighed. “Unless you can help me pick a theme, then I have nothing.”

Blaine glanced down at the two side-by-side computer screens that Kurt had set up. He could see that Kurt had Photoshop open and had been trying to make progress on that. “I think you’ve got your theme.”

“What? Where?” Kurt asked.

“All of the masks,” Blaine pointed out. “It seems pretty obvious from where I’m sitting.”

Kurt turned to him, a look of wonder on his face. He grabbed Blaine and pulled him in for a kiss, holding him tightly. “Thank you!” he said as he broke the kiss. “I’ve been staring at this for a good hour trying to think of _something_ to use. I can’t believe I didn’t see the masks there!”

Blaine chuckled. “It happens to the best of us.”

Kurt smiled. “You have no idea how relieved I am.”

Blaine accepted the second kiss Kurt had for him, it was much less urgent but still as passionate and it made Blaine’s stomach tingle pleasantly.

“Oh, I have an idea,” Blaine replied a little breathlessly. “Does this mean you get to leave on time then?”

Kurt nodded. “I do,” he said. “I just need to finish up this if you want to wait for me?”

“Of course,” Blaine replied. “I’ll just read while you work.”

“Thank you,” Kurt said, beaming at Blaine before turning back to the computer screens in front of him, mouse clicking frantically as he worked.

Blaine felt like he had barely switched on his iPad when Kurt had turned his computer off and kissed his cheek. 

“That was quick,” Blaine commented. 

Kurt smiled. “I just had to finish up some things and email Isabelle my ideas before the end of the day. I would have been here for hours if you hadn’t come along when you did.”

“Well, I’m glad,” Blaine replied. “C’mon, yoga waits for no man.”

Kurt snorted. “I’m just going to get changed,” he said and he pecked Blaine on the lips before taking his yoga bag into the men’s bathroom to change into his workout clothes. He dressed and met Blaine back in his office. 

“I think Santana is meeting us there today,” Kurt said as he slipped his work laptop into his bag and slung it over his shoulder. 

Blaine nodded and they left the building together, hand in hand. It still made Blaine excited knowing that he could do this, he could hold Kurt’s hand down the street and hardly anyone, if anyone at all, gave them a second look. It felt liberating.

Santana was waiting outside for them when they arrived, playing with her phone. “Hey,” she said in greeting. “I was about to give up on you two.”

“Sorry,” Kurt said. “Work ran late.”

Santana nodded and they all headed into the yoga room together. Kurt set his bags aside and stretched out his mat between Blaine’s and Santana’s. 

Blaine literally watched the stress melt out of Kurt during the duration of the class. He was glad for it, he didn’t like when Kurt was stressed.

The class ended all too soon for them and Blaine quickly rolled up his mat and pecked Kurt on the lips, saying he would meet him in the tai chi room. Kurt and Santana hung back, talking, and Blaine was glad they were getting along better. He entered his tai chi room and greeted the members that were already there. He waited for everyone else to arrive and he caught Kurt’s gaze as he entered the room, smiling at him.

Kurt was wearing Blaine’s favourite pair of yoga pants and Blaine bit back a groan. They really left little to the imagination. Not that Blaine was complaining, of course. 

Blaine pushed that thought out of his mind, trying to get into the correct headspace for the class. It wouldn’t do for him to lose focus and do a move that potentially hurt himself or anyone else copying him.

The hour went by fairly quickly and before Blaine knew it, it was just Kurt, Santana and himself left in the room. 

“Are we going back to your place or mine?” Kurt asked. 

“Uh, yours if you want,” Blaine replied. “I made dinner reservations so we can go to your apartment first.”

Kurt smiled and nodded. “Okay.”

“C’mon you two, quit making gooey eyes at each other,” Santana said from the other side of the room.

Blaine picked up his gym bag and slung it over his shoulder and followed the two out of the building. He hailed a cab for them and they all climbed in. 

“So, where are we going for dinner?” Kurt asked once they were in his bedroom in Kurt’s apartment.

Blaine perched on the end of the bed. “Mmm, somewhere nice,” he said with a smile. He didn’t want to give it all away; he wanted to leave something as a surprise. They hadn’t gone out in a while, usually opting to stay in, but Blaine wanted to take Kurt out on a proper date.

“Fine,” Kurt said in mock exasperation. “I’m going to go shower.”

“Okay,” Blaine said. He tilted his head up and accepted Kurt’s kiss, wishing they had time to do more but he knew how long Kurt took in the bathroom to get ready.

Blaine got up off the bed and picked up his iPad to take to the living room. He made himself comfortable on the couch so he could check his emails.

“So, where are you taking Kurt for dinner?” Santana asked as she breezed into the living room. 

“Just somewhere,” Blaine replied. 

“Having a romantic night out, are we?” she asked and Blaine nodded. 

“Yeah,” he said. “I figured we could both use it. I know Kurt’s been stressed about work lately, so I wanted to take his mind off it.”

Santana stared at him for a few, long moments. “You’re a good boyfriend.”

Blaine gave her a slightly confused look. “Thanks?”

“It’s a good thing,” Santana said. “Kurt… he had it rough in high school. Then he got hot and we moved here and guys were all over him. He didn’t realise it though, that whenever we went out someone was hitting on him. Kurt’s either really oblivious or just a really good actor. 

“Either way,” Santana continued. “He likes you. And you seem to have a good head on your shoulders but that might be because you’re old.”

Blaine blinked. He wasn’t exactly sure where she was going with all of this but the least he could do was hear her out.

“What I’m trying to say is if you hurt him, I will go all Auntie Snix on you,” she said. “I know people and we can hide the body where _no_ one will find it. Got it?”

“I’m not going to hurt him,” Blaine said. “Just so you know.”

Santana levelled him with a gaze and then nodded. “Good. Because I would really hate to hurt you.”

“You and me both,” Blaine replied. 

Santana seemed satisfied with whatever Blaine had said to her because she changed the subject quickly to what it was like for Blaine working at Anderson and Sons. They kept talking about the firm until Kurt had finished getting ready and had exited his bedroom looking absolutely stunning. Blaine’s breath caught in his throat when he took in Kurt’s appearance. He had on the most gorgeous purple button down shirt and had on black skinny jeans. It was simple yet it looked phenomenal on Kurt.

“Is it too much?” Kurt asked. “I can change.”

“No,” Blaine said quickly. “You’re perfect.”

“Gag me,” Santana muttered as she got up and left the room.

Kurt smiled at Blaine and Blaine got up to close the distance between them. “You look great,” he said. 

“Thank you,” Kurt replied and he kissed Blaine soundly on the lips. “We’d better get to your apartment so you can change before dinner.”

“We do,” Blaine agreed.

It didn’t take long for Blaine to get ready in his own apartment and they made it to the restaurant in plenty of time. Their server showed them to their table and Blaine sat down across from Kurt and accepted the offered menu.

“Blaine…” Kurt said slowly. “Why are there no prices on this menu?”

“That’s just how they do things here,” Blaine replied, glancing over the listings of the delicious foods the restaurant had to offer. “Just order anything, tonight is on me.”

Kurt made a noise and Blaine glanced up over his menu.

“Is something wrong?” Blaine asked softly.

“You know you don’t need to take me to expensively fancy restaurants, right? You already have me,” Kurt replied.

Blaine smiled. “I know I don’t _have_ to,” he started. “I _like_ to. Besides, we haven’t gone out together in a while because _someone_ likes my cooking too much. I thought we could both use the treat.”

Kurt glanced at him with love in his eyes. “Okay,” he said. “You’ve won me over with that little speech.”

Blaine chuckled. “Good,” he replied. “Because I’m getting a lobster if you want one too?” 

Kurt hummed. “I was going to try the duck but lobster sounds amazing.” 

Blaine set his menu down on the table and Kurt placed his on top. Their server came back a few minutes later with their bottle of wine and took their meal orders. 

“This is nice,” Kurt said once they were alone again. “Coming out with you, having dinner in a fancy restaurant that I’m _severely_ underdressed for.”

“You’re not underdressed,” Blaine replied, picking his glass up to take a sip from. 

“And you’re biased,” Kurt said fondly. “Still, thank you.”

Blaine smiled at him. “Any time.”

Their meals came a while later and Blaine thanked the waiter after Kurt did and picked up his glass.

“A toast,” he said and Kurt glanced at him curiously as he picked up his own glass. “To us, no matter how cheesy that is.”

“To us,” Kurt echoed softly. 

They clinked their glasses together and Blaine took a sip from his, watching Kurt all the while. Kurt flashed him a smile before setting his glass down to start his meal.

Blaine followed suit, starting on his delicious lobster. Half way through the meal, Blaine felt Kurt’s shoe clad foot press against his own and he smiled to himself, tucking his foot comfortably against Kurt’s.

“What would you like for dessert?” Blaine asked once they had finished their meals and their server had brought over the dessert menus. “They have some nice looking cheesecakes.”

Kurt hummed. “Mmm, that sounds lovely,” he replied. “We could share a slice, if you want?”

Blaine nodded. “I would love that,” he said. “You order, I’m not fussed either way.”

Kurt nodded and flagged down their server to order their dessert. 

“Are you coming back to my place tonight?” Blaine asked while they waited.

Kurt glanced up at him. “Sure,” he replied. “If you want me to?”

Blaine nodded. “Of course I do,” he said. “I love waking up next to you.”

Kurt flushed and ducked his head a little and Blaine reached across the table for his hand, sliding his fingers between Kurt’s own. “You’re such a romantic, Blaine Anderson,” Kurt said softly. 

“I try,” Blaine replied, lifting Kurt’s hand to his lips so he could kiss the back of it.

Their dessert arrived a moment later and Blaine reluctantly let go of Kurt’s hand. He picked up his dessert fork and scooped up a piece, holding it out for Kurt to have the first bite. 

“Mmm, this is _delicious_ ,” Kurt gushed. “I never knew caramel could be used like that.”

Blaine grinned. “It’s pretty good, isn’t it?” He broke off another piece with his fork for himself. He watched Kurt take another piece of himself and eat it. 

“This has to be the single best dessert I’ve ever had,” Kurt said, sounding like he could barely contain his moan.

“I’ll be sure to tell the chef,” Blaine said. “He’s a family friend.”

Kurt’s eyes widened. “Is there anyone you _don’t_ know?”

Blaine chuckled. “Of course,” he replied. “I don’t know the President…”

Kurt shook his head at Blaine and focused on the cheesecake again. Blaine smiled to himself and broke off another piece with his fork to eat. He left the last part for Kurt and picked up his wine glass and took a long sip, finishing it off.

“Thank you for tonight,” Kurt said once he had finished the cheesecake. “It’s been lovely.”

“I’m glad,” Blaine replied. “You’ve been so stressed lately, you deserve to be pampered.”

Kurt smiled at him, his eyes shining with love and Blaine swore his heart skipped a beat at that look. He really was the luckiest man on earth.

Their server came with the bill and Blaine slipped his credit card into the small flap and handed it back to her with a ‘thank you’ and a smile. She left them alone and Blaine reached for Kurt’s hand again. He stroked the back of Kurt’s hand with his thumb, tracing over a small freckle. 

“Here’s your card, sir,” their server said. “Have a nice evening.”

Blaine nodded at her. “Thank you,” he said. He and Kurt stood and left the restaurant together.

“So,” Kurt started as they walked along the street together. “Just how much _was_ dinner?”

“Mmm, not much,” Blaine replied. “But I’m not telling you exactly how much. The whole point of tonight is that I got to spoil you.”

“Oh, is that what it was?” Kurt asked teasingly. He stopped in the middle of the path and Blaine grinned, wrapping his arms around Kurt’s middle. 

“Of course,” he replied, leaning in to kiss Kurt softly. “A man has to keep his boyfriend happy, after all.”

“You do already,” Kurt whispered against Blaine’s lips.

“I know,” Blaine said, pausing to kiss Kurt a little deeper. “I just like doing things for you. It makes me happy.”

“I love you,” Kurt said before kissing Blaine hotly. 

“We’d better get home before we get arrested for public indecency,” Blaine said as he reluctantly pulled away.

“Okay,” Kurt said with a pout and Blaine grinned, unable to help himself from kissing Kurt once more. 

They made their way back to Blaine’s apartment a short while later and instead of going straight to the bedroom like Blaine thought they would, Kurt asked to borrow Blaine’s laptop so he could check his email.

Blaine settled on the couch next to Kurt with his iPad in his own hands to check his emails too, figuring it would be better to get it out of the way.

“This project is going to be the death of me,” Kurt muttered. Blaine glanced to the laptop screen that Kurt was staring intently at. 

“Don’t think like that,” Blaine said. “Is there anything I can help with?”

Kurt huffed out a sigh. “Not really,” he replied. “This piece just should have been done for the last issue but it was handed to me this morning and I have to have it completed by the end of the week. It’s okay, I’ll get it done, but this technically isn’t in my job description.”

“Let me guess,” Blaine started. “The part of being the executive assistant means you have to handle whatever gets thrown at you?”

“Bingo,” Kurt replied. “I won’t be long, I promise. I just want to get a head start on this.”

“It’s okay,” Blaine assured him. “I just like spending time with you.”

Kurt smiled and gave him a quick kiss. “You’re the sweetest.”

Blaine smiled back. “I try.”

He turned back to his iPad and figured he’d play a round of Angry Birds while he waited for Kurt to finish up. 

Blaine had just cleared three levels when he glanced over at Kurt’s screen again, seeing the range of masks on the screen. He watched as Kurt positioned them in different places and continued typing.

“What are the masks for anyway?” Blaine asked.

“It’s for a focal piece,” Kurt replied as he kept working. “It was supposed to go with our annual masquerade ball but _someone_ at work didn’t do the piece and they got fired so it got left up to me. I know the ball was ages ago now but the piece still needs to be done. Thankfully masquerade balls can occur at _any_ point in the season. Which is why Isabelle has me doing this now.”

Blaine hummed. “I went to that ball,” he commented. 

Kurt looked up at him. “You did?” he asked.

“I did,” Blaine replied with a nod. “It’s tradition that the Andersons go every year.”

“Oh, right, of course,” Kurt said. “I completely forgot. What were you wearing? Maybe I saw you and didn’t realise it?”

“You might have; I stuck out like a sore thumb thanks to Audrey,” Blaine replied. “She picked out a suit and mask for me and wouldn’t let me wear anything else. Oh, who won that date with Zac Efron?”

“Lauren Zizes,” Kurt said, sounding put out. “I _so_ wanted that date.”

“You and me both,” Blaine agreed. 

Kurt raised an eyebrow at him. “You wanted to go on a date with Zac Efron?” 

“What? He’s hot!” 

Kurt choked out a laugh. “You’re the cutest.”

“I still have my mask,” Blaine said, getting up off the couch. He set his iPad down and stretched. “Want to see if you remember me?”

“Sure,” Kurt said. “I need to finish up anyway.”

“Meet you in the bedroom then,” Blaine said as he exited the living room. He rummaged through his drawers, trying to recall where he had put the mask. He moved to the closet, and flicked the light on. He spotted a sleek black box on a shelf and pulled it down. He opened the lid and saw his mask sitting on plush velvet.

He re-entered his bedroom to find Kurt already undressing. 

“Here we go,” Blaine said, holding out the box to Kurt.

Kurt took it from him and went completely still. Blaine frowned, wondering what had caused Kurt to react like that. 

“It’s you…” Kurt whispered.

“What’s me?” Blaine asked softly.

Kurt lifted the mask out of the box, his hand visibly shaking. Blaine watched as Kurt set the box down and lifted the mask to his face. “It’s _you_.”

Blaine blinked, looking at Kurt through the mask where Kurt was holding it. Kurt stepped closer and his gaze flicked to Blaine’s lips before kissing him with the barest brush of his lips against Blaine’s own. 

Blaine shot Kurt an inquisitive look as he pulled back.

“You were the guy in the white suit,” Kurt said, putting on a fake British accent.

Blaine’s eyes widened as he immediately flashed back to the masquerade ball, to the guy in the gorgeous black mask that he had danced with. 

Kurt gently pulled the mask away from Blaine’s face to set it back down and looked at him hesitantly. 

“ _Oh_ ,” Blaine started softly. “There you are; I’ve been looking for you forever.”

Kurt beamed at him and threw his arms around Blaine’s shoulders, almost knocking him over as he kissed him over and over, missing his lips a few times but Blaine didn’t care. 

“You’re him,” Kurt said breathlessly. “This is… so strange.”

“But good though, right?”

“ _Perfect_ ,” Kurt replied. “You have no idea how much better this makes _everything_.”

“I think I do,” Blaine whispered, capturing Kurt’s lips in another kiss.

~*~


	17. Chapter 17

There was something about coming home to someone that was completely satisfying to Kurt. Even though he wasn’t living with Blaine, he had been spending more and more time at Blaine’s apartment after work and on weekends. 

Most nights, Blaine finished work earlier than Kurt did and he would prepare dinner for them, something that Kurt had enjoyed the first time Blaine had done it. Blaine was an excellent cook and Kurt found that he loved feeling taken care of. He loved that Blaine was there to come home to. It was all so domestic and Kurt couldn’t think of anything more perfect.

Blaine was an amazing boyfriend. They were still taking things slow but even before the first time they exchanged “I love you”s, Kurt knew that Blaine was it. There was no one else that Kurt pictured being with. Not Tobias, not other guys who had hit on him in the past. Blaine was _it_.

“Hey,” Kurt said, stepping up behind Blaine, who was standing at the stove, cooking something in the frying pan. He pressed a kiss to the back of Blaine’s neck and let his head rest on Blaine’s shoulder. “What’s cooking, good looking?”

“So cheesy,” Blaine teased, turning his head to peck Kurt on the lips. “I’m making a stir fry.”

“It smells delicious,” Kurt replied. “I’ll go wash up.” He kissed the side of Blaine’s neck and headed for Blaine’s bathroom to clean up a bit.

He glanced at the toothbrush holder on Blaine’s bathroom counter, noticing how his toothbrush and Blaine’s own were resting against each other. As he looked around the bathroom, he noticed that more and more of his things were making their way into Blaine’s living space. He wasn’t sure if it was a conscious movement or if it just happened but he couldn’t help the thrill that shot through him at the idea of his and Blaine’s stuff being mixed together like this a little more permanently.

Kurt shook his head and caught his reflection in the mirror. “Stop rushing things, Kurt,” he chided himself. “Be patient and stop picking out the wedding china.”

He bit his lip, pushing thoughts of wedding china to the back of his mind. It wasn’t his fault that he had to go to Tiffany’s during the week for work purposes. 

Kurt shook his head again and washed up before re-joining Blaine in the kitchen. 

“Do you need me to do anything?” he asked. 

“Mmm,” Blaine hummed. “You can set the table and pour wine, if you want?”

“Consider it done,” Kurt replied as he got out the plates and cutlery before opening a bottle of chilled white wine from the refrigerator. He sipped on his glass as he watched Blaine finish cooking their dinner.

Blaine served up the meal onto their plates and carried them to the small dining table he had. Kurt joined him and sat down, setting his newly filled glass on the table. 

They chatted about their work days as they ate and halfway through the meal, Kurt felt Blaine’s bare foot rubbing up against his own sock clad one and he smiled.

“Have I told you how much I love your cooking?” Kurt said once they had finished eating.

“Oh, just once or twice,” Blaine replied with a smile, before he leaned over to kiss Kurt softly on the lips. 

He took their empty plates back to the kitchen and Kurt followed, taking their empty wine glasses and putting them into the dishwasher that Blaine was loading up. 

“Want to curl up on the couch and watch Real Housewives?” Kurt asked as Blaine switched the dishwasher on.

“Absolutely,” Blaine replied, closing the space between them to kiss Kurt on the lips. 

“I love you,” Kurt said as the kiss broke.

“I love you, too.”

Kurt smiled and followed Blaine to the living room. Kurt switched on the television before joining Blaine on the couch underneath the soft blanket he kept in the living room. Kurt curled into Blaine’s side, settling down to watch the show. 

Unknowingly, Kurt nodded off to sleep on Blaine’s shoulder and he was shook awake a while later by his boyfriend. 

“C’mon,” Blaine said softly. “Let’s go to bed.”

Kurt nodded, yawning behind his hand and he headed for the bedroom. “We should shower,” he said. “Together.”

Blaine glanced over and smiled. “You get the water running; I’ll be there in a minute.”

Kurt smiled back and entered Blaine’s ensuite bathroom. He stripped of his clothes and set them to the side before turning the taps of the shower on. He stepped in and let the warm water cascade over his body. Kurt sighed, rotating once so his entire body was hit by the water.

The glass door opened a moment later and Blaine stepped in, completely naked. Kurt let his gaze roam appreciatively over Blaine’s body as he joined him under the shower.

“Hi,” Kurt said. 

Blaine grinned and Kurt leaned forwards to kiss him. Blaine’s hand found its way into Kurt’s hair, keeping him close. Kurt moaned into the kiss, running his own hand down Blaine’s wet chest. He let Blaine push him against the tiled wall as they kissed and he rutted forwards impulsively. 

Blaine dropped his hands to Kurt’s hips and repeated the movement himself. 

Kurt broke the kiss, panting already. “I want you,” he whispered. 

Blaine nodded and kissed him once more, teasingly. “I want you too.”

Blaine reached over and shut off the water and opened the glass door to reach for a towel. He handed it to Kurt and then took the other for himself. They stepped out and dried off. Kurt had just wrapped the towel around his middle before Blaine was pulling him in for another kiss.

They stumbled their way back into Blaine’s room, forgetting to turn off the bathroom light in the process. They collapsed onto Blaine’s bed and Kurt broke the kiss with a laugh when he realised he couldn’t move his legs because of the towel’s restriction. 

Blaine climbed off him and let his own towel drop to the floor before tugging on Kurt’s own. Kurt let Blaine take it and he shuffled back on the bed.

Blaine re-joined him a moment later, straddling Kurt’s thighs. He dipped his head and kissed Kurt hotly. Kurt moaned, one hand immediately sliding into Blaine’s still wet hair. Blaine’s tongue moved against Kurt’s own in an all too familiar matter, making Kurt’s stomach swoop pleasantly. 

Blaine broke the away after a few long moments, trailing kisses down Kurt’s neck before stopping at his collarbone, nipping gently. Kurt turned his head, letting Blaine have better access to his neck. Blaine’s tongue flattened out and ran across Kurt’s clavicle and dipped into the hollow of his throat before kissing it softly. 

Kurt reached for Blaine again, kissing him once more. He slipped his legs out from underneath Blaine’s, moving them to either side of Blaine’s hips. He gently ran his foot up the length of Blaine’s leg and over his thigh all the while kissing him. 

“You should finger me,” Kurt whispered against Blaine’s lips. “Please?”

Blaine nodded and broke the kisses to reach into his bedside drawer for the lubricant and a condom. 

Kurt paused and looked up at Blaine. “Are you sure?” he asked, wondering if they were both on the same page. He wanted to make sure that Blaine was ready before going any further.

Blaine nodded. “I’m sure,” he replied, kissing Kurt soundly on the lips again. 

Blaine left both the condom and the bottle of lubricant on the free pillow and dipped his head to kiss Kurt again. Kurt cupped the back of Blaine’s neck while his free hand stroked down Blaine’s back, lightly scratching his nails against the skin on the upwards stroke. Blaine shuddered above him and broke the kiss.

“That felt amazing,” he said, breathing heavily.

Kurt smiled and moved both hands to Blaine’s back. “I’ll keep that in mind,” he replied, running his hands up and down once. 

Blaine reached for the lubricant and poured some into his hand, coating his fingers. Kurt settled back against the pillows and closed his eyes, waiting. He was surprised when Blaine’s lips covered his own in a soft kiss. The kiss barely lasted a moment and as Blaine pulled back, Kurt opened his eyes. Kurt’s mouth dropped open in a gasp as Blaine’s finger traced along his entrance, making him slick with lubricant before he pushed a finger in. Kurt’s body fought the intrusion automatically and he willed himself to relax.

Blaine dipped his head to kiss Kurt again as he stretched him open, taking his time. Kurt was soon shuddering under Blaine as he slipped in a second finger. Blaine’s fingers found his prostate easily, carefully moving and twisting inside of him to stroke at the sensitive spot.

Kurt lifted a leg and curled it over Blaine’s lower back, giving Blaine better access. He was rewarded with a nip to his shoulder as Blaine kissed his way down Kurt’s chest. 

Blaine’s lips closed around Kurt’s nipple as he kept stretching him open. He sucked on the nub until it hardened underneath his tongue. Kurt could feel the taut flesh tightening and responding to Blaine’s touch. Blaine pulled off a moment later and blew cool air onto it. Kurt moaned in response.

Blaine repeated the action on Kurt’s other nipple, licking and sucking until it was completely hard. Kurt panted heavily; all of the added stimulation was putting him on edge already. 

Blaine shifted down his body again and he took the head of Kurt’s cock into his mouth just as he slipped a third finger inside of Kurt’s body. 

Kurt keened loudly, arching into Blaine’s mouth and trying to buck down onto his fingers at the same time. He wanted more. He needed it all.

Blaine pulled off his cock a moment later and withdrew his fingers at the same time. Kurt cried out, unhappy at the double loss.

“Shh,” Blaine whispered, kissing him on the lips. “I love you.”

Kurt returned the sentiment and reached for the condom Blaine had put on the spare pillow. He sat up and tore it open before rolling it onto Blaine’s erect cock. He coated Blaine’s condom covered cock in lubricant and kissed Blaine slowly.

“Sit back a little,” Kurt whispered and Blaine immediately complied.

Kurt shifted so he was sitting in Blaine’s lap and he raised himself up on his knees to guide Blaine’s cock into himself. He locked gazes with Blaine’s as he slowly sat himself down, taking Blaine in inch by inch until Blaine was completely sheathed inside of him.

Blaine let out a shaky breath, both of his hands going to Kurt’s hips, steadying him. Kurt stayed still for a moment before dipping his head to kiss Blaine. He kept kissing Blaine until his fingers flexed on Kurt’s hips, digging in a little.

Kurt took the cue and raised himself up before slowly fucking himself back down onto Blaine’s cock. They slipped a few times before getting a good rhythm up together.

Kurt clenched Blaine’s shoulder a little and squeezed around Blaine the moment Blaine’s cock brushed against his prostate. He let out a broken moan, bucking down to aim for that spot again.

Blaine’s lips were on his neck, kissing over every single patch of skin he could reach while Kurt rocked in his lap. The angle wasn’t the best for much force but Kurt loved it. He felt closer to Blaine than he had ever before. He could practically feel Blaine’s heart beating inside of himself.

Kurt dipped his head to kiss Blaine again, cupping his face with both hands. Blaine’s tongue flicked out against his own and he moaned into Kurt’s mouth. Kurt smiled and pressed his sweat damp forehead against Blaine’s own, feeling Blaine’s hot breath against his lips.

Kurt slipped a hand between them and started to stroke himself, despite the slightly awkward angle. He was already so close; the pressure of Blaine inside of him felt amazing. Blaine’s hand joined his a moment later and Kurt let go completely, throwing his arms around Blaine’s shoulders as he felt his body respond to the touch.

He kissed Blaine again, his hands running down Blaine’s sweat damp back, trying to touch as much of him as possible. He broke the kiss as he felt his stomach tighten in the all too familiar way. He let out a long groan as he came, coating Blaine’s fist and their chests. He panted against Blaine’s lips as he rode through the aftershocks of his orgasm, his hips coming to a complete stop.

Kurt pulled back a little and wrapped his arms around Blaine’s shoulders. “Let’s lie back.”

They moved until Kurt was lying back on the mattress and Blaine slipped back inside of him with ease. Kurt felt his body responding to every movement of Blaine’s own, arching into every thrust of Blaine’s hips.

“I’m so close,” Blaine whispered against Kurt’s neck, panting heavily. 

Kurt purposefully clenched his muscles down around Blaine and Blaine groaned. 

“Fuck,” he hissed, still thrusting.

Blaine’s body tensed a moment later and he orgasmed, shaking above Kurt, his hips still moving. Eventually he stilled and Kurt kept his legs wrapped around Blaine’s middle, keeping Blaine inside of him.

“You are amazing,” Blaine said, kissing Kurt softly on the lips.

“So are you,” Kurt returned proudly.

Blaine kissed him once more before pulling out completely. Kurt couldn’t have stopped the moan at the loss if he had tried.

Blaine cleaned them both up and Kurt couldn’t help but marvel at how attentive he was being. Blaine quickly got up to shut the bathroom light off before shuffling under the covers around to pull them over both of their bodies. Kurt moved to lie on his side, facing Blaine and he draped his arm over Blaine’s waist, stroking his back. 

Their lips met again and Kurt couldn’t help but just enjoy the slow, post-orgasm kisses. He slipped his leg between Blaine’s own, enjoying the closeness. 

“I love you so much,” Blaine whispered against Kurt’s lips. 

Kurt smiled. “I love you too. Thank you for tonight. It was perfect.”

“It really was,” Blaine agreed.

Kurt ran his hand through Blaine’s curly hair, fingers gently tracing the streaks of grey hair at his temple. He kissed Blaine again slowly; content to just keep kissing him until they both fell asleep in each other’s arms.

~*~

Blaine woke with Kurt’s nose pressed underneath his chin. It should have felt uncomfortable but it didn’t. Blaine could feel Kurt’s steady heartbeat against his ribs where Kurt was pressed into his side. They were completely tangled together, their legs twined and their arms around each other. It was the best way Blaine had ever woken up.

Blaine turned his head a little, glancing down at Kurt’s sleeping face. Kurt looked so completely relaxed in a way that he never was during the day. Kurt’s mouth was parted a little and Blaine could feel the puffs of his breath tickling his chest hair from where Kurt’s head had now moved.

Kurt snuffled in his sleep and snuggled closer to Blaine. Blaine couldn’t help but smile, stroking one hand down Kurt’s naked back. 

Last night had been perfect, Blaine thought. He knew the second that Kurt had walked into his apartment that he wanted Kurt to come home to him _every_ night. Blaine didn’t want to scare Kurt away, though, not so soon into their relationship, so he was happy to have Kurt whenever he could. Whether it was in his apartment, or Kurt’s. Though, since the incident with Santana, Blaine had only stayed there one other time. 

Now that they’d taken that final step and had had intercourse, Blaine didn’t want Kurt to leave. 

To wake up with Kurt in his arms like this every morning was something that Blaine could _definitely_ get used to.

Slowly, Kurt woke up, his eyelashes tickling Blaine’s chest as his eyes fluttered open. 

“Morning,” Kurt mumbled, opening one eye to look at Blaine before promptly closing it again.

“Morning,” Blaine whispered back and he kissed the top of Kurt’s head. 

Kurt yawned and ran his hand down Blaine’s side, coming to rest on his hip. “Well, you’re still naked,” he started. “So last night wasn’t just an amazing dream.”

Blaine chuckled and dipped his head to kiss Kurt on the lips. “No, it definitely wasn’t.”

Kurt smiled and rubbed their noses together in the sweetest gesture before laying his head back on Blaine’s chest. “I’m glad it wasn’t.”

Blaine closed his eyes again, one hand absent-mindedly stroking Kurt’s back. He didn’t particularly want to get out of bed just yet. He was warm and wrapped up in Kurt. There was nowhere else he wanted to be right then.

“I need to shower,” Kurt said after a few long moments of silence. “Care to join me?”

Blaine opened his eyes at that and smiled. “Will we actually get showered though?”

Kurt grinned down at him. “You’ll have to come with me to find out.”

Kurt leaned over and pressed a kiss to Blaine’s lips before getting up off the bed and heading for Blaine’s bathroom. Blaine watched his naked form walk away and immediately got out of his bed to follow. He wrapped his arms around Kurt from behind before he could step into the shower stall and kissed the back of his neck. 

“Okay, we’ll shower,” Blaine mumbled against Kurt’s skin, kissing along his shoulder, pausing to give a lingering kiss to a freckle there.

“We should stop by my apartment and see if anyone there wants to have breakfast together,” Kurt said as he lathered himself with shower gel.

Blaine’s gaze followed the soapy trail and he nodded. “Sounds good,” he agreed. 

It had been a few weeks since Kurt and Santana had blown up at each other and Kurt said they had apologised to each other and were friends again, which Blaine was grateful for since Kurt had to live with her. 

He had only been in Santana’s presence a few more times, once being at the Anderson and Sons office when he and Kurt had been invited to lunch with Cooper and some other associates. Santana had only been present at the lunch at Cooper’s insistence but Cooper (at Kurt’s request) didn’t know anything of Santana’s outburst; Blaine had agreed that Cooper didn’t need to know. It had nothing to do with her job and she had got over it pretty quickly.

Once they had finished showering and were dressed, they caught a taxi to Kurt’s apartment to find Mercedes and Sam in the kitchen, pouring themselves coffee. 

“Hey, boo,” Mercedes said in greeting. “And boo number two,” she added with a wink at Blaine. “Coffee?”

“Please,” Kurt said, pulling two mugs out of one of the cupboards. 

Mercedes poured them both a cup and Kurt added sugar and milk to them. Blaine accepted his mug and took a grateful sip, letting the coffee warm his insides.

“Have either of you had breakfast yet?” Kurt asked, stepping closer to Blaine. 

Blaine wrapped his free arm around Kurt’s side, leaning in a little closer to him.

“Not yet,” Sam replied. “We just got up.”

“Excellent,” Kurt said. “I’m cooking breakfast. Are Rachel and Santana here?”

Mercedes nodded over her mug. “They’re in the shower.”

“Good, I’ll make enough for them too,” Kurt said. “You two go relax; Blaine and I have this covered.”

“Don’t need to tell me twice,” Mercedes said with a smile. She kissed both of their cheeks before following Sam into the living room.

“So I’m your sous chef today?” Blaine asked as Kurt moved to the fridge.

Kurt nodded. “You don’t mind, do you?”

“Of course not,” Blaine replied. “I love cooking and breakfast is my favourite meal of the day.”

Kurt smiled at him and handed Blaine the carton of eggs. 

They worked together, making a breakfast large enough for all of them but with an added portion to accommodate Rachel’s vegan tastes. Blaine smiled to himself when he realised that Kurt was humming and after a few bars, he joined in. 

Kurt glanced at him over the fry pan and started to sing instead. Blaine joined in at Kurt’s nod and they sang together as they made breakfast. Kurt set aside the bacon in the oven to keep warm and just as they started a new song, a female voice joined in. Blaine looked over his shoulder to see Rachel getting into the song, singing along with them.

Kurt paused in his cooking to reach out and twirl Rachel on the spot. She leaned up and kissed his cheek before spinning herself straight into Santana’s waiting arms. Before Blaine knew it, the kitchen was filled with the six occupants, all trying to out sing each other before ending the song in happy laughter. 

When the cooking was finished, they all squashed around the small dining table to eat. 

“Now that we’re the Von Trapp family,” Santana started. “Does this mean we’re going to sing as we cook every day? Because I start work early.”

“I say we should,” Rachel piped up. “It was fun and nothing is better than starting the day with a song!”

“I agree,” Blaine said and Kurt glanced at him, an amused look on his face. “Singing is fun. It makes me happy to sing; even if it is about the foods I’m making for breakfast.”

Kurt smiled at him and leaned over to kiss him softly. “You’re amazing,” he whispered.

“Alright, kids, not at the breakfast table,” Santana chided affectionately. 

Blaine smiled in her direction before finishing off his pancakes. 

“Thanks for breakfast, Kurt and Blaine,” Mercedes said. “It was delicious.”

“We should do this every week,” Rachel added. “It could be our thing.”

“As long as we take turns cooking,” Kurt said. “Because Blaine and I would like to be waited on too, you know.”

“Of course,” Rachel agreed. “So, next Sunday then?”

Blaine glanced at Kurt and nodded. He had enjoyed the morning, it was nice and relaxing. He didn’t even mind doing the cooking part of things either. Especially with Kurt. 

“Alright,” Kurt agreed. “But maybe can we make it once every two weeks? Blaine and I are heading to Ohio next week to visit my dad.”

“Two weeks it is!” Rachel said excitedly before anyone else could object.

~*~


	18. Chapter 18

“Are you all packed?” Kurt asked as he wandered back into Blaine’s bedroom from the kitchen. “Because we need to leave for the airport soon if we want to make our flight.”

“I just need my razor and moisturiser and I’m done,” Blaine replied with a nod. He left for his bathroom and Kurt reached for his own bag at the foot of Blaine’s bed to make sure it was zipped up properly.

It had taken another month for them to both get the time off work after Kurt had initially talked to his dad on the phone about bringing Blaine home, but now it was _finally_ happening.

Kurt was beyond nervous. If the definition of nervous had a picture in the dictionary, it would be his face. Logically, he knew there was nothing to be nervous about – his dad was going to love Blaine. They had things in common, which was always a good start, and best of all, they both loved Kurt. Of course it was different kinds of love, but it was still love.

“Alright, I’m ready,” Blaine said, closing the zipper on his bag.

Kurt smiled and picked up his own bag. “Alright, let’s go then.”

Blaine nodded and they left his apartment building to hail a cab. Once they were in the backseat of the taxi together, Kurt reached across for Blaine’s hand, twining their fingers together. Blaine brought their joined hands up to his lips and pressed a kiss to the back of Kurt’s hand.

Kurt smiled at Blaine, glad that his boyfriend understood how he was feeling without him actually having to say anything. He closed his other hand over their joined ones, stroking Blaine’s fingers absent-mindedly throughout the taxi ride. 

They arrived at the airport in good time, which Kurt was thankful for, and they checked in. 

“Should we get coffee while we wait?” Blaine asked once they had checked their luggage in. 

“Umm, sure,” Kurt agreed. They made their way to the Starbucks that was in the airport and lined up to place their order.

“Are you okay?” Blaine asked, voice laced with concern as they sat down at a two person table.

Kurt looked up and made a face. “I’m nervous,” he said. “The only boyfriend of mine my dad ever met was Tobias and that was two years ago now. I just… I want it to be perfect.”

Blaine smiled and reached across the table to lace their fingers together. “If it helps, I already think your dad is amazing,” he said. “From what you’ve said, he sounds like a great guy.”

“He is,” Kurt replied with a nod, stirring his little wooden stick in his cup. “I miss him a lot and I wish I could come home more, but it took me two weeks of begging to just get these three days off.”

“I’m sure your dad understands,” Blaine said, squeezing Kurt’s hand affectionately again.

“He does,” Kurt replied. “But it still doesn’t stop me wishing.”

Blaine gave him a sympathetic look and they changed topics as they drank their coffees. Soon enough, their flight was being called for boarding and they took their seats on the plane. 

Once they landed, they collected their luggage and picked up their rental car to begin the drive to Lima. Blaine put music on and started singing along straight away. Kurt couldn’t help but smile at Blaine’s happy, relaxed expression and he sang along with his boyfriend, letting the familiarity of the song wash over him.

It took just over two hours for them to get to Lima after stopping to get something to eat and have a little break before continuing on the drive. 

“This was my high school,” Kurt said, slowing the car down as they drove passed William McKinley High School. “Four years of hell in that place.”

“It looks so…”

“Boring? Horrid? Filled with jocks and cheerleaders?”

Blaine chuckled. “All of the above,” he replied.

Kurt flashed him a grin and continued driving. “Not too far from here is The Lima Bean,” he started. “I used to go there for coffee every day and I even worked there during my senior year so I could save some money for New York.”

He slowed the car again as they passed The Lima Bean. 

“Wow, it has not changed at _all_ ,” Kurt added. “There’s another place we used to frequent in high school, Breadstix. It wasn’t the _best_ restaurant in town but it’s the most popular. Santana used to make the boys she dated take her there and she’d load up on free breadsticks. One time, she even took a wheelbarrow and made them fill it up. It’s in their policy that they give unlimited breadsticks and they couldn’t deny her. I think that’s when she decided to be a lawyer; when they tried to weasel out of it.”

Blaine laughed. “That sounds _exactly_ like the Santana I know.”

“Oh, it really is,” Kurt replied. “Nothing could get in the way of her and her breadsticks.”

They turned down a street and Kurt pulled up a driveway, parking behind his dad’s car. He shut off the engine and looked up at the house, seeing that it looked exactly the same as it did last time. 

“And this is my Lima home,” Kurt said softly. 

Blaine’s hand found his again and Kurt shot him a thankful glance. “It looks lovely.”

Kurt nodded. “It really is.” He opened his door and got out, figuring they could collect their luggage. Before he’d even walked around the car, the front door was opening and his dad walked out, a big smile on his face. 

“Hey, Kurt,” Burt said, enveloping him in a tight hug. 

Kurt couldn’t stop grinning as he hugged back, closing his eyes and just hugging his dad tightly. He knew the moment he hugged his dad that he would feel both better and sad that he had missed his dad so much. 

“How was your flight?” Burt asked as they parted. 

“It was okay,” Kurt replied. “We made good time.”

Kurt glanced over at Blaine, who was watching them with a fond look in his eyes. Kurt smiled and stepped closer to Blaine, taking his hand. 

“Dad, this is Blaine,” Kurt said, glancing from his boyfriend to his dad’s slightly shocked face. 

“It’s great to finally meet you, Mr Hummel,” Blaine said, outstretching his hand for Burt to shake. He did after a moment, giving them a tight smile. “Kurt has told me _so_ much about you.”

“Likewise,” Burt replied. “How about we take your stuff inside? Carole should be home soon, she just had to do some last minute grocery shopping.”

“Okay,” Kurt said, opening the trunk of the car, pulling out his and Blaine’s luggage. He locked the car and wheeled his suitcase behind him, handing Blaine his own. “Just follow me,” he said to Blaine over his shoulder.

Kurt led them to his old room while his dad stayed downstairs. Kurt pushed the handle down on his suitcase and left it standing at the bottom of his bed. He took Blaine’s from him as well and did the same before removing his coat, leaving it on his bed. Blaine set his down on top of Kurt’s and glanced around the room.

“It’s not much,” Kurt started. “Most of my stuff is in New York, but I kept some stuff here.”

“It’s lovely,” Blaine said. “Very minimalistic chic.”

Kurt grinned and stepped closer to Blaine, wrapping his arms around Blaine’s shoulders. “Thank you,” he replied softly. He dipped his head and kissed Blaine soundly on the lips, enjoying being able to just hold Blaine for a few moments. 

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt’s middle and had just deepened the kiss when an obvious cough came from behind them. Kurt immediately removed his arms from around Blaine, feeling a little guilty. Even though he was an adult, being back in his old room made it feel like he was a teenager getting caught with his hands down his pants. 

“Carole’s on her way home,” Burt said, an amused grin on his face. “You can unpack later.”

“Okay, Dad,” Kurt replied with a nod, straightening himself. He glanced at Blaine and gave him an apologetic look before leading him down the stairs and into the kitchen.

“I didn’t know if you boys wanted anything, so I brewed coffee,” Burt said. 

“Coffee is always good,” Kurt replied, getting out mugs and pouring them each a cup.

Kurt had just finished making the coffees when Carole came home, smiling brightly at them and immediately wrapping Kurt in a massive hug. 

“I’ve missed you!” she exclaimed into his shoulder. 

“I’ve missed you too,” Kurt returned, loosening his hold when she did. “Carole, this is Blaine, my boyfriend.”

Carole paused for a moment before pulling him in for a hug too. “We’ve heard _so_ much about you, Blaine! It’s good to finally meet you.”

“You too, Mrs Hummel,” Blaine said. “Kurt has told me a lot about you and Mr Hummel.”

“Please, honey, call us Burt and Carole,” she said fondly. 

Blaine nodded and Kurt grinned. “We just got here,” Kurt said. “And we’ve just made coffee, want one?”

“I’ll have tea, I think,” Carole said, pottering around the kitchen. “Why don’t you boys go sit in the living room and I’ll be there in a moment.”

The three men nodded and took their mugs into the living room. 

“Okay, I’m just going to come out and ask this,” Burt said and Kurt looked up at his dad. “But how old are you, Blaine?”

Kurt blinked and set his mug down. “Dad!”

“Hold on a minute, Kurt,” Burt said. “I’m sorry but it’s a _bit_ of a surprise to see you bringing home a guy who’s my age.”

Kurt let out an indignant huff. “Blaine’s–”

“I’m forty-three,” Blaine replied. 

Carole walked in at that moment and took a seat next to Burt, clasping both hands around her mug. 

“I actually turn forty-four in two weeks,” Blaine added. 

Kurt set his mug down on the coffee table. “Dad,” he started. “Just because Blaine’s only a bit younger than you are, doesn’t mean anything to us. Age is just a number, right?”

“Of course,” Carole said before Burt could talk. “It’s just a bit of a shock.”

“You could have said over the phone,” Burt added.

“…I thought I did?” Kurt replied. “I honestly thought I did.”

“I would’ve remembered that conversation, kiddo,” Burt said pointedly before sighing. “We’re not getting mad here, we know that you’re a responsible adult who can make his own decisions, we’re just…” Burt sighed. “He’s… you’re ten years younger than me, Blaine, and only a few years younger than Carole. We just want you to know what you’re getting into here.”

“I do, Dad,” Kurt replied. “I really, really do. I’ve never felt this way about anyone, the way I feel about Blaine. The fact that he’s a bit older than me doesn’t even factor into it.”

Burt nodded. “Alright,” he said. 

Kurt smiled, relived, and with that out of the way, Kurt could catch up on everything that he had been missing in his dad and stepmother’s lives since the last time he had been home. 

Finn arrived just before dinnertime from his shift at the shop and he went upstairs to shower while Kurt cooked with Carole and Burt and Blaine watched football together. Kurt was just glad that his dad and Carole seemed to like Blaine.

“So,” Carole said, glancing around them. “I didn’t know you had a thing for older men.”

Kurt flushed. “It’s not a _thing_ , really,” he said. “I don’t know how to describe it. It’s just… He makes me feel like I’m the only person on this Earth who matters, and he looks at me the way I’ve seen Dad look at you and… well, I love him.”

Carole smiled. “I’m glad, sweetheart,” she said. “You deserve to be happy.”

“I really am,” Kurt replied. 

Carole bumped her hip against Kurt’s and they both laughed as they continued preparing their homemade pizzas for dinner. 

Finn came back downstairs a few moments after they had put the three pizzas in the oven to cook and he gave Blaine a once over before smiling. “Nice to meet you,” he said. “I’m Finn, Kurt’s big brother.”

“ _Younger_ brother,” Kurt corrected, watching Finn shake Blaine’s hand a little roughly. “I’m four months older than you.”

“Kurt says you work at a high school? Tough break, man,” Finn said, plonking himself down across from them at the table.

“It’s by choice,” Blaine replied. “I’m a counsellor there. Not just a guidance counsellor but one that the kids can come and share their problems with, if they need to. Before that, I was a lawyer at my family’s firm.”

“Santana works there now,” Kurt added.

“That’s a bit of a change, isn’t it?” Burt started. “Going from a lawyer to a high school counsellor?”

Blaine nodded. “Yeah, it was,” he replied. “After my ex and I split up, I realised I didn’t want to keep doing things that made me unhappy, so I changed careers and I’ve never looked back.”

“So if you’re a high school counsellor, how did you two meet at _Vogue_?” Burt asked.

“My family’s firm represents _Vogue_ ,” Blaine started. “I still go along to events to show family unity. Just because I don’t work at the firm anymore, doesn’t mean I’m still not interested in the things that they do. My brother, Cooper, runs the firm now that our dad has retired. Cooper still asks me to look over depositions for him if he needs the help. Old habits die hard and all that.”

“Well, I think it’s wonderful that you still help out,” Carole said. “Family is important.”

Blaine nodded his agreement. “It’s always been the most important thing to me.”

Kurt caught his gaze and smiled. 

The oven timer went off and Kurt got up to help Carole with the pizzas while Blaine, Finn and his dad kept talking, moving the topic to sports. 

Carole and Kurt set the pizzas on wooden boards on the kitchen table and the moment they were set down, Finn and Burt reached for slices each. Kurt rolled his eyes affectionately at the sight, glad that some things never changed and he told Blaine to take a couple of slices of the pizzas that he wanted to while he reached for one himself. 

“How was fashion week?” Carole asked as Burt and Finn talked about the shop together.

“It was pretty gruelling,” Kurt replied. “I barely had time to breathe let alone do anything else. I didn’t even see Blaine for almost two weeks straight.”

Blaine nodded. “It was a pretty long two weeks.”

Carole smiled at them. “Kurt brings me home samples whenever he can,” she said to Blaine. “I swear, thanks to him, I’m one of the best dressed women in Ohio.”

“ _The_ best dressed,” Kurt corrected with a grin. He dusted his fingers off on a napkin and picked up his glass of water to take a sip from. 

Carole grinned at him and they kept talking as they finished their dinner.

“How about you and I go out and get some dessert of our own?” Kurt asked when they were alone in the kitchen. 

Blaine smiled and nodded. “Sounds good,” he replied.

Kurt smiled and reached for Blaine and pulled him in for a kiss. He broke the kiss after a moment and rested his forehead against Blaine’s. “I’ll just go get our coats,” he said. 

Kurt headed up the stairs to his room to get his and Blaine’s coats and his wallet. He shrugged his coat on and turned around to leave the room when he saw his dad leaning against the doorway.

“Hey, Dad,” he said. “Blaine and I are going to go out for dessert.”

Burt nodded. “He seems like a nice guy,” he commented and Kurt smiled. 

“He is,” Kurt replied. 

“Kurt… Don’t you worry about the age difference at all?” Burt asked, concerned. 

Kurt paused and locked gazes with his dad. “Not really,” he replied honestly. “We were both really cautious at first. Neither of us wanted this to be just an… an experiment. I really care about Blaine, Dad.”

Burt nodded. “I get that,” he started. “I just don’t want you to wake up in one or ten years’ time and regret being with someone so much older than you. What about kids? Do you want them? Does he? I’m not trying to make this awkward for either of you, but have you really thought this through?”

Kurt paused. They hadn’t talked about all of those things but Kurt was sure that if Blaine had wanted kids at all, he would have had them already with Dale. He sighed and folded his arms under Blaine’s coat. 

“I don’t want kids,” Kurt replied. “At least, I don’t see them anywhere in the foreseeable future. Blaine and I haven’t discussed that far ahead but I’m sure we’ll talk about it _together_ and come to a decision.”

Burt nodded. “Alright,” he said. “I may not be thrilled with the idea of you dating someone who’s ten years younger than me but it’s your life and you’ve had good judgement so far.”

Kurt gave his dad a small smile. “Thanks, Dad,” he said. “I really love him. Just in case you were wondering.”

“I didn’t have to wonder, kiddo,” Burt replied. “It’s written all over your face.”

Kurt closed the gap between them and hugged his dad tightly. “I love you,” he whispered into his dad’s shoulder.

“Love you too, Kurt,” Burt replied as they broke the hug. “Don’t stay out too late, I’d still like to get to know my future son in law.”

Kurt flushed and nodded. “We’ll be home at a decent hour.”

Burt patted his shoulder and Kurt headed down the staircase. Blaine and Carole were talking in the living room when Kurt arrived. 

“Have fun, kids,” Carole said as Blaine stood. “Well, you know what I mean.”

Kurt chuckled and handed Blaine his coat. “We will.”

~*~

Blaine dipped the spoon into his ice cream cup and brought it to his lips, sucking the ice cream off as he glanced out the window of the car. Kurt rambled on about different things about Lima that were boring to Kurt but interesting to Blaine. He wanted to know more about the place where Kurt grew up, the place where Kurt spent all of his time.

They parked somewhere a short while later and Kurt shut off the engine. He took off his seatbelt and shifted to face Blaine a little more while he ate his ice cream. 

“It’s nice having you here,” Kurt said. “In Lima, I mean. It’s not much of a town and there are still uncultured idiots _everywhere_ but I’m glad I got to bring you back home so you could meet my family.”

“I am too,” Blaine replied, also shifting in his seat to face Kurt. “Your family is great, Kurt.”

Kurt smiled at him. “My dad said something earlier tonight that got me thinking…”

Blaine nodded and waited for Kurt to tell him in his own time what it was.

“Do you…” Kurt paused and glanced up from his ice cream. “Do you want kids? I mean… Shit. Sorry, that was…” He huffed and stabbed his spoon into his ice cream.

Blaine sat up a little more. “I did,” he replied. “About ten years ago, I brought it up with Dale. He didn’t want kids, though, so we never had any. I guess it’s kind of why I paid so much attention to Cooper’s kids when they were growing up. The boys were different to Audrey, she loved listening to things I had to say but the boys were all so focused on getting good grades to get into law school so they could be in the family business. 

“Audrey was never like that. She would always want to stay at my place and spend time with me. Dale got a little sick of it, actually,” he continued. “Dale and I had _so_ many arguments over whether we should have kids and he kept throwing the ‘what if we break up?’ excuse at me. Back then, I never thought we _would_ break up but I guess seeing where I am now, it would have been hard on any kids we had to go through that.”

“Do you still want them?” Kurt asked softly. 

Blaine dug his spoon into his ice cream and brought it to his lips before answering. “Yes and no,” he replied, letting the spoon drop back into the little cup. “It would be nice to have a baby, or even an older child but I think I’m well beyond the age where I want to raise a baby. I was really close with Audrey all through her growing up, even after breaking up with Dale, so I think, in some way, that my hankering for a child was satisfied with her.

“What about you? Do you want kids?”

Kurt shook his head. “Not really,” he answered. “I’ve never had any paternal instincts. I mean, I work in _fashion_ and then I want to be a designer at some point. Having a kid feels like it would ruin that side of things for me.”

“Is there anything else?” Blaine asked, setting his cup down on the dashboard to look at Kurt. “Are you having second thoughts about us?”

“No!” Kurt exclaimed. “God, _no_. I just realised, well, my dad helped me realise, that we haven’t really _had_ this conversation. We’ve been together for a few months now and while we both know that neither of us want this to be an experiment between us, we haven’t really had _the future_ talk yet.”

“Well, I hope you’re on the same page as me here,” Blaine started. “But I want to be with you for as long as you’ll have me.”

Kurt smiled. “Longer.”

“Which brings me to a question I was going to ask when we got back home,” Blaine said. He reached for Kurt’s hand and brought it to his lips, kissing Kurt’s palm. “How do you feel about moving in with me?”

Kurt went still. “Really?” he asked after a few long moments.

Blaine nodded. “Really,” he echoed. “I’ve been thinking about it for a while and you’ve been sleeping over a lot more lately. What do you say we make it official?”

“I’d love that,” Kurt breathed. He closed the gap between them and kissed Blaine passionately.

Blaine cupped Kurt’s face with his hand and leaned into the kiss a little more. Kurt peppered smaller kisses on his lips before pulling back. 

“You really want me to move in with you?” Kurt asked.

Blaine chuckled and nodded. “I really do,” he replied. “It’d be nice coming home and knowing you’d be coming home to me not even an hour later, instead of wondering if we would be able to spend the night together at all. And I live closer to the _Vogue_ office than you do, so it’s a shorter distance to work. Which means extra cuddle time in the morning…”

“I’m sold,” Kurt said softly and he kissed Blaine again. 

Blaine sighed happily into the kiss, trying to wind his arms around Kurt as best as possible. 

“Here,” Kurt said. “Lay your seat back.”

Blaine complied and the moment after he had moved the back part of the seat all the way back, Kurt climbed into his lap and kissed him again. Blaine wound his arms around Kurt’s middle and held him close. Kurt moaned softly, shifting to a more comfortable position in Blaine’s lap. 

“I’ve never done this before,” Kurt said. 

“Huh?” Blaine asked, a little confused.

“Made out in a car with someone,” Kurt added. “I never dated in high school, so this is all _very_ new to me.”

“Well then,” Blaine said. “We’d best make the most of it.”

Kurt grinned and leaned down to kiss Blaine again. Blaine untucked the back of Kurt’s shirt and slipped his hand underneath the fabric, caressing his skin softly. Kurt kissed down Blaine’s neck and Blaine tilted his head to the side to give him better access. It had been a _long_ time since he had ever made out with someone in a car. It was nice being pressed so closed to Kurt though, no matter where they were. 

Blaine kissed Kurt’s shoulder that was in front of him and turned his head again so he could kiss Kurt on the lips. He lifted his hand and curled his fingers at the back of Kurt’s neck, keeping him close. 

Kurt sighed against his lips, shifting on his lap a little. Blaine groaned at the contact and squeezed Kurt’s hip with his free hand. 

“We should…” Kurt mumbled in between kisses, his breath hot against Blaine’s lips. 

“Yeah?” Blaine wondered, flicking his tongue out to lick at Kurt’s lips. Kurt pressed close, kissing him again and Blaine returned the kiss with equal fervour. 

“This is way too cramped to get a decent rhythm going,” Kurt said a few moments later after trying to wriggle in Blaine’s lap. He sat back a bit and groaned, clearly frustrated. “Maybe we should cool off and go back. I don’t think my dad is above judging us if we come back looking like debauched teenagers.”

Blaine laughed and reached up, kissing Kurt softly. “Maybe we can try this again another time?” he suggested. “With a bigger car.”

Kurt smiled. “My old car would have been perfect,” he said. “I had a Lincoln Navigator and it was so _roomy_ in the back. We could have had a lot of space to work with.”

Blaine bit back a moan at the thought. “This isn’t helping me cool off,” he commented. 

Kurt grinned and kissed him again slowly. “Sorry,” he said, not sounding apologetic at all.

Kurt straightened himself and climbed back into the driver’s seat. He started the car and Blaine closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down before they got back to Kurt’s parents’ house. 

They drove around for about twenty minutes before they pulled up the driveway to the Hummel house, which Blaine was thankful for. 

“Did I give you enough time to cool down?” Kurt teased as he undid his seat belt. 

Blaine did the same and nodded. “Yes,” he replied. 

“Good,” Kurt said before he leaned over and kissed Blaine. Blaine couldn’t stop the groan that escaped his lips at the kiss. 

“That’s not helping either,” Blaine said as he pulled back. 

“I couldn’t resist,” Kurt replied, licking his own lips as he sat back in his seat. “C’mon, let’s go inside. I’m sure any conversation with my parents will kill your boner.”

Blaine snorted and got out of the car, following Kurt into the house. Kurt stepped into the house first and shrugged off his coat, hanging it in the closet by the door and then gestured for Blaine to do the same. 

It wasn’t particularly late yet but Carole and Burt were curled under a blanket together in the living room, the television on and both of them were fast asleep. 

“Leave them; they’ll wake up on their own and go to bed,” Kurt whispered. 

Blaine took Kurt’s offered hand and followed him up the stairs to Kurt’s room. Kurt closed the door behind them and crowded into Blaine’s space to kiss him briefly. 

“Looks like we didn’t have to stop after all,” Kurt said. “Since they’re both fast asleep… We should finish what we started.” Kurt brushed his lips against Blaine’s and Blaine just nodded, letting Kurt unbutton his shirt. 

They climbed onto the bed together, Kurt straddling Blaine’s waist. He leaned down and kissed Blaine soundly on the lips, his hand going for Blaine’s zipper on his pants. They shrugged out of their clothes, letting them drop to the floor and Blaine rolled them over, pinning Kurt to the mattress. He smiled down at Kurt before dropping kisses along his clavicle, sucking hard every few inches in a way that he knew Kurt loved. 

Kurt whimpered quietly, obviously trying to keep quiet. 

Blaine leaned up again and kissed Kurt, dipping his tongue into Kurt’s waiting mouth. Blaine shifted in Kurt’s lap and Kurt groaned out loud, quickly covering his mouth with a hand. 

“Shh,” Blaine said with a smile. “Your parents will hear.”

Kurt reached for Blaine again and kissed him soundly on the lips. “I don’t care,” he whispered. “I just want you.”

Blaine grinned and kissed back. “I want you too.”

There was a sharp knock on the door and Blaine sat up and glanced at the door.

“Good night, you two,” Burt said through the closed door. “Try and keep the noise down.”

Kurt glanced at Blaine, his eyes wide. “Uh, yeah, Dad,” he said. “Night.”

“Night,” Burt echoed.

Blaine bit his lip to keep from laughing and he moved off Kurt onto his side and stroked across Kurt’s naked stomach with his hand. 

“Mood sufficiently ruined,” Kurt said forlornly. 

“Not completely,” Blaine said. “If you can keep quiet, I’ll blow you.”

Kurt raised an eyebrow at him and Blaine figured he was about to speak when there was the sound of a closing door down the hall. He snapped his mouth shut and shook his head. “Maybe next time,” he said petulantly. 

Blaine leaned over and pressed open mouthed kisses down Kurt’s stomach and over his hip bones. “You sure about that?” he asked.

Kurt inhaled sharply. “I’ll be quiet,” he whispered.

Blaine grinned. “I was hoping you’d say that.”

Blaine closed his lips over Kurt’s semi-hard cock and sucked at the head. He slowly moved his mouth down inch by inch until he had all of Kurt in his mouth. 

Kurt whimpered above him and Blaine pulled off.

“You aren’t very good at keeping quiet,” Blaine said, his lips millimetres from the head of Kurt’s cock.

Kurt twitched and bit down on his lip and shook his head. “Keep going,” he said. “I’ll be quiet.”

Blaine nodded and took Kurt back into his mouth, tongue curling around the underside of Kurt’s cock just how he liked. Kurt’s hips arched off the bed but he remained quiet except for the steady exhale of his breathing. 

Blaine took Kurt deeper again, relaxing his throat to accommodate Kurt’s length. He pulled off enough to wrap his hand around the base of Kurt’s cock, stroking it with every movement of his head. 

Blaine looked up to see Kurt with his mouth clamped firmly shut, trying not to make any noise. He smiled to himself and pulled off Kurt’s cock completely. Kurt’s gaze snapped down towards him, a pleading look in his eyes. 

Blaine dipped his head lower, tracing his tongue over Kurt’s entrance, making it as slick with his saliva as possible. Kurt whimpered again and he tried to buck down onto Blaine’s tongue. 

“Please,” Kurt whispered, sounding wrecked already.

With one last lick, Blaine pulled away and took Kurt’s cock back into his mouth, one hand wrapped around the base of Kurt’s cock, jerking him and the other pressing a finger into Kurt.

Kurt’s hips jerked again and the moment Blaine’s finger brushed his prostate, he came hard down Blaine’s throat. Blaine removed his finger and slowly licked Kurt clean, only pulling off when Kurt’s body shifted away slightly, too sensitive under his touch.

“You were nice and quiet,” Blaine whispered as he moved back up the bed next to Kurt. 

Kurt hummed softly and pulled Blaine in for a long, lazy kiss. Kurt’s hand slipped between them and wrapped around Blaine’s cock, stroking him slowly. Blaine rutted into Kurt’s loose fist, wanting more friction but Kurt kept his grip the way it was.

“Kurt,” Blaine breathed. He pressed his forehead against Kurt’s own, his gaze locked with Kurt’s. 

Kurt’s lips quirked in a smile and he tightened his hand just how Blaine liked it, stroking him hard and fast. Blaine was already so close and he didn’t last much longer, spilling over onto Kurt’s hand. 

Blaine buried his face in Kurt’s shoulder, panting heavily. He just hoped that the pillow would muffle the noise.

He glanced back up to see Kurt licking the come off his hand with long strokes of his tongue. Blaine bit back a groan at the sight and captured Kurt’s lips in a kiss when he had finished.

“That is so hot,” Blaine whispered against Kurt’s lips.

Kurt grinned and kissed him back, wrapping himself completely around Blaine in a full body hug. 

“We’d better get some sleep,” Kurt said after a while. “Dad likes to get up early.”

Blaine paused, having completely forgotten that they were visiting Kurt’s family and that they were in Kurt’s old bedroom. “Sleep sounds perfect about now.” 

Kurt smiled and closed the gap between them with another kiss. “Night,” he said. Kurt leaned back and switched off his bedside lamp, plunging the room into darkness.

“Night, Kurt,” Blaine replied. He kissed Kurt’s shoulder and then his lips before settling down to sleep.

~*~


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contains consensual somnophilia.

Their weekend in Lima turned out to be pretty amazing. Kurt had taken Blaine around the town, showing him the spots that he remembered enjoying as he grew up. He showed Blaine his first house and had recounted the story of his mom’s passing. Blaine had held him close during that. They had visited her gravesite as well and Kurt put fresh flowers down before telling her that he and Blaine were moving in together and that he couldn’t be happier.

Kurt had also insisted on showing Blaine his dad’s shop and Blaine looked around, impressed. Kurt had shown Blaine where he had changed his first tyre and where he had learned all he needed to know about cars, things that Blaine had no idea about.

They flew home on the Monday morning and had climbed into bed together; neither had been ready to face reality. 

Kurt had yet to tell the girls that he was moving out and moving in with Blaine. There hadn’t been any times where they had all been together, so he had texted each of them in turn and asked them to be home so he could talk to them.

“What’s up, Kurt?” Mercedes asked when they were all seated in the living room.

Kurt looked at them all and took a deep breath. “Blaine asked me to move in with him.”

Rachel reacted first and squealed loudly as she propelled herself at him, knocking him back with the force of her hug. “That’s so great!” she said.

“Thank you,” Kurt replied, glad she had taken it so well. 

“That’s awesome, Kurt,” Mercedes said with a smile. Thankfully, her hug wasn’t as forceful as Rachel’s but it was no less passionate. She held him close for a few long moments before sitting back down.

Kurt glanced over at Santana. 

“So it’s pretty serious then?” Santana asked and Kurt nodded.

“Pretty serious,” he echoed. “Are you okay with it?”

Santana sighed and glanced up at him. “Of course,” she replied with a sincere smile. “Besides, this just means I get your room for closet space.”

Both Mercedes and Rachel started to protest, claiming that they wanted Kurt’s room for their own things and Kurt rolled his eyes affectionately. It was going to be scary, moving out of the apartment he had lived in since he had moved to New York to move in with Blaine.

The entire idea was nerve wracking. 

He knew what this meant, about him and Blaine, and it was petrifying but it was beyond exciting at the same time.

Kurt couldn’t wait to be living with Blaine but a small part of him still had doubts. He didn’t want to mess things up with Blaine at all. He loved being with Blaine and he loved spending time with him but he didn’t want to throw that all away, or mess it up, by moving in with him.

Those fears weren’t enough to stop him from wanting to do it, though. He knew that the small fears he had couldn’t compare to the utter joy he had felt when Blaine had asked him to move in. 

It was going to be different, he knew that, and it would take some time to adjust to living with someone he was in a relationship with but he knew it would be worth it.

“You’re thinking too much,” Rachel said a while later as Kurt packed some of his things into boxes. He needed to get it started so he could move into Blaine’s apartment over the weekend when they were both free. 

Kurt gave her a small smile and set the box on the floor. “Maybe a little,” he replied.

Rachel climbed up onto his bed and Kurt sat down next to her. She reached over and took both of his hands in her own. “It’s okay to be scared,” she said. “This is a _big_ step for you. You’ve never lived with anyone you’ve dated before.”

“I know,” Kurt said. “I just don’t want to screw it up.”

“You’re not going to screw _anything_ up,” Rachel said, squeezing his hands a little. “Kurt, I’ve known you since we were fourteen years old, probably even before that. And I’ve _never_ seen you this happy before. Ever. And you _deserve_ to be happy. If Blaine makes you happy then I say you grab the bull by the horns and just _go_ for it.”

“Please never say ‘bull by the horns’ again,” Kurt said. 

Rachel laughed and swatted his arm. “Bull by the horns,” she repeated with a grin. 

Kurt poked his tongue out at her and rubbed his arm where she hit. It didn’t hurt but he wanted to tease his best friend a little. “Speaking of things with horns,” he started. “How are things with Santana?”

Rachel smiled. “They’re really good,” she said. “And it’s not just the sex, either, which is amazing.”

“TMI,” Kurt said and Rachel rolled her eyes. 

“This is different than anything I’ve ever felt before,” Rachel continued. “I guess this is what love feels like.”

Kurt reached over and pulled Rachel into a tight hug. “Even though it was awkward at first, I’m glad you have her,” he whispered. “Because you deserve love, too.”

Rachel buried her face in Kurt’s shoulder and sobbed. “Oh, you _suck_ ,” she muttered. “You haven’t even left yet and I’m already blubbering.”

Kurt laughed wetly and pulled back, wiping the tears from Rachel’s face with his thumbs. “I’m not leaving town. I’m just moving into Blaine’s apartment.”

“His gorgeous _penthouse_ apartment,” Rachel corrected.

Kurt grinned. “Yeah, it’s pretty amazing.”

Rachel hugged him again and Kurt closed his eyes, committing the moment to his memory.

By the time Saturday arrived, Kurt only had a few boxes left to take to Blaine’s apartment. He had taken things over during the week so that their weekend wasn’t too busy with moving. 

Kurt had no idea what to do with his bed and Mercedes suggested to leave it behind for when they had guests stay over. Kurt agreed and that made one less thing to take to Blaine’s apartment. 

It felt good, seeing his stuff intermingled with Blaine’s. He had unpacked almost everything, save for a few knick knacks and some other things, by dinnertime. 

Blaine had insisted on ordering out, claiming they would be too tired to cook. Kurt agreed, glad that his boyfriend had thought ahead and had ordered them Thai food for dinner. 

“So,” Blaine said as they ate dinner, sitting on the living room floor because they could. “How are we going to celebrate our first night together?”

Kurt smiled. “Well,” he started. “Is it _really_ our first night together if I’ve been sleeping over for a while now?”

Blaine grinned. “It’s the first _official_ night,” he replied. “One where you get to stay in the morning and not have to go back to your apartment for a change of clothes.”

Kurt sighed happily at the thought. “This is pretty amazing, isn’t it?” he said and Blaine nodded in agreement.

“It really is.” He leaned over and kissed Kurt soundly on the lips. Kurt put his fork down and cupped Blaine’s face with his hand, curling his fingers into the hair at the nape of Blaine’s neck. “I can’t wait to wake up next to you every single morning,” Blaine whispered, staying close. “And to curl up to you every single night.”

Kurt kissed Blaine again, imagining what Blaine was saying. It made his stomach swoop pleasantly to know that he and Blaine would be able to do that from now on. Would be able to fall asleep in each other’s arms and wake the same way. It was exciting and Kurt couldn’t wait to start their life together.

~*~

Blaine woke up on Friday to a warm, wet pressure on his cock. He blinked open his eyes and looked down to see Kurt’s mouth around him. Blaine groaned and Kurt’s gaze flicked up to meet his. He pulled off Blaine’s cock and licked his lips.

“Morning,” Kurt said, voice rough from sex or sleep, Blaine wasn’t sure, but it sounded amazing. 

Blaine barely had a chance to respond before Kurt’s mouth sunk back down around him. He fisted the sheets with one hand and let the other rest on the back of Kurt’s head, stroking his fingers in the hair at the nape of Kurt’s neck. 

Kurt moaned around Blaine’s cock, sending the vibrations straight through him. He wanted to arch into the touch but Kurt had an arm across his hips, holding him down. Kurt sucked harder and Blaine groaned. He knew he was close and he wondered just how long Kurt had been sucking him off while he slept. 

Blaine spread his legs as far as they would go when Kurt shifted, popping the cap on the lubricant to squirt some out. He felt Kurt’s finger tracing his opening and he immediately bucked down into the touch. 

Kurt pushed a finger inside of him, wriggling it until he was embedded to the knuckle. Blaine moaned again, torn between bucking down onto Kurt’s finger or bucking up into Kurt’s mouth. 

Kurt crooked his finger, finding Blaine’s prostate and he massaged the spot. Blaine rocked down onto Kurt’s finger, eager for more friction. He gripped the sheets tighter in his hand and groaned loudly as he came, Kurt’s mouth working him through his orgasm. 

Blaine panted heavily as Kurt licked him clean before coming to lie down next to him in the bed. Blaine glanced over at Kurt and frowned. 

“Why do you have clothes on?” he asked, voice still thick from sleep.

“I have to go to work,” Kurt replied as he leaned over to kiss Blaine. “I have to fix my hair first but I have to go. Isabelle wants me in early.”

“Stay?” Blaine asked. “I just want to sleep in today.”

“We can tomorrow,” Kurt replied with a grin. “Tomorrow is Saturday and we can stay in bed _all_ day, if you want.”

“Mmm, sounds perfect,” Blaine said, loosening his hold on Kurt. “Fine, go to work. I suppose I’d better get up and get ready too.”

Kurt kissed him again, stroking his cheek gently. Blaine nuzzled into Kurt’s hand, kissing his open palm. “I love you,” he said softly.

“I love you too.”

Kurt got up off the bed and straightened his clothes quickly. He went into the bathroom before coming back around to Blaine’s side of the bed. He leaned down and kissed him once more. 

“Happy birthday, Blaine.”

Kurt disappeared a moment later and Blaine blinked his eyes open.

It was his birthday.

He was forty-four years old now.

He groaned and rolled over, burying his face in Kurt’s pillow. It was still a little warm and it smelled like Kurt as Blaine tugged it closer, curling himself around it.

A part of him just wanted to stay in bed all day but he had an appointment with Hayley first thing that morning and he didn’t want to disappoint her.

Blaine pouted for a moment before realising how utterly childish that was and he got up to get ready for the day. He was a little upset that Kurt had to go into work so early, especially on his birthday.

Blaine got up and showered before heading into the kitchen to make himself something quick for breakfast. He saw a post-it note stuck to the coffee machine and smiled at Kurt’s handwriting wishing him a happy birthday.

He folded the note over and put it in his pocket to keep with him for the day. Blaine spotted something glinting on the coffee table in the living room as he passed through and stopped. He looked at it closer and saw that his name was on the little card stuck to the outside. With a smile, Blaine opened his gift. 

It was a book that he had heard good things about but hadn’t got around to getting for himself yet. Blaine grinned and flipped open the book to see another post-it note stuck inside the hard cover. 

_Blaine_ , it read.

_Just a little something to start off your day._  
I’m sorry that I had to go to work so early.  
I promise I’ll make it up to you. 

_Love Kurt._

Blaine smiled to himself and took the book, and the note, and put them into his leather messenger bag. He glanced down at his watch and realised that he was going to be late for work if he didn’t hurry up.

By the time Blaine arrived at work, he barely had five minutes to spare. He switched his office lights on and opened his laptop to boot up for Hayley’s appointment.

She knocked on his open office door and leaned against the frame. “You’re never late,” she said in lieu of greeting. 

“I think I can be on my birthday,” Blaine replied with a smile. “Come in and have a seat.”

“It’s your birthday?” Hayley asked and Blaine nodded in response. “Happy birthday.”

“Thank you,” he said and he sat down across from her, ready to start their session.

The hour passed quickly and just as they were finishing up, there was a knock at the door. Blaine frowned, not expecting anyone, and stood.

“Sorry, Hayley,” he apologised. “I’ll only be a moment.”

He answered the door and was greeted by a large bouquet of red, pink and white roses. He grinned and accepted them from the delivery person, setting them on his desk. 

“Wow,” Hayley said, impressed. She leaned over to smell the roses and Blaine just smiled. “Whoever sent you these must be rich.”

Blaine shook his head. “Not really _rich_ , just well-connected,” he replied. “My boyfriend works at _Vogue_. They know a lot of people there.”

“Man, when I get older, I hope I have a boyfriend who’s even as half as awesome as yours is,” Hayley said, taking another sniff of the flowers.

“I’m sure you will,” Blaine replied. “You’d better go though, if you don’t want to miss your next class.”

Hayley nodded and swung her bag onto her shoulder. “Have a great birthday, Mr Anderson.”

Blaine waved to her before she left and turned back to the flowers, feeling a little giddy at the sight of them. He plucked out the card from the middle of them and read the little verse.

_A petal for every single moment I have loved you.  
Happy birthday._

Blaine paused and glanced over the sheer volume of flowers. Kurt had really outdone himself. He sent Kurt a text message to thank him for the flowers. He didn’t expect one back as he knew how busy Kurt usually was at work. 

An hour later, there was another knock on Blaine’s door and he answered it, to be greeted by another large bouquet. This time, it was cookies and Blaine laughed. He accepted the bouquet off the delivery guy and thanked him before taking the bouquet to his rapidly crowding desk. He sat down in his chair and stared at the individually wrapped cookies, each of them with words written in icing. There was a massive cookie, right in the centre, that simply said _Happy Birthday Blaine_ on it, while some of the other smaller ones had writing like _I love you_ and _I cookie you_ on them. 

Blaine pulled out his phone and snapped a photo of the bouquet and sent it to Kurt in a text with _I cookie you too_. He received a text message back half an hour later with a smiley face.

The lunch bell sounded and Blaine took one of the smaller ‘I cookie you’ cookies from the bunch to have and he headed to the staff room. He was immediately greeted by Tina enveloping him in a large hug. 

“Happy birthday!” she exclaimed, kissing his cheek. “How has your day been so far? Did Kurt get you anything nice?”

Blaine grinned. “Yeah, he did,” he replied and then told her about the flowers and the cookie bouquet. 

“Sounds like _someone_ is enjoying getting spoiled,” Tina teased as they ate lunch together. 

He was about to respond when a voice called out his name.

“I’m Blaine Anderson,” he said. He looked over to see another delivery person holding a huge box in his arms. 

Blaine glanced at Tina who shrugged and grinned at him and he accepted the box from the delivery person. He opened it to see a large confetti fruit cupcake edible arrangement, complete with ‘Happy birthday’ glitter pieces littering the bottom of the box.

“Wow,” Tina said. “He is really taken on you. Mike has _never_ done anything like this for me before and we’ve been married for over twenty years.”

Blaine was speechless. He asked Tina to hand out the fruit sticks and confetti fruit cupcakes to the other faculty members, who were all looking on with envy, as he pulled out his phone. 

He stepped out into the hall as he dialled Kurt’s number. It picked up on the fifth ring and Blaine blurted out ‘I love you’ in greeting.

“ _I love you too_ ,” Kurt said. 

Blaine could hear wind in the background and he felt guilty for calling Kurt at work. “I got the edible arrangement,” he said and he stepped into his empty office. His gaze immediately went to the two bouquets sitting on his desk. “You didn’t have to go to so much trouble for everything, Kurt, the book was more than enough.”

“ _So you mean I should have stopped after the blow job?_ ”

Blaine grinned. “Well, I didn’t say _that_ exactly.”

“ _I want to_ ,” Kurt replied. “ _I like making you happy. Making you happy makes me happy. And it’s your birthday – our first birthday as a couple. It has to be special._ ”

“It was special just to wake up next to you,” Blaine said. “Well, that technically didn’t happen but the sentiment still counts.”

Kurt chuckled and Blaine felt it right down to his toes. “ _I’m sorry I can’t be there to spend the day with you. I tried so hard to get the time off work but I think Isabelle was about to fire me for asking._ ”

“No, it’s okay,” Blaine said. “It’s more than okay. Everything you’ve done so far has been… perfect.”

“ _I’m glad_ ,” Kurt replied. “ _I’ll be home tonight, I promise. We can order in, take a relaxing bath together, drink wine and make love into the night._ ”

Blaine closed his eyes, his mind already picturing it. “That sounds wonderful.”

“ _Good_ ,” Kurt said. “ _I have to go but I’ll see you when I get home. I love you._ ”

“I love you too,” Blaine replied. They disconnected the call and Blaine sat down in his desk chair and just smiled to himself.

Kurt really had outdone himself, Blaine thought as he walked back into the staff room. Tina smiled at him and handed him a plate that she had put aside with some fruit skewers and one of the confetti fruit cupcakes on it.

“Here you go, birthday boy,” she said brightly.

Blaine gratefully took the plate and thanked her. He sat down next to her and picked at the fruit to eat. 

“Does Kurt have anything planned for you for tonight?” Tina asked, picking another fruit stick to eat.

“I have no idea,” Blaine replied. “I didn’t even know he was doing _this_. He had to go into work early this morning so we didn’t really get a chance to talk. But he’s sent me flowers, the cookie bouquet and now this? I’m a little overwhelmed.”

“Don’t be,” Tina said, patting Blaine’s arm soothingly. “He’s completely in love with you, let him spoil you.”

Blaine smiled and nodded. “He’s definitely spoiled me today.”

“You deserve it, Blaine,” Tina replied. “After everything with Dale, you deserve to be spoiled and to be _happy_.”

“I am,” he said. “I really, really am.”

“Good,” Tina replied. “Now, I want to pinch one of those cookies before you leave.”

Blaine chuckled and told Tina to stop by his office for one. The end of lunch bell sounded and Blaine got up to return to his office. He glanced at his schedule and saw that a new addition had been made to his calendar. 

He pulled one of the cookies off the bouquet for Tina and then opened his notebook to a fresh page for his next student. He didn’t recognise the name, so it was a completely new student that he would be seeing. Blaine had just written the date on the blank page in front of him when there was a knock at the door.

He crossed the room to open it and came face to face with Kurt. Blaine beamed and immediately threw his arms around Kurt in a hug.

“Hi,” he said and he pulled back enough to give Kurt a kiss on the lips. 

“Hi,” Kurt replied and he kissed Blaine again.

Blaine’s eyes fluttered closed and he was about to lose himself in the kiss when he realised that he had a student due to see him any moment.

“I… I can’t, I have work,” Blaine blurted out.

Kurt just grinned. “Yeah, that appointment is me,” he replied. “I wanted to make sure you had the afternoon free so I could steal you away. I’ve already spoken to your boss.”

“Y-you have?” Blaine asked, a little stunned.

Kurt nodded. “I have,” he replied with a smile. “And you’re free to come with me for the _rest_ of the afternoon.”

Blaine smiled and pulled Kurt in closer. “What about you? I thought you had to work all day?”

Kurt pressed a soft, quick kiss to Blaine’s lips. “I may have stretched the truth there,” he replied. “I had to sort out some things at the office but I’ve been spending the day organising things for your birthday.”

“You are one very sneaky guy,” Blaine said affectionately. He leaned up and kissed Kurt again, thankful that he had closed his office door behind Kurt so they could have some privacy. “Wait, organising things for my birthday? You mean the deliveries weren’t it?”

Kurt shook his head. “Nope,” he said, reaching up to cup the back of Blaine’s neck with his hand, his fingers stroking along the nape in Blaine’s favoured way. “The deliveries were just one _small_ part of your present.”

“So, when do we get to go home?” Blaine asked. 

Kurt chuckled and kissed Blaine slowly in response. Blaine moaned against Kurt’s lips, torn between wanting to wait until they got home to have sex and just ravaging Kurt on his desk. He knew he would get fired if he had sex in his office, so he figured he’d better wait until they got home. 

“I guess we can go home now,” Kurt said. “I have you to myself tonight but Cooper insisted on throwing you a birthday party tomorrow night. He said he couldn’t let his baby brother’s birthday go unnoticed.”

Blaine chuckled and nodded. “That sounds like Cooper.”

Kurt grinned and kissed him again. “I have a car out front that can take us home. I didn’t think we’d want to carry these things home with us on the subway.”

“Sexy _and_ smart. I knew there was a reason I kept you,” Blaine teased as he kissed Kurt once more. Kurt laughed and pulled back.

“C’mon, let’s go home,” he said. “I have a surprise for you there.”

“ _More_ surprises?” Blaine asked as he passed Kurt the bouquet of flowers to take. 

Kurt nodded. “Yes, _more_ ,” he repeated. “But if we don’t get home, you won’t find out what they are.”

Blaine grinned. “I could get used to this,” he said as they stepped out into the corridor. He locked his office door behind him and on the way out of the building; he waved to the administration staff and smiled when they wished him a happy birthday.

They arrived home a short while later and Blaine’s eyes immediately landed on a large, wrapped box sitting on the coffee table in the living room. He started for it but stopped when Kurt spoke.

“Let’s put these down in the kitchen first,” Kurt suggested and Blaine nodded. He followed Kurt, setting the cookie bouquet next to the flowers. Kurt took his hand and led him to the living room. “I hope you like it.”

“I’m sure I will,” Blaine said, feeling as excited as a five year old on Christmas morning. He carefully unwrapped it, piece by piece, until the paper fell away, revealing an olden style record player. Blaine gaped at it and turned the box on the table so he could read the packaging properly. “Holy shit,” he uttered. “This is… _wow_ , Kurt!”

Kurt grinned. “Do you like it?” he asked softly.

Blaine nodded. “I do. Of _course_ I do!” he gushed. 

“Well, in that case…” Kurt reached underneath the couch for something and pulled out another wrapped present.

“Wait, still more?” Blaine asked incredulously.

Kurt nodded. “Last one, I promise,” he said. “Well, until dinnertime. And then bedtime.”

Blaine grinned and unwrapped the gift in his hands. His mouth dropped open as he stared at the small pile of vintage Roxy Music records that Kurt had given him. “…Kurt,” he breathed. “I… You… _Wow_.”

Blaine glanced over at his boyfriend, who had his bottom lip between his teeth and a worried look on his face. He set the records down on top of the boxed record player and pulled Kurt in, kissing him slowly. He felt Kurt relax underneath his touch as they kissed. He kept Kurt close, not wanting to break the magical spell they had surely been put under.

“Thank you,” Blaine whispered eventually, barely breaking the kiss. He brushed his lips against Kurt’s own once more and Kurt sighed happily.

“I was so scared you wouldn’t like it,” Kurt said softly. “I spoke with Cooper and he said that growing up, you loved listening to Roxy Music but your dad wanted you to get a part time job to earn enough to buy them and–”

Blaine cut Kurt off with another kiss. “It’s _perfect_ ,” he said, unable to stop smiling. “I can’t believe you asked Cooper what I would like. Dale never did that. Shit, sorry, forget I brought him up.”

“It’s okay,” Kurt replied. “He was a _big_ part of your life; you’re allowed to mention him. I just get to hate him on principle.”

Blaine laughed and took Kurt’s hand in his own and laced their fingers together. “This has been the best birthday ever.”

“Ahh, Mr Anderson, the day isn’t over yet,” Kurt replied. “I have dinner reservations for us and then, I figured we could come home, take a nice, relaxing bath together and then we could make love until the sun came up.”

Blaine closed his eyes briefly, imaging it and nodded. “Sounds _perfect_ ,” he said, opening his eyes again. “But, I want to change a couple of things.”

“Change what?” Kurt asked. 

“Well,” Blaine said. “For one, let’s put on one of these records and turn it up loud and dance a little.”

Kurt grinned. “I like that idea,” he replied. 

Blaine pulled the record player out of the box and set it up while Kurt moved the couch out of the way to give them a space to dance in. Blaine put on the first record and pressed play. He did a slow spin on the spot before pulling Kurt into his arms. He smiled at Kurt and danced with him all around the living room. 

They didn’t have any set rhythm going, they were just moving to the beat and after a while, Kurt ended up behind Blaine, slowly grinding his pelvis against Blaine’s ass. Blaine reached behind him and grabbed at Kurt’s own ass with his hand and he ground back against Kurt a little harder.

“We should… bedroom,” Blaine whispered and he tilted his head to the side to look at Kurt a little better. 

Kurt nodded and he pressed a kiss to Blaine’s neck before pulling back from him. 

“Leave the music on,” Blaine added and Kurt smiled at him.

“As you wish, birthday boy,” he replied with a nod. 

The moment they stepped into their room, Blaine pulled Kurt close. He still thrilled at the idea that this was now _their_ room. He tilted his head up to kiss his boyfriend, immediately sliding his tongue against Kurt’s own. Kurt moaned and gripped his hips a little harder. 

Blaine reached up and hastily started to undress Kurt, feeling the urge to touch as much of Kurt’s skin as possible. Their shirts fell to the floor and they both reached for each other’s belts at the same time, scrabbling to get their clothes off. 

They fell onto the bed, their pants around their ankles and Kurt laughed. He sat up and kicked off his own pants before reaching for Blaine’s. He then reached for Blaine’s underwear, pulling them down as well. Blaine sucked in a breath when Kurt’s lips met the join where hip met thigh before he pulled back completely. Kurt climbed onto the bed again and moved to lie down next to Blaine. 

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt softly on the lips. “This is going to sound completely cheesy,” he started. “But make love to me?”

Kurt grinned. “ _So_ cheesy,” he agreed. “But you’re the birthday boy, whatever you want, I shall do.”

“Is that so?” Blaine asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Kurt nodded. “Well, within reason, I don’t see why not.”

Blaine dipped his head and kissed Kurt again. “Well, in that case,” he whispered. “I want you to fuck me until I forget my name.”

“Now _that_ I can definitely do,” Kurt replied. He leaned in and kissed Blaine hotly. He pushed Blaine back onto the mattress and settled on top of him as comfortably as possible. 

Kurt kissed down Blaine’s chest, lips closing around one of Blaine’s nipples and Blaine automatically arched into the touch. He had wanted Kurt since he had woken up to Kurt giving him a blow job that morning. He had wanted nothing more than to spend the day in bed with Kurt but this was a perfect alternative.

Blaine closed his eyes and allowed himself to just enjoy Kurt’s mouth and hands on him. Kurt kissed down and over his ribs, lingering with every few kisses to suck a little harder on the skin. 

Kurt reached his hips again and sucked a little longer. Blaine knew it was going to leave a mark that would last for days and the idea excited him, knowing that Kurt had done that to him.

“Roll over,” Kurt requested softly and Blaine complied immediately, folding his arms up under his head to rest his forehead on them.

Kurt shifted and pressed a kiss to the back of Blaine’s neck. He kissed across his shoulders and gently kneaded one of Blaine’s ass cheeks. He pressed back into the touch, wanting more. Kurt’s lips trailed kisses down his back, pausing at random spots to kiss harder. Blaine could feel Kurt’s teeth dragging across his skin and he let out a low groan, feeling the touches go straight to his rapidly hardening cock. 

Blaine felt Kurt’s tongue dip into the dimples just above his ass and he groaned again and arched back into Kurt’s mouth. Everything felt extra sensitive with Kurt’s mouth on him. It was amazing. 

Kurt nudged Blaine’s thighs apart and Blaine felt Kurt settle in behind him, his mouth still on Blaine’s back, his tongue dipping into the dimple. Kurt moved off after a few long moments and pressed a kiss to Blaine’s ass cheeks one at a time. Blaine smiled to himself and turned his head to look down at Kurt. 

He groaned loudly when he felt Kurt’s hot tongue lick a stripe over his entrance and his head fell forward against his folded arms. Kurt pressed in more, his tongue working over Blaine until he was a quivering mess. 

Kurt held his ass cheeks apart and Blaine keened when Kurt’s tongue slipped inside of him, teasing him open. Blaine pushed back onto Kurt’s tongue as much as he could, wanting more of the sensation. Kurt pulled away a moment later and Blaine heard the click of the bottle of lube being opened. He closed his eyes again as Kurt slipped a finger inside of him. 

Blaine lifted his hips to give Kurt a better angle to work with. He could feel Kurt moving his finger constantly, stretching him open. Kurt added a second finger after a while and Blaine bit his lip. It had been so long since he had properly done this with anyone before (discounting the finger Kurt had slipped inside of him during his birthday blow job that morning). Sure, he still fingered himself or used toys when he and Dale had split but there was nothing better than someone _else_ fingering him open. 

Blaine whined and bucked back into the pressure. Kurt’s fingers brushed over his prostate and Blaine’s mouth dropped open in a silent cry of pleasure. Kurt’s lips pressed to the base of Blaine’s spine and kissed him again. 

“I’m ready,” Blaine said a long while later, three of Kurt’s fingers stretching him completely open. 

“Okay,” Kurt said. 

Blaine rolled back over, putting his legs on either side of Kurt’s hips as Kurt reached for a condom. “No condom,” Blaine said. 

Kurt glanced up at him and quirked an eyebrow. “Are you sure?” 

Blaine nodded. “We’re both clean and I want to feel you,” he replied. “Plus, it will be nice, I think.”

“Okay, but it’s going to get messy,” Kurt pointed out.

“I know,” Blaine said. “I want the mess.”

“Alright,” Kurt nodded and reached for the lubricant again instead. He slicked himself up and Blaine hitched a breath in anticipation. 

Kurt’s gaze locked with Blaine’s own and Blaine nodded and whispered ‘yes’ before Kurt pushed into him. Blaine whimpered a little; the stretch was a little more than Kurt’s fingers had been but it felt amazing. Kurt stilled once he was completely inside of Blaine and Blaine reached up to kiss him.

Blaine slipped his tongue into Kurt’s mouth, kissing him dirtily as Kurt pulled out and thrust back into him hard. Blaine groaned and gripped onto Kurt’s shoulder tightly like an anchor. Kurt kept up the momentum and Blaine moaned with every thrust. He could feel Kurt’s hot breath on his neck and the sloppy kisses he pressed into the skin every few moments. 

Blaine cupped the back of Kurt’s neck with one hand and pulled him in for another kiss. It was completely dirty, all tongues and barely any lips touching but Blaine loved it. The air in the room grew hotter with every breath they exhaled and every movement they made. Blaine could feel the sweat forming on his skin and he could feel Kurt’s own underneath his hands. He ran his hand down Kurt’s back and gripped at Kurt’s ass. 

“Fuck,” Kurt groaned, dropping his forehead to rest on Blaine’s shoulder. He reached between them to grab Blaine’s cock and stroked it a few times.

Blaine bucked down hard onto Kurt’s cock, wanting more of everything. He could feel his orgasm pooling in his stomach with every thrust Kurt made.

“So close,” Blaine whispered and Kurt started to stroke him harder and faster, his own thrusts slowing down in the process.

Blaine’s toes curled as he came, groaning and panting heavily. His whole body shook from the intensity of his orgasm. He moaned again when Kurt thrust into him again and he lifted himself onto his elbows to kiss Kurt again. 

Kurt’s thrusts grew sloppier and more erratic and a few moments later, he bit down onto Blaine’s clavicle as he came hard. Blaine could feel Kurt’s come filling him and he wrapped his legs around Kurt to keep him there. 

Kurt half collapsed on top of Blaine, still completely inside of him. His back was sweaty everywhere that Blaine could touch and he was breathing heavily, clearly unable to move at all. 

“Wow,” Kurt mumbled. “Sorry, I think I bit you there.”

“It’s okay,” Blaine said, his voice a bit gruff. “I liked it.”

Kurt lifted himself up enough to kiss Blaine again. Blaine stroked Kurt’s cheek before tangling his hand in Kurt’s hair, his fingers massaging Kurt’s scalp.

“Mmm, that feels amazing,” Kurt mumbled against Blaine’s lips as he broke the kiss. 

Kurt seemed to realise that he was still inside of Blaine and he went to pull out but Blaine tightened his legs around Kurt’s middle instead. Kurt glanced up at him and cocked his head curiously.

“Stay,” Blaine whispered. “Just for a few more moments.”

“Okay,” Kurt replied with a nod and he leaned forwards to kiss Blaine once more.

Kurt peppered kisses along Blaine’s jaw line and to the spot where he had bit down as he orgasmed. He soothed over it with his tongue before pressing the softest of kisses to it.

Kurt eventually slipped out of him and Blaine could feel the come trickling out of his ass. He moaned softly at the loss and let his legs drop from around Kurt’s middle.

“So messy,” Kurt muttered. 

“Mmm, I know,” Blaine replied. “I don’t care though.”

Kurt kissed his hip before shifting to lie down next to him. Blaine turned on his side to face Kurt and wrapped his arm around Kurt’s middle.

“Thank you,” Blaine said. “For the best birthday I’ve ever had.”

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine again. “You’re welcome,” he replied, slipping his hand between Blaine’s legs. His fingers dipped back into Blaine’s loose hole and Blaine closed his eyes and moaned, enjoying the touch. He was still wet from the lube and Kurt’s come and he felt completely over-sensitised as Kurt’s fingers moved slowly inside of him.

“Is this okay?” 

Blaine nodded. “More than okay,” he replied. “It’s perfect.”

“Good,” Kurt whispered as he dipped his head to kiss Blaine slowly.

“Hey, my record stopped,” Blaine pointed out a few moments later as he noticed the complete silence in their bedroom.

Kurt laughed and removed his fingers from Blaine’s ass. “I’ll go put another one on.”

“No, no,” Blaine said, hastily wrapping his arms around Kurt’s middle to keep him there. “Stay. We can put another one on later.”

“As you wish, birthday boy.”

~*~


	20. Chapter 20

“What are you working on?”

Kurt glanced up from the sketch pad in his hand as Blaine sat down on the couch next to him, swinging Kurt’s feet into his lap.

“Oh, just some sketches,” Kurt replied. “I don’t know _why_ I do it, it’s not like any designers are ever going to see them.”

“May I look?” Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded and handed the book over to Blaine. “They’re rough,” he said. “So keep that in mind.”

“Kurt,” Blaine breathed. “These are _really_ good.”

“Really?” Kurt asked, a little shy.

Blaine nodded. “They really are,” he replied. “You’re talented, Kurt.”

Kurt flushed and scrunched his nose a little. “I’m not. I mean, I do try, but I’ve got nothing compared to some of the sketches I see every day at work.”

Blaine slipped his hand up the end of the loose sweatpants Kurt was wearing and rested his hand on his calf. “I don’t care what everyone else does, I care about what _you_ do and I think these are amazing.”

Kurt smiled. “Thank you,” he said and he leaned over to give Blaine a kiss. 

“Are you coming to bed?” Blaine asked. 

“Is it that time already?” Kurt wondered, slipping his feet from Blaine’s lap. 

“Mmhmm,” Blaine hummed as he got up and he set Kurt’s sketchbook down on the coffee table. He held out his hand for Kurt to take and Kurt smiled as he stepped into Blaine’s waiting arms. 

“Lead the way,” Kurt said. Blaine grinned and took Kurt’s hand, leading him into their bedroom, shutting off the lights as they went.

Kurt slipped out of his clothes as they entered the bedroom and he climbed into bed next to Blaine. He snuggled into his boyfriend and linked their hands on Blaine’s chest. 

“Don’t forget, we’re having dinner with Cooper and Genevieve tomorrow night,” Blaine said before he kissed the top of Kurt’s head. 

“Mmm, I won’t,” Kurt replied. “He’s already sent me three text messages about it.”

Blaine chuckled and brought Kurt’s hand up to his lips to kiss his palm. He kissed the tip of each finger in turn slowly, his lips warm against the pads of Kurt’s fingers. 

“Night, Kurt,” Blaine whispered. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Kurt returned and he leaned over to kiss Blaine soundly on the lips. “Night.”

Kurt unexpectedly woke in the middle of the night, overcome with inspiration for the sketches he had been doing earlier in the evening. He slipped carefully out of Blaine’s arms and out of bed. He grabbed his robe and tied it around himself before heading out into the living room. He curled up in Blaine’s arm chair with only the lamp on and his sketchbook in his lap, furiously sketching away the designs he had pictured in his mind.

His pencil scratched at the surface of the page, drawing line after line, and design after design. Kurt had no idea how long he had been working for but all he knew was that he had to get it out.

He had been particularly focused on the sketches he had created lately. He wanted to create an entire line out of them. He knew there was only the slimmest of chances that anyone would actually look at his designs and go for them, but he was nothing if not determined. 

Blaine’s apartment – _their_ apartment – was so big that Kurt had an entire room for himself to create in. He had a sewing machine set up and copious amounts of fabrics already and he had made sample pieces of the outfits he particularly liked.

It was an exhilarating thing to make something that he had designed himself. He hoped that one day he might be able to work for the top designers in New York. Working under Isabelle at _Vogue_ had really honed Kurt’s sense for fashion. When he lived in Ohio, he had clearly been the best dressed male in the entire state, no argument there, but in New York – the fashion capital – he couldn’t just follow the fashion trends, he had to set them. Working at _Vogue_ helped that.

Kurt was determined to get his designs seen by the best of the best. He just had to make it work first.

“Kurt?” 

Kurt looked up to see Blaine shuffling into the living room, tying his own robe around himself as he yawned.

“Hey,” Kurt said softly. “Did I wake you?”

“Mmm,” Blaine mumbled. “Your side of the bed was cold. How long have you been out here?”

He perched on the arm of the chair Kurt was in and Kurt glanced up at him. 

“Sorry,” Kurt said. “I woke up and I just had to sketch.”

“It’s okay,” Blaine replied. “Do you want a hot chocolate or something?”

“No, I’m good,” Kurt said and he tilted his head up to kiss Blaine. “I’ll come back to bed.”

“No, stay,” Blaine insisted. “If you’ve been hit by inspiration, you owe it to yourself to keep going. It just means you have to stay in bed longer with me when we wake up.”

Kurt chuckled. “I won’t be long, promise.”

Blaine kissed him again. “I’ll be waiting.”

Blaine headed back for their room and Kurt turned his attention back to the sketch pad to finish his design. He didn’t stay up much longer; the thought of Blaine sleeping alone in bed was too tempting. He headed back to their room and shrugged off his robe and slipped back into bed next to Blaine.

Kurt smiled when Blaine immediately wrapped himself around Kurt, holding him close. 

“You came back,” Blaine mumbled against Kurt’s neck.

“Of course,” Kurt replied and he shifted to kiss Blaine properly. 

“You know,” Blaine started. “If I wasn’t half asleep, we could have sex.”

Kurt chuckled and kissed Blaine again. “We still can…”

Blaine opened his eyes at that. “I _knew_ telling you that sleepy sex was a thing of mine was a good idea.”

Kurt grinned. “It’s turned out pretty well so far,” he agreed, kissing Blaine again. “Not tonight, though. We have to be up in a few hours and then we have to spend the evening on a double date with your brother and his wife.”

“ _And_ the mood is ruined,” Blaine replied, dropping his head onto Kurt’s shoulder.

Kurt gently rubbed Blaine’s upper arm. “Not _completely_ ,” he said. “I still might wake you up with a blow job.”

Blaine grinned and kissed Kurt again, licking into his mouth with slow, sure strokes of his tongue that had Kurt moaning. “Not if I wake up first.”

Kurt hummed into the kiss. “Deal.” 

Kurt woke again in the morning to the soft press of lips on his back. He shifted slightly and glanced over his shoulder at Blaine who was working his way down Kurt’s back, kissing every possible inch that he could. 

Kurt sighed and laid his head back down on the pillow and closed his eyes. 

“Morning,” Blaine mumbled against his skin.

“Morning,” Kurt returned. “That feels nice.”

“Good,” Blaine said before biting down on the swell of Kurt’s ass. Kurt groaned and arched back into Blaine’s touch. 

Blaine’s lubricated fingers stroked along his opening before he pushed one in. Kurt groaned again and lifted his ass a little higher. 

“So eager,” Blaine muttered, kissing the base of Kurt’s spine as he wriggled his fingers inside of Kurt.

“Only for you,” Kurt replied. 

Blaine quickly found his prostate and stroked it. Kurt’s mouth dropped open in a silent moan and Blaine kept moving his fingers inside of him, stretching him open. 

Kurt could feel his erection straining towards his stomach and he reached down, wrapping a hand around it. His hand was batted away a moment later and was replaced with Blaine’s own. 

“Not going to last,” Kurt whispered. 

“I know,” Blaine replied. He shifted behind Kurt and Kurt heard the cap of the lubricant opening and closing. Blaine pushed into Kurt with one smooth movement. Kurt dug his fingers into the sheets below him, gripping them tightly as he adjusted to Blaine inside of him.

Blaine lifted his hips a little more and wrapped his hand around Kurt’s cock, stroking it enough times to make Kurt groan and shiver. Blaine leaned down and kissed the back of Kurt’s neck, lingering there for a few long moments.

“Move, please,” Kurt whimpered.

Blaine moved above him, thrusting in hard and Kurt groaned again. Kurt could feel Blaine _everywhere_. His torso was pressed along Kurt’s back as he kept thrusting into Kurt and his mouth felt like it was everywhere at once – on his neck, his shoulders, his back. It was amazing. 

Kurt buried his face in his arms as Blaine kept thrusting into him. He dropped a hand to his erection again and started stroking it. He felt his body tense in that familiar way and after a particularly hard thrust from Blaine, Kurt was coming over his hand, panting heavily. He slumped against the mattress, completely spent. 

“So beautiful,” Blaine whispered, his lips grazing the shell of Kurt’s ear. Blaine fucked into him a few more times before groaning as he came. His breath was hot and damp on Kurt’s shoulder, his lips kissing the spot over and over. 

Blaine pulled out of him a few moments later and collapsed onto the mattress next to him. Kurt glanced over at Blaine, feeling decidedly sleepy again. He wriggled closer and wrapped his arms around Blaine’s torso, ignoring the wet feeling between his legs where Blaine’s come was leaking out of him.

“You do realise,” Kurt started. “That you’ve set the bar for _every_ morning now.”

Blaine grinned and kissed him soundly on the lips. “Mmm, I know,” he mumbled. “Too much of a good thing though…”

Kurt chuckled and reached up to stroke Blaine’s stubbly cheek with his thumb. “I guess I’ll just have to put up with it.”

Blaine grinned and pulled Kurt closer until they were flush against each other. He kissed Kurt again briefly.

“We should shower,” he said. “And I need to change the sheets again. That was kind of messy.”

“I didn’t mind the mess,” Kurt replied, stroking his hand down Blaine’s chest, tugging on a few strands of the grey and black chest hair. “I like being messy with you.”

“I do too.”

~*~

“I’m ready!” Kurt said as he rushed into the living room. “Sorry, I’m sorry, but I’m ready now.”

Blaine smiled and shook his head. “It’s alright,” he replied. “Cooper is always late, so we’re still on time.”

“Oh, good!” Kurt said as he fastened his coat. 

Blaine pushed the elevator button and waited for it to arrive. They stepped into the elevator and once Kurt had finished straightening his outfit, Blaine reached for his hand, slipping his fingers between Kurt’s. Kurt beamed at him and Blaine couldn’t help but smile back. 

After their morning of sleepy sex, they had fallen back asleep. It had put Kurt’s entire schedule out. He had to go to the _Vogue_ office to do some work while there was no one around and Blaine had met up with Tina and Mike for lunch. 

They had been disappointed that Kurt couldn’t make it but Blaine knew that Kurt was on a tight deadline and he didn’t want to push him.

“I have to go back into the office tomorrow,” Kurt said as they left their apartment building. “Just for a few hours. Isabelle will be there too, so I might get the work done quicker.”

“They work you too much,” Blaine said. “This is why you should be a designer. Set your own hours.”

Kurt shrugged. “Maybe in a few years. Besides, I love working at _Vogue_. It’s nice being able to tell people that I work there,” he said with a wink.

Blaine smiled. “I just feel like I haven’t seen you much in these last few weeks.”

“I know,” Kurt said as he stuck his hand out to hail a taxi. “It’ll be over soon, though. Then we can spend as much time together as we want.”

“I’m looking forward to it.”

Kurt shot him a smile and climbed into the back seat of the taxi that had pulled up next to them. Blaine gave the driver the address and sat back to enjoy the ride.

Cooper had picked the restaurant and, knowing Cooper’s tastes, it was going to be rather posh and expensive. Kurt would be in his element, taking in the way the other patrons would be dressed. 

They arrived at the restaurant and were led to their table, which was absent of Cooper and Genevieve. 

“See, we’re on time,” Blaine said as he pulled out Kurt’s seat for him. 

Kurt smiled. “How he’s a lawyer, who needs to keep time, is beyond me.”

“I think that’s what his assistant is for,” Blaine said with a chuckle. “At least this way we get a few minutes to ourselves first.”

Kurt nodded. “We do,” he agreed. 

Blaine took Kurt’s hand in his own and was about to talk when he saw Cooper and Genevieve head towards them from across the room. “I guess I spoke too soon.”

Kurt looked up and smiled. “It’s okay, we have tonight,” he whispered to Blaine.

Once Cooper and Genevieve were seated, their server handed them menus each and Cooper flashed her a grin.

“Can we get a bottle of your best wine?” he asked. The server smiled back at him and nodded, telling them it wouldn’t be long.

Blaine refrained from rolling his eyes at his brother’s overuse of charm.

“So, Blainey, how’s things with the wife?”

Blaine rolled his eyes. “Coop,” he said. “Don’t.”

“C’mon, Bee, you know I’m just kidding.”

“Implying that your brother is straight and that I’m a woman is the opposite of kidding, Cooper,” Kurt said curtly.

Cooper sighed. “Fine,” he said. “How are things with you _both_?”

Blaine reached under the table to gently squeeze Kurt’s thigh. He bit back a smile when Kurt’s hand closed over his own. “They’re good,” he replied. “We’ve both been busy with work, but things are good.”

“Excellent,” Cooper replied.

Their server came with the bottle of wine and she poured a tiny bit in Cooper’s glass to let him have a taste first. He nodded at her and she poured them each a glass before leaving the bottle in a cooler at the side of the table. 

“I heard that _Vogue_ is going to be doing a shoot near my studios?” Genevieve said to Kurt. 

Kurt nodded. “We are,” he said. “I think Isabelle said something about incorporating the art into a piece. One of the columnists is doing a piece on modern art for her interior design column.”

Genevieve smiled kindly. “Be sure to send them my way,” she said as she picked up her wine glass. “I have some fantastic ideas of what can be used in the shoot.”

Kurt beamed. “Thank you,” he said. “You have no idea how much this will save me at work tomorrow…”

“Bee,” Cooper said. 

Blaine turned to face him, letting Genevieve and Kurt talk among themselves.

“I have this case at work that I could use your help on, if you don’t mind?” Cooper asked.

“Sure,” Blaine replied. “Kurt has to work tomorrow for a few hours so I can come by the office then, if that’s okay?”

Cooper nodded. “It’s fine,” he said. “You know… I’ve been thinking. You should come back to the firm. Now that you’re happy and in love again, why don’t you come back and work with your big brother?”

Blaine bit back a sigh. “I don’t want to be a lawyer, Coop. That ship has sailed. I’m happy at the high school.”

“Don’t you want to have a future for you and Kurt though?” Cooper asked. “Surely your wage can’t be that good at the school.”

“Thanks for your concern, Coop,” Blaine started. “But there really isn’t anything to worry about.”

Cooper sighed. “If you say so.”

“I do,” Blaine replied. 

Cooper turned his charm to their server once more when she appeared to take their orders. 

“Order whatever you want, kids, dinner is on me,” Cooper said after he’d finished placing his own order.

Blaine glanced over at Kurt, who had just glanced down at his menu. They all placed their orders and Blaine turned his attention back to Kurt and Genevieve, who were talking about Genevieve’s art studio. She was the curator of many, many art shows that had been held in New York over the last twenty years. She had started collecting art in her early twenties and had put together several art shows for local artists in New York.

It was good publicity for both her and for _Vogue_ to be doing a piece that included her work. 

Blaine watched Kurt talk animatedly to Genevieve. He was glad that Kurt got on so well with her. She could be a bit prickly when she wanted to but the fact that she was talking to Kurt like she was spoke volumes. 

Their meals came a short while later and Blaine glanced over at Kurt, giving him a smile. Kurt returned the smile and Cooper ruined the moment by interjecting, as always.

“You two are just too darn cute,” he said.

Blaine fought the urge to roll his eyes. “Come again?”

“You and Kurt,” Cooper started. “The way you’re glancing at each other and smiling all of the time, it’s cute.”

“…Thank you?” Blaine asked, quirking his head to the side a little.

“It’s a compliment, Bee,” Cooper replied. 

Kurt shook his head and grinned at Cooper. “Thank you, Cooper,” he said. 

They fell silent as they each started their meals and Blaine glanced up as Kurt softly spoke his name.

“Would you like to try this?” Kurt asked.

“Please,” Blaine replied with a nod. He leaned closer as Kurt held out the forkful of food. Blaine’s lips closed over the fork and he took the food off the fork, nodding as the flavour filled his mouth. “Delicious.”

Kurt turned back to his own dinner a moment later and Blaine followed suit. He stayed silent as Cooper struck up a conversation with Kurt, just listening to his brother and boyfriend talking together.

“Ohh,” Kurt said a while later. “I forgot to mention, my friend Rachel has landed herself a part in _Wicked_ and I thought we could all go together next week?”

Blaine nodded eagerly. “I’d love to,” he replied.

“Count us in,” Genevieve said. “I love Broadway shows.”

“That’s the loud one Santana is dating, right?” Cooper asked. Blaine nodded. “I’m in.”

Kurt beamed. “Rachel will be so thrilled.”

Blaine focused on the conversation Kurt and Genevieve were having about Broadway as he ate the rest of his meal and wondered to himself how he got so lucky to have a boyfriend who cared about his family as much as he did.

~*~


	21. Chapter 21

“Kurt! Where is that email I asked for?” Isabelle snapped as she burst through his office to get to her own.

Kurt looked up, eyes wide. “I sent it an hour ago,” he replied. 

“Then how come I don’t _see_ it in my inbox?” Isabelle called out.

“I’m sending it again,” Kurt said, hastily turning to his computer to send the email. 

“Got it!” Isabelle called a few moments later. Kurt let out a sigh of relief and turned back to the previous email he had been composing before he had been interrupted. He thought he should schedule an appointment time for one of the IT people to take a look at Isabelle’s computer; she had been getting emails less and less frequently lately and Kurt was on his last nerve dealing with her yelling at him.

It was a stressful time for them all. Three of their full time staff had come down with the flu and were out and Kurt was dealing with his work for Isabelle on top of ghost writing a regular piece by one of the girls, Charlie, while she was out. Today alone he had to cancel lunch with Blaine and he had accidentally hung up on his dad when he had called that morning. There was just no time to breathe, let alone do anything else.

“Delivery for Kurt Hummel?”

He just could not catch a break today.

“That’s me,” Kurt replied with a tight smile. 

He reached out and signed for the package and set it down on his desk to open. His phone rang and he glared at it before answering. “Isabelle Wright’s office.”

Kurt hastily jotted down the message and quickly hung up the phone when he saw that Blaine had sent him the most gorgeous scarf he’d ever seen. Which said a lot considering the industry he worked in. 

Kurt picked up his phone and dialled Blaine’s number to leave him a voicemail message. He gushed his thanks into the phone and promised Blaine that he would be home as early as possible before he disconnected the call to wrap the scarf around his neck.

“Is that new?” Isabelle asked as she walked passed again. 

“Yeah, it is,” Kurt replied. “Blaine just sent it to me.”

“Cute,” Isabelle commented with a smile. “Coffee?”

Kurt nodded. “Please.”

Kurt lifted the end of the scarf to his cheek to feel its softness. 

“He has good taste,” Isabelle said as she set a mug of coffee on his desk a few moments later.

“Yeah, he does,” Kurt replied. 

Isabelle smiled at him as she headed back into her office and Kurt picked up his mug to take a sip from needing the caffeine hit. 

Kurt had just clicked save on his work when the entire floor lost power. Kurt gaped at his computer screen for a good few moments before a frustrated sound came from Isabelle’s office.

“What’s going on?” Kurt asked as Isabelle crossed back into his office. 

“There’s some kind of fault or something,” Isabelle said. “I’m going to go downstairs and see if I can get a better answer.”

“No can do,” Simon, one of their workers said. “I already called down, everyone else has lost power. Most of the other staff are already leaving. We’re the only ones stuck here to make sure the magazine gets to printing.”

“Just great,” Isabelle replied with a sigh. “I’m sorry, guys, but I’m going to need a few of you to stay so we can get work done when the power comes back on.”

“I’m good to stay,” Simon said before he ducked back into his own office.

“Kurt, please tell me you sent off the layout for printing?” Isabelle asked, sounding harassed. 

Kurt froze. His eyes widened as he took in Isabelle’s face and she closed her eyes, sighing heavily. “I hit save…” he started. “But I still had a few more pieces to finish before I could send it.”

“It’s… nevermind. We’ll deal with it when the power comes back on.”

Isabelle’s cell phone rang in her office and she headed back to answer the call.

Kurt pulled out his phone again and dialled Blaine’s number once more. “Hey,” he started. “I just wanted to let you know that we’ve lost power. We’re all fine here but we’re not sure how long until the power comes back on…”

“Two _hours_? Are you freaking _kidding me_? We’re on deadline here!” Isabelle yelled from inside her office.

“…Apparently it’s going to be two hours,” Kurt continued into Blaine’s voicemail. “Call me when you get this?”

He hung up and set his phone down on his desk before tentatively approaching Isabelle’s office. 

Isabelle had the back of her chair facing him and Kurt could hear her clicking something. 

“Isabelle?” Kurt asked. 

She turned back around, her stapler in hand, tapping it closed in a nervous habit. “It’s going to be at least two hours…” she started. “Apparently something short circuited downstairs and it caused the three floors above it to lose power.” She sighed. “Why today, of all days? We go to print _today_. Deadline is in three hours. There is _no way_ we’re going to make it on time.”

“Is there any way they can speed up the process?” Kurt asked. 

Isabelle shook her head. “They’re doing everything they can,” she replied.

“Let’s go have some cake,” Kurt suggested. “There’s still some in the kitchen from brunch today…”

Isabelle shot him a small smile. “Cake sounds _perfect_ right about now.”

Kurt grinned and they headed to the kitchen together. The other staff members seemed to have the same idea as most of them were in the kitchen already, eating the leftover snacks and cake they’d had for brunch. Kurt cut himself and Isabelle a slice of cake and sat down next to her at the table, chatting happily while they ate.

After two hours, the power still wasn’t back on and people were starting to get ratty. It was already five o’clock and everyone had lives they wanted to get back to but they were having to hang around until the power came back on.

Blaine had sent Kurt a message saying he hoped Kurt got out of there soon but after the two hour mark, Kurt called him back, saying it wasn’t likely. 

Everyone had retreated to their offices and Kurt glanced down at his phone to see the time when it shut off, the battery power completely gone. He sighed and shoved the phone in his pocket. He now had no way to contact Blaine if he needed to.

Another hour later had Isabelle in her office, on her phone yelling at the maintenance crew, demanding that they fix the problem quickly. 

“We’re stuck,” Isabelle said with a heavy sigh as she walked back into Kurt’s office. “We are stuck in this office until they get the power back up and running so we can get the magazine off to print. They have no _idea_ how much longer that is going to take, or if it will even be tonight. So we might have to stay the night just to get the work done. I’m sorry, Kurt, I can’t let you leave.”

Kurt’s eyebrows shot upwards. “I… Shit,” he grumbled. “Can I borrow your phone? My battery died and I need to call Blaine.”

“Go ahead,” Isabelle said, sounding as exhausted as Kurt felt. “It’s sitting on my desk.”

“Thank you,” Kurt said, getting up. He picked up her phone and dialled Blaine’s number, waiting for his boyfriend to pick up. “Hey, it’s me.”

“ _Are you still at the office_?” Blaine asked.

“Yeah,” Kurt replied. “We still have no power, we’ve missed deadline _and_ they have no idea how long the power is going to be out. We could be waiting here all night.”

Blaine sighed through the phone and Kurt wanted nothing more than to curl up with his boyfriend on their sofa, or in their bed and just forget about the day he’d had. “ _Shit, Kurt._ ”

“I know,” Kurt said. “I just want to come home already.”

“ _Is there anything they can do?_ ”

“They’re doing the best they can, apparently,” Kurt replied. “My cell phone has died and I can’t be on Isabelle’s for too long in case maintenance calls, but I’ll be home as soon as I can, okay? I love you.”

“ _I love you, too_ ,” Blaine said. “ _Let me know the moment you get power back. I’ll come and pick you up._ ”

“There’s no use,” Kurt said with another sigh. “I have to stay so because we still have so much work to do before printing. I might be here all night.”

“ _…Okay_ ,” Blaine replied. “ _I’ll see you when you get home_.”

They said good bye and Kurt hung up the call. He re-joined Isabelle in his office and sat back in his seat.

“This day _sucks_ ,” Isabelle said. 

Kurt nodded. “Yeah, it really does,” he agreed.

The power finally came back on at eight o’clock and Kurt immediately set to work, wanting to finish everything to send it off for printing. Isabelle was in her office, making as many phone calls as she could to explain what had happened. Kurt did not envy her one bit.

Everyone else had finished by nine thirty but Kurt was still working. He had far too much to do and by the time he was finished, it was ten o’clock and he was exhausted. 

“Take the day off tomorrow, Kurt,” Isabelle said. “Think of it as an early birthday present.”

“But my birthday isn’t until next month…” Kurt said.

Isabelle gave him a pointed look. “You’re missing the point. Everyone else left half an hour ago, you’ve been here since six this morning, just take tomorrow off and have a nice long weekend with that lovely boyfriend of yours.”

Kurt smiled gratefully. “Thank you,” he said, giving her a tight hug.

“See you on Monday, Kurt.”

Kurt waved and made his way out of the office as quickly as he could. He just wanted to get home to Blaine and also shower. He felt gross from being in an office with no airflow for six straight hours. 

Blaine had nodded off in his recliner arm chair when Kurt got home. He smiled at the sight and kissed him on the forehead before heading to the bathroom to shower. 

Halfway through his shower, the door opened and Blaine stepped in, wrapping his arms around Kurt from behind.

“Why didn’t you wake me?” Blaine mumbled against Kurt’s neck as he kissed at the spot. 

“I didn’t want to wake you,” Kurt replied. 

“Mmm, I wouldn’t have minded being woken.”

Kurt turned in Blaine’s arms and kissed him softly. “I missed you. Isabelle told me to take tomorrow off, so I’m going to just lie in bed all day until you get home.”

Blaine chuckled. “So I get to come home to you naked and waiting for me?”

“Mmmhmm,” Kurt mumbled before kissing Blaine again. 

“Have you thought any more about doing less hours at _Vogue_?” Blaine asked. “And doing more with your designs?”

“I don’t have time to focus on my designs right now, Blaine, you know that,” Kurt said, reaching for the shower gel.

“Maybe you should focus on them more,” Blaine continued. “You have a real talent, Kurt. You could send your designs into Marc Jacobs or anywhere. I’m sure they’d be thrilled to look at them. Who knows, after a couple of years working there, you could have your own seasonal line…”

“Can we not do this right now?” Kurt asked as he rinsed himself off. “I _like_ working at _Vogue_. Sure, I’ve taken on a lot more responsibilities lately, but I can handle it. _Vogue_ has been good to me these last few years, you know that.”

“You don’t have to put all of your eggs in one basket though, Kurt,” Blaine said. “You’re far too talented to do that. I’m just saying you should give it a try. The worst they can do is turn you down.”

“I appreciate that, I really do,” Kurt said, as he shut off the water and stepped out of the shower to grab his towel. “But I’m not about to just up and leave _Vogue_.”

“I’m not asking you to,” Blaine insisted. “I just want you to keep your options open.”

Kurt sighed. “Look, can we talk about this tomorrow? I’ve been at work for the last sixteen hours and all I want to do right now is to go to bed and fall asleep for the next twelve hours. I don’t want to fight with you before we go to sleep.”

“Fine,” Blaine said with a nod. “We’ll talk about this later.”

“Thank you,” Kurt said, relieved. He gave Blaine a chaste kiss and hung his towel back up on the rack before crossing into their room and crawling into bed. “Are you coming to bed?”

“Be right there,” Blaine called back from the bathroom.

~*~

Golf was relaxing to Blaine. He could forget almost everything else that was going on in his life in favour of focusing on the game.

He swung back, getting ready to hit the ball. He watched it sail through the air until it landed in the general direction of the hole. He climbed into his golf car and drove towards the hole, parking off to the side. It only took another two shots to get the ball into the hole.

He collected his ball and shoved his club back into his caddy before climbing back into the car to drive back to the club rooms. He parked car next to the other ones and got out, ready to head back to the club rooms to shower and change and head back home before Kurt got back from work.

“Thought I might find you here.”

Blaine glanced up to see Cooper in his own golfing attire, one hand on his caddy. He stopped next to his brother. 

“Hey, Coop,” Blaine said with a nod at his brother. “Sorry, I’m finished if you were looking for a golfing buddy?”

Cooper shook his head. “Not at all,” he replied. “You looked like you needed to be alone.”

“That obvious, huh?”

“I’m your big bro! I’m supposed to know these things,” Cooper replied. “Trouble in paradise?”

Blaine sighed. “Not really,” he started. “Kurt’s just been working so _much_ lately and he won’t listen to me when I try to suggest that he cut his work hours back or actually submit his designs somewhere.”

Cooper nodded, taking out a club from his caddy. “He’s an independent little thing, isn’t he?”

“He is,” Blaine said with a nod. “And I _love_ that about him. I just don’t want to see him burning himself out over a job. He’s _young_ and he has _so_ much potential, Coop. You should see some of his designs, they’re amazing.”

Cooper set up the tee in the practice range and swung his arm back. Blaine stepped out of the way to make sure that he didn’t get hit. “Submit them for him.”

“What? No, I can’t do that,” Blaine said. “That’s violating his privacy, not to mention his trust.”

Cooper hit the ball and smiled brightly at how far the ball went. He turned back to Blaine and stared pointedly at him. “Look, Bee, sometimes you have to give the ones you love a push in the right direction. Do you want to spend scraps of moments with Kurt where he’s stressed from work, or bringing work home all of the time or do you want to see him happy, doing something he loves?”

“But he loves working at _Vogue_ ,” Blaine protested. “And he’s amazing at his job.”

“Then you either leave it as it is and take whatever you can get, which will probably strain your relationship even more than it already is,” Cooper started. “Or you can do something about it.”

Blaine sighed. “Thanks, Coop,” he said. “I’m going to shower now, I’ll see you later.”

“Anytime, Bee,” Cooper replied. “Oh, wait a moment.”

Blaine stopped and Cooper reached into his pocket for a folded up envelope. Blaine stared at the familiar _Anderson and Sons_ logo and he glanced up at his older brother. “What’s this?”

“Just a little something for your help on that case the other week,” Cooper said. “Just take it, don’t argue with me for once. Take Kurt out somewhere nice and remind him that he has an awesome older boyfriend who can take care of him.”

Blaine bit back a sigh and nodded instead. “Thanks,” he said.

“That’s more like it,” Cooper said, flashing a brilliant smile at him. “See you later, Bee.”

Blaine pocketed the envelope without even opening it and headed into the clubrooms to clean up. 

It was only when he was travelling in the elevator up to his apartment that Blaine remembered the envelope. He fished it out of his pocket and opened it. He rolled his eyes at the sum on the cheque, knowing that his time wasn’t worth that amount of money. He also knew that Cooper would comment if Blaine didn’t cash it. An idea popped into his head and he smiled to himself as he stepped out of the elevator and into his apartment.

All thoughts of money immediately left Blaine’s mind as the smell of cookies baking invaded his senses as he walked through to the kitchen.

Kurt was standing at the counter, a mixing bowl in hand and a few dozen cookies on cooking racks next to him. “You’re home early!” he exclaimed, sounding surprised.

“I am? I think you’re the one home early,” Blaine said as he approached Kurt. He gave Kurt a quick kiss and pinched a cookie from the rack. He took a bite and moaned as the chocolate chips all but melted in his mouth. “What’s the occasion?”

“No occasion,” Kurt said, setting down the bowl of cookie dough he was mixing. “I just wanted to do something nice for you to come home to.”

Blaine felt his stomach swoop pleasantly at the comment. “Thank you,” he said softly, setting down his half eaten cookie to wrap his arms around Kurt’s middle, pulling him close.

“I know things have been stressed between us and with me in general lately and I wanted to make sure we were okay?” 

Blaine nodded. “We’re okay,” he said, leaning up to kiss Kurt on the lips. “More than okay.”

“Good,” Kurt replied, kissing Blaine again. 

Blaine knew it was a bit of a lie, they still had to talk _properly_ about everything but right then, he wanted nothing more than to just hold Kurt close and kiss him senseless. Kurt tasted like the cookies he had been baking and Blaine leaned closer, wanting to chase the taste. 

Kurt giggled and pulled away. “Mmm,” he said. “I have to stop or the cookies that are in the oven are going to burn.”

“…Just _how_ many cookies have you made?” Blaine asked as he watched Kurt pull out the freshly baked ones from the oven.

“Umm, just a few,” Kurt replied. “I tend to stress bake. But think of it as you get to take cookies to work every day next week.”

Blaine chuckled. “I look forward to being the envy of the staff room.”

“Good,” Kurt said, setting the hot trays on the side of the sink to cool a little. “That’s what I like to hear, my man being the envied cookie king of the school.”

Blaine grinned. “Need a hand with that last batch?”

Kurt glanced up. “Sure,” he said. He got another spoon out of the utensil drawer and handed it to Blaine.

Blaine scooped out the dough and put it in even spaces on one of the trays Kurt put in front of him. “I saw Cooper today,” he started. “He gave me a cheque for helping on that case a few weeks ago and I was thinking…” he trailed off, a little nervous to share his idea.

“Yeah?” Kurt prodded gently. He had stopped what he was doing and turned his entire body to face Blaine. Blaine appreciated the gesture more than he would ever tell Kurt. It was something he loved about his boyfriend – he would give his undivided attention all of the time and would listen to every single word that Blaine had to say. 

“I was thinking we should open up a joint bank account?” Blaine suggested.

Kurt’s brow furrowed and the little crease appeared on his forehead like it did when he was confused. “I thought only married couples did that?”

“Well…” Blaine cleared his throat and picked up the spoon, stabbing the cookie dough that was still in the bowl. “I know most of them do but we’re living together and I would like to think that marriage is on the table at some point.”

“Blaine Anderson,” Kurt breathed. “Are you proposing to me?’

Blaine’s eyes widened. “No! God, no! Wait, not ‘God, _no_ ’ in a bad way.” Kurt’s own eyes were wide and Blaine felt like he had put his foot in it. “I mean,” he paused and cleared his throat. “I _mean_ that I’m not proposing. Not now, at least. If that helps?”

“So… soon then?” Kurt asked, voice soft and high, his eyes still wide and staring at Blaine.

“Maybe,” Blaine replied. “I mean, I don’t have a ring picked out or anything but yeah, marriage is definitely on the table in our future.”

Before Blaine could even finish speaking, he had an armful of Kurt. He held Kurt tightly, returning each kiss that Kurt had for him. 

“I love you,” Kurt whispered. “You have no idea how happy you make me.”

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt again. “I think I do,” he replied. 

He knew it wasn’t going to happen right then but the idea of one day marrying Kurt made Blaine’s heart soar.

~*~


	22. Chapter 22

Kurt signed himself in as a visitor to the administration staff and made his way down the corridors towards Blaine’s office. He knocked gently on the closed door and Blaine appeared a moment later. He smiled when he saw Kurt. 

“Can you give me a few more minutes?” Blaine asked. “I’m just with a student.”

“Of course,” Kurt replied with a nod. He stepped back into the corridor to read the notice boards, taking in the familiarity of high school club listings and other advertisements. 

The sound of the bell startled Kurt and he glanced up in time to see several classroom doors opening and students filing out. He quickly made his way back to outside Blaine’s office where the door was still firmly closed. 

“Hey, Kurt!” Tina called out to him happily. “Are you here to see Blaine?”

Kurt nodded. “Yeah,” he said. “I thought I’d surprise him for lunch.”

“That’s sweet,” Tina replied. “Is he in his office?”

“He’s just with a student at the moment,” Kurt said. 

“Come to the staff room with me then,” Tina offered. “He’ll come there when he’s done.”

“Okay.” Kurt followed her through the throng of students to the staff room. 

“How have you been, Kurt?” Tina asked as she pulled out a plastic container full of fruit from the fridge. “How’s living with Blaine?”

“I’m good and living with Blaine is amazing,” Kurt said. “It’s nice coming home to someone.”

Tina smiled. “I know what you mean. Grape?”

“Thank you,” Kurt said, picking one off the bunch to eat. “I _just_ got approved for two weeks leave for the end of May so I’m hoping Blaine and I can go on vacation together somewhere. We haven’t done the whole going away together thing, so I really want to do that.”

Tina smiled. “Do you have anywhere in mind?”

“Europe,” Kurt answered without hesitation. “It’d be a dream come true.”

“What would be a dream come true?” Blaine asked from behind Kurt. 

Kurt glanced up at him with a smile. “Holidaying in Europe.”

“Mmm, it would,” Blaine agreed. He leaned over and kissed Kurt before sitting down next to him. “Hi, by the way.”

“Hi,” Kurt returned. 

“This is nice, you visiting me,” Blaine said. 

“I thought I’d surprise you,” Kurt replied. “So we could have lunch together.”

“I’m definitely surprised,” Blaine said. “But I brought lunch with me…”

“I know,” Kurt replied. “I packed you extra when I put your lunch together this morning.”

“Kurt packs your lunch?” Tina asked, amused.

“Only sometimes,” Blaine replied. He got up and headed to the staff refrigerator and re-joined them a moment later. “You’re very sneaky, Kurt Hummel.”

Kurt grinned. “I know,” he replied. “I have news, as well.”

“Yeah?” 

Kurt nodded. “Isabelle finally approved my leave. I have two weeks off for my birthday.”

“Kurt, that’s amazing,” Blaine said happily. He leaned over and kissed Kurt again. “Maybe we will get to holiday in Europe.”

“I hope so!” Kurt replied. 

After the end of lunch bell sounded, Blaine turned to Kurt with a slight pout. 

“I have another appointment soon,” Blaine said. “You can hang around in here, if you want, until I finish for the day?”

Kurt reached over and ran his fingers through Blaine’s loose curls. “I might,” he replied. “Because otherwise I’ll probably end up going shopping and that won’t end the same time as you finish.”

Blaine chuckled. “I can get you my iPad, if you want?”

Kurt shook his head. “Thanks but I’m good,” he said. “I’ve got a book to read.” 

“Okay,” Blaine said, standing. “I’ll be back when I’m done.”

“Okay,” Kurt returned. Blaine leaned over and kissed him for a few long moments before pulling back. “Go,” Kurt laughed. “Or you’ll be late!”

Blaine gave him another quick kiss before disappearing. Kurt smiled to himself and shook his head. He got up and moved to one of the couches and sat down, getting comfortable. He had just pulled out his book when his phone rang. He pulled it out and answered it without looking at the screen.

“Hello?”

“ _When did you move out?_ ”

“Excuse me?” Kurt asked, pulling the phone away from his ear to see that the number on the screen was a blocked one. “Who is this?”

“ _Has it really been that long that you don’t recognise my voice, Kurt?_ ”

“Wait… Tobias, is that you?”

The male on the other end of the line chuckled and Kurt let out a relieved sigh. “ _The one and only._ ”

“God, you scared me there,” Kurt replied. “How are you?”

“ _I’m good_ ,” Tobias started. “ _I had some time free so I thought that I would call you and see how you were. I called the apartment’s phone only to wake up Sam, tell him I’m sorry, by the way, and to find out that you apparently don’t live there anymore?_ ”

“No, I don’t,” Kurt said. “I live with my boyfriend, Blaine.”

“ _Congratulations_ ,” Tobias replied. “ _Look at you being all grown up. Why didn’t you tell me sooner?_ ”

Kurt bit his lip. “I didn’t want to leave _that_ in a message. There’s nothing classy about leaving a message on your ex-boyfriend’s voicemail saying that I’m now living with my new boyfriend.”

Tobias laughed. “ _You’re right_ ,” he said. “ _So, how is life with the boyfriend_?”

“It’s good,” Kurt replied. “ _Really_ good.”

“ _I’m glad_ ,” Tobias said. “ _Is that the same guy you were pining after when I was there last?_ ”

“I wasn’t _pining_ ,” Kurt started. “And yes, yes it is.”

Tobias laughed happily. “ _I’m glad you’re happy, Kurt._ ”

“Thank you, I am too.”

“ _I don’t have long to talk, but I just wanted to hear your voice and make sure you were okay._ ”

“I’m okay,” Kurt said. “I hope that the tour isn’t too hard on you…”

“ _Nothing I can’t handle_ ,” Tobias replied. “ _Actually, I kind of have a boyfriend myself._ ”

“Kind of?” Kurt repeated.

“ _Yeah_ ,” Tobias began. “ _We’ve only just started seeing each other and I don’t want to jinx it._ ”

“I’m sure you won’t; anyone would be lucky to have you.”

“ _Thanks, Kurt_ ,” Tobias replied. “ _I’m coming home again soon. Can we catch up? Then you can meet my boyfriend…_ ”

Kurt grinned. “I’d love to!”

“ _Awesome_ ,” Tobias said. “ _That’s pretty much what I called for, to say I have a new boyfriend. Well and to say I miss you._ ”

“I miss you too,” Kurt replied. There was some noise in the background and Tobias sighed, sounding audibly frustrated.

“ _I gotta go but I’ll call again when I’m free._ ”

“Okay,” Kurt replied. He smiled and disconnected the call after saying good bye and slipped his phone back into his pocket. 

Between his appointments, Blaine came back into the staff room to check on Kurt, joining him on the couch for a few moments.

“I might take you up on that offer for your iPad, if that’s okay?” Kurt asked. 

“Of course,” Blaine replied. 

“Thanks,” Kurt said. “I was thinking I could look up some travel prices for the two weeks I have off and see what we could get done in that time.”

“Oh,” Blaine said. “Umm, I think my iPad’s battery has died…”

Kurt shot Blaine a confused look. “You just said–”

Blaine gave Kurt an apologetic look. “Sorry.”

“Well, is there a computer I could use?”

“Umm… Not really, we all have staff codes and you’d need to be somewhere supervised. It’s best if you just keep reading your book for now.”

“Blaine,” Kurt said curtly. “What is going on? Why can’t I just use a computer?”

Blaine sighed. “I wanted to keep this a secret but I know what you’re like when you get an idea.”

“Secret? What secret?”

“Isabelle called me a week ago to say you’d been approved for your vacation time,” Blaine started.

“…Why would she call you?”

“So I could plan ahead for your birthday,” Blaine replied. “It’s meant to be a surprise though, Kurt.”

“Oh,” Kurt said. “Can I have a hint?”

Blaine grinned at him. “Do you _really_ want a hint or can you hold out until your birthday?”

“No, I want a hint,” Kurt replied with a nod.

“Fine,” Blaine said. “We’re leaving the country for your birthday.”

“We’re going to Europe?” Kurt asked excitedly, wondering just how much information he could get from Blaine. 

“We’re going to Europe,” Blaine repeated with a nod. 

Kurt let out a happy sound and threw his arms around Blaine’s shoulders, hugging him tightly. “Oh, you are the _best_ boyfriend _ever_.”

Blaine’s arms wound around his waist and squeezed slightly. “Now you’re not going to be surprised on your birthday.”

“I will, believe me, I will,” Kurt said. “Oh, wow, I need to do some shopping so I have appropriate clothes for where we’re going… You know, it would help me a _lot_ if you tell me _where_ in Europe we’re going…”

Blaine grinned and silenced him with a kiss. “You’ll find out later.”

Kurt smiled into the kiss. “You’re so good to me.”

“I try,” Blaine replied, kissing back.

~*~

Everything had been organised and paid for long before they were even due to go away; Blaine had made sure that their accommodation was booked well in advance because he knew how busy Paris was going to be in that last week of May. Everyone loved the summer and the moment it started, there would be people everywhere outside enjoying the sun while they could.

He had taken the time to see a travel agent who had given Blaine brochures on the must see places in Paris. Blaine was beyond excited. Kurt still wasn’t aware exactly _where_ in Europe they were going to be and Blaine couldn’t wait to see his face when he realised where they were going.

Planning their vacation was exciting for Blaine. He hadn’t been away in a long time and he knew how much travelling to Paris would mean to Kurt.

It was exciting to think about, going to another country together. The only away time they’d really had together was when they went to Ohio to visit Kurt’s family. It wasn’t really a vacation they could spend soaking each other up though. Paris was definitely the place for that. 

The amount of culture and amazing places they would visit was enough to leave Blaine counting down the days until they left.

“Next!”

Blaine’s head snapped up as he realised it was his turn in the line of people to order coffee. He stepped up to the counter and placed his order.

“Don’t worry, I daydream here too,” a guy who suddenly appeared next to Blaine said. He was tall with honey blonde coloured hair and a million watt smile that could put Cooper to shame. He shot Blaine an amused look and tucked his hands into his designer jeans. 

Blaine shot him a small smile. “I was a million miles away,” he replied.

The guy smiled back. “Anywhere interesting?”

“Paris, actually,” Blaine replied.

“Excellent choice,” the man nodded. “Cameron Phillips, by the way.”

Blaine shook the offered hand. “Blaine Anderson.”

“So, what are you doing in a coffee house all alone on a Wednesday afternoon?” Cameron asked.

“Getting coffee…?” 

Cameron chuckled and was about to say something else when the barista called out Blaine’s name. He stepped away from Cameron to collect his order and was prepared to leave when Cameron spoke again.

“Would you like to get a table?” 

“Oh,” Blaine said, a little startled. “I’m actually meeting someone here, sorry.”

“Until they arrive?” Cameron suggested.

The barista called out Cameron’s name and he collected his coffee as well, re-joining Blaine. 

“Maybe that isn’t such a good idea,” Blaine started. “My boyfriend is going to be here in a moment.”

Cameron didn’t look deterred though. “C’mon, I’m not going to bite.”

Blaine was thankfully saved from answering when the door to the coffee shop opened and Kurt walked in, looking a little windblown but positively gorgeous. He adjusted his scarf as he glanced around the coffee shop and the moment he spotted Blaine, his face lit up. Blaine smiled back, unable to take his eyes off his boyfriend.

“Hey,” Kurt said as he approached. 

Blaine noticed Cameron give Kurt a once over and he raised an eyebrow in clear distaste.

“Are you lost?”

Kurt blinked. “Excuse me?”

“Cameron,” Blaine cut in. “This is Kurt, my boyfriend.”

“A little young, isn’t he?” Cameron said, completely ignoring Kurt. 

“Old enough, thank you,” Kurt replied and Blaine could practically see his hackles rising.

Cameron made a face and turned back to Blaine. “Give me a call when you’re done baby-sitting.” He held out his card for Blaine to take and Blaine shook his head.

“Insulting my boyfriend isn’t any way to get my attention,” Blaine replied. “Keep your card, I won’t ever need it.”

Blaine bodily turned away from Cameron and took Kurt’s hand, leading him to the couches. “Sorry about that,” he said. “He came out of _nowhere_.”

“It’s okay,” Kurt replied, sitting closely next to Blaine. “I’m just going to order a coffee, I’ll be right back.”

Kurt leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips before getting up to place his order. He arrived back a few minutes later with his coffee and a plate with two biscotti on it. Blaine beamed at him and gratefully accepted the delicious treat.

“Best boyfriend ever,” Blaine said around a mouthful of his biscotti. 

“I try,” Kurt replied with a wink. “I’m so excited, Blaine, we have one more week and then we’re going to Europe!”

Blaine grinned. “I can’t wait.”

“I am almost completely packed,” Kurt started. “I have my passport; you have my money to exchange since you still won’t tell me _where_ we’re going…”

“And you can wait until we leave,” Blaine replied. 

“So mean,” Kurt said, leaning into Blaine a little more.

“Mmm but you love me.”

“I do,” Kurt replied, leaning over to kiss Blaine. 

Blaine’s stomach flip-flopped at those two words falling from Kurt’s lips. Ever since he had said that marriage was definitely on the table for them, he had been thinking about it more and more. He and Kurt had been together for a while now and even though it was still a relatively short time, Blaine could not imagine his life with anyone else.

Living with Kurt had been the first step, in his mind. He just needed a ring and the perfect place to propose.

He didn’t want to rush it, though. He wanted it to be the right time for both of them.

Blaine liked living with Kurt. Kurt was easy to get along with and even though he had been warned by all of Kurt’s housemates _and_ Sam at how particular Kurt was, Blaine had found it endearing rather than annoying. He liked things a certain way as well and it was nice that he had someone who cared enough to remember that fact.

Kurt was easy to live with not only because Blaine was madly in love with him but because they both had respect for each other and each other’s belongings. 

Blaine could have used someone like Kurt in his life when he was dating Dale.

“What are you thinking about?” Kurt asked softly, reaching up to stroke his fingers through Blaine’s loosely gelled curls.

“You,” Blaine replied.

Kurt flushed and kissed him softly. “I hate to break this textbook romantic moment but I have to go back to the office for a couple of hours,” he said as he pulled back. “I won’t be too long.”

“Good,” Blaine said. “I’m making risotto for dinner.”

“Delicious,” Kurt replied pecking Blaine on the lips again. “I’ll see you at home.”

Blaine nodded and Kurt got up, grabbing his coat before leaving. 

It wasn’t until Kurt had gone that Blaine noticed that he’d left a book on the table. Blaine picked it up and saw that it was Kurt’s sketchbook. He flicked through the pages, completely taken by Kurt’s designs. 

He had an amazing talent, Blaine noticed. He just wished that Kurt would _do_ something about it. 

Blaine slipped the book into his satchel and slung it over his shoulder before leaving the coffee shop to walk a little before going home. He had plenty of time to get dinner ready before Kurt would be home and he wanted to do some window shopping to see if there was anything else he could get Kurt for his birthday.

Before Blaine knew it, he was outside Tiffany’s. He sucked in a breath and stepped into the shop. He could just browse. There was absolutely nothing that said he had to _buy_ anything at all. 

“Hello, sir,” a female voice came from off to Blaine’s side. “My name is Laura, may I help you today?”

“Umm…” Blaine glanced from Laura to around the gorgeous store. “Engagement rings,” he blurted out.

Laura beamed. “Of course! We have a _wonderful_ selection over here,” she said as she headed for the very obvious female engagement rings.”

“Oh,” Blaine said. “For my boyfriend.”

Laura smiled at him still. “Do you know his size?” she asked as she led him to another display section of rings.

“Not the ring size, no,” Blaine replied. “But he has long, slim fingers.”

Laura hummed. “I think I know just the thing that would suit him.”

Blaine nodded and she pulled out a ring, sitting in a padded box. She handed it to him and he stared at it sitting in the palm of his hand for a few long moments before he picked it up. He shook his head. 

“I don’t think that’s the one,” he replied, handing it back, a little disappointed. 

As Laura put the ring away, Blaine spotted another one. 

“That’s it,” he whispered. “Uh, sorry, to the right of your hand.”

Laura gestured to the ring and Blaine nodded. She handed it over and Blaine smiled.

“This is it,” Blaine said. “This is the one.”

“Excellent!” Laura said. She gave him a price and Blaine handed over his credit card without hesitation. 

There was nothing to even think about – it was the perfect ring and Blaine couldn’t be happier with himself.

He accepted the little blue box and slipped it into his coat pocket before leaving the store. He hailed a taxi and gave the address to the Anderson and Sons firm before he realised what he had said.

Blaine couldn’t stop grinning as he rode the elevator to Cooper’s floor. He waved at Donna, his receptionist and she nodded her head, telling him to go straight in.

“Hey, Bee,” Cooper said as he looked up from behind his desk. 

“Hey, Coop,” Blaine returned, sitting in the chair in front of Cooper’s desk, still smiling.

“What’s with the face?” Cooper asked.

“I went shopping…”

Cooper adjusted his glasses on his face and leaned back in his chair, giving Blaine an inquisitive smile. “You got a ring, didn’t you?” 

Blaine didn’t even question how on _Earth_ Cooper would know that but he nodded anyway. “I did.”

“Well, let’s see it then.”

Blaine pulled out the box from his pocket and handed it over to Cooper. Cooper whistled and glanced at Blaine over the top of his glasses. 

“This is some piece of work,” Cooper said. “Not too girly, just the right amount of bling… I think Kurt will love it.”

Blaine beamed. “I think he will as well.”

“So, when are you popping the question?” Cooper asked as he handed the ring back to Blaine. 

“I might do it when we’re in Paris,” Blaine replied. “Maybe up on the Eiffel tower on his birthday…”

“Too cliché,” Cooper responded. “You need a big gesture that he’ll remember. This is Kurt, he would _love_ the greatness of it all.”

Blaine paused and thought over what Cooper had said. “I… maybe. I just want the moment to be the right one.”

“If you plan it well, the moment will be the right one,” Cooper said. “I’m happy for you, Blainey. My little brother’s all grown up!”

Blaine rolled his eyes. “Coop,” he said. “I’m forty-four years old, I’m positive that I’m ‘all grown up’ already.”

“You are. And you’ve snagged yourself a little beauty who’s still only twenty-two,” Cooper said with a wink. “Go for it, tiger. And then tell me the moment you do it because I need to be the first person to know this since you let my _daughter_ tell me that you were even seeing someone to begin with.”

Blaine felt a twinge of guilt as Cooper spoke. “Well, maybe not _the moment_ I propose because I hope that we’ll be too focused on, you know, getting _engaged_ to call you, but I promise you will be the first person I call.”

“Before Audrey?”

Blaine nodded. “Before Audrey.”

Cooper grinned. “Fantastic!”

“I’d better go,” Blaine said. “I want to hide this ring before Kurt gets home from work.”

“Good idea, squirt,” Cooper replied. “And good luck. Not that you’ll need it, of course.”

Blaine smiled at his brother and got up to give him a hug. “Thanks, Coop.”

“Anytime, kiddo.”

Blaine left Cooper’s office and was about to wave at Donna when he saw she wasn’t at her desk. He stepped behind her desk and left her a happy little message on a post-it note that he stuck to her screen.

He carried on his way, unable to stop the slight bounce in his step as he walked. 

Blaine paused before he reached the elevators and saw the copy room door open. He hesitated for a moment before stepping inside and closing the door behind him.

He reached into his satchel and pulled out Kurt’s sketchbook. Cooper’s advice from a few weeks beforehand rang clear in his mind. If Kurt wasn’t going to do something about his work, then Blaine would help nudge him in the right direction. After all, that’s what boyfriends were for. He would just copy the sketches and urge Kurt to send them in.

With that in mind, Blaine lifted the lid of the copier and placed the first sketch in the pad face down onto the glass plate.

~*~


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** A massive thank you to [thebigpurplebook](http://thebigpurplebook.tumblr.com), [inthedreamatorium](http://inthedreamatorium.tumblr.com), [borntoklaine](http://borntoklaine.tumblr.com), [coffeelovingjules](http://coffeelovingjules.tumblr.com) and [missmardybum](http://missmardybum.tumblr.com) for helping me with all of the Paris related things seen in the next few chapters, you have no idea how much your help meant to me. Even though it has been months and months since I asked for help and you’ve probably all forgotten, I wanted to thank you all anyway. ♥

Kurt let out a breathless laugh when he and Blaine had checked their luggage in at the airport. It was the day before his birthday and he and Blaine were flying out to Paris. To _Paris_. It was a dream come true. 

Blaine had been so good at keeping it a secret and even though Kurt had been desperate to know, it was the best feeling in the world to know that Blaine was taking him to Paris for his birthday. 

“You are amazing,” Kurt said once they were alone. He wrapped his arms around Blaine’s shoulders and kissed him softly on the lips. “Paris, Blaine? I have no words.”

Blaine grinned at him and kissed him again. “Well, I had to do _something_ that was as equally awesome as what you did for me on my birthday.”

“Blaine,” Kurt started. “Paris trumps _everything_ I did for your birthday by _light years_. This is… this is everything I’ve ever dreamed of.”

“Good,” Blaine whispered. 

Kurt grinned and kissed him chastely once more before pulling away. “We’d better head towards our gate.”

Blaine nodded and they walked through the terminal, hand in hand. Kurt was beyond giddy. He had dreamt of going to Paris his entire life and now it was finally happening. It couldn’t be a better holiday if he tried.

Once they had boarded the plane and were in the air, the flight attendant walked up the aisles, offering drinks. Kurt leaned into Blaine and said he was going to order a glass of champagne because he wanted to start his birthday celebrations early. Blaine laughed and ordered them a glass each when the flight attendant came to their row. 

With his glass in hand, Kurt curled into Blaine as best as the seats would allow them to and sighed happily. 

“Thank you,” Kurt said. “For this. For _everything_. I’m so happy right now I could burst.”

Blaine laughed softly. “Please don’t burst,” he said. “We haven’t even landed yet and, well, I hope that we’ll at least get to the hotel before you spontaneously combust.”

Kurt giggled and took another sip of his champagne. “I promise I will try and wait.”

“Good,” Blaine said. He reached over and patted Kurt’s knee twice before leaving his hand to rest on Kurt’s leg while they watched a movie together for the duration of their flight.

Kurt couldn’t stop staring out of the taxi window when they arrived in Paris. He could hardly believe they were _there_ in Paris and that it wasn’t all a dream. It was late afternoon when they arrived, the time difference plus the flight had taken away almost the entirety of his day. 

The taxi pulled up outside of the most gorgeous building that Kurt had ever seen. He got out after Blaine had paid their driver and they collected their luggage from the boot of the taxi. 

“Welcome to Hotel de Crillon,” Blaine said as they passed a gorgeous [outside fountain](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/55567667971). Kurt felt like he couldn’t look at everything at once. His gaze wanted to be in one hundred different places at once, taking in their surroundings. 

Blaine led him into the building and Kurt almost fainted at the sight of the [lobby](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/55567764304). Paris really knew how to do things well, he thought. Kurt turned in a full circle, taking in the sheer _grandness_ of the lobby. Sure, he had seen hotels in New York but absolutely nothing compared to this, in his mind, at least.

Blaine checked them in and a handsome bellboy in the most dashing uniform Kurt had ever seen took their luggage and headed for the elevators to their room. Kurt beamed at Blaine and threw his arms around Blaine in a tight hug.

“I still can’t believe we’re here,” Kurt said as he and Blaine headed for the elevators together.

Blaine pushed the button for their floor and the elevator doors closed. 

“You, Blaine Anderson, are one sneaky, sneaky boyfriend,” Kurt said softly as he closed the gap between them, kissing Blaine soundly on the lips. 

“I have to keep _some_ things a surprise,” Blaine replied, tilting his head slightly to deepen the kiss. Kurt made a soft noise and leaned into Blaine a little more. The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened a moment later.

“This way, kind sir,” Blaine said with a smile, holding his hand out for Kurt. 

Kurt slipped his hand into Blaine’s own, lacing their fingers together as Blaine led him to their room.

“Welcome to the Bernstein Suite,” Blaine said, pushing their door open.

Kurt stepped inside and his jaw dropped open. He was rooted to the spot, taken over by the sheer beauty of the [living room](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/55567868545) of their suite. The colour scheme was gorgeous and Kurt couldn’t help but stare in awe. He ran his fingers over the back of one of the couches and bit his lip to stop from giggling excitedly. 

He glanced up to see Blaine shaking the bellboy’s hand before the bellboy left them alone. Blaine closed the door behind him and turned to Kurt with a smile.

“Well?” he prompted.

“ _Blaine_ ,” Kurt breathed. “I… _holy shit_ doesn’t even begin to cover it.”

Blaine chuckled and crossed the room to where Kurt was standing at the couches.

“Blaine, our suite has a _grand piano_. A freaking grand piano!” Kurt laughed happily, he couldn’t contain it anymore. “This is… Well, I want to say it’s too much but oh my god, this place is _beautiful_.”

Blaine’s arm came around his middle and his lips brushed against Kurt’s cheek in a soft kiss. “I’m glad you like it,” he said.

“I _love_ it,” Kurt replied. 

“If you’re like this with just the living room, I can’t wait to see what your reaction is when you see the bedroom,” Blaine said and Kurt turned to him and grinned.

“Yes, let’s see the bedroom now,” Kurt replied eagerly.

Blaine chuckled and took Kurt’s hand in his own again. He brought Kurt’s hand up to his lips and kissed the back of it before leading them through a door to their left that Kurt hadn’t even noticed on his way in. 

The [bedroom](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/55567822301) was just as, if not more, gorgeous than the living room. The same gold and red colours adorned the room, making the room feel somewhat royal and somewhat familiar.

“I feel like I’m in the Gryffindor tower,” Kurt mumbled as he ran his hand over the gorgeous and soft quilt cover of the bed. 

Blaine laughed and nodded. “It’s a little like that, isn’t it?”

Kurt turned to him and grinned. “But it’s gorgeous,” he replied. “Not overdone and certainly not tacky.” He moved and perched on the edge of the bed. “I have to say I’m a little dubious about messing up this bed by having sex in it, though.”

“And _who_ says you’re getting sex while we’re here?” Blaine asked teasingly. 

Kurt gave him a look and shuffled back on the bed a little more, his feet still touching the ground. “If you’re going to bring me here, for my _birthday_ , I might add, and withhold sex then I am not going to let you sleep in this beautiful and _soft_ bed with me.”

Blaine laughed and stepped in front of Kurt, his knees bumping Kurt’s own. “Luckily that won’t have to happen then,” he said before he dipped his head down and kissed Kurt. 

Kurt sighed softly against Blaine’s lips and reached around his boyfriend to grab his ass, pulling him closer. Blaine let out a startled noise and they both fell back onto the bed, Kurt’s hands still on Blaine’s ass. He shot Blaine an innocent look when Blaine glanced at him and he huffed out a laugh, kissing down Kurt’s neck. 

“Are we going to finish looking at the suite or are you going to seduce me first?” Blaine asked, propping himself up on his elbows to look down at Kurt. 

Kurt squeezed Blaine’s ass in response. “I guess we should look at the rest of the suite first…”

Blaine grinned down at him and kissed him soundly on the lips before getting up off Kurt. Kurt stood and straightened himself before following Blaine to the other side of the room. Blaine opened two glass doors and stepped out onto [the terrace ](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/55568019385). 

Kurt thought he had been impressed before but it was nothing compared to how impressed he was now. Their terrace was gorgeous. There were plenty of stylish chairs to scattered around but the best part was the view of the city they got. He could see the Eiffel Tower and Kurt stepped up to the edge, leaning against the wall in hopes to get that much closer. 

“Breathtaking view, isn’t it?” Kurt said softly as if talking louder would disturb his perfect moment.

“Yeah, it is,” Blaine replied.

Kurt glanced at him only to find that Blaine was staring at him. Kurt kissed Blaine softly on the lips, shifting so that he was facing Blaine properly. He wrapped his arms around Blaine’s shoulders, holding him close as they kissed. 

Blaine’s breath puffed across his lips as they parted and Kurt smiled.

“Blaine,” he started. “This is all too much… The suite, Paris… everything.”

“It isn’t,” Blaine whispered, kissing Kurt again. “And this is just the start of what I have planned for us to do over the next week of our vacation.”

“There’s more?” Kurt wondered.

“Of course,” Blaine replied. “Like I would bring you to Paris just to keep you in our hotel room for the week.”

“Well, I wouldn’t be _too_ opposed…” Kurt teased with a grin. “I’m excited for _whatever_ we do. Promise.”

“Good,” Blaine said. “Because I have reservations in the Eiffel Tower restaurant for your birthday.”

Kurt gaped at Blaine. “Really?” he asked. “You’re not joking?”

Blaine shook his head and Kurt let out an excited laugh, hugging Blaine close again. He buried his face in Blaine’s neck, breathing hard as he tried to calm down. It was no use, though. He let out an excited squeal before kissing Blaine again. 

“Pinch me,” Kurt breathed as they parted. “Because if this is a dream, I need to wake up now.”

“It’s not a dream,” Blaine promised, brushing his lips against Kurt’s again. 

Kurt melted into Blaine’s arms as they kissed. He was so excited and a part of him wanted to run around screaming in happiness but kissing Blaine was a little less noisy and less likely to get them scolded at for interrupting the other hotel patrons. He wasn’t even sure if anyone else _could_ hear them from where they were but he didn’t want to risk it.

“Are you hungry?” Blaine asked as they parted. “I know the time difference has thrown us off but the hotel has a _gorgeous_ restaurant and I made reservations for tonight if you were interested?”

“Yeah,” Kurt nodded. “Yes, that sounds lovely. How long do we have? I need to shower to get this sticky plane feeling off me.”

Blaine chuckled. “Their dinner menu starts at seven, we have plenty of time.”

“Okay,” Kurt replied, stepping back into their room. Blaine shut the doors of the terrace behind him and Kurt opened a door he figured was leading to the bathroom.

The bathroom was as grand as the rest of the suite. The colour scheme was the same but to a lesser scale in the bathroom. There were golden accents in all of the right places, Kurt mused as he looked around. He ran his hand over every available surface, taking in the sheer beauty of the room. 

Blaine entered the bathroom a minute later with Kurt’s toiletry bag in hand. “You forgot this,” he said, placing it on the counter of the vanity. Kurt smiled and accepted the bag.

“Thanks,” he said. “Want to join me for a shower?”

“I’d love to but I just have to do a couple of things first,” Blaine said. “I’ll be in as soon as I’m done, I promise.”

“Okay,” Kurt said with a nod. 

He undressed, laying his clothes on an available space on the towel rack. The bathroom was huge. There was a shower stall, a large spa bath and there was an entire wall just a mirror. In front of it were a couple of hand basins and the counter stretched out two thirds of the length of the mirror, letting the mirror drop down on the side for a full length view. 

Kurt was constantly in awe of the space. Blaine had really outdone himself, he thought as he stepped into the shower stall. 

The water was amazing and the pressure was _just_ right. If Kurt hadn’t already known that he was going to the Eiffel Tower the next day, he would have been tempted to just stay in the shower for the duration of their stay.

This was going to be his most memorable birthday yet.

~*~

The moment that Blaine heard the shower start to run, he reached for his phone in his pocket. It was only just coming up to noon back in America and he needed to make one _hopefully_ quick phone call before Kurt got out of the shower.

Blaine fumbled with the number for a moment before taking a breath and hitting the connect button. He perched on the edge of the bed before thinking better of it and he headed out onto the terrace as the call rang from the other end.

“ _Hello?_ ”

Blaine sighed in relief, glad the call had connected properly. “Hi, Mr Hummel, it’s Blaine, Kurt’s boyfriend.”

“ _I know who you are, buddy_ ,” Burt replied. “ _What’s up? Is Kurt okay?_ ”

“Kurt’s fine,” Blaine said while he paced the length of the terrace. “He’s in the shower; we’ve only just arrived at the hotel here in Paris.”

“ _He told me you were taking him to Europe for his birthday_ ,” Burt said. “ _Mighty big gesture right there._ ”

Blaine took a breath. “I’m hoping not the biggest,” he replied. “Mr Hummel–”

“ _Burt, the name is Burt._ ”

Blaine smiled to himself and sat down on one of the white cushioned chairs. He took a moment to marvel at their comfort before shaking his head, focusing on the conversation again. 

“Mr… _Burt_ ,” he corrected himself. “I know that I should have done this before leaving New York, but I couldn’t seem to get a moment alone. I really didn’t want to do this over the phone, either, especially when we’re not even in the same country.”

“ _Spit it out, Blaine_ ,” Burt said, tone amused.

“Right, of course,” Blaine said. He took a deep breath and schooled his thoughts. “I love your son, you know that, right?”

“ _I do_ ,” Burt replied and Blaine’s heart thumped in his chest at the two words.

“And, well, I honestly don’t see my future being without Kurt,” Blaine continued. “He’s the bright spot in every single day. He makes me feel so many emotions all at once and just _being_ with him makes it easier to do anything. He is a breath of fresh air in the hustle and bustle that is New York and I am so lucky to have him in my life.

“Mr Hummel, I know this is awfully old fashioned of me but I was hoping… I _am_ hoping that you’ll give us your blessing.” Blaine paused, swallowing thickly as he stared down at the smallest of scuff marks on his new loafers. “I’m planning to propose to Kurt while we’re here in Paris.”

There was a huff of a laugh on the other end. “ _I was wondering when you were going to pop the question,_ ” Burt said. “ _I owe Carole twenty bucks now_.”

“Excuse me?” Blaine asked, baffled. 

“ _You have my blessing, kid_ ,” Burt said. “ _You make Kurt happier than I’ve ever seen him. Just promise me one thing?_ ”

“Anything,” Blaine blurted out.

“ _Just don’t get married in Paris_ ,” Burt said. “ _I want to be able to give my son away properly and do the whole embarrassing dad speech_.”

Blaine grinned. “Wouldn’t dream of it, sir,” he said. “Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me.”

“ _Oh, I have a fair idea_ ,” Burt replied. “ _Carole was smart to pick Kurt’s birthday. I had you down as the fourth of July. Should’ve known not to bet against the wife._ ”

Blaine laughed. “Thanks, Burt,” he said, feeling like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. 

“ _You’re welcome, Blaine_ ,” Burt replied. “ _Have fun while you’re in Paris, okay?_ ”

“We will,” Blaine said, shifting on the seat. 

They said their good byes and Blaine disconnected the call. Blaine couldn’t stop smiling to himself as he slipped his phone back into his pocket. He stood and turned around, taking in the view of the Eiffel Tower that seemed like he could just reach out and touch it. 

He inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly, glad that Burt hadn’t rebuffed him. He wanted nothing more than to have Kurt marry him and be his husband. If Blaine was honest with himself, he had wanted that for a _long_ time now.

Blaine glanced at the Eiffel Tower one more time before heading back into their bedroom. The bathroom door was still closed and Blaine could still hear the shower running, indicating that Kurt was still in there. 

Blaine stripped and left his clothes on the bed to join Kurt in the shower. 

“Hey,” Kurt said softly as Blaine stepped in behind him, lips immediately finding the small freckle on the back of Kurt’s neck that he loved to kiss. 

“Hey,” Blaine replied, linking his hands with Kurt’s. “You’re all prune-y.”

“Mmm, I know,” Kurt mumbled, sounding sleepy. 

Blaine smiled and kissed his neck softly. “Why don’t you go get dressed and I’ll be out in a minute?” 

“No, no, no,” Kurt said, turning in Blaine’s embrace. “This shower is _much_ too nice for me to leave it.”

Blaine laughed. “I promise you can come back to it,” he said. “I just need to wash and then we’ve got dinner reservations…”

“I guess I could leave for food,” Kurt said contemplatively. “Especially _French_ food.”

He exited the shower after a few more moments and Blaine had the shower to himself to finish washing up. He joined Kurt in their room a short while later to see Kurt dressing in a crisp white button down shirt, slipping it over his undershirt before buttoning it up. Blaine couldn’t help but stare as Kurt dressed. It was always an enticing task. Kurt was so particular and precise with every single item of his clothing. 

Kurt turned around and caught Blaine’s gaze. He smiled and slipped on the black, backless vest that was a favourite of his and then took his scissors brooch and attached it to the vest. 

“What?” Kurt asked.

Blaine shook his head. “Nothing,” he replied. “I just like watching you get ready.”

Kurt gave him a small smile and Blaine turned to get dressed as well, opening his suitcase to find something suitable to wear for dinner.

Once they were both dressed, Kurt stepped in front of Blaine to straighten his bowtie and he kissed him softly on the lips. 

“There,” Kurt said. “Perfect.”

Blaine smiled and offered his arm to Kurt, who took it with a shake of his head, his nose crinkled adorably. 

The [hotel restaurant](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/55568111613) was as classy as the rest of the hotel, Blaine mused as they were shown to their seats. 

“I am still in awe at how beautiful this hotel is,” Kurt said as they glanced over their menus together. “You’ve really outdone yourself.”

Blaine beamed at him, proud that Kurt was so happy with his choices. It had taken a lot of research and a lot of restraint from asking Kurt for his opinion but he had done it and he was glad that Kurt was happy. He wanted Kurt’s birthday to be the best one ever.

“Anything for you,” Blaine replied honestly. 

Kurt’s expression made Blaine’s breath hitch and he knew that he couldn’t wait to spend the rest of his life with Kurt. Everything that he had done in life so far, none of it felt as amazing as seeing that look on Kurt’s face; that look of awe and pure, raw love. _That_ is what Blaine had been waiting for all his life.

~*~


	24. Chapter 24

Kurt awoke with a smile on his face.

He sighed and shifted as carefully as he could to face Blaine, who was still fast asleep, his face lax and his lips parted. Kurt smiled to himself as he gently ran a finger down Blaine’s nose, watching as he twitched but didn’t wake up. 

Blaine looked incredibly young like this. Not as young as Kurt, but he didn’t look like he was in his forties at all. He had an air of innocence about him while he slept and it made Kurt’s stomach twist pleasantly. 

After a few moments of watching Blaine sleep, Kurt slipped out of the bed and headed to the bathroom to freshen up a little. Their dinner the night before had been wonderful. Everything about their vacation so far had been amazing and they hadn’t even been in Paris for a full day yet.

Kurt glanced up in the mirror with a start. 

It was his birthday. 

He was twenty-three years old now. 

He smiled to himself as he finished putting moisturiser on his face. He made his way back to the bedroom and slipped back under the covers next to Blaine, who immediately wrapped himself around Kurt in a full body hug.

“Mmm, morning,” Blaine mumbled.

Kurt turned his head and pressed a kiss to Blaine’s sleep-soft lips, sighing contently as he did. “Morning,” Kurt whispered back. 

Blaine shifted and buried his face in Kurt’s neck as if he didn’t want to wake up and face the world yet. Kurt wrapped his arms loosely around Blaine, holding him close. He kissed the top of Blaine’s head again and closed his eyes, content to just slip back into sleep.

Blaine suddenly sat up, jolting Kurt. He glanced up at Blaine, whose mouth was open with stricken look on his face.

“What’s wrong?” Kurt asked, worry bubbling up inside of him.

“It’s your birthday!” Blaine exclaimed like it explained everything.

“…It is,” Kurt replied. “Are you okay? You look like someone killed your dog.”

Blaine’s face crumpled. “I had _plans_ ,” he said. “I was going to wake you up with the best blow job ever, and then I was going to give you a massage before taking you to brunch and…”

Kurt cut Blaine off with a kiss. “I can go back to sleep, if that helps?” He grinned at Blaine’s forlorn expression. “None of that matters. Well, brunch matters but we can still have sex.”

He shifted so he had Blaine pinned to the mattress and he kissed Blaine slowly, keeping Blaine’s wrists in his hands as he did.

“In fact,” Kurt started with a whisper. “You can still give me that birthday blow job while I suck you off, too.”

Blaine groaned and licked his lips. “Yes.”

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine soundly on the lips. He kissed down Blaine’s jaw, nipping at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Blaine tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck to Kurt. Kurt easily found the pulse point and sucked hard, enjoying the feeling of Blaine reacting.

“You’re the birthday boy,” Blaine rasped out. “I should be doing this to you.”

“Shh,” Kurt said softly. “You’re my present.”

Blaine turned his head and captured Kurt’s lips again, kissing him slowly. Kurt slipped a hand between them and wrapped it around Blaine’s cock, thankful that they both liked to sleep naked. He lazily stroked Blaine, feeling Blaine harden fully under his touch. 

Kurt broke the kiss to shift on the bed, figuring that lying on his side was probably going to be the best angle to do this. It would be the first time he was going to give a blow job while receiving one at the same time. It was exciting that this was another first that he was going to share with Blaine.

Kurt guided Blaine’s cock into his mouth and closed his eyes, licking around the head. He heard Blaine moaning before he felt Blaine’s wet mouth enveloping him. Kurt’s hips jutted forwards reflexively and Blaine’s hand came up to his hips, holding him still.

Kurt tried to focus on Blaine’s cock in his mouth. The sensations were amazing. He could see why people loved to do this. 

He moaned around Blaine’s cock, taking more of him in, hollowing his cheeks to create the pressure he knew that Blaine responded to so well. He didn’t know what to do more, suck on Blaine harder or thrust into the warmth of Blaine’s mouth. 

Kurt wrapped his hand around Blaine’s cock where he couldn’t reach with his mouth and stroked him. Blaine hummed around Kurt’s cock and Kurt thrust into Blaine’s mouth, wanting more. Blaine gripped Kurt’s hips and pulled him closer and Kurt pulled off Blaine’s cock to watch his boyfriend deep throat him. 

A moan ripped from Kurt at the sight and before he knew realised what was happening, he was coming hard down Blaine’s throat. Blaine looked beautiful like this, Kurt thought as he rode through his orgasm, body shaking with want. 

Kurt watched as his cock slipped from between Blaine’s lips and he pressed soft kisses to the head. He licked his lips and locked gazes with Blaine. 

“Fuck,” Kurt said. Blaine’s tongue darted out to lick at the head of Kurt’s cock again and he twitched from the oversensitivity. His eyes closed reflexively and he whined, torn between wanting to back away from the touch, too sensitive and wanting to thrust back into Blaine’s mouth again.

His decision was changed when he felt Blaine’s hard cock nudging the corner of his mouth and he took it back into his mouth, sucking with renewed vigour. Blaine groaned loudly, thrusting into Kurt’s mouth. 

Kurt worked Blaine as hard and as fast as he could, given the angle, and Blaine was soon coming into his mouth. 

“Not to copy or anything,” Blaine said, breathing heavily. “But _fuck_.”

Kurt flopped onto his back and laughed happily. He turned his head and kissed Blaine’s thigh before shifting on the bed so he was properly lying next to Blaine again. He snuggled into his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around Blaine in a loose hug. 

“I love you,” Kurt said.

“I love you too,” Blaine replied. “Happy birthday, Kurt.”

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine’s chest. “It’s been a pretty good one so far,” he said, tracing random patterns on Blaine’s skin.

“I have a present for you,” Blaine said after a few moments of silence.

Kurt looked up and smiled. “I love presents,” he said.

Blaine dipped his head and kissed Kurt softly on the lips. “I know you do,” he whispered before getting up off the bed to cross the room.

Kurt watched him, curious, as he pulled out a small, square box from inside his suitcase. Kurt sat up as Blaine re-joined him on the bed and he gratefully accepted the carefully wrapped package from Blaine. 

Kurt gaped at the brooch sitting in the box. It was a little crest with the initials K and B inside it with a small chain hanging from the side.

“ _Blaine_ ,” he breathed. “This is _gorgeous_.”

Blaine smiled. “I know how much you like to wear brooches and I wanted to give you one that would remind you of me.”

Kurt closed the box before throwing his arms around Blaine in a tight hug. “You are amazing,” he said softly. “I honestly wasn’t expecting _anything_ considering you’ve brought me to Paris for my birthday.”

“I couldn’t _not_ give you something,” Blaine said. “And seeing you happy like this makes me so happy.”

“I am,” Kurt said, blinking back tears. “I am happy.”

Blaine cupped his face with both hands and kissed him lovingly. They broke the kiss and Blaine wiped at the tears that had fallen onto Kurt’s cheeks. 

“Don’t cry,” Blaine said.

“They’re happy tears,” Kurt said, voice sounding a little wet from crying. “Ugh, I’m going to go all red and blotchy now.”

“You look perfect to me.”

“God, you’re a sap,” Kurt said as he practically threw himself at Blaine for another kiss, knocking them both back onto the mattress. Blaine laughed and wrapped his arms around Kurt’s still naked body. 

“I am,” Blaine replied. “We’d better get up. It’s already late and we can still make brunch if we try.”

“I’m up, I’m up,” Kurt said as he pushed himself off the bed. He grinned at Blaine as he headed to the bathroom to quickly shower. 

Kurt dressed while Blaine showered and he pulled on a short sleeved, button down shirt. He took his birthday brooch from Blaine and carefully pinned it to the collar of his shirt, smiling at his reflection after he had successfully fastened it.

“That looks even better on than I imagined,” Blaine said as he stepped back into the room. 

Kurt smiled over at him. “It does,” he agreed. 

Blaine dressed and they made it out into the [Summer Patio](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/55568483649) where there were several people starting [brunch](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/55568489928). Kurt and Blaine sat down together and were immediately seen by a server. Kurt smiled and placed their order in perfect French, requesting a bottle of champagne as well to go with their brunch.

“Have I mentioned how much you speaking French turns me on?” Blaine said once they were alone.

Kurt flushed and grinned at Blaine. He moved his leg so that his foot was brushing against Blaine’s underneath the table, eager for the contact. “No,” he said. “You haven’t.”

“Well, it does,” Blaine replied. “I _love_ it.”

[Brunch](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/55568495933) was amazing, Kurt thought as he sipped at his glass of champagne, feeling decidedly giddy. There was something about drinking champagne in Paris on his birthday that left Kurt wishing he could do it all of the time. As much as he wanted to, the prospect of exploring the wonderful city was so much more appealing to him. 

“So, where do you want to go today?” Blaine asked as he set down his napkin on the table, reaching across for Kurt’s hand.

Kurt sighed. “Where do we even _start_?” he wondered. 

“Anywhere,” Blaine replied with a laugh. “We’ve got all day. Our reservations at the Eiffel Tower restaurant aren’t until later, so we have all day to do whatever you want.”

“And what if I want to stay in bed all day?” Kurt asked softly, caressing Blaine’s hand with his own. 

Blaine smiled. “Then we’ll stay in bed all day.”

Kurt squeezed Blaine’s hand softly. “We should start with the Arc de Triomphe and go through Champs Elysees until we end up at the Louvre.”

“ _Someone_ did his homework,” Blaine teased.

Kurt laughed. “Someone has been dreaming of Paris since he was a little boy.”

“Great, let’s go then!”

“I hope you have on your walking shoes, Blaine,” Kurt said, “because we’re going to be on our feet a lot today.”

“I do,” Blaine replied as they headed into the hotel lobby. He stuck out his foot and wriggled it around, causing Kurt to chuckle again. 

“Good,” Kurt replied. “Let’s get a taxi there though.” He slipped his hand into Blaine’s own as they left the hotel. 

Kurt was ecstatic. It had been a dream of his to be able to roam the streets of Paris. Doing it on his birthday, with the love of his life, was just a dream come true.

He and Blaine rode in a taxi to the Arc de Triomphe. Kurt gazed out of the window the entire time, Blaine’s hand still secure in his own. Everything about Paris was just so breathtaking. He couldn’t get enough of it, even though he was there, right in the heart of the city. 

The taxi came to a stop and Blaine paid for their ride. They said thank you in unison and Kurt got out of the car, looking up at the Arc in awe. He took a breath and let himself get lost in its sheer beauty.

“Oh, Blaine,” he said softly, reaching for Blaine’s hand again. “It’s gorgeous.”

“It really is,” Blaine agreed. 

“We should have come at night time,” Kurt said. “And seen what it’s like when it’s all lit up.”

“We still can,” Blaine replied. “We’re here for a while.”

“I know,” Kurt said, tearing his gaze away to look at Blaine. “But there are just _so_ many things I want to do while we’re here.”

Blaine grinned and pulled Kurt closer, looping his arms around Kurt’s middle. “We will,” he replied. “We’ll do it all.”

Kurt beamed at Blaine and leaned in, kissing him softly on the lips. 

Kurt spent the next hour excitedly rattling off any piece of information he could about the Arc to Blaine, who just took it all in his stride. They walked down the Champs Elysees, hand in hand, stopping at any shop they desired. 

Kurt was in his element. He had only _dreamed_ of visiting the high end fashion stores that the Champs Elysees had. Kurt paused when he stopped outside of the Bruce Field store. He glanced back at Blaine, eyes alight with excitement and he led Blaine into the store.

“I can’t go home without at least _some_ form of French men’s fashion,” he said to Blaine who smiled amusedly at him. 

“Of course,” Blaine replied, squeezing Kurt’s hand. 

Kurt sighed happily as he browsed through the selection of men’s clothing. He was in heaven. There was no other way to describe how utterly at home he felt surrounded by the best fashion he had seen outside of the _Vogue_ office.

The first thing he needed though was a new suit for his birthday dinner. He wanted to do the night perfectly.

~*~

Their day was exhausting but completely worth it, Blaine thought. They made it back to the hotel with an hour and a half to spare to get changed before dinner. Kurt had pretty much not stopped smiling since they had woken up and Blaine felt so happy that he was a part of that happiness.

He had already showered and dressed and was waiting for Kurt to finish up in the bathroom before they could go to dinner. He had big plans for their night and he didn’t want to be late at all.

Blaine stared out at the Eiffel Tower from their balcony, taking in the glittering lights in the distance and smiling to himself. It was utterly perfect.

After Kurt had found a new suit to wear for dinner, they had spent the remainder of their afternoon walking down the Champs Elysees and Blaine was thankful that he had travelled lightly because even with their combined suitcases, he knew their luggage was going to be overweight on the way home. He didn’t mind it though – it made Kurt happy and he had managed to acquire some new outfits as well. 

They had arrived at the Louvre in the late afternoon but Blaine had suggested they go back to the hotel, knowing there wouldn’t be enough time to fully appreciate any time they spent there. They had agreed to spend a day at the Louvre during their visit instead. 

Blaine glanced back up at the [Eiffel Tower](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/55568513591) as he leaned on the wall of the balcony, just appreciating its beauty. 

“I’m ready,” Kurt said as he stepped out onto the balcony.

Blaine turned around and glanced up at Kurt. His breath caught in his throat at how utterly and devastatingly handsome Kurt looked. 

“What?” Kurt asked. “Do I have something on my face?”

“No,” Blaine breathed, standing. He crossed the distance to Kurt and took both of Kurt’s hands in his own. “You look amazing.”

Kurt smiled. “Thank you.”

“I am _so_ lucky to be with you,” Blaine said. 

Kurt slipped his hands from Blaine’s and wrapped his arms around Blaine’s shoulders and stepped in close. “I’m the lucky one,” he whispered before kissing Blaine softly. Blaine felt the kiss all the way down to his toes, curling them instinctively in his shoes. 

“We… we’d better go,” Blaine said softly, licking his lips, trying to chase the taste of Kurt. 

“Okay,” Kurt said pulling away completely. He flashed Blaine a smile and Blaine swore he felt his heart stutter in his chest. 

They left the hotel and caught a taxi to the Eiffel Tower. The car ride was quiet but Blaine knew they didn’t need to fill the silence with inane chatter. Their joined hands and happy faces said more than enough.

“Wow,” Kurt said in awe once they stepped outside of the taxi. 

Blaine glanced up at the tower, taking in its sheer beauty. It looked amazing from their balcony but absolutely nothing compared to seeing it up close and personal. He glanced to look at Kurt whose face was alight with happiness. He was looking up at the tower with wide, curious eyes and his mouth was open, like he was about to say something but too struck by awe to even compose a sentence.

Blaine slipped his hand back into Kurt’s and squeezed softly. It was amazing to see this from Kurt’s point of view. Blaine had been to Paris, and the Eiffel Tower, more than once in his life but seeing the amazement on Kurt’s face made the experience so much better than any other visit he had had.

“This is…” Kurt trailed off, glancing at Blaine, his eyes shining.

“Happy birthday, Kurt,” Blaine said simply.

Kurt beamed at him and stepped in close to Blaine, kissing him tenderly. “Thank you,” he whispered against Blaine’s lips.

Blaine gently rubbed his nose against Kurt’s before kissing him once more. Once they broke apart, Blaine led Kurt through to the front of the tower so they could get to the restaurant.

They stayed as close as physically possible in the elevator ride, despite the fact that it wasn’t completely filled with people. Once they were at the restaurant level, Blaine stepped out with Kurt, glancing around at the layout. Kurt’s face had lit up again, basking in the beauty that was the tower restaurant.

“Ohh, there’s a guy playing piano!” Kurt exclaimed softly as they were led to a table that was relatively close to the stage. An impeccably dressed pianist was playing. “That is amazing. It sets the mood perfectly.”

“I think so, too,” Blaine agreed, pulling Kurt’s chair out for him to sit down when they reached their table.

“Such a gentleman,” Kurt said as he sat down. 

Blaine sat across from him and gratefully accepted the menus from their server. “Order whatever you want,” he started. “Tonight is all about you and I want you to enjoy it.”

“I already am,” Kurt replied and Blaine felt his stomach swoop pleasantly. He couldn’t help but smile and took Kurt’s hand from across the table. “Blaine, today has already been amazing,” he started. “I seriously don’t know how it could possibly get better.”

Blaine smiled to himself, trying not to let Kurt on about how much better it could get before the night was out. “Well,” he started instead. “I’m sure dinner will make it that much better.”

Kurt grinned and opened his menu. “Oh, wow, everything looks delicious,” he commented. 

Blaine glanced down at his menu, trying to recall what he had eaten the last time he had been there. His French wasn’t anywhere near what Kurt’s was but he figured he could find _something_ that wasn’t too complicated to read that he could order.

“Want me to translate for you, honey?” Kurt asked.

Blaine glanced up, amazed.

“…What?” Kurt wondered, brow furrowing a little at Blaine.

“That’s the first time you’ve ever called me honey,” Blaine said.

“Is it?” Kurt asked. “I swear I’ve called you that before…?”

Blaine shook his head. “No, I’d definitely remember that,” he replied softly. “Is it weird that I’m getting mushy over a pet name?” 

Kurt chuckled. “I think we passed weird about six months ago,” he said. “But no, it’s not weird. It’s… _endearing_.”

“Good,” Blaine replied. “And, yes, please translate for me? I don’t want to order frogs legs like last time.”

“But they’re so delicious, Blaine,” Kurt teased and Blaine crinkled his nose at his boyfriend. 

“Maybe they’re an acquired taste that I haven’t properly _acquired_ yet?”

Kurt grinned at him again and shook his head before listing off the meals on the menu. 

Their server came back after a while and Kurt placed their orders for them both. Blaine quickly added that he wanted a bottle of their best champagne as well and Kurt smiled at him softly.

“You’re going to spoil me, you know,” Kurt said casually. “I mean, this is only my _twenty third_ birthday… What are you going to do for my other ones?”

“Ahh,” Blaine started. “The plan was to woo you until you turned twenty-three, shower you with gifts and then slack off once I knew you were in love with me. After this, it’s sweatpants, Chinese food take out and sex once a week if you’re lucky.”

Kurt snorted and quickly covered his mouth with his hand. “Blaine,” he admonished, looking around to see if anyone had heard him. His cheeks were flushed and Blaine grinned wider.

“It’s in the fine print,” Blaine added. “You must have missed it when you signed your soul over to me.”

“I must have,” Kurt replied. “How silly of me.”

Blaine took Kurt’s hand across the table again and kissed the back of it, keeping his gaze on Kurt the entire time. 

He was glad the day had been good for Kurt so far. He knew it wasn’t over yet and he had a few more surprises up his sleeve that he hoped Kurt liked. Blaine hoped that the champagne would help quell his nerves. 

He was usually quite a confident person. He knew what he wanted and he wasn’t afraid to get it but with Kurt, everything was a risk. He knew without a doubt that he loved Kurt with every fibre of his being and he knew that Kurt loved him too, but it was still so scary. Every day Blaine was grateful to wake up with Kurt in his arms. Every day, Blaine thanked his lucky stars that he had Kurt in his life and every day he hoped that they would be able to spend the rest of their lives together.

Blaine was completely smitten and he knew it. Kurt was his everything and even though he had been through this before – been in a long term relationship before – this time it felt different. 

He still worried that he was going to screw things up somehow or make Kurt hate him, but every time Kurt glanced at him with a look on his face that positively screamed that Blaine was the cause of his happiness, he relaxed a little. 

It was scary, having that much pressure put on him but Blaine just had to look at Kurt to know it was all worth it. He would literally do anything to keep Kurt happy and he knew he never wanted to see Kurt upset if he could help it.

Their dinner was romantic and sweet, just as Blaine had hoped it would be. Kurt spoke in perfect French to their server, who smiled at Kurt’s wit that Blaine could see translating over no matter the language. 

The champagne helped quell Blaine’s nerves a little bit and once they had finished eating their dinner, a server came to clear their plates and handed Blaine a slip of paper.

“What’s that?” Kurt asked curiously.

“Just another part of your birthday present,” Blaine replied with a smile. He stood and Kurt shot him a confused look. “Stay there and enjoy the show.”

Kurt blinked up at him and Blaine kissed his cheek softly before he walked over to the stage where the pianist had stopped playing some ten minutes beforehand. Blaine shook his hand and sat down at the piano. He adjusted the microphone and cleared his throat.

“I’m sorry to interrupt your meals,” he started, nerves fluttering into his stomach again. “But today is my wonderful boyfriend’s birthday and I wanted to play a little something for him.”

There were a few ‘aww’s from some of the restaurant patrons and Blaine hit the first notes on the piano. He had chosen to sing the Adele version of the cover _[Make You Feel My Love](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/44362695299)_ because he felt like it fit their relationship. 

As he sang, he glanced up at Kurt, who he could see was staring at him with an intensity that Blaine was sure he felt down to his toes. He lost himself in the song, putting his all into it. 

He knew it was risky playing a song in front of an entire restaurant full of people trying to enjoy their dinner but he didn’t care. He wanted Kurt to have _the best_ possible birthday ever and from the look on Kurt’s face, Blaine was certain that it had happened. 

The song finished and surprisingly, the entire restaurant applauded him. He stood, gave a small bow and headed back to the table where Kurt was. Kurt stood the moment he got close enough and he pulled Blaine in for a searing kiss, which resulted in more applause from the restaurant patrons.

“I love you so much,” Kurt whispered against Blaine’s lips. 

“I love you too,” Blaine returned, kissing Kurt again. 

“Go,” Kurt blurted out. “We should go back to the hotel now.”

Blaine shook his head. “We have dessert still…”

“Screw dessert,” Kurt breathed. “I want you _now_.”

Blaine bit his lip. “Okay, I have one more _tiny_ birthday gift for you… So we kind of can’t leave.”

“ _Blaine_ ,” Kurt said. “Oh, you are insatiable.”

Blaine grinned and stepped back from Kurt’s hold. “I learned from the best.” 

Kurt flushed at sat back down, folding his napkin back over his lap. “I hope dessert hurries up then.”

Blaine chuckled as he sat back down as well and they were soon being served their dessert that they were sharing together. 

“So,” Kurt started conversationally when they were half way through their dessert. “What’s the last gift?”

“Nope,” Blaine said. “You’re not getting it out of me.”

Kurt pouted. “Not even a hint?”

Blaine shook his head, scooping up more of the whipped cream with his dessert fork. “Not even a hint.”

Kurt sighed and kept eating their dessert in silence, his foot rubbing against Blaine’s own underneath the table. Blaine smiled to himself at the touch and reached for his champagne glass to wash down his last mouthful.

Blaine paid the bill for their meal and thanked the server profusely for their excellent service, leaving them a large tip before they left.

He guided Kurt back to the elevators and as Kurt was about to push the down button, Blaine reached over and quickly pushed the button for the topmost floor of the tower.

“I thought we were leaving?” Kurt asked.

Blaine shook his head. “Not just yet,” he replied. The elevator stopped a short while later and they stepped out into a completely vacant floor. Blaine smiled to himself, glad that everything was going according to his plans so far.

“Where is everyone?” Kurt wondered, walking around. “Isn’t this place normally packed with people?”

“I hired it,” Blaine replied easily.

Kurt whipped around to look at him. “You did?” he asked. “Wait, that shouldn’t surprise me, actually.”

Blaine grinned. “I told you I had one last gift for you – this is it.”

Blaine approached the edge of the tower and glanced down at the city below them, lit up and glittering in the night sky. They could see so much from there and it was absolutely breathtaking.

“ _Blaine_ ,” Kurt breathed. “This is… This is too much. I can’t even find words right now.”

“That’s okay,” Blaine said, stepping closer to Kurt to look out at the city. “You don’t need words.”

Blaine stepped back and took a deep breath. 

It was now or never.

“Kurt,” he started. Kurt tore his gaze away from the view of Paris to look at Blaine, his cheeks flushed happily and a smile lingering on the corner of his lips. Blaine swallowed thickly and gently took both of Kurt’s hands in his own. “I want you to know how much I love you.”

Kurt smiled. “I do know,” he said. “It’s pretty obvious, actually.”

Blaine huffed a laugh. “I don’t know if I should apologise for the… extravagance or not.”

Kurt shook his head. “You never have to apologise for Paris, Blaine.”

Blaine smiled at him, squeezing Kurt’s hands. “Good,” he said. “Since meeting you… My life has been _so_ much better. I wake up happy each day and I go to sleep each night knowing that the reason for my happiness is curled up in my arms.

“I often wonder how an old man like me got so lucky…”

“You’re not old,” Kurt interrupted softly. “You’re like a fine wine; you only get better with age.”

“I hope so,” Blaine said. “I honestly don’t think I have loved anyone else as much as I love you and it is such a privilege to not only have you in my life but to be able to call myself your boyfriend.” He paused, taking in Kurt’s attentive face. “My world before you came into it wasn’t really living. I had dark clouds that still lurked in the corners but you swept them all away with one smile in my direction.

“I never expected to fall for someone like you, someone who is as _amazing_ and caring and _perfectly_ imperfect as you are,” he paused, feeling his heart begin to thud in his chest. “I can honestly say that I never want to spend another moment without you by my side.”

Blaine broke their gaze and reached into his pocket.

He sunk down onto one knee in front of Kurt.

Kurt’s eyes widened and Blaine could hear him gasp audibly.

“Kurt Hummel,” Blaine started, glancing up at Kurt, the weight of the open Tiffany’s box sitting heavily in his hand. “Would you do me the honour of marrying me?”

~*~


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Age difference, public sex, slight homophobia (NB: this was all written before marriage equality was passed in France)

Paris was an amazing city. 

It was filled with culture and history that Kurt absolutely loved. He could lose himself in the city and come out a better man for it. He had learned so much in the short time that he had been there and had seen even more. 

There really was nothing like the beauty of Paris, the city of love.

Except the engagement ring on his finger.

Kurt Hummel was _engaged_.

He honestly couldn’t be happier if he tried. 

His stomach was a flurry of giddiness and knots and he was positively waiting to explode with emotion. He glanced at Blaine who was fast asleep next to him in bed. Kurt had awoken a short while beforehand and noticed that it was three in the afternoon. He smiled to himself as he watched the steady rise and fall of Blaine’s chest. 

It had been late when they had got back to their hotel suite after dinner. They had stayed up on the Eiffel Tower celebrating a little of their own for a while and when they got back to the suite, they hadn’t been able to keep their hands off each other. Kurt was happy with their sex life as it was but last night had been a whole new level of intimacy and exploration between them. They had kept going until they had literally passed out in each other’s arms. 

Kurt was certain that no birthday had and no new birthday could live up to how amazing his twenty-third birthday had been. 

Kurt smiled to himself and bit his lip to stop from letting out a silly squeal.

He couldn’t wait to tell everyone that he was engaged.

He couldn’t wait to tell his _Dad_.

He didn’t know how that conversation was going to go down, but Kurt was sublimely happy and absolutely nothing could ruin that mood.

Kurt leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to Blaine’s lips before slid out of the bed, leaving Blaine to sleep. He pulled on his robe and picked up his phone, slipping it into the pocket. He headed out onto the balcony, carefully closing the door behind himself. He took a seat in one of the outdoor lounge chairs and wriggled until he got comfortable. If he sat just right, it was like he could still feel Blaine inside of him. 

Kurt unlocked the screen of his phone and scrolled through his contacts until he came to his Dad’s number. He figured nine am in USA wasn’t too early to be calling his dad on a weekend; he couldn’t keep the secret to himself any longer. 

“ _Hey, kiddo_ ,” Burt said in greeting.

Kurt grinned to himself as he crossed one leg over the other. “Hey, Dad,” he said, unable to keep the happy tilt from his voice.

“ _How was your birthday_?” Burt asked.

Kurt sighed softly. “It was amazing.”

“ _Glad to hear it_ ,” Burt replied.

“I have news…”

“ _Oh_?”

Kurt nodded then shook his head, remembering his dad couldn’t see him. “You might want to sit down for this one, Dad.”

“ _I’m sitting, kiddo_ ,” Burt replied, sounding amused.

“Blaine proposed last night,” Kurt said in a rush. “I’m engaged!”

“ _I’m so happy for you, Kurt_ ,” Burt replied. 

“Thank you,” Kurt breathed. “Wait until you see the ring he got me – it’s from Tiffany’s and it’s to _die_ for.”

Burt chuckled on the other end of the line. “ _I bet it’s amazing. Carole is sending her love as well, if you can hear her yelling across the room here_.”

“I can hear her,” Kurt replied with a laugh. “Tell her thank you. Blaine and I will be sure to stop by when we get back home.”

“ _So, how did he propose_?” Burt asked.

Kurt grinned to himself and told his dad about their Eiffel Tower dinner, followed by Blaine playing a song for him. He gushed about the sheer romantic atmosphere of the night and then how Blaine had taken him up to the top of the tower and proposed. 

“I’m so happy, Dad,” Kurt whispered.

“ _I’m glad you are, you deserve it_ ,” Burt replied. “ _Give Blaine my congratulations as well._ ”

“I will,” Kurt said. He glanced up as the door to the patio slid open and he smiled automatically when he saw Blaine stepping out, looking completely and adorably sleep rumpled. His robe was loosely tied and Kurt could see the skin of his chest easily as Blaine rubbed at his eyes, yawning all the while.

He said good bye to his dad and hung up his phone, setting it down on the ground next to his chair.

“Hey,” Blaine said as he wandered over. “What are you doing out here?”

“Just calling my dad to give him the news,” Kurt replied, holding out a hand for Blaine to join him on the chair.

Blaine settled between his legs, his back against Kurt’s chest. “Good,” he said, turning his head to nuzzle Kurt’s throat. 

Kurt grinned and wrapped his arms around Blaine’s middle. “I was thinking we should have a June wedding…”

Blaine smiled and brought their joined hands up to his lips, kissing the back of Kurt’s before letting it rest on his clavicle. “June would be a perfect time of year,” he replied. “Next year then?”

Kurt nodded and kissed the side of Blaine’s head. “Next year,” he agreed. 

They fell silent and Kurt suspected that Blaine had fallen back asleep if the way his steady, even breathing was any indication. He glanced down at his ring again, the giddiness returning as he looked at it. 

He hadn’t ever understood why women got so emotional and so excited about getting engaged, but the moment that Blaine was kneeling in front of him, the ring on display, Kurt felt like he had been let in on the world’s biggest secret. Nothing could have prepared him for how he had felt in that moment. It had taken all of his resolve not to burst into tears before saying ‘yes’ to Blaine. 

There had been tears though, on both of their parts, before they had left the tower. Their first kiss as an engaged couple had been interrupted by the tears that had fallen from both of their eyes, making their faces incredibly wet. Blaine had been prepared though, and had pulled out a pocket pack of tissues for them to share. 

After they had finished crying, the other emotions set in and the night had been filled with some of the best sex of Kurt’s entire life. 

“I know what you’re thinking,” Blaine said, startling Kurt out of his thoughts.

“Oh?” 

Blaine nodded. “You’re thinking of eloping.”

Kurt laughed. “Close,” he teased. “More like the honeymoon.”

“Oh,” Blaine echoed with a grin. “Well, that is one holiday I am _definitely_ looking forward to as well.”

Kurt smiled and kissed the side of Blaine’s neck, nipping at the skin. “You know I just can’t get enough of you.”

“I know,” Blaine replied, standing up. He moved so he was straddling Kurt’s thighs and leaned in to kiss him. 

It was slow and full of promise. Blaine untied Kurt’s robe, letting it fall open and Kurt’s breath hitched. They were out on the balcony – anyone could see. Well, not _anyone_ , since they were on the top floor of the hotel but anyone with a view higher than theirs would surely see them. The thought gave him a slight thrill.

“Exhibitionist,” Blaine whispered, tracing his tongue over the shell of Kurt’s ear before taking the lobe into his mouth, sucking on it. Kurt shuddered and groaned. 

“Am not,” he panted though the ache in his groin suggested otherwise. 

“You like the idea of getting caught, don’t you?” Blaine whispered as he kissed down Kurt’s neck. “You like me sitting here, on top of you, touching you and knowing that someone might see…”

Before Kurt could protest, Blaine pushed open Kurt’s robe completely and wrapped his hand loosely around Kurt’s hardening cock. 

“The thought of someone looking down and seeing this, seeing me pleasuring you is exciting, isn’t it?” Blaine asked and Kurt nodded dumbly, unable to respond any other way. “Good,” Blaine said before leaning forwards and crushing their lips together in a completely dirty kiss. 

Blaine licked into Kurt’s mouth and Kurt moaned loudly, uncaring that someone might hear them. He gripped the back of Blaine’s head, keeping the kiss going. He panted against Blaine’s lips as Blaine broke the kiss and he let out an annoyed whine. 

“Blaine,” he said. “Don’t tease me.”

“That’s half the fun,” Blaine quipped as he ran his hands down Kurt’s chest, paying extra attention to Kurt’s nipples, running his fingers over them simultaneously. 

Kurt licked his lips, watching Blaine intently. Blaine leaned closer again, brushing his lips against Kurt’s once before backing off _just_ enough so that Kurt could feel the ghosting touch of Blaine’s lips against his own. He tried to lean closer but Blaine kept him just out of reach with his strong hands on Kurt’s chest. 

“Nuh uh,” Blaine whispered. “Not yet.”

Kurt whined again and pouted reflexively, causing Blaine to grin at him. 

Blaine’s lips easily found the pulse point on Kurt’s neck and he slowly dragged his lips over the spot, not really applying any pressure at all. Kurt turned his head to give Blaine better access and was rewarded with a sharp nip to the spot. He groaned and sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, chewing it just to _do_ something. His hands were on Blaine’s hips, clenching and unclenching in the material of Blaine’s own robe. He wanted to touch Blaine more but he wasn’t sure what his fiancé had in store for him.

Blaine took one of Kurt’s nipples into his mouth and sucked so hard that Kurt yelped loudly, his hips bucking up automatically. Thankfully Blaine’s weight on top of him didn’t let them fall off the chair, but it was a close call. 

Blaine’s thighs clamped around Kurt’s, keeping them steady as he moved off Kurt’s nipple. He kissed Kurt again teasingly before reaching to untie his own robe. 

He reached into the pocket of his robe and Kurt watched with curious eyes. Blaine pulled out the bottle of lubricant and poured some into his hand, immediately coating Kurt’s cock with it. He sat up and shuffled forwards on Kurt’s lap.

“…Blaine,” Kurt said. “You’ll hurt yourself.”

Blaine shook his head. “I’m still loose from last night,” he started. “And I fingered myself this morning as well.”

Kurt involuntarily groaned at the mental image that gave him and he leaned forwards to kiss Blaine, needing the contact. 

“Patience,” Blaine whispered. Blaine lifted his hips again and Kurt guided his cock into Blaine, watching as it disappeared inside of his fiancé. They both moaned and Kurt glanced up at Blaine, who had a completely blissed out look on his face. 

His breathing was hard already; Blaine stayed unmoving on his lap and it was driving Kurt insane. 

“Blaine, move, _please_ ,” Kurt begged.

Blaine complied, lifting his hips ever so slightly before slamming back down on Kurt’s cock. Kurt gripped onto Blaine’s hips harder, knowing that he was probably digging into the same bruises from the night before. 

Blaine leaned forwards and kissed Kurt, curling one hand in Kurt’s hair as he slowly rocked in Kurt’s lap, gaining some kind of sloppy rhythm. Kurt breathed heavily, kissing Blaine back as best as he could as he tried to thrust up into Blaine. Blaine kept complete control of their thrusts, alternating between hard and fast to slow and shallow. Kurt couldn’t keep up, his pulse was racing and he knew just wanted to wrap himself completely around Blaine but Blaine wouldn’t let him. He licked at Kurt’s lips, grinning teasingly at him and kissed him once more. 

Just as Kurt had got used to the slow and shallow rhythm, Blaine planted his feet flat on the ground and fucked down hard, causing Kurt to shout out. Blaine gripped the back of the chair next to Kurt’s head and increased the pace. Kurt felt like every single nerve ending was on fire. Blaine clenched down around him with every single thrust and he knew that he wasn’t going to last. He gripped helplessly onto Blaine’s hip with one hand, the other going to Blaine’s cock to jerk him off. 

Blaine dipped his head and kissed Kurt as best as he could before resting his forehead against Kurt’s. Their breaths mingled together, hot and wet between them. Kurt licked his lips, keeping his gaze firmly locked on Blaine’s as Blaine’s breathing changed, indicating that he was close to orgasm.

Kurt sped up the movements of his hand and moments later, Blaine was spilling over Kurt’s fist and chest. Kurt came as Blaine clenched around him again and he gripped tightly at the back of Blaine’s robe, holding him close. 

“Fuck,” Blaine whispered into Kurt’s sweaty neck and Kurt nodded in response, unable to form words just yet.

He let go of Blaine’s robe and pushed it aside to see the purple bruises dotted along Blaine’s skin. 

“Shit,” Kurt mumbled. “I’m so sorry!”

Blaine gave him a dazed glance before looking where Kurt was. “Oh,” he said. “No, don’t apologise. I like it.”

Kurt huffed and Blaine immediately covered Kurt’s lips with his own. Kurt gave into the kiss, relaxing as Blaine moved his arms around his own body so they were holding Blaine loosely. He smiled and gently nipped at Blaine’s bottom lip before kissing him slowly. Blaine stayed seated in his lap, Kurt’s softened cock still inside of him.

“How long are you planning on staying like this?” Kurt asked between kisses.

“Until you get hard again,” Blaine replied. “I want to feel you harden inside of me and then I want to fuck you slowly until I can feel you coming inside me again.”

Kurt groaned and let his head drop back onto the softness of the back of the chair. “You really are going to be the death of me, aren’t you?”

Blaine grinned. “Death by sex… It doesn’t sound like the _worst_ way to go.”

Kurt chuckled. “You know, for an old man, you sure fuck like someone my age.”

Blaine rewarded that comment with a sharp bite to Kurt’s shoulder. “It’s not about _age_ ,” he mumbled a little petulantly. “It’s how much stamina you have and how you use it.”

“Oh, you use it alright,” Kurt returned. “You’re probably going to be feeling this for days.”

“ _Good_ ,” Blaine responded. 

They made their way back to the bedroom after a while and Kurt all but collapsed on the sheets next to Blaine, feeling utterly exhausted and sore in all of the nicest ways. He hummed contentedly to himself and curled into Blaine, snuggling right up to his fiancé.

“This looks good on you,” Blaine whispered, tracing a finger over the platinum of Kurt’s engagement ring. 

Kurt smiled. “Yeah, it does,” he agreed. “You should get one too…”

Blaine paused and then nodded. “Yeah, I should,” he replied. “Maybe we can get one while we’re here?”

Kurt nodded and leaned closer to kiss Blaine on the lips. “Sounds perfect.”

Blaine snuggled up behind Kurt and kissed the back of his neck with soft, sure kisses until Kurt fell asleep in his arms. 

Kurt awoke a few hours later to a soft, melodic noise and he glanced around the bedroom, wondering where it was coming from. Blaine was absent from the bed and he frowned to himself, reaching for Blaine’s pillow to feel that it was cold. 

With a sigh, Kurt got out of bed, slipped his robe around his body and followed the sound of whatever music was playing. He smiled to himself when he saw Blaine sitting at the piano in the suite’s living room.

“Hi,” he said softly, crossing over to him. 

“Sorry, did I wake you?” Blaine asked, tilting his head up to accept Kurt’s kiss.

“I was lonely without you,” Kurt replied, sitting next to Blaine on the piano bench.

“I’m here,” Blaine said as Kurt snuggled in next to him. Kurt yawned and rested his head on Blaine’s shoulder.

“What were you playing?” he asked softly.

“Just a song I wrote…”

“Mmm, play it for me?” Kurt asked, lifting his head from Blaine’s shoulder. 

Blaine’s gaze locked with his own and he nodded. “Okay,” he agreed. He flashed Kurt a small smile and turned back to the piano properly, fingers settling themselves on the keys underneath.

The [first notes of the song](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/33407169285) started and Kurt was automatically entranced. The song started off soft and slowly grew stronger and more powerful. He felt a chill going up his spine as he let the song wash over him. Blaine played with a confidence that only came with years of playing the piano.

The tempo changed a little and Blaine hit the keys a little harder, the concentration on his face evident. Kurt’s gaze switched between watching Blaine’s fingers on the piano keys and watching his fiancé’s face. Blaine looked positively beautiful while playing the piano, he noted. 

The song dipped into a softer, melodic part and Kurt felt his heart begin to thud harder in his chest. It was beautiful, this piece. Blaine was such a talented guy and Kurt was lucky to be able to listen to him play.

Blaine’s tongue darted out to lick his lips as the pace in the song’s pace evened out once more and Kurt watched him intently. If music had colour, Kurt was sure that he would be surrounded by the warmest colours that would envelop him and keep him safe. 

Blaine’s fingers finally stilled on the piano keys and he kept his gaze away from Kurt’s for a few long moments until Kurt reached for his hand. 

“That was gorgeous,” Kurt whispered, lacing his fingers with Blaine’s own. “What’s it called?”

“Soul,” Blaine replied, turning his entire body to face Kurt. “I… I wanted to play it for you on your birthday, at the restaurant, but I couldn’t. It… The first time I played it for you, I needed it to be just us. Because it’s for you. You’re my soul, Kurt.”

Kurt nodded and leaned over to kiss Blaine soundly on the lips. “I love it,” he said softly between kisses. “I love it so much.” 

He knew he had tears in his eyes but he didn’t care. Every single time he thought that he couldn’t love Blaine any more, Blaine had to go and prove him wrong. His heart felt full with love and Kurt was beyond lucky to have Blaine in his life.

“You’re mine too,” Kurt whispered, wiping away the tears from Blaine’s eyes. “You’re definitely the other half of my soul.”

~*~

Blaine quickly slapped a hand over the fedora sitting on his head so it didn’t blow away with the wind as he and Kurt walked down the streets of Paris. He swore it hadn’t been that windy when he and Kurt and left the hotel room but now every few minutes or so, his hat was threatening to fly away.

“We’re almost there,” Kurt said, squeezing Blaine’s hand gently. Blaine shot him a smile, forgetting about his fedora for a moment to just bask in Kurt’s smile. He kept his hand firmly on top of his head as he and Kurt reached the pont des arts.

He could see the hundreds upon hundreds (probably thousands if he wanted to think about it) of padlocks attached to the links in the fencing of the bridge as they walked over it.

It had been Kurt’s idea to do their own padlock. He had purchased a gold padlock from a hardware store and had taken a black sharpie to it, carefully writing their names on it on both sides, adding his own little touches to it, complete with a bedazzled outline. Blaine didn’t want to spoil Kurt’s fun by saying the bedazzling would probably fall off, but Kurt had worked diligently on the padlock until it met his expectations. 

Their padlock was going to soon join the others on the fence and it kind of made Blaine excited to think about it. All of the people before them had put their padlocks on the fence, declaring their love in this small and probably really cheesy way, but Blaine was a romantic and he could see the feelings in it. Kurt was much more of a romantic than Blaine was, which he hadn’t thought possible at first, and he wanted to see their lock on the fence, sharing their love with the many others who had as well.

Blaine glanced up to see a couple ahead of them snapping their padlock into place on the fence and throwing the key into the water below. The pair shared a kiss before leaving the bridge hand in hand. Blaine smiled to himself and squeezed Kurt’s hand to get his attention.

“I think here is a good spot,” Blaine said, stopping at a clear spot in the fence that didn’t have too many padlocks already.

Kurt nodded. “It is,” he agreed. He took the padlock from his pocket and opened it with the key. He hooked it around the topmost link and then left it, turning to Blaine. “You seal it.”

Blaine smiled and snapped the lock close. “Key?” 

Kurt opened his palm out flat, showing the small key sitting in the middle of his hand. “Together?” 

Blaine nodded and cupped his hand underneath Kurt’s so they could throw the key into the water together. 

“So, do we make a wish or something?” Blaine asked after he heard the small _plop_ of the key hitting the water underneath them.

“Um, I’m not sure,” Kurt replied. “I think we should, it’s a personal touch we can add to it.”

“Because the bedazzling wasn’t personal enough?” Blaine teased fondly.

Kurt poked his upper arm and Blaine responded by wrapping his arms around Kurt’s middle, holding him close. 

“I like the idea of the wish,” Blaine said softly. 

“Me too,” Kurt agreed.

“On three?” Blaine asked and Kurt nodded. They counted to three together and both closed their eyes, making their wishes. Kurt opened his eyes again and Blaine dipped his head forwards, kissing Kurt softly. “There,” he said. “Wish made.”

Kurt beamed at him and tugged on his hand. “C’mon, let’s keep going,” he said. “I want to try and reach the Pierre Hermé if we can.”

“Admit it, you just want to try their chocolates,” Blaine said with a knowing smile.

“Of course,” Kurt replied with a grin. “We had to save the best stop for last.”

Their holiday was almost over, which saddened Blaine more than he cared to admit. They had seen so many things during their time in Paris already and they were leaving late the next evening. 

Seeing Paris with Kurt was an experience that Blaine was never going to forget. There had been places that Blaine had visited before, but seeing the utter awe on Kurt’s face had made it seem like Blaine had been experiencing it for the first time as well. 

They had spent an entire day at the Moulin Rouge where they had sung _Come What May_ together; that ended in them finding an empty janitor’s closet where they could jerk each other off. They had stayed for the dinner and show, which had absolutely entranced both of them. It was one of the best nights of their holiday so far, Blaine thought. 

The fact that they had to leave Paris was going to be hard for both of them. Blaine knew they had to do it but it wasn’t something he was looking forward to, not yet. He didn’t want to burst this little bubble that he and Kurt had been living in together for the duration of their trip. 

Nothing was going to have the magical touch that Paris did when they left. It was going to be hard returning back home but the thought of planning his and Kurt’s wedding left him with a happier feeling inside.

“We’re here,” Kurt announced a while later. 

Blaine followed him into the shop and was immediately overwhelmed by the sheer amount of chocolates and desserts that he could see. 

“Oh, wow,” Kurt muttered, leading Blaine to a display case of macarons. 

The colours captured Blaine’s attention immediately, there were so many. He found himself wanting to try them all. He looked over at Kurt who looked like a kid in a candy store and Blaine realised he felt exactly the same. 

“This is amazing,” Blaine said.

“Isn’t it?” Kurt gushed. “I want to try _everything_.”

“How about we pick some things and then take more back to the hotel?” Blaine suggested. “I wonder if they deliver to the States… Or if we’ll be allowed to take them back into New York?”

“Only one way to find out!” Kurt said excitedly. He caught the attention of one of the workers and started speaking in French to the woman, smiling brilliantly at her. Blaine watched the exchange with fascination. Even after being in Paris for ten days, the sound of Kurt speaking fluent French made his insides swoop pleasantly. 

They were shown to a sitting area and the woman placed four plates on the table with cutlery for them both. Kurt spoke excitedly to Blaine, explaining what each dessert was and once Blaine knew what they were, he happily shared the desserts with Kurt. 

After sharing the fourth slice of cake, Blaine was sure that he was going to go into a sugar coma if he didn’t stop soon, but he couldn’t just _stop_. He and Kurt ordered a few more slices of cake to send back to the hotel and Kurt ordered half a dozen boxes of both macarons and chocolates to take back as well. He told Blaine they were strictly for taking back to New York but Blaine had the sneaking suspicion that there would most definitely be selections taken from more than one box before they got back home.

“I wish we had time to go back to Notre Dame,” Kurt said as they walked a while later after having left Pierre Hermé. Blaine still felt full and he was glad that they didn’t have anything planned for lunch as he was sure that he wouldn’t be able to fit another bite of food into his body at that point.

“Maybe we should?” Blaine suggested. “We could spend our last night in Paris there…”

“Really?” Kurt asked. 

Blaine grinned. “Of course,” he said. “I loved it there and we should definitely go back.”

Kurt beamed at him and pulled him in for a kiss. “Thank you,” he said. “But first, there’s somewhere else we need to stop.”

“Okay,” Blaine said, immediately curious. 

Kurt chuckled and led Blaine into a jewellery store and Blaine realised what they were doing. It had slipped his mind that they had decided that Blaine should have an engagement ring as well. He had been so preoccupied with all of the other amazing parts of Paris they had been exploring. 

“We should do this right,” Kurt said as they wandered to the display case of rings for men. 

“Of course,” Blaine agreed. 

“See anything you like?” Kurt wondered.

Blaine glanced down at the rings, not really seeing anything that jumped out at him. They had agreed for their engagement rings to be matching platinum and their wedding rings to be the traditional gold. Blaine hadn’t told Kurt but he had already picked out Kurt’s wedding ring and had it aside at Tiffany’s. He had told himself it wasn’t presumptuous. Well, not _overly_ presumptuous. Even though he and Kurt had discussed marriage, he still had to prepare himself in case of rejection. He was just glad he didn’t have to find out what that felt like.

“May I help you gentlemen?” a feminine voice asked in an accent that had both Kurt and Blaine snapping their heads up. It wasn’t just an American accent they had detected but it had a slight twang of a Southern drawl that Blaine himself hadn’t heard in a while.

“We’re looking at engagement rings,” Kurt replied.

“Ah, Americans!” the female said brightly and Blaine could see her name tag read ‘Mary-Jane’. “It’s so nice to hear someone from back home.”

Blaine nodded and smiled at her. “It’s a little odd, isn’t it? Especially after hearing French accents all of the time.”

Mary-Jane chuckled and nodded. “Yes it is,” she replied. “Well, engagement rings are this way, if you’d like to follow me?”

“Oh,” Blaine said. 

“We’re looking for male engagement rings,” Kurt added. 

Mary-Jane did a quick double take before letting her gaze settle on Kurt for a beat too long. “How nice,” she replied before clearing her throat. “Anyway, we have a _lovely_ selection here as well, as you can see.”

Kurt gave her a tight smile before glancing down into the display case. Blaine could feel how tense he was just from where he was standing a foot away, looking at the other end of the case. 

“How nice of you to bring your dad shopping with you,” Mary-Jane said, clearly trying to make small talk.

“He’s not my dad,” Kurt said tightly. “He’s my fiancé.”

Blaine glanced up, taking in Kurt’s tense posture and Mary-Jane’s frown. It made her otherwise pretty face look fairly ugly, contorted like that.

“Well,” Mary-Jane said. “It’s one thing to be… To be _that_ but he is old enough to be your father!” she hissed at them. “I’m sorry but I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

Blaine could practically see the flames shooting from Kurt’s eyes. “Kurt,” he said softly. 

“No,” Kurt replied, voice even. “Get me your manager.”

Mary-Jane glared at him once more and started to protest, which drew the attention of not only the other patrons in the store but the other staff members as well.

“Mary-Jane!” an older woman, with a thick French accent, exclaimed as she approached them. “What on Earth is going on?”

“Mary-Jane is refusing to act like a decent human being and serve us,” Kurt said bluntly. “She’s judging my fiancé and I here…”

Blaine placed a hand on the small of Kurt’s back, trying to placate him. 

“I’ll take over,” the other woman replied. “Mary-Jane, you may go take your break.”

Mary-Jane sniffed and the woman, Ursula, according to her name tag, turned to them and offered them a sympathetic smile. “I’m sorry,” she said. “Now, how may I help you?”

Blaine glanced down at the display case once more and spotted the ring he wanted straight away. “May I please look at this engagement ring?” 

“Of course,” Ursula replied, taking the ring from inside of the case. 

Blaine slipped it onto his ring finger and was surprised that it fit perfectly. He admired the way it sat and the way it felt on his finger before catching Kurt’s gaze. “This is the one,” he said softly.

Kurt beamed at him and pressed their lips together in a soft kiss. “We’ll take it,” he said to Ursula, handing over a black credit card without hesitation.

Kurt insisted that Blaine take the ring off and Blaine reluctantly handed it over, watching as Ursula slipped it into the ring box and snapped the lid shut.

“Why can’t I wear it now?” Blaine asked as they left the store, feeling much lighter and happier than they had been while Mary-Jane had been serving them.

“Because I want to do this properly,” Kurt replied. “Do you trust me?”

“Of course,” Blaine said. 

Kurt grinned at him. “Then you’ll get it back tonight.”

“Okay,” Blaine replied.

That night saw them back in Notre Dame for one last time. After they had dinner, they had wandered around for a while, hand in hand, just taking in the warm summer night.

Blaine had decided that even though he loved Paris during the day, Paris at night was a sight to truly behold. It was phenomenal and it was just going to make it _that_ much harder to leave the next day.

He and Kurt stopped just outside the Notre Dame cathedral, which was beautifully lit up, bathing them in light. Blaine looked at Kurt curiously. He let Kurt take both of his hands in his own and watched as Kurt nervously licked his lips.

“Ever since we talked about this a while ago, I’ve been thinking about it more and more,” Kurt started. “And even though you’ve already done this, I wanted to do it too. What you don’t know is that I had a ring picked out at home for you; sitting at Tiffany’s just waiting for me to go and collect it, to find the right time to do this.

“But you beat me to the punch.” Kurt paused and Blaine realised what this moment was. His stomach twisted pleasantly and even though he knew what was coming and what the outcome already was, he wanted this moment to be perfect. Not only for Kurt, but for himself as well.

“I don’t think that I have _ever_ loved someone as much as I love you, Blaine,” Kurt continued. “And even though we’ve done the speech making thing and the actual official engagement thing, I want to do this too. Will you let me?”

“Of course,” Blaine whispered, afraid if he spoke any louder that he would cry. 

“I know that I’m only twenty three years old and that you’re older than I am,” Kurt said. “But I just think about how _lucky_ I am to have found you when I’m so young. I don’t ever see myself spending the rest of my life with anyone else and the thought of ever being _this_ close, this in love with someone else, well, frankly, it makes my stomach turn.

“So, what I’m trying to say is…” 

Blaine’s breath hitched as Kurt went the whole hog and got down on one knee. He pulled the ring box from inside of his coat pocket and opened it.

“Blaine Devon Anderson,” Kurt started, his voice steady. “Will you marry me?”

Blaine nodded. “Yes,” he choked out, crying despite himself.

Kurt beamed at stood up, slipping the ring onto Blaine’s shaking finger before capturing his lips in a searing kiss. It was completely cheesy, but it was them. They were going to get married and Blaine couldn’t think of anything better than that.

~*~


	26. Chapter 26

It was a bit of a shock to the system to be back home in New York for both Kurt and Blaine. Kurt had to go back to work within a few days while Blaine had the entire summer break off. He had taken to consulting at Anderson and Sons, which he did every summer break to keep busy and Kurt was thrust straight back into the deep end of the _Vogue_ swimming pool. Not that he didn’t love it, of course, but there was nothing like work to burst your bubble.

Isabelle had been ecstatic at the news of Kurt’s engagement and she had demanded that they celebrate together at some point at the end of the week. 

Kurt had already had his fair share of celebrations since getting back from Paris, the girls and Sam had been excitable when Kurt and Blaine had got back with the news. Kurt felt like his head still hurt from all of the alcohol he had consumed that night. 

Rachel had been a little put out that he was engaged before she was but she had firmly stated that she wasn’t going to give up hope. Kurt had secretly feared for Santana’s safety then. Rachel was a determined being and often got her way, no matter what the consequences were. Kurt just hoped that Santana was up to the task.

All celebrations and excitement aside, Kurt was glad to be back home. He missed Paris and he hoped that Blaine would want to go back there for their honeymoon but it was nice to be back in New York and feel like he was a contributing member of society again.

Summer was always a busy time at _Vogue_ and Kurt had been working twelve or more hours a day because they were that busy. He didn’t mind it too much – the work was great and the pay was better but he missed Blaine a lot. They had reached a new level of intimacy in their relationship while they were on holiday and it wasn’t just the engagement. Kurt felt a physical ache in his chest when he was away from Blaine for so long. Just crawling into bed with him when he got home from work wasn’t enough.

He was really going to have to speak to Isabelle about reducing his hours to a normal timeframe if he wanted to spend time with his fiancé and start planning his wedding. There was a lot to do, especially if they were going to be married the following year. He could do it, though. If he could plan his own father’s wedding in less than a week, he could certainly plan his and Blaine’s in the space of a year.

As Kurt crawled into bed next to Blaine, who was already fast asleep, he decided that yes, he definitely needed to talk to Isabelle about reducing his work hours down. He didn’t mind the occasional longer shift – the perks usually more than often made up for it – but having Blaine in bed before him was something that he didn’t want to come home to every night.

“You’re home,” Blaine mumbled as he rolled into Kurt’s arms, snuggling close. He was already warm all over and another pang of guilt shot through Kurt. Blaine was soft with sleep and the moment he was curled into Kurt’s arms, he fell back asleep.

“Yeah,” Kurt whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of Blaine’s head. He closed his eyes and settled down to sleep himself.

Kurt woke slowly the next morning, torn between just staying in bed or getting up. He opened his eyes and looked at the digital clock sitting on Blaine’s bedside table and he bolted upright. It was noon. He had no idea how he had slept so long but Isabelle was going to _kill_ him. He scrambled out of the bed, rushing around to pull on clothes. 

“Fuck!” he exclaimed as he tripped over the corner of the bed in his jump/shimmy to get his pants on.

“Kurt?” Blaine’s concerned voice rang out. Blaine opened the bedroom door a moment later, concern etched on his face. “Are you okay?”

“No!” Kurt exclaimed. “I’m late for work. How could you let me sleep so late, Blaine?”

“Kurt…” Blaine started. “It’s Saturday. You don’t have work today.”

“…” Kurt glanced up at Blaine. “I don’t?”

Blaine chuckled and crossed over to Kurt, cupping Kurt’s face with both of his hands. “Nope,” he replied. “I checked your schedule. You’ve got the weekend off.”

Kurt sighed heavily in relief and tilted his head up to accept Blaine’s kiss. “Clocks should come with dates on them so people don’t freak out,” he said after the kiss had broken.

Blaine laughed again and tugged on Kurt’s half done up pants. “C’mon,” he said. “Out of these. Dress comfortably and I’ll make you an omelette for breakfast.”

“Okay,” Kurt agreed with a nod. He stripped of the offending pants and headed into their closet to dress in something a little more comfortable, choosing a pair of well-loved jeans that he owned and a t-shirt. 

He exited the bedroom with a yawn, scratching one hand through his hair. If they were going out anywhere, he would have to fix it up but right then, he couldn’t be bothered even thinking about fixing his hair. Which said a lot about how tired he was.

“Here you go,” Blaine said, placing a plate in front of Kurt and kissing him gently on the lips. “One omelette a la Blaine.”

“You’re a god,” Kurt replied, picking up his knife and fork. Blaine beamed at him and sat down next to him at the breakfast bar to eat his own omelette. 

“What time did you get in last night?” Blaine asked between bites of his omelette.

“About midnight,” Kurt replied. 

Blaine made a noise around his mouthful of food but Kurt could tell that it was a little annoyed sound.

“I’m going to talk to Isabelle about reducing my hours,” Kurt started. “I’m going to need it so we can plan this wedding before next year. I don’t want any mishaps.”

Blaine nodded. “That sounds good,” he replied. “Plus, I’d like to see you at least a little bit during this summer.”

Kurt shoved another forkful of omelette in his mouth and just nodded in response. He knew Blaine didn’t mean anything by it and it was just the stress in his own mind that was making things seem differently but he couldn’t help but feel like the quip was made to feel him guilty.

Kurt picked up his glass of orange juice to wash down his breakfast and set it down on the counter top. “I’ll do the dishes,” he said, collecting his and Blaine’s empty plates. He stacked the dishwasher and turned it on before turning around to find Blaine right in his space.

“So,” Blaine said, dipping his head to pepper kisses along Kurt’s neck. “I was thinking we could go down to the stables this afternoon while it’s nice outside.”

“…When?” Kurt asked, trying not to let Blaine’s kisses distract him.

“We could head out about one or two o’clock and spend a few hours down there. I know that Daisy would love to see you again,” Blaine said, sucking on the pulse point on Kurt’s neck. Kurt’s knees weakened at the touch and he gripped at Blaine’s hips to keep himself upright.

“I have work to do,” he said. “I wanted to get some sketches done this afternoon since we’re spending tomorrow with your brother.”

“How long will that take?” Blaine asked, pulling back to lock gazes with Kurt.

Kurt sucked his bottom lip into his mouth. “A few hours, maybe?” He sighed. “No, it’s okay, we’ll go to the stables. I can work on my sketches when we get home.”

Blaine shot him a dubious look but nodded. “Okay,” he said. “I promise we won’t be out there too long. It’s just I haven’t seen my horses since before we went to Paris and I miss them.”

Kurt nodded. “I know,” he replied. “It’s okay. I’m just going to go take a shower and then we can go, okay?”

“Okay.”

Kurt headed to their bathroom and shut the door firmly behind him, hoping that a nice, long shower would help get rid of his sullen mood.

~*~

There were two weeks left of the summer break and Blaine felt like he had barely seen his fiancé at all. There were moments, of course, where they were together for longer than ten minutes and could actually have a proper conversation and enjoy each other’s company but lately, Blaine felt like those moments were few and far between.

He didn’t want to say anything to Kurt, knowing that his fiancé was already stressed and he didn’t want to add to it. He missed Kurt. It sounded silly when he thought about it. He still went to sleep every night with Kurt in his arms, and he mostly woke up with Kurt in his arms, but those mornings were becoming less and less often.

Kurt had talked to Isabelle about cutting down his hours and she promised him that in September she would hire another assistant to cope with the workload. Blaine couldn’t wait for September to come; even though he would be back at the school by then, hopefully he would be able to see his fiancé for a block of time at once rather than just random moments.

“…Bee? _Bee_. Squirt, hey, are you there?”

Blaine glanced up from the case file in front of him to see Cooper snapping his fingers in front of Blaine’s face. 

“Hey, where were you?”

Blaine blinked and shook his head. “Sorry,” he said. “Just thinking about wedding stuff.”

Cooper grinned. “Kurt giving you headaches over that already?” he asked, a teasing air to his voice.

“Not really,” Blaine replied. “He kind of hasn’t been around much this summer. He’s been working a lot of long hours.”

“Still?” Cooper asked, perching on the table, facing Blaine. 

Blaine nodded. “Yeah, still,” he replied, tiredly rubbing at his eyes behind his glasses. He took them off and set them on the table to rub at his eyes properly before slipping them back onto his face. “I love that Kurt is independent and has an amazing job but I _miss_ him a lot. I feel like I’ve barely seen him this summer.”

“Talk to him, Blainey,” Cooper said. “You’ve got to tell him these things or your marriage is doomed before it starts. How do you think I’ve survived been married for so long already?”

Blaine chuckled. “You’re right,” he said. “Which is a scary thing to admit.” Cooper threw his pen at Blaine in retaliation and Blaine just grinned. “I think I’m going to go home, call Kurt and ask him if he’ll be home in time for dinner and then make something so good that he’ll just want to stay home with me forever.”

“A _little_ creepy but _that’s_ the spirit!” Cooper said cheerfully. “Go, make your man some irresistible dinner and don’t forget the cheesecake, you _know_ how much Kurt loves cheesecake.”

“I’ll stop by the bakery on the way home,” Blaine said as he stood up, slipping the paperwork in front of him back into the folder. “Thanks, Coop.”

“Anytime, little bro, anytime.”

Blaine re-filed the folder and left the Anderson and Sons building, feeling a little better. Cooper was right, he just needed to talk to Kurt, maybe see if there was anything in the wedding planning that Kurt wanted Blaine to get started on at all. Plus, making dinner and having the cheesecake would be an automatic bonus in Blaine’s favour. He couldn’t really go wrong.

Blaine stopped by Kurt’s favourite bakery on the way home and picked up a raspberry and caramel cheesecake for dessert. He knew Kurt had a soft spot for that specific dessert after Blaine had made it for him one time and Blaine hoped that Kurt enjoyed a bought one instead.

Blaine arrived a home a short while later. He set down the groceries and cake from his travels before heading back down to the lobby to collect his and Kurt’s mail. He turned the stack of envelopes over in his hand and his heart started to thud harder in his chest when he saw a thick, heavy envelope with Kurt’s name on it and the Marc Jacobs logo and stamp up in the top right hand corner. 

Something that big could only be a positive thing. 

Blaine placed it on the coffee table in the living room on top of Kurt’s other mail and resisted the urge to open it himself. He shook his head and made his way into the kitchen instead so that he could start preparing his and Kurt’s dinner.

Half way through the preparations, Blaine’s phone chimed with a text message from Kurt saying that he would be home for dinner and Blaine sighed in relief. It was one thing to start preparing dinner for them both but it always left him with a twinge of sadness when he had to wrap Kurt’s dinner up and put it in the refrigerator for him to heat up when he got home.

In the last few weeks alone, Kurt had been home on time for dinner maybe three times. Blaine hadn’t brought it up; knowing how stressed it made Kurt. He found other things to occupy himself, like his consultation work at Anderson and Sons as well as catching up on all of the books he hadn’t read throughout the year. It was a win-win situation. It wasn’t really, his mind told him, but it was better than not having Kurt in his life at all.

“Hey.”

Blaine glanced up to see Kurt walking into the kitchen, a tired but happy smile on his face. “Hi,” he said, setting down the utensils in his hands to pull Kurt in for a cuddle. He kissed Kurt on the lips, slowly deepening it until Kurt pulled back, flushed and out of breath. 

“Well,” Kurt said with a smile. “That was some hello kiss. I should come home on time more often.”

Blaine grinned and nodded. “Mmhmm,” he agreed. “You should see me when I’m home alone. I just parade around the apartment naked.”

Kurt chuckled and grabbed Blaine’s ass over his pants. “Well, I may just have to surprise you one day to see if that’s true.”

They kissed again and Blaine sighed contently. “Dinner will be ready soon,” he said.

Kurt nodded and pressed one more quick kiss to Blaine’s lips before pulling back completely. “I’m just going to go get changed.”

“Okay,” Blaine replied. Kurt left the room and Blaine turned back to the pan on the stove top.

“I like that you take care of me like this,” Kurt said as he re-entered the kitchen, wrapping his arms around Blaine from behind him and kissing the back of Blaine’s neck. “I don’t think I tell you enough.”

Blaine smiled, a giddy feeling settling in his stomach at Kurt’s words. “Thank you,” he said. “I like to take care of you. It’s… _nice_.”

Kurt’s lips touched the back of Blaine’s neck one more time before he pulled back, walking across the kitchen to choose a bottle of wine from the rack. 

Blaine served up their dinner and set the plates on the table. He paused when he realised that Kurt was wearing his old Harvard hoodie. Blaine bit his lip as he let his gaze rake over Kurt’s back which was facing him. He was wearing looser jeans, a pair that Blaine had come to love because even though they weren’t the skin tight jeans that Kurt normally wore, they still made his ass look great and Blaine loved Kurt’s ass. 

The hoodie was big on Blaine, which is how he liked it, but it fit perfectly on Kurt. He looked snug inside of the grey material and Blaine’s stomach flipped at the sight. He wasn’t sure when he had developed a _thing_ for Kurt wearing his clothes but it was definitely something he appreciated.

“Here we go,” Kurt said, setting the two glasses of wine on the table. 

Blaine snapped back to attention and sat down across from Kurt at the small table. They chatted about their day as they ate dinner and Blaine was happy to note that Isabelle had started advertising for a new assistant. With any luck, they would have another assistant and Kurt would be able to work less hours and they could plan their wedding together. 

Blaine’s foot rubbed gently against Kurt’s under the table, glad to just have the contact with him while they ate. 

“I have a surprise for you,” Blaine said once they had finished dinner and were just sitting, drinking wine and enjoying each other’s company.

“A surprise?” Kurt asked. “Colour me intrigued.”

Blaine grinned and stood. Kurt cleared the table while Blaine cut one large slice of cheesecake and set it on a plate. He took two cake forks from the utensil drawer and refilled their wine glasses before sitting back down.

“Oh, raspberry caramel cheesecake!” Kurt exclaimed happily. “My favourite!”

Blaine beamed at him and handed Kurt a fork. He waited for Kurt to have the first bite before taking some for himself. He had to admit, Kurt had amazing taste when it came to cheesecakes; he couldn’t get enough of this particular one. It was delicious.

“So, what’s all this for?” Kurt wondered as he scooped off another piece of cake and popped it into his mouth.

“No particular reason,” Blaine replied. “I just wanted to have a nice, home cooked meal with my fiancé before relaxing in front of the television together while hate watching Treme.”

Kurt chuckled. “It sounds pretty good to me,” he replied.

Blaine let Kurt finish off the cake while he drank some more of his wine. “You go set it up and I’ll meet you on the couch in a minute.”

“Okay,” Kurt agreed.

Blaine cleared away their dessert plates and switched the dishwasher on. He put the cheesecake back into the refrigerator for later and switched off the kitchen light as he walked into the living room. He sat down next to Kurt on the couch, who had a large envelope in his hands.

“Blaine, what’s this?” Kurt asked.

Blaine frowned before realising it was the Marc Jacobs envelope. “It’s mail…” he said with a grin.

“Why am I getting mail from Marc Jacobs?” Kurt asked, turning to face Blaine as he slid his thumb underneath the seal to break it.

“Open it and find out!”

Kurt’s face went from disbelief to shock and then settled on an expression that Blaine hadn’t ever seen before.

“ _Dear Mister Hummel_ ,” Kurt started. “ _We thank you for your portfolio submission and are pleased to offer you a paid internship at Marc Jacobs. Please find enclosed a package of Marc Jacobs history and a comprehensive list of the things you will need to bring to orientation_ … Blaine, do you know how I have an _internship_ – a _paid internship_ – to Marc Jacobs when I’ve never applied? Did someone steal my portfolio? Was it Santana? Is this a late April Fools prank?” Kurt sounded panicked as he spoke, his hands shaking a little as he clutched the letter between them.

Blaine grabbed Kurt’s hands between his own and instructed Kurt to focus on him. “It’s not a prank,” he said. “I submitted your portfolio a few months ago. Marc Jacobs really want you to work for them!”

Kurt froze in his grip and he turned to look at Blaine with another expression Blaine hadn’t seen before. “You _what_?” he asked slowly.

“I submitted it for you,” Blaine repeated. “It was a while ago, I had kind of forgotten about it. It was before we went to Paris. You were so stressed with _Vogue_ and every time I asked you if you were going to submit your sketches, you just kept saying you weren’t good enough so I wanted to do this for you. To prove that you _are_ good enough. And see, they want you, Kurt!”

“Blaine,” Kurt said, not looking at Blaine at all. “How could you do this?”

Blaine blinked. “Sorry?”

Kurt stood, letting the envelope fall from his lap, the contents spilling out onto the carpeted floor. “You _submitted my portfolio_? Without _asking_ me?”

Blaine licked his lips and nodded, keeping his gaze on Kurt’s face. 

“Why on Earth would you think that it’s okay to violate my privacy like that?” Kurt snapped. “Did I _say_ you could take my sketches and submit them? Blaine, that… I just…” Kurt let out a frustrated scream and stormed from the room. 

Blaine hastily followed him to the bedroom where Kurt was angrily rifling through drawers in their bedroom. “Kurt!” he exclaimed, worry clawing its way up his throat. “What are you doing?”

“How would you like it if I just handed in your resignation to the school, huh, Blaine?” Kurt asked. “And just _told_ Cooper without your permission that you were going to go back and work at Anderson and Sons full time? You… You can’t just. You just _can’t_ do things like this without my permission! This is _my_ work and I might not have wanted to submit it to Marc Jacobs, Blaine! I thought you, as my _fiancé_ , would respect me a little more than that.”

Blaine blinked and a moment later, Kurt had stormed from the room, leaving Blaine standing alone in their bedroom, wondering how a simple act of what he thought was kindness had gone so wrong.

~*~


	27. Chapter 27

“This had better be good!”

Kurt tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the steady grumblings in Spanish of Santana to reach the door. He sniffed and wiped at his eyes with his hand, feeling more and more pathetic by the minute.

“Hey, lady lips… Whoa…”

Kurt glanced up at Santana and was startled when she pulled him in for a tight hug. _Great_ , he thought, _I must look bad if_ Santana _is hugging me_.

“What’s wrong?” Santana asked as she gently guided him inside the apartment. “Shit, Kurt, did he hurt you? I will go all Lima Heights on his ass.”

“Santana,” Kurt said brokenly. “Don’t.”

Santana fell silent as she led him to the living room and sat him down on the couch. “I’m going to go make tea, help yourself to the tissues.”

Kurt nodded and grabbed a handful of tissues from the box sitting in the middle of the coffee table. He was glad that some things hadn’t changed with him moving out. It had always been much easier to keep a box of tissues on the table for when they watched sad movies than to have to keep getting up all of the time to wipe their eyes or blow their noses.

Santana returned a short while later with two steaming mugs of tea and she sat down next to him on the couch. “What happened?” she said, her voice laced with genuine concern.

“It’s stupid,” Kurt mumbled before taking a sip. “Blaine and I had a fight.”

“Want to tell Auntie Tana all about it?” 

Kurt sighed and set his mug down on the coffee table. “He went behind my back and submitted my portfolio to Marc Jacobs.”

Santana stayed silent for a few long moments. “Yeah, I’m going to have to get Rachel for this,” she said. “This doesn’t make sense.”

Santana stood and disappeared from the room and a moment later, a sleepy looking Rachel emerged from the bedroom, tying her fluffy pink robe around her middle. 

“Kurt?” she asked, rubbing at her eyes with her fist. “What’s wrong?” 

“I needs to get my beauty sleep, so just keep the crying down,” Santana said, leaving them alone in the living room.

Kurt sniffed pathetically and Rachel climbed onto the couch next to him and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. She kissed his cheek before picking up the mug of tea that Santana had abandoned. 

Kurt explained that he and Blaine had had a fight and what Blaine had done and Rachel nodded sympathetically in all of the right places. Kurt felt a little silly explaining it all, it sounded all jumbled when he said it out loud but how he felt wasn’t changing on the situation. 

“He’s my _fiancé_ , Rach,” Kurt said after finishing the story, feeling utterly exhausted. “We’re meant to be able to trust each other and talk to each other and then this happens? How am I supposed to be able to marry a man who could just betray my trust like that?” 

“Do you love him?” Rachel asked, curling her fingers on Kurt’s forearm, squeezing softly.

“Of course I do,” Kurt replied without hesitation, sniffing pathetically. He reached for another tissue and wiped at his eyes again.

“Well, there’s your answer,” Rachel said simply like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

Before Kurt could open his mouth to reply, Santana emerged from the bedroom with a loud groan. “I can’t gets my sleep on if you two are going to be loudly talking,” she said, sitting behind Rachel on the couch. 

It took Kurt by surprise to see how utterly comfortable they were with each other. Rachel automatically leaned back into Santana’s touch and Santana curled her arm protectively around Rachel’s waist, slotting themselves together perfectly. 

“He made a mistake,” Santana said, locking gazes with Kurt. “We’re all human, we make mistakes, Kurt.”

“But he could have just _asked_ ,” Kurt protested.

“Would you have listened?” Santana asked with a pointed look. “You’ve been crazy busy lately at _Vogue_ and even at our Sunday dinners you’ve been distracted, constantly on your iPad or your BlackBerry, organising things and working. If _we_ feel like we’ve hardly seen you in the last few months, how do you think Blaine feels?”

Kurt sighed. He knew Santana had a point. He twisted his engagement ring on his finger, running the pad of his pointer finger over the diamond embedded in the band. “I don’t know,” he replied honestly.

“That man bends over _backwards_ for you, Kurt,” Santana said. “I see it, Rachel sees it, heck, even _Sam_ sees it. Why don’t you?”

Kurt bit his lip. “Am I really that bad?”

“Yes,” Santana said at the same time Rachel passionately said, “No!”

Kurt snorted softly. “I think Santana’s right,” he said to Rachel. “I’ve been so focused on work lately that we haven’t even had sex in three weeks.”

“Ugh, no wonder he’s trying to get you to do something different,” Santana said. “I get antsy if I don’t have sex at least once a day.”

Kurt’s eyes widened and he looked at Rachel who flushed heavily and nodded. “I… Congratulations?” he said awkwardly.

Santana smirked. “Look, go back to your boy, apologise and realise that you’ve been offered a fucking _paid_ internship for Marc Jacobs and give him the best thank you sex you’ve ever had. Then, when you’re done, tell me the details because I needs some new masturbation material.”

“Santana!” Kurt and Rachel exclaimed in unison.

“What?” Santana asked innocently.

“She’s right,” Rachel said after a moment, squeezing Kurt’s hand gently. “I know Blaine went it about it all the wrong way but Marc Jacobs liked your stuff enough to give you an internship without interviewing you – that’s gotta count for something, right?”

“Actually, I kind of think they did interview me,” Kurt admitted.

“What? When?” 

“It was a couple of weeks ago now,” Kurt started. “I was on my lunch break and I had a call. I just thought it was something to do with _Vogue_ and I answered all of their questions while eating my tuna salad wrap.”

Rachel laughed. “Oh, Kurt,” she said. “I think you’ll be just fine. Now, go back home to your fiancé and apologise for freaking out. Make him apologise too and–”

“And have lots of hot gay sex and maybe film it for me,” Santana added, cutting Rachel off. She winked at Kurt and he shuddered.

“I’m not filming Blaine and I having sex just so _you_ can see it,” Kurt replied rolling his eyes at her. “But thanks for the encouragement.”

“Anytime,” Santana said with a wink. She got up off the couch and stretched before clearing away their mugs.

“Can I stay the night?” Kurt asked Rachel. “I’ll sleep on the couch and I promise I won’t disturb you guys. I just… I don’t know if I can go home just yet. I need to think things through and see if I’m still on the same page as Blaine.”

Rachel nodded hesitantly. “Of course you can stay,” she said. “Your old room is still set up for guests; you can use that instead of the couch.”

“Thanks,” Kurt said. He got up off the couch and headed for his old room, Rachel following closely behind him. 

He flicked the light on as he walked into the room and sighed, turning to Rachel. “You think I’m being stupid, don’t you?” he asked.

Rachel lifted her hand to her neck where her star pendant necklace sat. “Not stupid,” she replied. “A little silly, sure, but you do need to give yourself some time to think about it all.” She paused and Kurt kept his gaze on her. 

“What?” he asked.

Rachel bit her lip and shook her head, her hand falling back to her side. “You don’t think you’ll break up, do you?” she wondered.

Kurt blinked. “I… I don’t know,” he replied and he sat down heavily on the bed. “I – I guess Blaine and I need to talk about things _thoroughly_ before deciding if we want to stay engaged or not.”

“Please don’t break up,” Rachel said, climbing onto the bed next to him. “ _Please_.”

Kurt felt eyes begin to swim with tears and Rachel launched herself at him in a hug, the force of it knocking them both backwards.

“You’re meant to get married and have kids or maybe a dog and be the perfect inspiration couple,” Rachel blurted out. “You’re not allowed to break up.”

“I don’t think we will…” Kurt said slowly. “I mean, I love him still. And it isn’t like he cheated on me, which is good. But the trust was still broken. I just need some space before I go back to talk to him. The last thing I want to do is get all hot headed and break it off with him over something stupid.”

Rachel nodded emphatically. “Good,” she said. “Want me to stay in here with you?”

Kurt bit his lip and shook his head. “Better not,” he replied. “Santana might have my head.”

Rachel giggled. “No, she wouldn’t,” she said and she tugged on the sleeve of the Harvard hoodie Kurt was wearing. “She loves you just as much as I do.”

Kurt smiled. “I know,” he replied. “And I’m grateful for both of you.”

Rachel leaned over and kissed his cheek. “Get some sleep, Kurt,” she said as she slipped off the bed, straightening her robe as she did. “And if you disappear before we wake, _talk_ to Blaine. And be sure to listen to what he has to say. I’m sure he’s hurting right now just as much as you are.”

“I know,” Kurt replied solemnly. 

“And text him to let him know that you haven’t run away forever,” Rachel added. “He’s probably worried sick.”

“I will,” Kurt promised.

Rachel blew him a kiss and closed the door behind her as she left.

Kurt got up off the bed and turned it down before climbing back in. He wrapped his arms around himself, snuggling into his old bed before pulling out his phone. He sent Blaine a quick text to say that he was staying the night at Rachel’s and that he would see Blaine in the morning.

Blaine sent back a short ‘okay, I love you’, which made Kurt feel even worse. Kurt tucked the phone under the pillow on the opposite side of the bed and shut off the light. He pulled the covers high and hoped that sleep would come quickly.

He wasn’t granted that wish, however. He slept fitfully and when he woke, it was five thirty in the morning.

He groaned and got up out of bed. The apartment was quiet and it was still dark outside. 

Kurt headed for the bathroom to freshen himself up a little, splashing some cold water on his face before towelling it dry. He looked at his reflection for a few long moments. Blaine’s hoodie was extremely comfortable. It was a little worn but it smelled like Blaine and it made Kurt feel safe. The lettering on the front was faded like it had seen too much sun, and Kurt couldn’t help but wonder how often Blaine wore the hoodie when he was at Harvard.

Kurt turned his face to the side and lifted the hood part to his nose and inhaled deeply, letting the smell of Blaine’s cologne wash over him.

He knew in that second that he had completely forgiven Blaine, even if he was a little irked still. 

Kurt switched the bathroom light off and tip-toed to the kitchen to leave Rachel and Santana a note. He scribbled out a quick _thank you for looking after me_ to them and signed it with a kiss and a hug symbol.

Kurt hastily slipped into his shoes and out of the apartment before anyone could wake up.

The streets of New York were just starting to get busy. He passed a few street vendors setting up for the day and he gave them all a small smile as he walked by.

Kurt made it back to the apartment building quicker than he thought he would and he stepped into the elevator, pushing the button for his and Blaine’s penthouse. He jiggled on the spot, both eager and nervous to see Blaine. He just hoped that his fiancé didn’t hate him too much for not coming home the previous night.

The elevator doors opened with a soft _ping!_ and Kurt stepped out.

Blaine was in his recliner chair, lying back. His mouth was open a fraction and his glasses were askew on his face. Kurt stared at him for a few long moments, taking in Blaine’s features. He looked distressed, even in sleep, and Kurt hated that he was the one that did that to Blaine. 

The wrinkles near Blaine’s eyes were more pronounced and in this light, he looked greyer than he did before. Kurt sighed and squatted down next to Blaine’s chair. He carefully pulled the glasses from Blaine’s face and set them on the coffee table. 

Blaine’s face twitched and he snuffled a little but didn’t wake up. 

Kurt lifted his hand and gently stroked Blaine’s cheek. Blaine automatically turned into the touch and his eyes slowly opened. He jolted a little and his eyes widened.

“Kurt!” he exclaimed, voice thick with sleep.

Kurt gave him a small smile. “Hi,” he said.

Blaine hastily sat up and got out of the chair. He threw his arms around Kurt in a bone crushing hug which Kurt happily returned. “I’m so glad you’re home!” he said into Kurt’s neck.

Kurt nodded. “Me too.”

Blaine pulled back completely, arms dropping to his sides. “You… You’re here to stay, right?” he asked hesitantly.

“Of course,” Kurt replied. “I’m sorry I was such a jerk.”

“No, don’t apologise,” Blaine said. “I was the idiot.”

“We were both idiots,” Kurt amended. 

Blaine gave him a weak smile. “I was so worried you weren’t going to come back.”

“I’m sorry I made you think that,” Kurt said softly. “I was hurt and pissed off.”

“You have every right to be, Kurt,” Blaine started. “You’re completely right; I shouldn’t have gone behind your back like that. I–”

Kurt cut Blaine off with a kiss. Blaine hesitated for a moment before wrapping his arms around Kurt again as he returned the kiss. Kurt melted in Blaine’s embrace, holding his fiancé close as they kissed passionately. Kurt cupped Blaine’s face with his hand, thumb stroking over his cheek before pulling back. He pressed a few more, quick kisses, to Blaine’s lips before parting altogether, dropping his arms to hold Blaine’s hips.

“So you’re not mad at me?” Blaine asked softly. 

“Not really,” Kurt replied. “I’m annoyed that that you didn’t ask me to submit my portfolio, yes, but I guess I understand why you did it.”

“I just want you to be happy, Kurt,” Blaine said, sincerity shining in his eyes. “And you have just seemed so _miserable_ lately when you come home from work and I don’t want that for you.”

“I know but that’s my decision to make, Blaine,” Kurt replied, lifting his hand to rest on Blaine’s shoulder. His fingers curled into the fabric of Blaine’s thin shirt a little. 

“I know, I know,” Blaine said, pressing his forehead to Kurt’s shoulder for a brief moment. 

Kurt cuddled Blaine and kissed the top of his head, closing his eyes as he did.

“I don’t want you to waste your life being stressed over a job because you’ll only regret it,” Blaine admitted. “I want you to be happy.”

“I am happy,” Kurt replied. “Well, for the most part. Working at _Vogue_ is great, it really is, but I can’t just go in there and say ‘oops, got a job at Marc Jacobs, catch you later’ because that is really irresponsible.”

Blaine lifted his head and their gazes locked. “I’m sorry,” he said softly, lifting his hand to stroke at the back of Kurt’s neck. “You have _so_ much talent, Kurt. I would hate to see you ignore that because you feel like you owe _Vogue_ to stay there.”

“I kind of do, though,” Kurt replied, taking Blaine’s hand off his neck to lace their fingers together. He pressed a kiss to their joined hands before wrapping his arms around Blaine’s middle once more. 

Blaine looked at him with confusion in his eyes. 

“I feel guilty even thinking about leaving _Vogue_ , especially after everything Isabelle has done for me,” Kurt explained. “But I’m going to give Marc Jacobs a try.”

“Really?” Blaine asked, a hint of excitement in his voice.

Kurt nodded. “I’ll see if I can take some leave and work it out with Isabelle – she’ll understand. This is the opportunity of a lifetime.”

Blaine beamed up at him. “Kurt, you’re going to be _amazing_ ,” he said giddily. “I just know it.”

Kurt grinned and kissed Blaine soundly on the lips. “Thank you.”

Blaine kissed back, his hands tightening in the back of the hoodie Kurt was wearing. “I love you,” he whispered against Kurt’s lips.

“I love you too.”

~*~

Blaine’s life was pretty good. He woke up every single day with the love of his life, his fiancé, in his arms, and every single night, he went to bed with Kurt, feeling content and happy. He was happy with his job and glad that Kurt was too. Kurt had been approved for a leave of absence from _Vogue_ and had taken on the job at Marc Jacobs. It was a nerve wracking and exciting experience for both of them, Blaine thought.

It had taken a while to get used to being in a new job, with a new pace and settings. The way things were done was vastly different to _Vogue_ and Kurt seemed a lot happier with it all. This, in turn, made Blaine happy.

All in all, Blaine’s life was pretty good. 

It was winter again and to celebrate their first kiss and subsequent anniversary, Blaine had taken Kurt ice skating.

“You’d think that a year later, I’d actually be better at this,” Kurt grumbled as he got up off the ground once more, dusting the ice and snow off his ass.

Blaine grinned. “Sorry,” he said. “It’s something you need to do more than just _once_ to be good at. Ice skating takes practice and a certain level of balance.”

Kurt swatted at Blaine playfully who just skated away from him, grinning from ear to ear. 

“C’mon, if you can catch me, I’ll take you home, make you a hot chocolate and then fuck you all night long,” Blaine said.

“Well, with an offer like _that_ , how could I refuse?” Kurt teased as he started to skate towards Blaine.

Blaine beamed as he skated backwards, keeping his eyes on Kurt the entire time. He purposefully went slowly, figuring it was kinder to Kurt to do so. 

Kurt wobbled on his skates, looking somewhat like Bambi did during his first steps and Blaine couldn’t help but chuckle. Kurt was so unsteady on his skates that it left Blaine wanting to laugh a lot. He didn’t though because he didn’t want Kurt to hate him _too_ much.

“It isn’t fair,” Kurt said. “You’ve had twenty-one years more experience than I have.”

“I wasn’t skating before I could walk, Kurt,” Blaine pointed out. “Maybe nineteen years more experience than you.”

Kurt poked his tongue out at Blaine and Blaine laughed, holding out his hands for Kurt to take in his own. 

“Does this mean we get to go home now?” Kurt asked as Blaine pulled him into his arms. Blaine kissed Kurt’s cold flushed cheek and nodded.

“Yes, it does,” he said. 

“Good,” Kurt replied, sounding utterly exhausted. “My feet are killing me.”

“C’mon, let’s go home and you can soak in the bath tub and I’ll rub your feet for you,” Blaine promised.

“Ohh, Mr Anderson,” Kurt said flirtatiously. “That sounds like one hell of a promise.”

“I aim to please,” Blaine replied with a wink. Kurt chuckled and they skated over to the exit of the rink together. 

Once they were at the benches, Blaine sat down and took his skates off, thinking back to the last time that they had been there.

“Our first kiss was right over there,” Blaine said, pointing to a spot where a lesbian couple were currently kissing. He smiled to himself as he reached for his second skate.

“It was a pretty good kiss before I fell flat on my ass,” Kurt added with a grin. “Always knew you’d sweep me off my feet.”

“That was the plan all along,” Blaine said as slipped his feet back into his own shoes.

They returned their skates to the rental booth and walked hand in hand out of Bryant Park.

“We should do this every year,” Kurt said. “Make it a tradition.”

Blaine nodded. “I like that,” he agreed. “Maybe in between, I can actually teach you how to skate properly so you don’t end up covered in bruises and have a sore ass for a week.”

Kurt hummed. “It doesn’t count unless it’s in the good way,” he said, squeezing Blaine’s hand in his own. “Deal,” he finally added. “I mean, if you can teach me to ride a horse, how to play tennis, golf _and_ how to keep Cooper from prying into our sex life, I think you can teach me how to skate pretty easily.”

“I don’t know,” Blaine said lightly. “Cooper almost got you a few times. I still don’t get _why_ he’s so invested in my sex life. It’s just weird.”

“If I hadn’t lived with Santana for so long, I would think it’s weird to but I kind of get it,” Kurt replied, straightening his scarf with his hands. “It’s just their way of keeping tabs to make sure people are keeping intimate or something.”

“It’s still weird to me,” Blaine said.

Kurt smiled, clearly amused and they walked back to their apartment. Blaine headed straight for the kitchen to make them a hot chocolate each, adding a sprinkling of cinnamon to each mug to add a little bit of zest to it. He joined Kurt in the living room and slipped underneath the blanket that Kurt already had lying across his legs. They snuggled together on the couch and Kurt turned on the television so they could watch something from their DVR. 

“Just think,” Blaine started. “These next few months are going to go by so quickly and at the end of June, we’re going to be married.”

Kurt grinned at Blaine over the top of his mug. “I can’t wait,” he said. “It’s going to be the wedding of the century.”

“I don’t doubt it,” Blaine replied, knowing that it Kurt was going to make it the best day ever for them both.

~*~


	28. Epilogue

_21st June 2017_

Kurt gazed at his reflection in the mirror and straightened his white tie as he hummed _Come What May_ underneath his breath. He knew it was silly to practice, he knew the song like the back of his hand. He and Blaine had been singing it together for more than a year now; it was as natural as breathing to him.

There was a knock on his door and he called out for whoever it was to come in.

“Oh, you look so amazing.”

Kurt turned to see Rachel entering the hotel room, a beaming smile on her face and looking absolutely spectacular in the dress Kurt had designed for her. Luckily, he looked better than she did. It wouldn’t be becoming of someone to look better than one of the grooms.

“Thank you,” Kurt replied, beaming. “You look great too.”

Rachel smiled at him and threw her arms around him in a hug. “Are you ready?” she asked.

Kurt nodded. “I’ve been ready for this moment for longer than anyone could possibly imagine.”

“Good,” Rachel said. “Because your dad wants to see you before you go down there.”

“Okay,” Kurt replied. “Can you send him in?”

Rachel nodded and kissed Kurt’s cheek lightly before leaving the room. A moment later, Burt entered and Kurt welled up at the sight of his father in a tuxedo. He looked so handsome, Kurt thought.

“Hey,” Burt said, pulling Kurt into a hug. “Are you ready for your big day?”

Kurt nodded eagerly. “Yes,” he replied. “I just want to get it all over with so we’re married already.”

Burt chuckled. “Don’t wish away time, kiddo,” he said. “Or before you know it, you’ll have wished away twenty years.”

“I know, Dad,” Kurt replied. “Have you seen Blaine?” he asked.

Burt nodded. “He’s just as eager for this to happen as you are.”

Kurt grinned. “Good,” he said.

“It’s time, kiddo,” Burt said. “Well, I guess I shouldn’t be calling you that any more, since you’re about to become a married man.”

Kurt hugged his dad tightly. “I am,” he said. “I’m about to marry the love of my life.”

Kurt couldn’t have been more excited if he had tried.

~*~

“Squirt, you look amazing.”

Blaine grinned over at Cooper who had just barged into his hotel room. “Thanks,” he said, looking back to his reflection in the mirror, making sure that his hair was perfect. 

“You nervous?”

Blaine shook his head. “Not a bit.”

Cooper smiled at him and joined him in front of the mirror, checking himself out as he did. Blaine bumped him with his shoulder and told him to get out of the way. Cooper beamed at him once more.

“I’ll see you downstairs, Bee,” he said. 

“Okay,” Blaine replied. He fixed his tie and took a deep breath. 

The door to his hotel room opened once again and in stepped Audrey, looking positively stunning in the dress that Kurt had designed for the females in the wedding party. 

“Wow,” they said in unison, both letting out soft huffs of laughter.

“I can’t believe I’m about to watch my favourite uncle get married,” Audrey said.

“I’m your only uncle,” Blaine pointed out.

“Technicality,” Audrey said with a wave of her hand. She gave him a quick hug and dusted off his suit jacket. Blaine let her straighten his outfit and then kissed her cheek softly. “It’s time.”

Blaine nodded and smiled at her. He left the hotel room where he had been getting ready in and followed her downstairs.

Blaine straightened his outfit one last time and when he looked up, he saw Kurt at the other end of the short hall. Blaine’s heart skipped a beat in his chest and he smiled, looking at his future, the man with whom he was going to spend eternity.

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read, commented, or enjoyed this story over the time I’ve been posting it. I’m no good at this but thank you all. ♥  
> You can find me [here.](http://star55.tumblr.com)


End file.
